Journeys of a Hero Volume 1 - Rise
by Arthur Erikson
Summary: A young man with a special talent takes his first steps into the world on his own chasing a near impossible dream. A sinister organization once more steps out from the shadows in a bid for power. And through all this, legends search for the one who can bring balance back to the chaos that is overcoming the world. Disclaimer - All rights belong with the Pokemon Company and Nintendo
1. Prologue

Summary:

A young man with a special talent takes his first steps into the world on his own chasing a near impossible dream. A sinister organization once more steps out from the shadows in a bid for power. And through all this, legends search for the one who can bring balance back to the chaos that is overcoming the world.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material referenced in this story beyond my OC's. All rights belong with the Nintendo Corporation, Pokemon Co. and Game Freak.

PROLOGUE

"This is just one of the ways I'm curious about drawing out the potential in Pokémon."

"And you believe it could work?" The scientist took off his glasses and cleaned them with his coat before replacing them on his face. Behind him, a presentation showed the blueprints to a machine and complex formula's and hypothesis'.

"I believe so yes. According to research done by Professors Elm and Oak, I have reason to believe that this 'signal' if you will, acts as an evolution inducer. As soon as the requirements are met by the Pokémon, their body releases this signal, which causes the vast increase in energy and allows the Pokémon in question to gain in potential and power."

"So you believe you could make this machine produce a signal which will make a Pokémon evolve?"

"Given enough power yes." The man stared at the scientist. While he wasn't usually in the business of listening to talks such as these, nor hiring outside help, this man had come to him specifically with an idea which would grant the user more power. Power enough to achieve the boss's goals even. This was the idea which would allow the rise of Team Rocket. But only if it was acted upon correctly.

"I will admit, I am intrigued. It will take some time to organize, but I will make sure you have all the required resources. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with my associate about this. I will have someone contact you within the week to inform you." The scientist bowed slightly.

"Thank you." The senator watched as the scientist left before raising the blinds in the conference room. Out of the shadows, his Houndoom walked over.

"Finally, we have something in place to allow us to achieve our goals. Soon my friend, so soon we will rise from the ashes, a force once more!"

Growing up, Arthur was always gifted in dealing with Pokémon. His family had settled in New Bark Town and thanks to Arthur's mother being close friends with Professor Elm, Arthur had been privileged to grow up playing with the Pokémon raised at the labs. Of course where Arthur went, Lyra was sure to follow along with her Marill, Mari. As Arthur and Lyra grew, Arthur started studying battling more and more, especially following the rise of Red, and his conquest of the Kanto League. Arthur knew someday he was going to travel the world and become one of the best trainers there was.

"When are you going to ask the Professor for a partner?"

"Pretty soon I think" replied Arthur still staring up at the starry night sky.

"And then you'll leave? Do you know what you're going to do yet?" Arthur turned and looked at his childhood friend. Her eyes were a brilliant blue and her heart shaped face was bright with excitement.

"Well I don't really think I'll become the champ sticking around here. Do you?" He winked as he said it and Lyra started laughing a sound that was always pleasing to Arthur's ear.

"Probably not but it's not going to be easy to make it to the league!" This time it was Arthur's turn to laugh.

"Really? Damn and here I was thinking they would just shower me with praise and give me the title!" They went back to staring at the stars for a time. Lyra was nervous as she too was planning on embarking on a journey the same time as Arthur. She looked down to her little Mari curled up beside her.

"She's looking forward to leaving too you know." Lyra looked back over to her best friends deep blue eyes. They were his second most striking feature she thought, after his uncanny ability to be able to speak with Pokémon. Flecked with grey _you can almost get lost in them_ Lyra thought to herself.

"Have you thought about who you're going to pick?"

"Yeah."

"And...?"

"It's a surprise" he said with a sly smile.

Arthur walked in to the Professors lab. He was so well known around here that the Pokémon who lived in the area and which the Professor studied all ran up to Arthur and begged for his attention. Of course this commotion led the Professor himself over to investigate.

"Ah, Arthur! You're here, good, good. I suppose you're quite excited to be starting your journey soon?"

"I am yeah. Pretty sure my mom is a little sad that I'll be leaving but I can't wait. I've been ready for this for some time now." The Professor smiled.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Though before you go, I was wondering if you might do me a favour?"

"Of course professor. What did you need?"

"I received an email from an old friend of mine this morning. His name is Mr. Pokémon, and he lives just north of Cherrygrove."

"I know who you're talking about. My mom has told me about him once or twice."

"Yes well he's always finding new things and raving about discoveries. But we're simply too busy to make sure this time his claim is valid. I was hoping you might be able to go see what all the fuss is about this Pokémon egg he has supposedly found."

"Of course professor."

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you Arthur! Now of course I can't let you go all the way to Cherrygrove without a Pokémon of your own."

"Oh I thought I was just going to be able to catch one just outside town here..." Arthur's father had passed before he could give his son his first Pokémon.

"Nonsense. You can pick one of these three!" Elm pointed to the machine which held the three Johto starters. Arthur smiled already knowing who he would pick. Having spent so much time with the three, Arthur had a pretty good feeling with whom he would get along with best. Finally he was going to become a Pokémon trainer!

The entire town was pretty excited about the two young trainers starting to prepare for their journeys. It was a few days before she was able to see Arthur again only to find out that Professor Elm had asked him to run an errand.

"He wants me to go pick something up from Mr. Pokémon over in Cherrygrove."

"How long will you be gone?"  
"Only a couple of days. I'll be back before you know it. Besides we can hardly miss the going away party now can we?" Lyra started laughing. Mari was running around the both of them and suddenly a familiar face around the professor's lab hoped up onto Arthurs shoulder.

"Oh! Arthur! Is he..."

"Mine? Yeah, Lyra meet Blaze, Blaze this is Lyra and her Marill, Mari!" Arthur's Cyndaquil jumped down and did a small bow. Mari walked up to him and they started to chase each other around.

"So Elm gave you your first Pokémon finally hey?"

"He did. This should be a good trial run I think for heading out."

"You're right it will be! When are you leaving?"

"I was thinking of heading out this afternoon. I should be able to reach Cherrygrove by tonight, and then I can make my way on to Mr. Pokémon's house tomorrow. Actually I was hoping perhaps I could have some company for a bit?"

"I'd love to but you know my parents are already planning the dinners..." He put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her in to a hug. Lyra could smell his deodorant, a mix of spices and something else she couldn't quite place but could only be Arthur. With a quick smile they parted. Arthur walked back to his place and Lyra had a sense of something great just beginning to happen.

Dusk was starting to set in when Arthur decided to set up camp for the night with his new partner Blaze. He had considered going straight through to Cherrygrove but on such a cloudless night it seemed a waste not to spend it outside. Blaze watched as the tent went up and Arthur gathered some dry wood for a fire. Before long in the small clearing a fire was burning happily sending few sparks up to dance among the stars as trainer and Pokémon looked on.

"Blaze I'm really glad you agreed to come along with me." The Cyndaquil looked over at the young man he had agreed to embark on this journey on with. "You should know what my goals are though. I mean to be the strongest trainer there is. I want to travel around Johto and defeat the gyms so I can challenge the Elite Four and Lance and be crowned champion. My hope is that you will come with me, and be the leader of our team."

"You mean we're going to battle others?"

"Yeah there's going to be some tough scraps up ahead I'll wager. But you and I will build a powerhouse team able to face any challenge."

"Well so long as I get food I'm in!" Arthur laughed and so began a friendship to last the ages.

Chapter 1 – How Do You Like Your Eggs?

It didn't take long for Blaze and Arthur to reach Cherrygrove the next morning. Arthur had come here often while he was growing up to shop with his mother so he didn't feel a huge need to explore the city. However there was one area that he needed to show Blaze.

"This here is the ocean Blaze!" The tiny fire Pokémon looked out over the wide blue expanse and the people playing on the sand and in the water.

"It's so big..." Blaze seemed a little wonderstruck at how massive the world could be. Arthur kept forgetting that his new Pokémon's upbringing had been in Professor Elm's lab. He knelt down beside his tiny partner.

"That it is my friend. I wanted you to see it though. Can you feel that refreshing breeze? And do you smell the refreshing scent in the air?"

"I smell something fishy alright." Arthur started laughing and picked up his friend.

"Come on you, let's hit up the Pokémon centre real quick before heading out to Mr. Pokémon's house."

Lyra was wandering around town with Mari enjoying the fresh air and relaxing breeze blowing off the water. She couldn't wait for Arthur to get back so they could start their journey!

"Oh I'm so excited! Aren't you Mari?"

"Marill mar!" her partner exclaimed. They were just passing by the lab when suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eye freezing Lyra in her tracks. Quietly she wandered over to the side of the laboratory and peeked around. Mari had hopped out of Lyra's arms and copied her trainer's movements. To her surprise a young man with long red hair she'd never seen in town before was looking in to one of the windows of the lab. _I wonder who he is _she thought to herself.

It took another day and a half to reach Mr. Pokémon's cabin in the woods from Cherrygrove. Along the way Blaze and Arthur had battled a number of wild Pokémon, with Blaze coming away completely undefeated and growing all the more powerful after every battle. He was now able to use Smokescreen and delighted in obscuring his opponent's vision in the heat of battle making it easier to avoid attacks. Of course the disadvantage to Arthur was that he sometimes lost track of Blaze in the process but they were working hard to fix that. Evening was approaching and the two were almost within sight of Mr. Pokémon's house when another wild Caterpie jumped out in front. Arthur looked down at his friend who also jumped out ready to rock and roll.

"Alright buddy, shall we practice our strategy once more?" Blaze nodded. "Then let's hit it with a Smokescreen!" Arthur yelled out. His friend bounded in closer and released a cloud of black smoke so dense that the Caterpie's String shot failed to find Blaze.

"Now close the gap and use Tackle!" Arthur was getting so much more used to Blaze's movements that he could now make out the tiny shape that was his partner running forward and slamming in to the opposing Caterpie. The two Pokémon rolled across the ground and Blaze quickly jumped up and away. However, this time the Caterpie's String Shot managed to find its mark and wrap itself around Blaze's hind leg bringing him crashing down. Arthur winced as his Pokémon landed hard on the unforgiving ground.

"You alright Blaze?" He called out concerned. Blaze bounced up immediately though seemed annoyed at the strand of gooey webbing that was making it harder to move as fast as he could. "Ok move in for one more Tackle!"

Blaze immediately forgot about his problems with the webbing and rushed in for another attack. The Caterpie had just regained its feet when Blaze crashed in to it once more. This time the Caterpie was knocked out cold.

"Excellent battle young man!" Arthur turned at the statement. Two older men were striding from a rather modest looking cottage to where he stood. While Professor Elm had told Arthur what Mr. Pokémon looked like, it was the second man who held Arthur's attention. Almost elderly, with slate grey hair and crow's feet at the corners of his eyes, Professor Samuel Oak still gave off a rather impressive image. Standing at six feet, it was said that the old man never had slowed down and continued travelling around the various regions for research or other such events. Professor Elm had told Arthur much about Oak growing up and Arthur couldn't believe that he was getting the chance to meet the man in person.

"You must be the young man Professor Elm sent! Well don't just stand there, come in, come in!" said the second man with much enthusiasm. Mr. Pokémon was a tad on the eccentric side but he was modestly dressed and wore a hat to contain the fly-away hair he had. Blaze had returned to Arthur's side and pushed his ankle to get his friend moving.

"This here is what I was hoping Professor Elm could take a look at. It was given to me by a friend in Ecruteak city!" Mr. Pokémon said happily as he placed an egg down in front of Arthur. Blaze leapt up on to Arthurs lap and then the table to get a better look at it. Even Arthur had to admit it was a curious object to be sure. It was a pure white egg with blue and red markings on the surface, perfectly smooth and there seemed to be a glow emitting from the egg making Arthur feel quite happy and content.

"What's inside?" Arthur asked.

"No idea! But if anyone can crack the shell of this mystery then it would be Professor Elm! He's an expert in Pokémon evolution you know. Even Professor Oak here will admit to that!" Oak nodded along wearing a faint grin on his face at his friend's excitement. Of course Arthur already knew this, considering how close his mother and the professor had been when they were children.

"There is one other thing Arthur." Arthur tore his gaze away from the egg to look at Professor Oak. "I know why Professor Elm gave you that Pokémon as a partner. Researchers such as Elm and myself know when we see a person capable of treating Pokémon with love and respect. And while I cannot speak for Professor Elm, I'm sure he would agree but there is something special about you young man. Your battling earlier reminds me of another trainer, one who I started on his own journey three years ago."

"You mean Red?"

"I do. You and he seem to share many of the same traits. There's a gleam to your eyes and I think you will do some amazing things. Tell you what, how would you like to help me out? I'd like to give you this Pokedex. It contains all the information about any of the Pokémon you are like to meet on your journey. And you'd be doing me a favour by documenting all those that you come across!"

"I would love to help Professor!" Arthur could barely believe his luck! Professor Oak thought he deserved a Pokedex! It was like a dream coming true. Oak reached inside his travelling bag and brought out the newest edition Pokedex and handed it over to Arthur. "I can't thank you enough Professor."

"No need my lad. Just do your best and make sure to see as many different Pokémon as you can!" He smiled then looked down at the gold faced watch on his wrist. "But my apologies, I must be leaving now. I have to be back in Goldenrod tomorrow for my talk show!" Arthur shook the Professor's hand once more and watched as Mr. Pokémon led him out.

"What do you think Blaze? Pretty cool hey?" Arthur showed off the new Pokedex.

"A new gadget interests you more than the mysterious egg in front of you? Talk about messed up priorities..." Blaze jumped out of the way making excited noises that reminded Arthur of laughter right before blowing a smokescreen into his trainers face.

"That's it you're getting traded when we get back to the lab!" Arthur exclaimed through his laughter.

* * *

Sorry folks but as I was re-reading a bit of the story, I realized I was no longer content with my original prologue, so I've revamped it somewhat. It is still mostly the same with some stuff added to make a bit more sense in terms of story-line later in the fiction. Thanks for the understanding!

Also on a side note, if anyone is willing to donate a cover image for this novelization, I would greatly appreciate the help! I'm am not much for drawing and thus would rather use someone else's work if they permit it. Please let me know!


	2. Chapter 1 - How do you like your Eggs?

Chapter 1 - How do you like your Eggs?

It didn't take long for Blaze and Arthur to reach Cherrygrove the next morning. Arthur had come here often while he was growing up to shop with his mother so he didn't feel a huge need to explore the city. However there was one thing that he needed to show Blaze.

"This here is the ocean Blaze!" The tiny fire Pokemon looked out over the wide blue expanse and the people playing on the sand and in the water.

"It's so big..." Blaze seemed a little wonderstruck at how massive the world could be. Arthur kept forgetting that his new Pokemon's upbringing had been in Professor Elm's lab. He knelt beside his tiny partner.

"That it is my friend. I wanted you to see it though. Can you feel that refreshing breeze? And do you smell the refreshing scent in the air?"

"I smell something fishy alright." Arthur started laughing and picked up his friend.

"Come on you, let's hit up the Pokémon centre real quick before heading out to Mr. Pokemon's house."

**Lyra**

Lyra was wandering around town with Mari enjoying the fresh air and relaxing breeze blowing off the water. She couldn't wait for Arthur to get back so they could start their journey!

"Oh I'm so excited! Aren't you Mari?"

"Marill mar!" her partner exclaimed. They were just passing by the lab when suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eye freezing Lyra in her tracks. Quietly she wandered over to the side of the laboratory and peeked around. Mari had hopped out of Lyra's arms and copied her trainer's movements. To her surprise a young man with long red hair she'd never seen in town before was looking in to one of the windows of the lab. _I wonder who he is_ she thought to herself.

**Arthur**

It took another day and a half to reach Mr. Pokemon's cabin in the woods from Cherrygrove. Along the way Blaze and Arthur had battled a number of wild Pokémon, with Blaze coming away completely undefeated and growing all the more powerful after every battle. He was now able to use the move Smokescreen and delighted in obscuring his opponent's vision in the heat of battle making it easier to avoid attacks. Of course the disadvantage to Arthur was that he sometimes lost track of Blaze in the process but they were working hard to fix that. Evening was approaching and the two were almost within sight of Mr. Pokemon's house when another wild Caterpie jumped out in front. Arthur looked down at his friend who also jumped out ready to rock and roll.

"Alright buddy, shall we practice our strategy once more?" Blaze nodded. "Then let's hit it with a Smokescreen!" Arthur yelled out. His friend bounded in closer and released a cloud of black smoke so dense that the Caterpie's String shot failed to find Blaze.

"Now close the gap and use Tackle!" Arthur was getting so much more used to Blaze's movements that he could now make out the tiny shape that was his partner running forward and slamming in to the opposing Caterpie. The two Pokémon rolled across the ground and Blaze quickly jumped up and away. However, this time the Caterpie's String Shot managed to find its mark and wrap itself around Blaze's hind leg bringing him crashing down. Arthur winced as his Pokémon landed hard on the unforgiving ground. "You alright Blaze?" He called out concerned. Blaze bounced up immediately though seemed annoyed at the strand of gooey webbing that was making it harder to move as fast as he could.

"Ok move in for one more Tackle!" Blaze immediately forgot about his problems with the webbing and rushed in for another attack. The Caterpie had just regained its feet when Blaze crashed in to it once more. This time the Caterpie was knocked out cold.

"Excellent battling young man!" Arthur turned at the statement. Two older men were striding from a rather modest looking cottage to where he stood. While Professor Elm had told Arthur what Mr. Pokémon looked like, it was the second man who held Arthur's attention. Almost elderly, with slate grey hair and crow's feet at the corners of his eyes, Professor Samuel Oak still gave off a rather impressive image. Standing at six feet, it was said that the old man never had slowed down and continued travelling around the various regions for research or other such events. Professor Elm had told Arthur much about Oak growing up and Arthur couldn't believe that he was getting the chance to meet the man in person.

"You must be the young man Professor Elm sent! Well don't just stand there, come in, come in!" said the second man with much enthusiasm. Mr. Pokémon was a tad on the eccentric side but he was modestly dressed and wore a hat to contain the fly-away hair he had. Blaze had returned to Arthur's side and pushed his ankle to get his friend moving.

"This here is what I was hoping Professor Elm could take a look at. It was given to me by a friend in Ecruteak city!" Mr. Pokémon said happily as he placed an egg down in front of Arthur. Blaze leaped up on to Arthur's lap and then the table to get a better look at it. Even Arthur had to admit it was a curious object to be sure. It was a pure white egg with blue and red markings on the surface, perfectly smooth and there seemed to be a glow emitting from the egg making Arthur feel quite happy and content.

"What's inside?" Arthur asked.

"No idea! But if anyone can crack the shell of this mystery then it would be Professor Elm! He's an expert in Pokémon evolution you know. Even Professor Oak here will admit to that!" Oak nodded along wearing a faint grin on his face at his friend's excitement. Of course Arthur already knew this, considering how close his mother and the professor had been when they were children.

"There is one other thing Arthur." Arthur tore his gaze away from the egg to look at Professor Oak. "I know why Professor Elm gave you that Pokémon as a partner. Researchers such as Elm and myself know when we see a person capable of treating Pokémon with love and respect. And while I cannot speak for Professor Elm, I'm sure he would agree but there is something special about you young man. Your battling earlier reminds me of another trainer, one who I started on his own journey three years ago."

"You mean Red?"

"I do. You and he seem to share many of the same traits. There's a gleam to your eyes and I think you will do some amazing things. Tell you what, how would you like to help me out? I'd like to give you this Pokedex. It contains all the information about any of the Pokémon you are like to meet on your journey. And you'd be doing me a favour by documenting all those that you come across!"

"I would love to help Professor!" Arthur could barely believe his luck! Professor Oak thought he deserved a Pokedex! It was like a dream coming true. Oak reached inside his travelling bag and brought out the newest edition Pokedex and handed it over to Arthur.

"I can't thank you enough Professor."

"No need my lad. Just do your best and make sure to see as many different Pokémon as you can!" He smiled then looked down at the gold faced watch on his wrist. "But my apologies, I must be leaving now. I have to be back in Goldenrod tomorrow for my talk show!" Arthur shook the Professor's hand once more and watched as Mr. Pokémon lead him out.

"What do you think Blaze? Pretty cool hey?" Arthur showed off the new Pokedex.

"A new gadget interests you more than the mysterious egg in front of you? Talk about messed up priorities..." Blaze jumped out of the way of Arthur's grasping hands making excited noises that reminded Arthur of laughter right before blowing a smokescreen into his trainers face.

"That's it you're getting traded when we get back to the lab!" Arthur exclaimed through his laughter.

* * *

First off I'd like to thank AquilaTempestas for the review on the prologue chapter. This story may seem slow to start but the action starts to pick up in the upcoming chapters.


	3. Chapter 2 - Stolen

Chapter 2 – Stolen

Zeke had it all planned out. There were no security measures in place so far as he could tell on the lab. And he just had to have a Pokémon. He had set out this path for himself. He was going to become the strongest. But to do that he needed the strongest. And the strongest was currently sealed away in that lab...

**Lyra**

Lyra woke up and quietly snuck out of her house. She didn't want her parents to worry about her. Besides, Mari was always by her side. Together they walked back through town towards Professor Elm's lab. She couldn't say why, but Lyra knew something was up. That young man she'd seen earlier had been up to no good. It was hopeless trying to tell the professor though. He was always so wrapped up in his research. Lyra smiled to herself despite her unease. Mari and Lyra arrived at the lab and paused out front. Nothing seemed to be amiss but Lyra wasn't taking any chances. The lab had a light out front but around the sides the black night swallowed everything. Lyra took out the flashlight she had packed and flicked it on. Mari walked beside her and Lyra took comfort in the small aqua mouse's presence. As they walked around the lab, both suddenly heard noises coming from the darkness.

"H-hello?" Lyra's voice was shaky even though she was trying to sound braver than she felt. "Is anyone there?"

Mari jumped in front of her trainer as a dark shape jumped down from the window and landed on the ground with a soft thud. The creature barely took the time to even look at Lyra and Mari before bounding off towards the tree line.

"HEY! WAIT!" Lyra scooped up Mari and began chasing after whatever had come from the lab.

**Zeke**

It didn't take long to lose the girl and her little Marill once he had entered the trees. Night made the perfect environment to escape out of trouble and Zeke was sure she hadn't properly seen him before he got away. _Not much I can do about if she did_. _Aren't you impressed though Father? I got the Pokémon I need and I got away!_ While he wasn't one for self congratulations, Zeke did allow himself this momentary pause for a tiny amount of pleasure and pride. At last he could start down the path to becoming the strongest trainer ever. After spending the past three years learning what powerful Pokémon could do, Zeke knew he was now ready to make his dreams come true and show his father what a real man could do!

**Arthur**

Mr. Pokémon allowed Arthur and Blaze to spend the night at his place before heading back the next day. That evening after a wonderful home cooked meal, he showed the two beginners some of the mementos and rare artifacts that he had collected over his many years. Blaze wasn't sure it all mattered but followed Arthur's lead in showing interest none the less.

Arthur had pursued the Pokedex before bed that night. As he opened it, the small device began to talk.

"Hello, my name is Dexter. Please take a minute to register your personal information." The screen showed the instructions and Arthur filled in the necessary info while Blaze looked on. "Thank you, Arthur. How may I be of help?"

"Can you bring up Cyndaquil's entry please?" Images flew past the onlookers eyes before stopping on a picture of a Cyndaquil.

"Hey that's me!"

"Cyndaquil the fire mouse Pokémon. It is timid and always curls itself up in a ball. If attacked, it flares up it back in protection" Dexter said.  
"Hey that's not true! I'm not a scared little Meowth!" Arthur laughed. Blaze was far more likely to curl up and take a nap than to pick a fight but that didn't stop Arthur from loving him.

"I think Dex means in general not you specifically."

"Oh... Well... Good. Otherwise I'd have to turn it into a piece of charcoal." That brought about another bit of laughter before Arthur shut off the lights and the two went to sleep.

It did not take long to pack up in the morning. Blaze was definitely ready to go after a great night's sleep. Arthur thanked Mr. Pokémon and started back down the path leading home. Everything changed however, as Arthur and Blaze had stopped for a quick lunch, Arthur's transceiver chimed.

"Hello?"

"H-hello? Arthur? It's a disaster! It's terrible! What should I do? Please get back here quick!"

"Wait! Professor!" but it was no use. The line had already gone dead.

"So what was that all about?" Blaze asked looking up at his friend's utterly bewildered face.

"I have absolutely no idea but I'm thinking we should probably double time it back home."

"Oh yay... more running..."

**Lyra**

Lyra and Mari had spent the better part of the next day searching the surrounding woods for the boy with the long red hair but it was to no avail. He seemed to have simply vanished. Of course the whole town was upset but no one seemed to know what they could do. Lyra had hoped to find some sign but she wasn't even sure she was looking in the right place.

"Come on Mari. Let's head back in to town. Maybe someone has heard something." It was only as the two were headed back that luck finally smiled upon them. Mari seemed to have found something because suddenly she was running off into the bush. "Mari! Get back here!" Lyra yelled after her friend. It would be really useful to have Arthur around right about now she thought. If her best friend were here there was no way something like this would have happened. Even though he wasn't registered nor did he have any battle experience yet, everyone knew Arthur was the best trainer in the area.

Lyra found Mari quick enough, following the little Marill's cries. Once clear of the bushes, Lyra found herself on a small trail and just to her right Mari was pointing at something on the ground. Upon closer inspection, Lyra realized it was a shoe print. "Wonderful Mari! Great job finding this!" Even as she said it though, Lyra's heart sank. The trail led off on to Route 29 meaning that if the thief was smart he would already be out of reach.

**Arthur**

Arthur and Blaze made record time back to Cherrygrove. Even though they had avoided fighting wild Pokémon, Arthur still thought a quick stop at the Pokémon centre was a good idea for his partner. They had already discussed pushing on through the night to reach New Bark town and to find out what exactly was going on. The rest at the Centre was a quick one long enough for Blaze to receive the okay to continue and grab a bite to eat. Arthur was hoping they could reach New Bark Town by morning when he saw a young man standing in his path just outside of Cherrygrove.

"You're from that shitty little town aren't you?"

"Sorry?"

"You heard me. I've seen people like you. You're all weak. In fact, I'm surprised they would even waste a Pokémon on you!" Cyndaquil bristled at that comment. "Oh how cute. Did your sister give that to you? You know boys your age should have given up playing with dolls a long time ago."

"So trash talk is your game eh? Well I don't know about you but I prefer to let my actions do the talking. Unless of course, you're too scared to actually go toe to toe with me." Arthur smirked as he said it. He'd seen the likes of guys like this before when they'd come to Professor Elm for their first Pokémon. All bark and no bite. Arthur at least had learned from his mother and father to back up what he said.

"Go! Totodile!" The red haired boy threw out a Poke ball which burst open and revealed one of the remaining two starter Pokémon left at the Elm laboratory. Blaze jumped forward ready to battle.

"So you've only just received your first Pokémon hey?" Arthur recognized the Totodile from the lab but there was something off in the way it was preparing for battle. Almost like it wasn't sure this boy was its trainer. Regardless Arthur pulled out Dex.

"Totodile, the big jaw Pokémon. It's well developed jaws are powerful and capable of crushing anything. Even its trainer must be careful."

"Humph you need that garbage to tell you what Pokémon you're facing? This will be even easier than I thought."

"I wouldn't read too much in to it. Just helping a friend."

"Whatever. Totodile! Use Scratch!" The command was barked out like a drill sergeant in the military which caused Arthur to frown somewhat but he needed to remember that every trainer had their own style. Hell he and Blaze were only just now beginning to find the chemistry that he knew would take them far.

"Alright Blaze, bring him in then blind him!" Blaze hadn't yet lit the fire on his back but he was ready none the less. Both Arthur and Blaze were somewhat surprised to find that neither was nervous about their first trainer battle. The stakes were much higher than when fighting a wild Pokémon. Blaze watched his old friend from the lab throw one look back at its new partner before rushing in. Before he had travelled with Arthur, the attack might have landed but today Blaze was even faster than before. Just before the Totodile could begin its strike, Blaze jumped right letting loose a Smokescreen to cover his movements. The black cloud caused Totodile to miss its attack and obscured the battlefield from both trainers.

"Totodile retreat back into a clear area!" Again the military like command came down whip-like but Arthur noticed the small Pokémon attempt to follow it. The problem was of course that Totodile was unable to see exactly where that clear spot may be.

"Blaze use Tackle!" He could barely make it out but Arthur saw his partner score a solid strike against the opponent. Totodile was knocked sideways but not hard enough to evade the smoke.

"Come on! Get up and use Leer!" Apparently the smoke had cleared enough for the other boy to see where his Pokémon was. And as luck would have it, the attack worked. Totodile must have known where Blaze ended up because Blaze shrunk back slightly.

"Good now use Scratch again!" Sound strategy. _Lower my defense then use a physical attack_ thought Arthur. Of course that really was the only strategy available to his opponent right now seeing as those two attacks were the only ones the new Totodile knew at the moment. And Arthur considered that lucky too seeing as Blaze would have been at a major type disadvantage if Totodile had known a water type attack.

"Let's go Blaze! Use your speed and hammer him with another Tackle!" Blaze nodded and took off. Blaze knew he was fast even for a Cyndaquil and he used that advantage to strike first scoring a critical hit and knocking Totodile out. The red haired young man looked stunned.

**Zeke**

"No" he whispered as the Totodile hit the ground. He had picked the strongest of the three! Totodile should have wiped the field with that tiny little Cyndaquil! And yet he lay there knocked unconscious. "Whatever."

"Excuse me?" the other kid said. Zeke took a good long look. The boy looked to be about the same age as him, and upon closer inspection appeared oddly familiar. Lighter brown hair was tucked under a blue hat and even in the poor light Zeke could tell that his opponent's eyes were a deep blue colour. He wasn't overly muscular but had an athletic build. Hard to tell for sure, seeing as he was wearing jeans and a grey hoodie.

"It's a weak Pokémon. But I only need it until I can get some stronger ones." He returned the useless Totodile to its ball. "I'm going to show everyone what real power is so just stay out of my way!" He started walking away and was almost clear when he heard his name called out.

**Arthur**

"Why'd you return his trainer card to him?" Blaze asked as they were walking along Route 29.

"Actions speak louder than words. I get the feeling there's more to that guy than what we saw this evening."

"Yeah but he wasn't very nice to Totodile."

"No he wasn't. And his idea behind how to win is troubling as well."

"Should we have stopped him?" Blaze looked up at his partner. The usually carefree and smiling face was creased with a frown as Arthur looked to the ground.  
"I don't think so. Sometimes people need to fail before they can truly succeed. My dad told me that once before he was lost." Blaze was worried for his old friend back there but conversely was happy that he didn't have to fight. Somehow it just wouldn't have seemed right. And who knew, maybe Totodile could bring that young man some happiness. At least Blaze hoped he could.


	4. Chapter 3 - And so it Begins!

Chapter 3 – And so it Begins!

The lab was closed or so he was told. Arthur and Blaze had made straight for it when they returned early in the morning. And seeing as Professor Elm wasn't answering any calls, Arthur headed home for the time being.

"Mom I'm back!" His mom came out from the kitchen smiling but Arthur could tell there was worry behind her eyes. "So good to have you back even if it is only for a couple of days. Oh and is this your new partner?"

"Yeah this is Blaze. Hey, what's going on at the lab?"

"Oh Arthur it's just horrible. Someone has stolen one of the Pokémon!"

"What!" His mom told him the whole story about how Professor Elm woke up a couple days ago to discover someone had broken in and taken the Totodile being kept there. "Damn. I wish the professor had told me. I met that Totodile's new trainer on the road coming back." He could tell his mother did not like hearing this news but seeing as Blaze took the guy down in no time there wasn't any reason to dwell on it.

"Listen I need to get back over to the lab. The police should know, as should the professor."

"Yes of course. But first go and get Lyra. She seems to know something about this as well. Perhaps between the two of you, the whole story can be understood."

Arthur took his mom's advice and headed over to his childhood friends house first. He left everything at home except Blaze and of course the weird egg he was supposed to give to the professor.

"Oh Arthur you're back!" Lyra exclaimed when she answered the door. "What is that?"

"This is the thing I had to pick up from Professor Elm. It's a Pokémon egg I guess."

"I'm guessing based on your expression that you've heard what happened at the lab then?" Arthur nodded. "I'm really sorry Arthur! We weren't able to stop him!" She looked down completely helpless and ashamed. Arthur on the other hand was completely shocked.

"What do you mean? How could you have stopped them?"

"I saw a guy hanging around the lab while you were gone. When Mari and I went back later that night we caught him leaving the lab and chased him into the woods but lost him. Mari found his tracks but it was too late. Even the police haven't had any luck yet."

"Lyra that's hardly your fault then! I doubt I could've done better. I know I couldn't in fact. This guy that you saw, did he have long red hair?"

"Uh yeah" she answered cautiously.

"Damn." Arthur looked down at his Cyndaquil who happened to be staring back up. He sighed. "Blaze and I battled a trainer like that just outside of Cherrygrove. He had Totodile with him but I had just assumed he was a new trainer that had come to New Bark Town to get his first Pokémon."

"What happened? Did he beat you?"

"No Blaze did amazing and took him down but we just let him go on. Professor Elm didn't tell me that a Pokémon had been stolen when he called me."

"I should have called you. I'm so sorry Arthur! I wasn't thinking!"

"Lyra stop that. You don't need to apologize. If anyone needs to apologize it's Zeke for stealing that Pokémon. I would like to run in to him soon. Hey why aren't we able to get into the lab?"

"I don't know. I've been trying for the past two days but they won't let me in to talk to the professor."

"Let's head over together then. He needs to hear about this. Plus I need to drop this egg off."

Lyra's house wasn't as close to the lab as Arthur's but the town wasn't all that big anyways meaning it was pretty quick to walk over. Blaze and Mari skipped along behind their trainers talking with one another. The police were still milling around preventing people from entering, though they didn't appear all that busy. Both the young adults marched up and a couple of the officers stepped in front to prevent them from passing.

"We need to see the Professor."

"Sorry but no one is allowed in."

"But sir we have some information about the theft that may be important!" Lyra pleaded.

"Lyra? Arthur?" Professor Elm was striding out with another officer. "Did you say you might know something about the missing Pokémon?" Lyra and Arthur repeated their respective stories to the professor and the officer.

"Well thank you both for this information but unfortunately I'm not sure there will be much we can do."

"Why not?" Arthur was taken aback by this. Stealing Pokémon was something extremely low in his mind, something that Team Rocket would have no issues with but that was because they were a criminal organization.

"You see Arthur if the Pokémon forms a bond with a trainer, taking it back won't necessarily mean it will be willing to go out with another trainer. While it was wrong for Totodile to be stolen we might do just as much harm by trying to force him back away" explained Elm. "The bonds formed between Pokémon and trainer is exceedingly complex, just as they are between humans. That was one of the things your father was studying before he was taken from us." Arthur understood but was frowning none the less. It appeared that there really wasn't much he could do about the stolen Pokémon. That was more unsettling to him than the fact that something like this could have happened in the first place. It was a few more minutes before the police had left and then Lyra and Arthur followed the professor in to the lab. Arthur thought the professor looked a little tired but wasn't overly surprised by that. After the past couple of days that he must have had, Arthur would be exhausted as well.

"I'm really quite sorry you two. To have something like this happen right before you are to start your journeys..." The professor looked rather sad about the whole incident.

"Will Totodile be alright professor?" Lyra asked.

"I honestly do not know my dear. I wish I could say for certain. But now, Arthur you've returned. I take it that object there is what Mr. Pokémon wanted me to examine?" Arthur nodded and handed the egg over. "But this...! This is a Pokémon egg! How...?"

"He said a friend in Ecruteak gave it to him." The professor started examining the egg quite closely.

"I have to be honest; I really wasn't expecting anything like this! What a marvelous way to study Pokémon evolution! Right from the start too." Elm seemed to be talking more to himself than to the two young adults standing there with him. He had already taken the egg over one of his examining tables leaving Arthur and Lyra to just look at each other.

One of his assistants came up to them, "Sorry but you know how he gets. I'll make sure he's around tomorrow and doesn't miss the party. Why don't you two head home and get one last night in with your family?" Both Arthur and Lyra agreed and left the lab.

No sooner had they stepped out when Elm noticed something strange. The egg seemed much duller to him than when the two younger adults had been here.

The party was a huge success but it was today which Arthur had been waiting for. Three years ago he knew there was no chance of him becoming a researcher anymore. He wanted to be so much more. Red may no longer be the active champion but Arthur knew what he needed to do to achieve that level. Once he had wanted to be a researcher like his father and because of that he had been studying Pokémon and their interactions for some time. But every since he was fifteen he had changed paths and had become quite the strategist. But this was the first step.

Beside him was his childhood friend Lyra, wanting to come on this journey with him because she wanted to learn more about Pokémon and become a breeder. Her grandparents ran the daycare outside of Goldenrod City but Lyra thought she would get to know Pokémon better travelling around and experiencing the world. Arthur was glad to have her along. Her knowledge about healing Pokémon and taking care of them far exceeded that of his own. Together the two stepped out into the world of Pokémon and towards their destiny.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Cyndaquil) - lv. 8


	5. Chapter 4 - Duty

Chapter 4 – Duty

Lance and his grandfather were silent as they waited. It wasn't long before they heard the clicking of heels on the worn wooden floor. A beautiful young woman with long, styled hair walked in. His cousin's outfit did much to reveal her fit and trim body, yet it still gave off an air of intimidation. The scaled pattern on her shirt resembled that of her powerful Kingdra and her cape, while sleek, gave rise to an image of someone not to be trifled with.

She was still young and thus did not hold to silence as well as the others present in the Den. The two other elders present appeared to have awakened from slumber upon the arrival of Blackthorn's Gym Leader. Only when everyone was arrayed around him did Lance's grandfather open his eyes.

"Lance I thank you for coming. I have heard some rather troubling reports as of late."

"I cannot say whether there is any truth to them or not grandfather. The League is currently looking in to it but so far we have come up empty handed."

"What is this all about?" Clair asked. She was the only one in the room who was unaware of the news coming from various areas around Johto.

"Some people have been hearing rumours that Team Rocket may be reforming."

"What?" she exclaimed outraged. "I thought Red had taken care of those bastards three years ago!"

"While he may have defeated Giovanni," her grandfather explained, "there could still be others willing to take up the call. Karen has told us as much."

"And why in the world should we trust her?" Clair demanded.

"Because I trust her." Lance had spoken quietly but the words carried a weight and power that was not to be questioned. Clair looked ready to argue the point but her grandfather stepped in.

"While we do not know the details, Clair, we need you to remain vigilante..." The rest of what he was going to say was cut off.

"I'll leave right now. Team Rocket doesn't stand a chance against me." Her grandfather sighed.

"And where would you go? We know not where they are hiding out."

"Isn't Viridian where they made their home last time? I'm sure there are some remnants left over that I could question."

"Clair this is not your fight." Lance stared into his cousins deep blue eyes. "I came here to warn the elders and yourself that they may be active once more. There are secrets here which need to be protected. As Gym leader it is your duty to protect this city and it is your duty to the clan to protect the secrets we keep hidden here." "So what I'm supposed to sit here and do nothing?" She was close to reminding Lance of his Dragonite when it used Outrage.

"You will continue being a gym leader Clair" their grandfather said in a quiet voice.

"Oh yes because there have been so many trainers who have been worth fighting lately. The challenger today was only able to land a single hit on Gyrados!"

"Be that as it may, Lance is right. You will remain and guard." Clair looked from her grandfather to her cousin, shooting daggers at Lance, before storming out.

"She is almost part dragon herself" one of the other two elders said. Lance smiled despite himself.

"Thank you for bringing this information to us Lance. What are you planning on doing next?"

"Right now I'm not sure. I need to talk to some of the other leaders in Johto. Someone has been selling Slowpoke tails but I don't think it's connected. Karen also has some other contacts she's willing to risk getting in touch with. Perhaps there will be something which gives us a lead."

"Then you should go. But do stop and say hi to your grandmother. She misses you dearly."

**Archer**

"Sir we may have a problem at the Slowpoke well." The man looked up from the computer screen to stare at the lowly grunt. The man was visibly sweating, nervous to be around the head of the new Team Rocket.

"You see sir, the gym leader... He has... Well..."

"Quit stammering and explain." The words were softly spoken but it forced the grunt to stand straighter and spill the story.

"The gym leader Bugsy, he seems to know that something is going on and has been poking around. We've had to stop operations at the moment." The grunt started to quail under the look the Executive was giving him.

"Very well. Tell Proton to go and deal with this leader."

"Yes sir!" The grunt nearly tripped trying to run away as fast as possible.

It was not long before Ariana stepped in. Archer was still working at his computer but the room had changed subtly. Archers Houndoom was now present. It lifted its head as she entered about to growl but changed its mind upon recognizing the woman.

"So you've sent Proton to Azelea hmm? A wonderful choice indeed."

"He is the right man for the job. Obedient and merciless."

"Oh I quite agree. However do you not think that the league won't step in now? He is about as subtle as a Tauros in a china shop."

"We no longer need to remain silent. We have grown quite strong these past few years and if the leagues eyes remain in the west then your role in Mahogany should be that much easier. Tell me have you set up a base yet?"

"As a matter of fact we have. And it is so wonderfully cozy. All metal and lifeless."

"Then what brings you here Ariana?" Archer did not like to play games and part of him regretted bringing Ariana this high. But she had been one of the few to remain utterly devout to Giovanni after his boss disbanded the group three years ago at the hands of that insolent man Red.

"Why I was missing your cold demeanor and chilly company in the frozen north!" He stared at her waiting. Her coy smile drew plenty of looks from the other men but Archer could see past that into the manipulative mind that it covered up. "Hmm does little Archer not want to play with me? I know he would so delight in the news I'm bringing."

Houndoom growled though his head remained on the floor. While Archer could not read the canines mind, it certainly seemed to have sensed his impatience.

"Oh fine," she snapped. "Two things. One the scientists have made some headway on the signal. But we're going to need to build a bigger generator to boost it to the levels they need."

"You could have told me that in an email."

"Yes but it's the other piece of news I'm more concerned about. I've already got those fools back at HQ building the damn thing." While Archer may be the overall boss, Ariana styled herself intern boss as well. She was just as powerful and had the brains and the beauty the men seemed to lack. "That bitch Karen has been poking her nose around our business it seems." That caught Archer's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"She contacted some old, how shall we say... acquaintances? Her and that Arceus awful Champion."

"We knew that at some point they would start to poke their noses around. I wouldn't worry too much about it. We already have Johto's law enforcement and politicians working for us. So long as you're careful there should be no problems."

"We know where she is. Why don't we just take her out?"

"You know why."

"There is no way that Champion could possibly take on the full might of Team Rocket! He couldn't do it three years ago, what makes you think he would stand a chance now?"

"I don't Ariana but attacking Karen would only bring the wrath of everyone down on us. How do you imagine we take on not only the Elites but the leaders too? And then there's Red to contend with. No one may know where he is but mark my words if he shows his face with the rest of them we will be finished. I will not let this work go down in vain."

"If that little shit Red shows his face around here I'll make sure he doesn't do it again."

"If everything goes according to plan, that won't be an issue."

**Lance**

Lance returned to Indigo Plateau late in the afternoon. The tower which housed the league's headquarters was rather massive and intimidating for trainers who had never seen it in person. Four areas surrounded the base, each one designated to one of the Elite Four. The Champions area was housed within the tower. Many trainers made it to the league but very few were able to get past the Elites. In fact Lance had not faced a challenger in over a year, and the last one barely lasted two minutes. Even those trainers who hailed from as far away as Unova or Kalos had trouble defeating the Johto and Kanto league. As such however, there were many different people milling about. Some were simple spectators, while others worked at the various venues.

To bypass all them however, Lance's Dragonite flew him up to the roof of the tower. The tower itself housed the League offices along with the Champions and Elites quarters. Being the Champion did come with some perks, as Lance was granted the penthouse of the tower. He left his Dragonite to curl up and rest while he took a shower and changed out of his more official clothing. Once that was done, and he was dressed in something much more casual he took the elevator down to Karen's floor. He knocked on her door and waited a few moments before the silver haired beauty opened it.

"Lance!"

"Hello Karen. Do you mind if I come in?" She moved out of the doorway and allowed him to enter. Karen's living area was sparsely ornamented but was still rather cozy. Lance went over to the window and looked down at one of the practice areas where people were preparing to challenge the Elite Four.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"A water would be nice, thank you." Karen moved to the kitchen area and Lance followed.

"I've been checking with some old contacts but so far just dead ends" she said as she filled up a glass of water.

"I figured as much. I doubt that they will just come out and announce that Team Rocket is back in business."

"No my guess is they'll stick to the shadows as much as possible before coming out into the public eye. I have heard some disturbing rumours that they are looking for grunts and some scientists."

"Well Giovanni did have some rather intense experiments running while he was in charge. Remember the Cinnabar Island mishap?"

"I wouldn't doubt that they're planning something hideous. From what I've been able to track down, most of the resources are headed to the Mahogany Town area in Johto. But that's about all I've been able to figure out."

"That's more than we had a while ago. Thank you Karen. I really do appreciate your help with this."

"Yes well..." she wasn't sure what to say. After her childhood and teen years of manipulation, deceit and abuse, Karen was still getting used to people asking for her help and thanking her. "Where do we go from here?"

"I think I'm going to have to talk to the rest of the League. We'll need everyone on the lookout if Team Rocket really is trying to become active again."

"It's a good thing I know just where you might able to do just that."

**Professor Elm**

Professor Elm stared at the egg while he waited for his call to be answered. He hadn't really told young Arthur the reason behind fetching the egg as he was instructed not to. The girls wanted to know if he really was the one and they wouldn't know if Arthur was aware of what was going on. Finally one of the Kimono girls answered.

"So good to see you again Professor" Sayo said answering the call.

"You as well Miss. Sayo. I must say this is a rather interesting egg you have passed along."

"It must be for it plays an important role."

"I see. Well it seems to have reacted as you predicted to young Arthur. Though I must admit, I am at a loss as to explain why."

"It is not necessary Professor. Is there a way for Arthur to receive the egg back?"

"Of course. I'll have my assistant bring it to him. If I know Arthur, he'll have almost reached Violet by now."

"Thank you Professor. We do appreciate your help with this."

"Of course my dear. It is my pleasure!" Elm said as he hung up the line. He set the egg aside and began pursuing the new papers in the research magazine Evolution not once considering the importance behind the mysterious egg.


	6. Chapter 5 - Go Poke-ball!

Chapter 5 – Go Poke-ball!

Arthur and Lyra had stopped for the night at a man's house that grew apricorn trees outside of Cherrygrove. Along the way, Arthur had captured a Pidgey whom he nicknamed Kaito and a Metapod he named Monarch. Lyra had not caught any new Pokemon but she wasn't too worried about that. After all it was Arthur who wanted to be the trainer not herself. However she did find that Mari and Kaito got along extremely well.

The next day they continued on their way towards Violet city. Arthur was stopped multiple times for Pokemon battles and Lyra could only wonder when he had become so good. Even his newly caught Pidgey was responding to his commands quickly and without question. He was forming a bond with his Pokemon on a level she couldn't comprehend. She even heard him talking to Metapod, who he let out when he was battling, to watch carefully. As a result of all their hard work, Pidgey and Cyndaquil were both looking much stronger.

A few more weeks in to their journey, both Arthur and Lyra decided to stop by a lake close to a mountainous cave route called Dark Cave. Arthur had added another member to his ever growing team, this time a Rattata named Whiskers. Arthur was starting a fire with Blaze while Lyra set up the tent with Keito. Mari and Whiskers were running around and playing by the water while Monarch rested up against the packs.

"Lyra! Look up!" Lyra's head whipped around and she craned her neck up to where Arthur was pointing. The sun was only just starting to set but it still took her a moment to find the giant bird flying across the sky. She didn't realize what was so interesting until she noticed that there seemed to be something trailing from it. Almost like...

"Is that a rainbow?" Arthur's face was shining.

"Lyra I think we just saw Ho-oh!" Both were stunned and couldn't speak for a moment then suddenly they were laughing and dancing around. The Pokemon didn't really understand what was going on but they too joined in the revelations.

It turned out to be a cloudless night. The Pokemon were huddled around the fire with Arthur while Lyra changed. Arthur was absently rubbing Blaze's head while he stared into the fire wondering what his first gym battle would be like. When he was younger he had imagined himself to be the Champion, just like every other young person growing up wanting to be a trainer. He wasn't going to delude himself in thinking it would be easy however. Hardly anyone managed to get past the Elite Four. For that matter hardly anyone got past all eight gym leaders in either Johto or Kanto. Blue was a former Champion himself and so many trainers avoided battling him for their eighth badge. The same could be said for both Pryce and Clair in Johto. They were extremely powerful trainers all of whom could challenge the Elites.

"Is something wrong?" Blaze asked.

"No nothing at all. Just looking forward to our first Gym battle, that's all." All his Pokemon grinned at hearing that. Apparently they were too.

Two days later Arthur and Lyra stepped through the gates to Violet City. The city was well away from the ocean and thus surrounded by trees which gave rise to the beautiful ambience of the older part of town where the Sprout Tower dominated the skyline. Just to the west however, the city grew more modernized and a stunning tower of glass rose up from amongst the trees.

The first thing the pair did however was stop at the Pokemon centre to give their partners a rest and wash their filthy clothes and shower. They arrived at one in the older part of town so the centre wasn't all that big.

Once he was clean, Arthur headed back down to the lobby and pursued some maps of the area. There appeared to be quite a bit to see in the city including of course Sprout tower, the Pokemon school and the Gym.

"Anything I should know about?" Lyra asked him resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Well depends on what you feel like doing. It looks like most places are going to close pretty soon except for the Sprout tower which appears to be open into the night."

"My mom told to check out Sprout tower when we got here. Apparently the pillar running up the middle of the tower sways and is the reason it's called Sprout tower. It looks like a Bellsprout!"

"Well should we check it out tonight then? Could be fun. Besides I'd like to get a bit more training in before tackling the gym so I'm not heading there for a bit."

"Let's do it!" Both of them collected their Pokemon from the nurse and headed out on the cobbled pathway.

**Zeke**

Zeke looked up at the tower in front of him. He had heard that Gastly inhabited the tower and he could use a Ghost-type Pokemon on his team. He was still annoyed at losing to that upstart Arthur outside of Cherrygrove. He still saw that stupid smirk the guy wore as he obscured the battlefield and made his tiny little Totodile look like a fool. Of course his Pokemon was quite the fool. It seemed to have this weird notion that Zeke and he could be friends every time it was brought out of its ball. All Zeke wanted him to do was battle and win.

He stepped into the tower and made his way upstairs. Whatever the old man in the robe said downstairs was lost on him. He had a Pokemon to catch.

**Lyra**

Lyra and Mari got to the tower first. Arthur got caught up watch a pair of Poliwag swim by as they were crossing the bridge_. He always did have a thing for Water-types_ she thought. _Flying-types too come to think on it._ Lyra had always assumed that he would pick Totodile for his first Pokemon, so she was a tad surprised when he introduced her to Cyndaquil. She would have to ask him about that one of these days.

Arthur picked up Blaze copying Lyra's action with Mari as they entered the tower. An elderly man met them at the entrance and explained that there were other Sages upstairs and it was their battles which caused the pillar to sway.

"Wait you can battle people here?" Arthur asked. He hadn't been aware of Sages battling in the tower.

"Yes if you wish you may battle the Sages to test the bonds with your Pokemon." That sounded like some excellent training to Arthur. Both he and Lyra started ascending the tower. They had barely walked on to the first floor however when a purple-hazed head floated down directly in front of them. Lyra immediately started looking faint and Arthur knew it was because of the noxious gas Gastly were made up of. This one looked rather curious about them however so Arthur didn't think that it was doing this on purpose. He quickly brought out Keito.

"Keito I need you to push Gastly back. Use Gust!" The tiny bird chirped then beat its wings gaining a small amount of flight before blasting a stream of wind into the Ghost Pokemon and sending it back a small ways.

"Thank you Keito!" Lyra said. Already she seemed better. The Gastly on the other hand looked annoyed. It started rushing at Keito seemingly unaware that its Ghost-type moves wouldn't have an effect on the Normal-type bird.

"Keito one more Gust!" Again the avian flapped its wings hard sending the Gastly spinning. Arthur threw a Pokeball before it could regain its composure. The ball opened and Gastly flashed inside. It hit the wooden floor and started shaking. Once... Twice... Three times then with a small tink it stayed motionless and Arthur collected his new Gastly.

**Zeke**

Zeke walked up to the last old man. Every battle annoyed him more and more. These old men were far too weak to even bother with. If he was to be completely honest with himself he wasn't even sure why he was bothering at all.

"Welcome child. Allow me to test the bonds between you and your Pokemon."

"I don't need your test old man. I just want the promised TM."

Zeke watched as another Bellsprout was sent out.

"No wonder you're all weak here. All you use are these pathetic Bellsprout."

"It is not which Pokemon you use but how you use them." _Another bleeding heart_ Zeke thought. He sent out his newly caught Gastly. It was still far too weak for his liking but he knew that a few Vine Whips would be more than enough to take down his Totodile and he planned on using it to wipe out that Gym he'd noticed earlier.

After a few Hypnosis and Lick attacks two Bellsprout were taken down. Now the old man had sent out a weak little Hoothoot.

"Get back Gastly. Totodile go and destroy this pathetic excuse for a Pokemon." His Totodile jumped out of his ball and promptly moved into a Scratch attack. The Hoothoot tried to avoid it but Totodile scored a hit. Hoothoot stumbled back then moved in to tackle.

"Dodge Totodile and use Water Gun." His Pokemon once again jumped into action avoiding the Tackle attack and unleashing a torrent of water from its mouth. It struck home quickly knocking the tiny owl out.

"Ah your style of battling is quite harsh my dear boy. You must remember..."

"Save it. I don't need to remember anything. I'm going to be the strongest and I don't need another senile old fool telling me what they think of me." The elder Sage looked carefully at the young man standing across from him, a sadness welling up inside of him.

"As promised then, here is the TM Flash. I hope you find it useful."

"I battled all the way here for this?" Zeke was outraged. Flash was a next to useless attack only good for lower his opponents accuracy. "Whatever just hand it over."

He snatched the TM away from the geezer and turned around to leave. He was surprised however to find the asshole who had defeated him a few weeks ago standing there.

**Arthur**

Lyra's breath caught in her throat and Arthur's face went stony. Even Blaze was bristling with annoyance though he stepped closer to Arthur. After having a wonderful evening climbing the tower and battling the various Sages, Arthur and Lyra had made it to the top to take on the final Sage.

Neither of them were expecting to run into the young man who stole the Pokemon from Professor Elm's lab though. Arthur had seen the last battle and was already mentally prepping himself. That Totodile was already more powerful than he was expecting but it was still fighting with a manic edge. Gone was its fun demeanor and was instead replaced with a fearful one. Arthur couldn't help but agree with the elderly man who told Zeke that he was far too hard on his Pokemon.

"I see you decided to try and become less weak."

"You're the one who stole that Pokemon!" Lyra accused pointing at him. Mari was also looking annoyed with the young man but after a curious look up and down of Lyra, he laughed and continued speaking to Arthur.

"Apparently I was wrong. Now you're hiding behind your girlfriend. Next time look for someone stronger."

"Enough Zeke" Arthur replied stopping Lyra's outburst short. Zeke just continued laughing.

"I suppose you came here then to take back this Pokemon? Well to bad. It's mine."

"That's not why we're here" Arthur countered quietly. He would like nothing better than to teach Zeke a lesson and remove Totodile from his possession but considering what Elm had said Arthur wouldn't.

"What you don't want to fight? What about your girlfriend? Perhaps I'll steal her too. Everyone from your town is weak. I should just take everything you own!" Lyra was now positively shaking with fury and Mari was looking scared. It took quite a bit to anger Arthur but Zeke was starting to do just that.

"Watch what you say Zeke. I beat you once already and I won't hesitate to do it again." Well Arthur might not, but considering how Blaze was much more withdrawn and hesitant, Arthur could tell his partner wasn't quite feeling the same as he was.

"You think someone as pathetic as you could possibly defeat me again? You're delusional. I'll crush you just wait and see." And without waiting for a response Zeke pushed his way past Arthur the later who pulled Lyra out of the way. Only once Zeke had left eyesight did Arthur turn to Lyra to check on her.

"I hope you never lose to him Arthur."

"Don't worry, Arthur can't lose with me. Not to someone like him" Blaze answered snorting out a small amount of flame. Arthur smiled knowing only he could understand the little flame Pokemon but his squeaking gave Lyra a giggle too and she seemed to understand what he was saying.

"Apparently I'm not alone in that thinking."

"No you are not."

Arthur walked up to the remaining Elder. The old man was dressed in simple robes and was wearing a sad smile on his face.

"I worry about trainers such as he. But I see that you are of a different sort. Let us test the bond between you and your Pokemon." Arthur accepted the challenge and sent forth Boo his new Gastly. Boo was still rather weak only knowing Hypnosis and Lick, but because of Bellsprouts only knowing Vine Whip and Boo having a partial Poison trait the attacks were barely felt by the ghost.

"Alright Boo let's start with a Lick!" Gastly moved in and licked Bellsprout across its head. Bellsprout shivered but Arthur could tell not much damage was done. Back and forth they exchanged attacks until finally Boo prevailed and the opposing Bellsprout fainted.

The next Bellsprout came out and Arthur decided to switch to Keito. The tiny bird had recently learned Gust thanks to its training and it only took two to take down the second Bellsprout. The Sages last Pokemon was once again a Hoothoot. This time Arthur switched to his trusty partner Blaze.

Blaze was becoming very strong and fast now Arthur noted. Each time Hoothoot sent in an attack Blaze was able to counter and took barely any damage in the process. Of course Arthur knew that was only because the Pokemon he was currently facing were still much weaker than those of Leaders such as Pryce or Clair. For now though, Blaze made short work of Hoothoot with barely any assistance from Arthur.

"Well done young man! You will make good use of this TM." The Sage handed over a small disk to Arthur containing Flash. Arthur accepted graciously then turned and left the tower, Blaze, Lyra and Mari by his side.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Cyndaquil) - lv. 13  
Keito (Pidgey) - lv. 11  
Whiskers (Rattata) - lv. 9  
Monarch (Metapod) - lv. 9  
Boo (Gastly) lv. 8


	7. Chapter 6 - Zephr

Chapter 6 – Flying High

Today was it. Today would be the day that Arthur truly started on the path to becoming a Champion. After all the travelling so far and training, he knew that he was finally ready to take on the first gym leader in Johto, Falkner. Well that is if Lyra would hurry up.

While Arthur waited in the Pokemon Centre lobby he watched his Pokemon. Monarch of course wasn't able to move a ton, but he did seem to have quite the analytical mind as he watched the others. Whiskers on the other hand had teamed up with Boo and were attempting to displace and investigate anything and everything that wasn't bolted down. Arthur could only laugh at Blaze's attempts to stop the two more curious members of the team. And finally there was Keito who had elected to stay with Lyra while she got ready, probably to grab a bit more sleep. Arthur was just about to check his watch again when he heard the familiar cooing of Keito as Lyra came running up.

"Alright team gather up" Arthur called out. Blaze, Whiskers and Boo came over and Arthur bent down to address them all.

"Today is our first Gym battle. I've been thinking long and hard about this and I think you're ready. Monarch you're going to be watching because this is a Flying-type gym and those kinds of moves will prove problematic for you." The second stage Pokemon blinked it's understanding. "Boo I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to get you to watch too unless any of the Pokemon used don't have a Normal-type aspect."

"Why though?" Boo looked extremely disappointed that she wouldn't be battling for a badge.

"Because you don't have any attacks which will affect Normal-types right now. Don't worry there are several more Gyms to go. You're going to get your shot okay?" The ghost nodded. Arthur felt kind of bad but this wasn't the Gym for a Gastly whose only offensive attack was Lick. "That leaves Whiskers, Keito and Blaze to do the fighting. I'm confident that between the three of you we should breeze through this gym!" His team cried out in anticipation and even Mari joined in. It was time.

**Lyra**

Lyra noticed an air of quiet confidence coming from her friend. He wasn't wearing his usual travelling clothes but rather a pressed deep button up shirt (which really made his eyes stand out) covered by a dress vest with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark jeans and a pair of black dress shoes. She knew that he had packed these clothes with care before their journey because he wanted to present a professional and powerful image when challenging the gyms. For her part, Lyra thought it made Arthur look far more handsome and somewhat intimidating now.

**Arthur**

Violet City's gym was a giant glass tower shooting up into the sky. Arthur said that Falkner was a Flying-type leader but beyond that he wasn't sure what would happen. The front doors opened without a sound and a cool breeze washed over the two travellers. A small crowd was milling around the lobby area forcing both Lyra and Arthur to pause. Neither one knew where to go. It was Arthur who spotted the desk with a portly man sitting behind it who looked up as Arthur approached.

"Hello young man. What can I help you with today?"

"I was hoping to challenge Falkner to a gym battle."

"Ah a new challenger! Welcome to the League my boy! Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Stan, your gym advisor! Lucky for you, Falkner is available to battle. But first I should inform you, if this is your first gym battle, be ready because this isn't any ordinary battle. These gyms are designed to test trainer and Pokemon. And Falkner is quite the leader indeed. A Flying-type leader, his bird Pokemon do very well against grass types, but not so hot versus electricity. Still ready to face him?" Arthur nodded the grey flecks in his eyes turning the normally warm blue to a bitter steely look. It was almost showtime.

"Excellent. I will first have to get you to battle two apprentice trainers to make sure you are ready to face this gym. Take this platform up to the second level. And you miss? Are you looking to challenge as well?"

"No I'm just here to cheer Arthur on."

"In that case you'll want to travel up to the top floor with the rest of these people once our young friend here has won the first matches. Best of luck!"

"Oh good luck Arthur" Lyra said nervously. Arthur just gave her a quick reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about me. I'm going for the win." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then headed over to the platform.

The two apprentice trainers were both younger than Arthur. He pegged them at 14 and 15 years old, still too young to start their own journeys. Still to practice at a gym growing up is bound to have its advantages.

Whiskers took both preliminary matches. Both young boys scoffed when Arthur sent out the little rat Pokemon and brought out Monarch to watch. They were less standoffish once Rattata had soundly trounced them and Monarch evolved into a Butterfree.

Arthur stepped onto the platform once more. This time it rose all the way to the top of the tower. The crowd from downstairs had moved up to this level as well where the tower opened up into the sky. Arthur stood in place for a moment taking in his surroundings. _No roof so he can utilize the entirety of a Flying-types prowess_ Arthur thought. He levelled his gaze across the field. There stood a young man no older than 23 with messy blue hair, reminiscent of Blue's hair. Falkner was wearing navy coloured robes synched at the waist and looked cool, calm and collected. Arthur couldn't wait to shatter that demeanor.

"Welcome challenger to the Violet City Gym! I am the leader here, Falkner, master of flight!" He spoke quietly but his voice still carried all the way to Arthur. A cheer rose up from the crowd as Falkner introduced himself. "And you are?"

"My name is Arthur Soul from New Bark Town."

"Well Arthur, they say Flying-types can be put down with just a single bolt of electricity, but I do not suffer such insults lightly. Do you think you have what it takes to defeat me?" Arthur didn't respond just slowly started to smile. Part of Falkner's hair fell to cover part of his face as he nodded to the judge.

"This will be a two on two battle! The winner will be decided once the opponents Pokemon are no longer able to battle. Only the challenger may substitute. Trainers ready?" the judge yelled out. Both Arthur and Falkner nodded. "Then begin!"

"Because this is your first gym battle I'll start with Pidgey!" The red and white ball flew out of Falkner's hand and opened to release a Pidgey who glided around the battlefield.

"I'm starting with Keito!" Arthur too released his own Pidgey. _Pidgey's Keen Eye ability makes Sand Attack useless so let's see how it flies shall we?_ Arthur thought to himself. "Keito, use Gust!" Keito immediately flapped her wings to gain some height then beat down some exceedingly strong winds which hammered the opposing Pidgey into the ground.

"Impressive strength but you'll have to do better than that! Pidgey use tackle!" The tiny bird rocketed from the ground to Keito with astonishing speed. Keito attempted to dodge the attack but was sent reeling. It was a few moments before she steadied herself and flew in pursuit.

"Alright Keito let's get on his tail and send him sprawling again with Gust!" Neither Pidgey was what one would call an excellent flier but Keito did manage to get the upper hand and buff Falkner's Pidgey enough to cause it to crash once more. This time it did not rise.

"Pidgey is unable to battle! The first round goes to Arthur!" the judge cried out. A massive groan went up from the crowd as Falkner recalled his fallen partner.

"Impressive flying but there's no way you'll be able to top this magnificent bird! Pigeotto you're up!" The evolved form of Pidgey appeared and it looked hungry for battle.

"Keito that's good thank you." A red beam of light shot out of the Poke-ball in Arthur's hand returning Pidgey. "Alright Blaze, let's do this." Blaze burst out and immediately light it's back up.

"Pidgeotto use Gust!" Falkner cried out. _Interesting_ Arthur thought._ I would have thought he'd use Pidgeotto's speed and flying to gain the upper hand_. Arthur was hoping to lure the bird in so Blaze wouldn't use nearly the same amount of energy as Pidgeotto.

"Blaze roll up into a ball!" The tiny Fire Pokemon did just that right before the winds hit him. He rolled back a few feet and uncurled as soon as the attack stopped looking like he'd received no damage at all.

"Nice trick. But it won't be enough to help you win."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure. Alright Blaze let's counter with Ember!" Blaze unleashed glowing hot fire particles from his mouth aimed directly at Pidgeotto.

"Beat them away with Gust!" _Perfect_. As Pidgeotto flapped its wings and the tiny fires reversed their direction some went out, but others increased in size and intensity.

"Blaze run in and grab that firestorm. Cloak yourself and hit it with a Quick Attack!" Falkner's one eye grew in shock as Blaze leapt forward wreathed in flames scoring a direct hit and extra damage. "Now quick while you're in close, use Ember once more!" This time there was no time to defend itself and Blaze dropped Pidgeotto to the ground with multiple black smears across its plumage.

"This isn't over yet. Roost!"

"Shit." Arthur wasn't aware that Falkner's Pokemon would know that move. Pidgeotto closed its eyes and shook some feathers loose, then jumped back in the air looking much better.

"Now use Tackle!" The bird Pokemon speed in at Blaze.

"At the last second Blaze, jump up." Arthur wasn't sure that Blaze could still even hear him over the cheering fans but sure enough, right as Pidgeotto was about to strike Blaze went up. His timing was near perfect but his landing was rough. But he bounced back up and started tracking the bird once more.

"Come around for another hit Pidgeotto!" The bird banked and started another attack run. Now that Falkner was using Pidgeotto's flying to his advantage Arthur knew he had to be careful and time his shots just so.

"Blaze can you take this one?" The Cyndaquil looked rather tiny out on the field but Arthur knew he could pull this off. Blaze nodded looking back at his partner slightly. "Alright then if we're going to take it on the chin, let's make sure he feels the burn!"

**Blaze**

Blaze was ready. No stinking bird was going to get the best of him, no sir. He watched as his opponent lined up another attack. Blaze's breath was coming in harder now, but he knew Pidgeotto was breathing even heavier. He turned up the fire on his back as hot as it could go and got ready. _One more Ember and then its snack time_.

Pidgeotto was fast but for once that wasn't an advantage. Blaze timed his attack just right. Unleashing the burning hot fire right in the face of the avian caused the bird to shriek in pain and start to pull up, greatly reducing the force of the tackle. Blaze grunted on the impact but managed to roll somewhat and quickly regain his feet. Pidgeotto wasn't so lucky.

"Finish this up Blaze with Quick Attack!" His partner yelled. Blaze complied and sent Pidgeotto off to night-night land.

Arthur ran out and scooped up his Cyndaquil giving the tiny Pokemon a huge hug which was quickly returned.

"You were amazing out there buddy."

"Thank you, thank you. Now I was told there was food ready." Arthur laughed. Falkner walked out to meet Blaze and Arthur.

**Arthur**

"Well I must say I'm impressed. I haven't seen a battle like that before nor have I seen a bond like what you have between your Cyndaquil and yourself. This is for you." He held out his hand. Arthur grabbed the small badge which looked a little like a pair of wings bent down.

"Thank you Falkner. I enjoyed myself out there."

"As did I! Do you know where you are headed next?"

"I was thinking Azalea Town, to the south."

"An excellent choice. Bugsy is a bit strange but a very good gym leader who should give you a different look at battles." Arthur nodded then accepted Falkner's outstretched hand. "Best of luck on your travels Arthur. I look forward to meeting with you again someday."

**Stan**

Arthur Soul. The name popped up along with his picture but thus far the only accomplishment listed was a victory against Falkner. There was nothing noting his relationship to the Dr. Soul who was lost a few years back. But something about the way he battled up there reminded Stan of another trainer a few years back. _I wonder..._Picking up the phone, Stan dialed a number. After ringing a few times, he was asked to leave a message.

"Lance its Stan. Listen, I think I've found someone you ought to meet. He's only a rookie at the moment but I think there is something special about this kid. Just thought I'd give you a heads up."

* * *

Arthur's Team:  
Blaze (Cyndaquil) - lv. 13  
Keito (Pidgey) - lv. 11  
Monarch (Butterfree) - lv. 10  
Whiskers (Rattata) - lv. 10  
Boo (Gastly) - lv. 9

I would like to give a shout out to AquilaTempestas for the mention and review. If you haven't already please do go and check out the story Divine Destiny which was exceedingly well done. Also the sequel World of Glass.  
Hopefully this battle wasn't too overdone but I was trying to show a bit more into Arthur and Blaze's relationship as well as how the two think during battle.


	8. Chapter 7 - No Rest for the Wicked

Chapter 7 – No Rest for the Wicked

"Miss Sabrina? There is a call for you. It's Bugsy from Azalea town gym." Sabrina took once last deep breath before ending her meditation. Slowly and gracefully she stood up straightening her shirt and pants. Alakazam was still floating a couple inches off the ground in deep meditation and Espeon was curled up sleeping. Sabrina looked over to where her lead gym apprentice stood. He was a younger man, only 16 and didn't show any psychic prowess but he was quite a decent Psychic-type trainer.

"Thank you Franklin. I'll take it in here please." The boy nodded and walked out. He was still intimidated by the young woman. Even though Sabrina was only 18, she had been a gym leader for the past four years. Her psychic powers gave her an edge in battle against her opponents. Many trainers had failed to move past Saffron's gym thanks to Sabrina and her partners. The phone in her tiny room rang once before she picked it up.

"Bugsy" she answered in a colder tone than normal. Sabrina had used to be very closed off being the only child to have psychic abilities in the area. She had become an outcast with only her Abra as a friend. Since meeting Red three years ago however, something had changed. She was now much more open, though there were some people who annoyed her and received colder and harsher treatment than others. Unfortunately for Bugsy, he was one.

"Sabrina thank goodness I reached you. I need some help." He sounded almost a little frantic.

"What could I possibly help you with Bugsy?"

"There's been some trouble with the local Slowpoke." _He's calling me for some Slowpoke? _

"I hope you have a better reason for calling me than some Slowpoke" she said quietly with a hint of anger.

"We've been finding a lot with missing tails. Sabrina someone is cutting them off. The problem is I can't seem to figure out where they're getting them all. The Well seems to be completely empty every time I head down to check it out." Her anger disappeared in an instant. But she was still not sure how she could help more than Bugsy.

"I'm sorry Bugsy but I'm not following. Why call me?"

"I can't explain this. I'm a Bug expert. I have no idea where a Slowpoke would go to hide or anything. I was hoping you could help. I've tried contacting Morty but he's not in Ecruteak at the moment and not picking up. And I'm not sure Misty likes me. I've even talked to Will but he's not able to leave Indigo right now. You're the only one left who may understand these Pokemon. I mean Slowpoke are part Psychic right?" There was a definite edge of panic in his voice now Sabrina could tell. Even though she wasn't Bugsy's biggest fan, she couldn't just sit here and do nothing.

"Alright Bugsy. I can't do anything from here, but if you give me a couple days I should be able to be in Azalea."

"Thank you so much Sabrina. I'll have someone pick you up from the train in Goldenrod." And with that he hung up the phone. Sabrina turned around and found her Alakazam standing looking ready to go. Even Espeon knew something was amiss and was up pacing around. Quickly she packed a couple of things in her overnight bag, informed Franklin of what was happening and headed to the magnet train.

**Arthur**

Arthur and Lyra went out to celebrate Arthur's victory that night. Violet city wasn't known as a party town like Goldenrod. But that was quite alright with the two trainers as they weren't looking to get crazy. Just a couple of drinks then it was off to bed. They wanted to make some headway down Route 32 tomorrow and it wouldn't go nearly as well if they were both hung-over.

It was first thing in the morning when Arthur's transceiver started ringing. The shrill noise cut through the air immediately waking both Arthur and Lyra.

"Ugh who's calling this early in the morning?" Lyra groaned from her bed across the room. Arthur rolled over and grabbed the device.

"Hello?" he answered, his voice still thick from sleep.

"Arthur! How are you doing?" came the excited voice of Professor Elm on the other end. Of course he would be already up and bright eyed this early.

"Good professor."

"Excellent. Listen, Arthur, I was checking on the egg and I had a brainwave. I'm not able to travel around much but you on the other hand would be perfect. What do you say to watching over the egg while you travel? It would be a huge help to me and my research."

"That shouldn't be a problem..."

"Perfect! I knew I could count on you! I had my assistant take it to Violet City. He should be near the market there this morning and you can pick it up from him!"

"I will Professor."

"Alright well take care then!" And before Arthur could say goodbye, the line was dead.

"You know he really needs to get out more" Lyra said, partially muffled due to her head being under the pillow.

"Can I burn that thing now? I was in the middle of a wonderful dream about the most delicious chicken wings..." Arthur just grunted in response but he was tempted to take Blaze up on his offer.

It did not take long to track down the professor's assistant. His name was Jared and after an enthusiastic greeting and congratulations for the victory at the gym, he handed the egg to Arthur. Once again Arthur found it strange that the egg seemed to glow. It was just the same as he remembered it however, white with blue and red markings around it. The assistant informed the two travellers that walking around with the other Pokemon should lead it to hatch.

"Good morning" a young woman said passing by as Arthur and Lyra left the Poke-Mart.

"Hello" they both replied cheerfully.

"My, your Pokemon are certainly attached to you aren't they?" Both trainers looked at their respective partners and nodded. "That is so good to see from ones so young. And you must be the young man whose been given the responsibility of handling the egg." Arthur's eyes narrowed at this last comment. Blaze was watching the girls Umbreon which was sitting at its trainer's feet.

"How do you know about that?" The young girl laughed.

"I guess Mr. Pokemon didn't tell you who gave him that egg! My name is Zuki. I'm one of the Kimono girls from Ecruteak. And this is my partner Umbreon. We were just in the area and thought we would say hello."

"Oh well, nice to meet you Zuki."

"When you get to Ecruteak, please do stop by the Dance Hall." And with a twirl of her skirts, Zuki left, leaving both Lyra and Arthur more than a little confused.

Two hours later Lyra and Arthur had set out from Violet. Arthur carried the weird little egg in his pack while Blaze hung out on Arthur's shoulder. Mari was been cradled in Lyra's arms while they made their way down route 32. Arthur had let out the rest of his team as well so they could enjoy the sunshine for a while. Once they hit Union Cave, they wouldn't see the sun for close to a week at the very least. Keito and Monarch seemed to be having fun flying around. Around lunchtime the group stopped for a bite to eat. It was here that a little Hoppip came skipping out of the bushes.

"Hey! Quit hogging all the food!" the little leafed Pokemon cried out. Arthur turned around to check out what was happening.

"You should get your eyes checked. None of us look like a stuffed Tepig!" The Hoppip looked highly offended by Blazes remark. He seemed to have hit a nerve.

"Humph do all you Fire-types think you're so cool? Cause I've got news for you!" Lyra had stopped to watch the confrontation as well. Blaze was readying for a fight but Arthur had a better idea.

"Would you like to join us?"

"What the giant freak thinks I want to go with him?" replied the Hoppip clearly annoyed and a little surprised.

"Hey that's not very nice. Arthur is extremely kind" Boo said quietly. She had wandered over initially but was now keeping her distance from the mouthy Grass-type.

"Hmm well I suppose I could... If you can beat me that is."

"Um sorry Arthur but I don't speak Pokemon. What's going on?" Lyra asked.

"Sorry Lyra. This little Hoppip here is interested in joining us, but only if we can best her in a battle."

"Oh! Well okay but do you have to battle? Look at how cute she is." Lyra bent down to get closer to the little Pokemon. Her comment seemed to make the Hoppip quite happy though as she started bouncing up and down.

"I like her! She's nice!"

"Well Monarch? What do you say? Want to help me out?" The Butterfree glided down and the others cleared a space.

"Ready Hoppip?"

"My name is Hoppy thank you very much and here comes my Splash attack!" Apparently this Hoppip didn't have much battle experience if it was going with splash which did nothing.

"Confusion Monarch." Monarch's eyes started glowing and rippling and then the tiny psychic burst hit Hoppy full in the face. As she fell back, Arthur threw out a Poke-ball which drew the Hoppip inside. The ball shook three times then clicked and Arthur knew it had been caught. A little red light appeared on the balls open button and suddenly Arthur remembered that he already had five Pokemon with him and the egg counted as six just in case it hatched.

"Sorry guys but I'm not going to be able to let Hoppy out for a bit."

"Why not?" Keito asked.

"League rules state that trainers are only allowed to carry a maximum of six Pokemon at any one time for use. That means that until we reach a PC where I can safely store someone, I can't bring Hoppy out." With that excitement out of the way and Hoppy's Poke-ball stored in Arthur's bag, the group made their way closer to Union cave.

Evening was approaching and just as Arthur and Lyra were thinking about settling down for the evening, the Ruins of Alph appeared. Together they made their way down to where a group of researchers had made a makeshift camp. After a quick chat, the archeologists invited both travellers to spend the night. They were even invited the next day to check out the Ruins, something that neither trainer wanted to pass up. Once the sun was up, Lyra and Arthur headed into the Ruins with one of the researchers named Marco. As they walked, Marco told them about the ruins and the mysterious Unown Pokemon which could be found there and the neat stone puzzles which both trainers had fun attempting. After their tour Lyra and Arthur left the camp and continued south. Along the way, they met more trainers some headed to Azalea, others to Violet. Arthur battled some allowing Whiskers, Boo and Monarch to gain some more experience.

It took another two days to make it to the entrance to Union Cave. Arthur and Lyra decided to stay at the Pokemon Centre located at its entrance for a few nights to rest up before taking on the cave. Lyra was sitting outside one night looking after Keito when a passing trainer demanded a battle with her.

"I-I'm sorry but I'm not a t-trainer, I'm a breeder!" she stammered out. She was completely caught off guard by the abruptness of the young man.

"Look girly if that's your tiny little bird then you have to battle!"

"I'd watch what you say about that tiny little bird. She happens to be mine." The challenging trainer whirled around to see Arthur glaring at him. "Also, you should watch how you challenge people. Being rude really isn't the best way to meet new people."

"I'll have you know I'm practically better than Falkner and so anyone who wants to be anyone when it comes to raising bird Pokemon has to come through me!"

"Lack of confidence aside, I can tell Falkner is better than you pal. But if you really want to battle someone, why not take me and my Cyndaquil on."

"Why would I battle a tiny runt like that?"

"Oh I need to teach this kid a lesson!" Blaze announced lighting the fire on his back. Arthur smirked.

"Because we beat Falkner."

**Blaze**

The trainers name apparently was Peter and his Pidgey didn't last long against Blaze. What Blaze couldn't figure out is why the kid would mock Keito when he was raising his own Pidgey's. The second Pidgey didn't even land a hit before Blaze knocked him out of the sky. But just as the Pidgey fell, he started feeling weird. He wasn't tired but his limbs were shaking and for some reason he seemed to be glowing...

Arthur's eyes widened once he caught on to what was starting to happen to Blaze. Peter wasn't aware of anything amiss as he sent out his final Pokemon, a Spearow. Lyra on the other hand, was quick on the upswing with a little

"Oh!" escaping her before her hand went to her mouth. Arthur's look of surprise changed into a grin.

"Alright Blaze, let's do this!" A blinding light emitted from the tiny Pokemon as he began to evolve.

All at once everything was different. Blaze blinked once realizing he was still in the middle of a battle. Fire erupted from the top of his head and tail area. He was longer and sleeker than before, but faster too. He could feel the sheer speed that was contained in his taught muscles.

"Alright!" he heard Arthur yell. Blaze started laughing giddy with excitement. Spearow seemed to move in slow motion as the kid named Peter called out for a Peck attack.

"Let's show him some real fire power Blaze. Ember!" his partner called out.

"Couldn't agree with you more! Roast birdy coming right up!" Blaze turned the heat up on the fire which blazed from his body and squeezed his fire glands. Opening his mouth Blaze let a torrent of tiny fire particles shimmering with heat, wash over the opposing Spearow as it rushed in. The avian barely made it half way across the battlefield before it hit the ground out cold, smoking slightly.

**Lyra**

Lyra rushed over after the battle was finished with Keito. The tiny bird was cooing her happiness at the victory and Lyra was thrilled as well. It wasn't everyday someone witnessed an evolution mid-battle.

"Oh Blaze that was amazing!" She knelt down and the Fire-type allowed her to hug him. Arthur was pulling out Dex.

"Quilava, the evolved form of Cyndaquil. Be careful if it turns its back during battle. It means that it will attack with the fire on its back."

Arthur and Blaze spent the rest of the evening training with the rest of the team, in order for Blaze to get to know his new form better. Lyra watched and could tell that he was faster and stronger, and that his bond with Arthur was even deeper now. In fact all of Arthur's Pokemon seemed to have responded extremely positively to Blaze's evolution. Keito was the only one who wasn't entirely fazed by the change after the initial excitement anyways. When she wasn't training she was resting on Lyra or running around with Mari. Lyra for her part just enjoyed the extra company.

**Kimono girls**

"I met the boy Professor Elm told us about" Zuki said over the computer screen to her older sister Sayo.

"What was he like?"

"His Pokemon seem very close to him and the egg was definitely meant for him. I could tell when the professor's assistant handed it back to him. It was like it was glowing."

"Well I guess we should keep an eye on him then." Zuki giggled at that.

"What is it?" Sayo asked.

"I know Naoko won't mind!" Zuki answered, her Umbreon purring in agreement.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 14  
Keito (Pidgey) - lv. 12  
Monarch (Butterfree) - lv. 12  
Whiskers (Rattata) - lv. 11  
Boo (Gastly) - lv. 11


	9. Chapter 8 - The Paths we Travel

Chapter 8 – The Paths we Travel

Karen stood in the shadows and watched the people pass by. It had been far too long since she had been able to leave the Plateau so she was relishing the time away. For once she wasn't worried about battles or trainers who thought they could defeat the champion. She was a little surprised when Lance had said that there would be no new challengers for the next few weeks however.

A shadow detached itself from the wall beside her. Karen looked down at her Gengar who shook its head. _Nothing again. I was sure they would be around here somewhere_. She whispered her thanks and returned the ghost to its Poke-ball. Sighing, Karen walked back towards the entrance to the Underground. If there were illegal goods to be sold, this was as likely place as any to find them in Johto. Goldenrod's Underground was almost as famous for this as the Underground in Kanto. Because of this Karen assumed that it was here that she would find a lead to where Team Rocket might be getting some of its supplies but so far she was empty-handed.

**Lance**

Lance was following another lead. There were some suspicious men lurking around the radio tower but there wasn't much Lance could do about that. This was Goldenrod after all, and he would be hard pressed to not find a least a couple less than savoury people in the giant city.

"Lance! Lance over here!" A younger woman with bubblegum pink hair half stood waving her hands. Lance groaned to himself. Here he was attempting to stay somewhat anonymous and Whitney had blown that all to hell. Sure enough several people turned upon hearing the Champions name. Lance hurried over to where the cities gym leader was sitting.

"Did you have to yell?" he asked once he had sat down. Looking around quickly he had noticed that there were more than a few younger girls still looking his way.

"Oh shush, you're such a worrywart! Nice outfit by the way! Much more stylish than that cape you always wear." Whitney giggled. _I should have had Bruno or Karen do this instead_ Lance thought. Whitney always seemed to flirt with him whenever he came to town or the two were at some function together. Course she would did do that sometimes with the other male champions as well.

"Whitney listen..."

"Oh Lance it's always business with you now." She pouted a little bit more for show than anything else. "I remember a few years ago when you were so much more... Fun" Whitney said winking seductively.

"Whitney please, this is serious."

"Oh fine. What is it?"

"I need to know if you've heard anything about Team Rocket recently." Whitney's eyes opened surprised.

"Well now that you mention it..."

**Arthur**

Arthur and Lyra were watching the egg with rapt attention as were all their Pokemon. The mysterious egg was shaking and glowing when suddenly a crack appeared on the top. Slowly the shell fell away revealing a tiny little Pokemon.

"Oh my Arceus it's so cute!" Lyra squealed. This was the first time she had seen an egg hatch and her excitement was through the roof.

"Togepi the spike ball Pokemon. The shell seems to be filled with joy. It is said to share good luck when treated kindly" Dex reported.

"Hey it's a fairy type!" Arthur exclaimed.

"A what?" It was Dex that responded.

"Fairy is a newly discovered type of Pokemon. It's notable trait is it's immunity to Dragon-type attacks."

"Well now that could come in handy" Arthur said mostly to himself as he put away Dex. "So Togepi, how would you like to come on this journey with us?" The tiny Pokemon looked up and cried out in happiness and excitement.

"Are you going to give him a name Arthur?" Lyra asked.

"I think I'm going to call him Lucky" Arthur responded smiling. "Welcome to the family Lucky!"

"Togi!"

**Karen**

Lance walked in looking absolutely exhausted. Will and Karen looked up from the table they were seated at as the Champion fell into one of the empty chairs.

"Long day?" Will inquired.

"Remind me to never deal with Whitney ever again."

"Har, a tiny little thing like her? Hips like that not your thing Dragon boy? Me, I could watch those things move all day long." Karen rolled her eyes at the Fighting-type master Bruno. He could be such a guy sometimes.

"Was she able to tell you anything?" Karen asked, steering the conversation in a direction not associated with the gym leader's hips. _Or any other part of her body for that matter._

"Nothing major except there may or may not have been a few interesting thefts in the area lately. A pharmaceutical company lost some product a few days ago and there have been more people than usual hanging around the radio tower and GTS. Whitney hasn't been sure what to make of it."

"Has she followed up on any of these issues?" Will asked.

"The police are handling the theft issue and as for the people, they all say they're tourists."

"I'm starting to wonder if they're here at all" Karen voiced aloud. She was suddenly feeling foolish for having brought them to Goldenrod on a wild goose chase that might mean nothing at all.

The door opened once more and the oldest member of the Elite Four entered the hotel room that they were all sharing. Koga wasn't wearing his typical ninja garb but rather black jeans, a white turtle neck with a black leather jacket. His salt and pepper hair and lined face gave the man a slightly aged look but also a harder more intimidating one as well.

"I may have found what we're looking for" the old man said throwing a paper on the table. It was last week's edition of the Goldenrod Times newspaper showing an article about a man named Archer who was rising up in the private business sector along with some notable politicians. "Look familiar?"

Karen gasped. The man in the picture was shockingly familiar to anyone who had known some of the more covert Rocket executives. Karen found herself remembering thoughts of many years ago cowering as the various executives drilled, abused and hardened her and several other children. She remembered Archer as one of Giovanni's favourites for being able to turn almost anything into a profit and being completely driven to further the Rocket influence across many different aspects of society. It had been to Archer that Karen had been assigned for a time, and it was from him that she learned how to be a strategic and thoughtful fighter, not someone just after power. _When you find a chink in the armour, attack it mercilessly_. His words were harsh but some of his lessons had become imbedded in Karen even though she tried her best not to let it show.

"All men have a weakness. It takes a keen mind to find it and a strong one to utilize it." Karen stood completely still all in black. "I've been told you are one of the brightest we've seen in a while. It falls to me to see that you move even higher within our ranks." Karen stared unflinchingly into those steel grey eyes which so many found intimidating and unable to look at.

"What am I to do?" she asked quietly. While Archer had never been one of the ones who had tortured or abused her, Karen had learned that the ones who didn't get their hands dirty seemed to be the more dangerous ones.

"You and I will have some missions together. I need to see just how capable you truly are."

"Ah is this the girl?" A women asked as she walked in. Her outfit of a blood red dress with a split up her leg, looked out of place here at Rocket headquarters.

"Karen I'd like you to meet Ariana."

"Hmm I think she'll do." The woman named Ariana surveyed Karen like someone would a prized object they were thinking of buying. The young girl stayed completely still as the older woman walked around her. "Can you battle?"

Karen nodded. Her battling skills had placed her above even the best grunts in the organization even though she was still only 15.

"Good. Well Archer I say we get this show on the road." Archer smiled leaning back in his chair.

"What are we going to do?" Karen ventured to inquire. Normally questions were forbidden, she was just supposed to follow orders but these two seemed different.

"Why Karen, we're going to take over the world."

"Karen, are you alright?" Lance asked.

"If Archer is still out there, then this is an even bigger problem than we thought."

"Worse than when Giovanni was in charge?" Will didn't think it could get worse than the man who had thought he could clone Pokemon.

"Giovanni was ambitious but near the end Red seemed to change him. Archer was a different sort. He was single minded and would do anything to further his cause. So yes he is much, much worse."

Another article in the paper went unnoticed by the Elite members was one about a billionaire named Lawrence who was travelling the world in his new jet. The man said that he was hoping to bring his charity Heart of Gold to all the different regions and would be stopping in Kanto soon.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 14  
Keito (Pidgey) - lv. 12  
Monarch (Butterfree) - lv. 12  
Whiskers (Rattata) - lv. 11  
Boo (Gastly) - lv. 12  
Lucky (Togepi) - lv. 5


	10. Chapter 9 - Well of Secrets

Chapter 9 – Well of Secrets

"Hey there's light up ahead!" Lyra exclaimed as the group reached the end of Union cave. They had been exploring the cave, battling wild Pokemon and trainers alike, for close to a week now, and their food stores were beginning to run low. Reaching the end was desperately needed. Blaze and Mari stepped out first into the downpour of rain. Blaze immediately went from looking happy with his flames lit to very grumpy. Arthur couldn't help but laugh at his partner.

"Well I suppose this saves me from having to give you a bath!" Blaze just grumbled as Arthur returned the Fire-type to his Poke-ball. Mari on the other hand was happily splashing around with Lyra as the rain washed away the dirt from the two of them.

From the exit of Union cave it was only a few hours walk to Azalea. Arthur was already starting to get excited for his next gym battle. The rain started to let up as Lyra and Arthur got closer to the city allowing them to hear voices coming from up ahead.

"You can't..."

"We can do whatever the hell we want! Now I'd leave before I do the same thing to you as what happened to the gym leader!" A man came running up the hill almost bowling over Arthur and Lyra in his haste to get away.

"I wonder what that was all about" Lyra voiced aloud. Arthur didn't like what they had overheard, but he knew neither he nor his Pokemon were in no fit state to do anything about it currently.

"I don't know but there isn't much we can do about it. We should probably push on to the Pokemon centre first. Maybe we can find out what's up."

**Sabrina**

Sabrina stepped out into the lobby of the centre and surveyed her surroundings. The nurse had assured her that Bugsy would be alright but it still had left her shaken. Something had caught the Azalea leader unawares and he was still lying in a hospital bed. Sabrina hoped he awoke soon because she had no idea what exactly the problem was here and no clue as to where to start. She was so lost in thought she almost missed the two young trainers asking about what was going on.

"Excuse me but could you tell us what's going on?" The girl asked. Both trainers looked travel worn but were around Sabrina's age. And for some reason the boy looked oddly familiar to her.

"I'm so sorry but the town is dealing with a small crisis at the moment. Slowpoke have been turning up with their tails cut off and now someone has attacked our gym leader!" The nurse looked absolutely exhausted and Sabrina felt a moment's pity for the girl. This wasn't something that came up in medical training Sabrina was sure.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" the girl in the white hat asked.

"I'm sorry..."

"Joy! Is it true?" an old man came charging in. A small girl was close on his heels frantically trying to get the elderly man to calm down.

"Kurt! Yes I'm so sorry but Bugsy has been attacked. He still hasn't regained consciousness."

"Damn those Team Rocket goons" the old man named Kurt said more to himself. That comment definitely caught Sabrina's attention.

"What?" Both she and the boy standing by the reception desk said rather sharply. A brief glance had Sabrina's deep blue eyes meet his blue-grey eyes before they turned back to Kurt.

"I thought Team Rocket was disbanded. Giovanni broke the group up after Red all but wiped out the organization" the boy said. Kurt nodded his agreement.

"That's true but it seems that they're back. I've seen some men wearing Rocket outfits down by the Slowpoke well. I was going to inform Bugsy but if they've already taken him out..." Kurt let the sentence hang. "Well someone needs to show them this is unacceptable!"

"Grandpa you can't!"

"Kurt allow me" Sabrina said stepping forward.

"Sabrina! I didn't know you were here."

"Bugsy called me just before they got to him asking for my help. If this is Team Rocket then allow me to handle them."

"Sabrina you're good but you can't take them on alone."

"She won't." Both Kurt and Sabrina turned towards the boy. He was taking his Poke-balls back from the nurse staring at them. Suddenly Sabrina remembered a vision that she had three years ago just after being defeated by Red. _Could it be?_

"I'm coming too" Lyra said looking at Arthur. She could tell that he was outraged by what Team Rocket was doing to the Slowpoke here in Azalea and he wasn't alone in that. Kurt looked at the three young trainers and nodded. It lifted his heart to see that there were still some young people out there who were willing to look out for others.

"Let's get going then."

The group left the Pokemon centre. Kurt had sent his granddaughter home to wait there. He led the way down to the well. The entire group was rather quiet and he had to look back a few times to make sure they were all still there. The young girl, Lyra, looked a little worried and somewhat out of place with the big white hat of hers. Actually she looked completely at odds to the other two trainers. Kurt knew Sabrina was a little different than most others her age and he assumed it had something to do with her psychic powers. Not many could relate to that. She was beautiful in a way though. And the boy, Arthur, he seemed to be cut from the same cloth as other great trainers before him. The boys eyes looked like they could freeze water right now.

The lone guard looked up as the group approached. Both Sabrina and Arthur stepped up to take the lead on this but Kurt beat them to the punch. He took off his pack and swung the heavy bag at the grunts head.

"ARG!" the grunt yelled as the backpack connected. The guard stumbled back and grasped the bag pulling Kurt down into the well with him. None of the three young trainers were fast enough to catch the old man.

"Shit..." Arthur said looking down the well.

"Quickly, over here." Lyra and Arthur followed Sabrina down a path that led to the well. As they climbed down the ladder they came across Kurt's groaning figure.

"Oh Kurt! Are you alright?" Lyra almost shouted as she raced over to his side.

"Ugh, my back. I don't think I'm going to be moving. You three go on ahead." Lyra looked up at Arthur stricken.

"We can't just leave him here like this. I'll stay with Kurt. You two go and take care of Team Rocket."

"Alright but here." Arthur handed Lyra one of his Poke-balls. Lyra just accepted nodding.

"If you head straight through there that should be where Team Rocket is hiding. At least that's where I saw the grunt that dragged me down here run off to." Arthur nodded and both he and Sabrina headed off in the indicated direction.

The lighting was dim, but just enough that both Arthur and Sabrina could make out where they were going.

"So you're the gym leader in Saffron right?" Arthur finally asked after they had been walking a bit.

"Yes." Silence overtook the pair once more. As they wandered deeper Sabrina suddenly found herself stepping into nothing. Fear immediately washed over her and just as she opened her mouth to yell, a surprisingly strong grip took her by the arm and pulled her into an embrace. In her rapid breathing she could smell something like spice mixed in with the dampness of the cave.

"You alright?"

"Yes I'm fine" Sabrina replied slightly without sounding panicked by what had just happened. "Thank you." Arthur released her and she immediately turned away and continued walked. She didn't want him to see the blush that was spreading across her cheeks.

After a few more minutes the pair came across some mummers. Arthur and Sabrina poked their heads around some rocks and found a group of grunts all talking.

"A groups headed down here. We need to tell Proton! I could have sworn one of them was another gym leader!"

"Proton dealt with the last one when he started snooping around. This won't be any different." Sabrina smiled.

"Want to let me in on the joke?" She turned to find Arthur watching her.

"They only took Bugsy out cause he wasn't expecting it. They'll have a harder time against me." And with that she walked out from behind the rock surprising the group of grunts. This time it was Arthur's turn to smile.

"You!"

"Yes me. Alakazam come out." Sabrina hadn't thrown a Poke-ball but suddenly one was floating in mid-air and opened revealing her Alakazam. The grunts were quick on the upswing and brought out their Pokemon as well. Arthur was also about to join in the fight when he saw one of the grunts break away from the group.

_Go. I'll take care of these three _Sabrina said telepathically to both Alakazam and Arthur. She didn't know why she connected her mind to this young man's whom she'd only just met but as soon as she had Sabrina knew that it was the right thing to do.

"As she says" her Alakazam echoed. Arthur nodded and sprinted down the path. The Rocket grunts were torn until they saw Alakazam moving.

_Show them no quarter old friend._ The Psychic-type grinned and began its attack.

**Arthur**

Arthur raced down the path which suddenly opened up into a massive open space. Slowpoke were milling about, some with tails, others without. Blood reflected black in the poor light and Arthur found himself appalled and outraged.

"So they sent a whelp down here to help." Arthur turned to his right to see the grunt who had run from Sabrina just behind another man with teal hair who had a different outfit on than the grunts.

"I take it this was all Team Rockets work?" Arthur asked trying to keep his voice steady.

"Slowpoke tails do fetch quite the price to the right buyer." The man seemed indifferent to the atrocity committed here.

"You're going to stop this right now." The man just laughed.

"Boy I could beat you bloody. In fact I probably will. Little pieces of shit like you don't get to come in here and make demands. Not for interrupting my work, Zubat! Use Supersonic!"

Before the tiny bat Pokemon had even appeared Blaze was running towards the Rocket executive at full burn. Zubat had barely began its ultrasonic attack when it was pelted with tons of tiny flaming projectiles. The little flier cried out in pain rendering its attack useless.

"I see you're not quite as inept as I first thought. Doesn't matter about some pathetic Pokemon. Perhaps I'll take yours when I beat you!"

"Who do you think you are? You seriously think you can just come in here and do this? And you really think that you're going to be able to get Blaze from me?" Arthur was incredulous. However his opponent did not seem so glad that Arthur had no idea who he was.

"I am Proton! A Team Rocket Executive! How dare you think you can best me! Go Koffing!" Arthur's anger was suddenly matched by this Proton.

"Blaze come back."

"What? Are you crazy? Let me teach this asshole a lesson!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm the one who can take a licking and keep on ticking remember?" Arthur smirked in spite of himself.

"Alright light that floating gas ball up then!"

"My pleasure!" Blaze roared into action once more spewing forth another Ember attack. Koffing bobbled but stayed floating.

"Koffing use Smog!" The floating Pokemon released a massive cloud of polluted air causing both Arthur and Blaze to cough and try to cover up their noses and mouths.

"Blaze hit him with one more Ember!" The Fire-type leapt clear of the blackened air and unleashed one more attack this time knocking his opponent out. The air cleared and Arthur saw Proton looking stunned.

"You'll pay for this boy! Team Rocket is back and there isn't anything you can do about it!" The grunt behind Proton started running away but Proton moved closer to Arthur. Blaze lit up his fire again and Arthur readied himself to fight when suddenly Proton was thrown back almost as if he had been yanked by an invisible rope. Alakazam appeared beside Arhtur, its eyes glowing a strange blue colour. Proton spat out a gob of spit and blood running away. Proton may have been running but his words were echoing inside Arthur's head. _Team Rocket is back..._

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) lv. 15  
Monarch (Butterfree) lv. 13  
Whiskers (Rattata) lv. 12  
Boo (Ghastly) lv. 12  
Lucky (Togepi) lv. 9

Hope you are enjoying the story thus far. I have had to switch to uploading a chapter a week because of my hectic school scehdule. Also just a heads up but next month I will be travelling around Europe for a while so I won't be updating as often during May so my apologies in advance!  
I'd love to hear back from you and what you think of the story so far. Please feel free to leave some reviews! In the mean time you should check out some of these other well written stories:  
World of Glass by AquilaTempestas  
Unexpected Importance by sunburn preventing  
Before the Fame by WorldNerd12  
Ashes by Xen Silver Quill


	11. Chapter 10 - Staying Undercover

Chapter 10 – Staying Undercover

The man walked into the room to see two others already here awaiting him. He was powerfully built and stood just over six feet. His face was tanned and lined from years of exposure to the elements. This man had been all over the world and seen almost all that this world had to offer. Now he was being paid extremely well to help do what he did best of all. Catch Pokemon.

Also in the room was a man in his mid thirties. This younger man wasn't one for the outdoors, more at home in a laboratory. His tie was askew as were his glasses slightly. While the older man's hair was salt and peppery and kept short, the researchers hair was black and much longer, just past his ears and was extremely untidy. Last was a beautiful young woman holding a computerized tablet. She gave a small smile towards the adventurer. Her lips were full and cherry red. But other than that, her face lacked much makeup. At first the older man did not think she would be able to handle any outdoor trecking but she had proven herself quite capable. When she was dressed in a skirt only covering part of her shapely legs and a tight blouse showing just the barest hint of cleavage, one could easily mistake her for just a girly-girl. The last man was hidden behind a taller chair facing out over the glistening ocean waters.

"Were you successful Mr. Rivers?" his employer asked. The man behind the chair was only just hitting his fifties but was extremely wealthy. Very few people knew what his true goals were however.

"There are signs of them being here but they haven't settled yet. Some of your men did come across some signs that lead me to believe one of them has returned to Seafoam but I haven't had the time to thoroughly explore those islands yet."

"And what about the power plant?"

"I'm uncertain about that area."

"Why? It roosted there three years ago" the researcher informed. The explorer shifted his gaze towards the younger man. The deep hazel eyes bored into the seafoam green ones.

"That was because three years ago the plant was abandoned. Now that new manager has resurrected it. There's far more human activity there now."

"But what about the extra electrical energy output? Wouldn't that be an attractant?"

"Possibly but we're not dealing with Pokemon that are so easily caught."

"Mr. Rivers is right Caleb. The human aspect may be enough of a deterrent. Very well, please keep searching. Where will you head next?"

"I'm curious about the third of the trio. Before it could be found on Victory road but there are no traces of it anywhere now."

"I may have a lead on that" Caleb said. The older man Rivers turned his gaze once more on the young researcher. "I've been doing some research about mount Silver. Apparently there are some internal magma chambers in the lower areas."

"Ones that would still require access from the interior of the mountain I take it?"

"I believe so yes." The older man looked down thinking.

"As much as I would like to send you there Mr. Rivers, I do not believe that would be the wisest course to us at this moment."

"I've been following some rumours about the old champion of this region, Red. People think he may have retired to that mountain for training" the woman said.

"You don't want him getting involved?"

"I would rather not risk it. I do not yet know his state of mind. The fewer who are aware of this the better." All three employees nodded. "Instead there is one last rumour I would like you to follow up on. Kimberly?"

"One of our agents in Ecruteak have informed us that some interesting Pokemon have turned up at the Burned tower" the young woman Kimberly informed. "We have an aircraft ready to leave when you are ready."

"Caleb I would like for you to travel with Mr. Rivers."

"Yes sir."

"Would you like us to pursue or simply observe?" the man named Rivers asked.

"Just observe for the time being. I do not entirely trust the old energies of Ecruteak and I will not be set back now."

**Karen**

Karen was still pacing around her room back at the Plateau when Koga came in. It had been days since she had found out that some of her old tormentors were still around and not only that but rather high up in the business and political world. This new information had set her on edge and not in a good way. Her trusted Houndoom knew something was wrong but anything he did didn't seem to have an impact on his master.

"Karen sit down" the Poison-type master said. His voice which was usually hard as steel was more a soothing balm to Karen's frantic mind right now. She did as he bid, seating herself on her couch.

"I'm sorry Koga I just can't seem to stay still" she all but whispered. Koga took a seat beside her.

"I know this must be difficult for you Karen but you aren't the same little girl that Team Rocket took all those years ago. You have grown into a strong and confident young woman. And you know we won't let anything happen to you."

"I know I just can't help but worry. I mean what if Giovanni is at the head of all this again?"

"He isn't." Koga's confidence in his reply caught Karen off guard and she momentarily forgot about her worry.

"What do you mean? How could you know?"

"Because his meetings with Red changed him. He became fallible and that is something that Giovanni cannot abide by."

"How do you know what Giovanni thought about all of this?"

"You're forgetting what a difference three years can have. What was I before I accepted the offer to become one of the Elite Four?" Then it hit her. Koga would have known Giovanni because they both used to be gym leaders. Of course Koga would know more about the illusive leader of Team Rocket than most others.

"I forgot. I'm sorry Koga." Koga placed a hand over Karen's.

"There is no need for you to apologize. There is no need to you to be scared any longer. We know the players now. And while we may not know the plan just yet, we will. Then you can show them just how strong you have become." Karen looked down at her faithful partner Houndoom. He seemed to agree with what Koga had just said and all at once, Karen found herself remembering the past couple of years and the strides she had made, and how much stronger she had become.

Koga watched as the Karen he knew, the young woman who reminded him so much of his own daughter straightened her posture and had her confidence slowly begin to return.

**Kurt**

Kurt and Lyra were finally able to join Arthur and Sabrina. Some of the Rocket grunts had been knocked unconscious during their fight with Sabrina and the local authorities were rounding them up. One of the officers was speaking with Arthur and Sabrina taking the details of what exactly was happening down in the well. Some of the nurses from the local Pokemon centre were also on hand, rounding up some of the injured Slowpoke so they could be treated. Kurt was dismayed at the treatment of the poor Pokemon. Blood could be seen at various areas of the floor, along with some carcasses of some of the Slowpoke who hadn't made it. The young girl beside him was almost in tears at the scene.

"I can't thank you two enough for stopping these monsters" Kurt said as soon as he reached the two trainers.

"Kurt what are you doing walking around?" Arthur exclaimed.

"I'll be fine. It's just a strained back." The younger man didn't look convinced but did not pursue it. "So was it really Team Rocket?"

"Apparently. The executive I battled with got away though and these guys say they were just a part of this operation."

"This is just horrible" Lyra whispered. Both Arthur and Sabrina nodded.

"We need to leave" Sabrina said after a minute in a quiet yet stern voice.

"Come with me. I'll make you some dinner. You all look like you need a hot meal in your stomachs" Kurt said. As the younger trainers started leaving, Kurt held back taking one last look around as a tear rolled down his face.

**Will**

"Hello?" Will answered the call on his phone.

"Will." The chilly voice on the other end of the line could only be the one other psychic master in the region. A girl with far more psychic ability than Will himself.

"Sabrina. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm calling to inform you about the problem at the Slowpoke Well."

"Ah this issue that Bugsy was attempting to get me to solve? You ought to know Sabrina I have other problems to handle as well..." Sabrina cut him off.

"This was a major problem. Team Rocket was here, cutting off their tails. I'm assuming they were selling them but I don't know where." Will's face drained of blood causing both of his Zatu to look over questioningly.

"I'll be right there."

"It's already been handled."

"Did you..."

"I had help. But the league needed to know and I want to know why you weren't here to help. You're the Elite Four member remember?" Her voice was growing colder by the second. Sabrina did not fault Will for being chosen nor did she want his position however, because he was the current psychic master he should have been able to stop this much sooner.

"I'm sorry Sabrina but we're currently dealing with other matters here." Sabrina could tell that he was holding something back but decided not to press it. This wasn't her problem and she wasn't a fan of interacting with others who were beneath her.

"Well I would inform the other leaders before something else happens." Will looked down at his phone as the line died. Then he dialed another number.

"Hey Lance, we've got a problem."

**Archer**

"Let me track the little shits down. I'll make sure they never raise a hand against us again."

"They beat you once Proton, what's to stop them from beating you again?" the woman's voice asked through the speakerphone in a slightly mocking tone.

"Don't you mock me woman!"

"Enough!" Archer's voice cut through the two of them instantly. "Proton we have other responsibilities for you."

"Fuck... Fine what now?"

"Olivine or Cianwood. We will need another distraction. And this time do not harm the gym leaders."

"Wouldn't have had to touch bug-boy if he wasn't so fucking nosey."

"I do not care how nosey they are, you are not to get caught and I do not need the authorities swarming all over the place because gym leaders are getting attacked. Now leave" Archer said his voice uncharacteristically coloured with anger. Proton turned on his heel and marched out.

"As charming as ever" Ariana said. Archer just grunted. "The machine is coming around. The scientists you sent us from Silph seemed to have made some breakthroughs. In a couple more weeks we should have a running prototype."

"Good, see to it that it happens. Now I must leave."

"A good senators work is never done is it?" she teased.

"Not if we do not wish to be exposed" Archer replied walking from the room.


	12. Chapter 11 - Opening Up

Chapter 11 – Opening Up

"Thank you again for that wonderful dinner Mr. Zoppi" Lyra said once the table was cleared away.

"Please Lyra call me Kurt and it was the least I could do for helping save the Slowpoke." Over dinner Kurt and Sabrina had explained to Lyra and Arthur what it was really like three years ago when the criminal organization Team Rocket had been in power. Giovanni was an extremely driven man searching for multiple means of great power. From experimentation on Pokemon and people to kidnapping to acts of terrorism, the world they described was a fearful one. The explosion at Cinnabar Island was a result of an experiment gone wrong. And the Silph Company takeover threatened to topple the Kanto region's economy. Even Johto had been touched by the criminal organization, with the black market opening up in Goldenrod's underground.

"So what caused the change?" Lyra had asked at one point.

"Red" Sabrina replied simply. Kurt explained that the young man Red had happened across a couple of Team Rockets schemes during his travels and could not abide by what he saw them doing. Thus Red took it upon himself to help the people and Pokemon of Kanto and defeat Team Rocket. This of course nearly brought about the death of Red during the fight at Silph Company. Sabrina looked away at this point in what seemed to be a bit of shame to Arthur's eyes.

All the interactions with Red and the setbacks the young man caused to Giovanni's plans forced Giovanni to rethink what it was to have power. After the final defeat at Red's hands in Viridian Gym, Giovanni disbanded the group and went into hiding. That was why people had assumed Team Rocket was gone. No one was aware of that there were still members willing to do whatever they could to bring Team Rocket back.

"Arthur could I speak with you privately?" Sabrina asked suddenly. Arthur simply nodded and followed the young woman out back to where a lone white apricorn tree stood.

"I called the League and informed them as to what happened" she said staring at the tree. The sky behind it was a lit up beautifully by the setting sun, all oranges, ruby red and pinks. It was picturesque with the slight breeze quietly fluttering the leaves on the branches and the white orbs that hung beside them.

"Will they be investigating?" Sabrina shook her head delving once more into silence. She could not say why she wanted to be in the young man's presence but there was something about him. It was a few more minutes before Arthur broke the silence.

"Why didn't you stand up to Team Rocket three years ago? Why help me now but leave Red to himself?" Sabrina sighed.

"You may have noticed but I'm a big fan of others." Arthur gave a small smile at that. "Three years ago, I was more absorbed in myself and expanding my psychic powers than I was in the world around me. I did not care what other people were doing out beyond the walls of the gym. I shut out even my parents." _Why am I telling him all this?_ Sabrina thought yet she continued on. "Then came Red and everything that he had done. He wiped out Team Rocket from Saffron and everyone loved him for it. Afterwards he came to battle me. I barely knew of his exploits but I didn't care. He was just another challenger to sharpen my powers with. Or so I thought." Sabrina thought back to the battle that changed everything.

"Kadabra, go." The red and white Poke-ball floated out over the battlefield and released her most trusted companion. No one had ever defeated Sabrina and her Kadabra even though she was only 15. Even the old gym leader here couldn't withstand her psychic onslaught. Her challenger stood calm and composed across from her, his amber eyes hard and calculating.

Wordlessly he tossed out his Pokemon. A Haunter appeared grinning and laughing as the battle began. Sabrina began to call out attacks telepathically knowing she had the upper hand with the ghost having some Poison-type characteristics. A mistake she would make this man pay for. It was almost a full two minutes before Sabrina realized she had yet to damage the shifting spirit. Red was barely saying a word, much like Sabrina and for once the young girl began to feel something she thought she would never feel. Fear.

"Kadabra use Psychic" she called out trying to keep her voice calm. A slight crack in her command gave away her emotion however. Yet the attack landed crippling the Ghost-type. Red recalled his Pokemon then looked down at the tiny mouse beside him. Pikachu leapt into the field and immediately hammered Sabrina's Kardabra with a Volt Tackle. As an added bonus, Kadabra was also paralyzed which allowed Pikachu to end the round with a devastating Thunderbolt. Sabrina was in shock.

"He told me after the battle that with some more practice and understanding of the world around me, that I would become one of the most formidable gym leaders in the region."

**Arthur**

"So he was the one who got you to start opening up more?" Arthur asked looking at the raven haired woman beside him. In the evening light, Sabrina was beautiful. Her hair was pulled back behind one ear and her deep blue eyes stared out ahead but seemed to see much further. And Arthur could not fail to notice that her shirt was cut just low enough to show the tiniest hint of cleavage, but he shook his mind of the thought.

"Yes. He exposed me to what was really happening in the world and since then I have been trying to live up to what he said. I am trying to become a better person but..."

"You are Sabrina. You helped save the Slowpoke, and you helped save Blaze and me from that muscled freak."

"I wasn't going to though. When Bugsy called, I wasn't going to come."

"But you did. That's what truly matters." Sabrina thought about that. Arthur seemed to share something in common with Red. She noticed it first when she saw the end of the battle with Proton in the well, and again here. He wasn't sitting and judging her, he was truly thankful and respectful. She had met so few people like Arthur and Red.

"Thank you Arthur. That means a lot to me. Enough of this though. You need to be careful now. You and your girlfriend both. They'll be watching out for you both now and they won't show any mercy if the catch you."

"First, thank you for the warning. I don't plan on letting them take me without a fight though. And secondly, Lyra and I aren't dating. We're just friends travelling together." Arthur thought of Lyra more as a sister than someone to pursue a relationship with. Not that the thought hadn't crossed his mind once or twice.

Kurt had the trainers stay with him for the next week, much to his granddaughter Maisy's delight. In fact none of the trainers could walk the next week without the younger girl being underfoot. Maisy had especially taken a shine to Lyra and helping her with the Pokemon but seemed intimidated by Sabrina. Espeon made up for her trainers coolness however by playing with the younger girl alongside Mari and Monarch.

Bugsy had woken up a day after the incident at the well had been taken care of. It was another few days before he opened the gym back up. Sabrina had stayed a while longer to help Lyra and Arthur train for a bit. Lyra happened to be quite able on the battlefield as well, though not quite up to Arthur's level. Keito, Lyra's Pidgey, had originally been caught by Arthur, Sabrina was surprised to hear. When she asked why Arthur had given her to Lyra, he replied that Keito didn't really want to battle the gym leaders and try for the championship. The tiny bird was much more content in Lyra's company instead and so Arthur had given Ketio to Lyra at the Well.

Kurt also showed the trio how he made Poke-balls from apricorns. The process was interesting and all three were given a ball as a reward. Later on Hoppy, whom Arthur had received back from Professor Elm, evolved much to everyone's enjoyment. Finally Arthur decided he was ready to challenge the gym. The night before Arthur gathered his team around him to discuss the strategy in private.

"Alright guys..."

"Hem hem!" Hoppy loudly cleared her throat before Arthur could continue.

"And ladies..." the team all smiled at one another and Arthur just rolled his eyes. "I want to save Monarch and Blaze for Bugsy."

"Why them?" asked Lucky. This would be his first gym experience and he wanted to be a part of it.

"Because I'm going to serve up some roast bug tomorrow. I might even leave some for you to snack on!" Blaze replied laughing. Boo groaned and floated closer to Monarch who was the furthest away from the Fire-type.

"I don't know about that bud but you do have the type advantage. As does Monarch and with your Confusion attack we've been working on you should be able to take down any part Poison-type's we go up against." The butterfly nodded in agreement. "This means Boo, Lucky, Whiskers and Hoppy you're going to be splitting the load on the underlings." The four of them nodded and looked ready to fight. Arthur nodded his approval and smiled. Bugsy didn't stand a chance tomorrow.

**Sabrina**

"What's he doing?" Sabrina asked looking out the window. While she could have found out with her telepathy, she had refrained out of respect for this new found friend of hers. Her dreams the past night seemed confused and she kept thinking about her vision three years ago and somehow the man in the vision looked just like Arthur.

"Oh he's just getting his Pokemon pumped up for the battle tomorrow" Lyra replied walking over to the window to watch as well.

"He seems to get along with his Pokemon extremely well."

"Yeah I've never met someone who could connect with a Pokemon the way Arthur can. I mean I don't think it will be long before his Togepi evolves." Sabrina found herself nodding in agreement. "I assume it has something to do with being able to talk with them. That must be what makes him able to get so close."

"No there's something more. Just be able to speak with a person or Pokemon does not mean they'll open up to you." Lyra looked at Sabrina to go on, but the gym leader seemed to be lost in her own thoughts once more.

Later that night, Sabrina walked downstairs to get a glass of water and found Arthur standing outside. There was something striking about the young man standing there bathed in moonlight. He wasn't extremely muscled but there was an undeniable strength to him. She felt herself blush and hurriedly busied herself grabbing some water then rushed back upstairs.

**Arthur**

"Shouldn't you be getting some rest?" Arthur looked over to Kurt who had just rounded the corner with a fresh batch of apricorn balls to be set out for cooling.

"Couldn't sleep." Kurt chuckled quietly.

"I remember when I was younger and the way upcoming battles made me feel."

"I'm not sure tomorrow's gym battle is the reason I can't sleep." Kurt's smile faded and he sighed as only an elderly person who's seen much and done more could.

"You're worried about Team Rocket." It wasn't a question but a statement. Arthur nodded.

"The words Proton said keep circling around in my head."

"Words are like the wind if you let them be" Kurt said placing the balls on the cooling racks.

"If only it were that simple."

"Arthur men like that exist only to bring about pain and suffering, but before long, they are cast down and defeated by people stronger in mind and spirit. Do not let them poison your thoughts. Shield your mind against doubt and you will find success and happiness."

* * *

Arthurs team:  
Blaze (Quilava) lv. 16  
Monarch (Butterfree) lv. 15  
Whiskers (Rattata) lv. 14  
Lucky (Togepi) lv. 14  
Hoppy (Hoppip) lv. 15


	13. Chapter 12 - Hive

Chapter 12 – Hive

Arthur stepped in to the lobby of the gym building. Most of the crowd had already made their way towards Bugsy's interesting battlefield so it was relatively empty. The only person left really was the single portly man in the brown suit smiling at Arthur.

"Stan right?" Arthur greeted the man with a handshake vaguely remembering that he was the one who gave him some helpful tips about Falkner.

"Right-o my boy! Glad to see you again!"

"I thought you worked at the Violet City gym though?"

"Actually I travel around documenting trainers and their exploits. I just couldn't resist seeing what kind of a trainer you've become now! You're battle against Falkner was quite impressive and I just had to see another. Also, rumour around town is you were the ones who stopped Team Rocket in the well."

"Well thanks but it's my Pokémon who deserve the credit. They were the ones who did the battling." Arthur looked down at the compliment. It was one of his quirks that he didn't take much credit for himself but put it on others. Plus he didn't want any thoughts about Team Rocket to interfere with his battle today.

"Ah but they mirror the trainer! Anyway, I take it today you'll challenge Bugsy?" Arthur nodded. "Well I'm sure you already know that Bug-types have a myriad of weaknesses. That Cyndaquil of yours should prove useful. But be careful. Bugsy is crafty and his prized Pokémon can pack a devastating punch."

"Thanks for the heads up. Anything else?"

"Nope! Just enter through those doors. Also kneel down on the moving platforms for safety. Good luck!" Arthur walked in to the gym and found himself staring at spider webs and multiple trainers. And closer to the back he could hear the rumble of the gathered crowd around a huge tree. The air was damp and a tad heavy as Arthur walked forward with Boo by his side. The ghost Pokémon seemed to want to wander off and inspect every moving thing but she decided to be on her best behaviour for her master today.

Arthur slowly wound his way closer to the gym leader. All of the younger trainers in the room fell before Lucky or Whiskers or Boo. Even Hoppy got some battling in. Finally after pulling the final lever, Arthurs Spinarak platform moved to the giant tree. He glanced up to find that the plant was alive with Bug-type Pokémon. As Arthurs gaze moved down, he finally saw his opponent. Bugsy was only a few years older than Arthur and had made quite the name for himself within the research community with his published papers on Bug-types. He had looked better however. Part of his head was still wrapped in bandages and his left eye was still massively bruised. But Bugsy was smiling and motioned for the crowd to quiet down as Arthur reached the battlefield.

"Welcome to the Azalea gym! I am the leader here, Bugsy. I specialize in Bug-type Pokémon and someday my research will lead me to become a Bug-type master! Are you ready for this?"

"Definitely" Arthur replied smiling.

"Perfect! Then allow me to demonstrate a Bug Pokémon's true power!"

"This will be a three on three match, with the winner being declared only after all the opponents Pokémon are unable to continue fighting. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute. Begin!" the ref proclaimed and people immediately started cheering.

"I choose Scyther!" Bugsy tossed up the Poke-ball releasing one of the strongest Bug-types around. Arthur pulled out Dex.

"Scyther the mantis Pokémon. Scyther slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving too fast for the human eye to track." _Shit, I don't think Blaze is as fast as Scyther yet_ Arthur thought somewhat dismayed. Stan wasn't kidding when he said Bugsy's prized partner could pack a punch.

"Then I'll start with Monarch!" Butterfree was released from his Poke-ball entering the battlefield gracefully.

"A Bug-type! And well cared for! Your Butterfree is an excellent specimen!" Bugsy yelled out. Apparently he couldn't contain his enthusiasm for Bug-types.

"Uh thanks?" Arthur shrugged off the compliment. "Monarch, use Confusion!"

"Scyther hit it with U-turn!" Scyther yelled out and moved in a blur. Arthur was starting to get into the zone he entered when battling so he saw the mantis slam into Monarch with serious force while most people from the crowd could only see the recoil from Butterfree. The butterfly slammed hard into the ground getting the wind knocked out of it as Scyther was encased in red light and returned to its Poke-ball.

"Monarch you okay?" Arthur called out.

"I'll be fine. That was fast though." It sure was but this is only the start. Monarch and Arthur watched as Scyther was replaced with a Metapod. Monarch continued its attack, its eyes turning blue and encasing the cocoon Pokémon in a psychic bubble causing some serious damage and making the Metapod eyes seem unfocused.

"Awesome job Monarch! Now come on back." Arthur returned Butterfree to its Poke-ball and sent out Blaze in substitution.

**Sabrina**

"Hang on, why did Bugsy get to return Scyther? I thought he wasn't allowed!" Masiy asked beside her grandpa Kurt. Sabrina and Lyra were also there watching the battle but it was Lyra who answered the little younger girl. Sabrina was too entranced with watching Arthur.

"That's part of what that attack does. Scyther attacks then returns to its Poke-ball on its own. It's a legal move." _And one to used to throw off challengers_ Sabrina thought. She wasn't a fan of this gym at all, but she wanted to see just how Arthur battled. He had come dressed quite well, in black shoes and a deep blue button down shirt covered by a dress vest but thus far he hadn't really shown her much to be impressed about. Now that his Quilava was in however, she suspected this was all about to change.

**Blaze**

"Metapod use Tackle!" Bugsy yelled. The cocoon jumped into action rocketing forward. However the attack completely missed Blaze and instead the Metapod crashed into a tree behind Arthur knocking itself out.

"See! It was so scared to battle me it knocked itself out!" Blaze laughed.

"Careful bud, that was just because Monarch's Confusion managed to confuse it. We're not out of the woods yet." Arthur said quietly so that only Blaze could here. The fire Pokémon paid no heed though. He was ready for a fight. Bugsy sent his Scyther back in to battle. The bug had at least two feet on Blaze when he was standing straight up. But Blaze had the type advantage, something he wasn't going to let go to waste.

Blaze watch warily as the Scyther received the command for another U-turn attack. The Bug-type launched itself at Blaze with blinding speed.

"You're mine!" it screamed as it closed the gap. Blaze was about to unleash his Ember attack when Arthur yelled out a different command.

"Blaze curl up and make sure your fire hits him!" Blaze immediately closed his mouth and did what his partner bid. He felt the massive impact and grunted as it sent him flying a bit, but Blaze knew he hadn't taken as much damage as normal. When he uncurled he found himself facing Arthur who seemed to have stopped him from flying any further.

"That's probably going to bruise. You owe me."

"I stopped your rolling so I think we're even."

"Yeah you're right. How's about I just go out there and win you your badge now your highness?" Arthur grinned down at his partner.

"That'd be awesome." Blaze rolled his eyes and spotted a Kakuna across the field.

"Serious? What the hell is that thing going to do?"

"It can still use its Poison Sting attack so be careful. Do you think you can take a direct hit from that U-turn of Scyther's?"

"Yeah why?"

"Cause I have an idea. But for right now, let's show Bugsy what kind of power you have." Blaze grinned and summoned up his fire.

**Sabrina**

"I don't know how many more attacks of those Blaze can take" Lyra said with worry across her face. Sabrina looked over to Bugsy who was sweating now. Blaze was roasting his poor Kakuna out on the field. That meant Bugsy was down to one last Pokémon but if he looked this worried...

"I think Scyther was hurt in that last attack" Sabrina noted quietly. Kurt smiled and Lyra looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"She means Arthur's strategy paid off" Kurt answered. "He got Quilava to change attacks just as Scyther was going to hit. Because of that, Scyther couldn't dodge the flames on Quilava's body and got burned because of it while Quilava didn't suffer nearly as much damage. That's why Bugsy looks so worried." _Perhaps he's good enough after all._

**Arthur**

Arthur watched as Scyther was brought back out and noted with satisfaction that the Bug Pokémon was indeed a little burned. The problem was it wasn't in a spot that would hinder Scyther's speed.

"SCYTHER!" it screamed glaring at Blaze with malice.

"Then come and get me!" Blaze yelled back. The Scyther moved again at blinding speeds shrugging off Blaze's Ember attacks by crossing its scythes in front of it.

"Blaze use Quick Attack to get out of there!" Fast as he was, Scyther just barely got a piece of Blaze tripping him up.

"Scyther, U-turn again!" Bugsy yelled.

"Blaze use Quick Attack to get inside its reach!" Before Arthur could even finish his command Blaze was moving.

**Blaze**

Blaze ran forward faster than the eye could see and collided with the big bug. The crash brought them both to a halt but gave the opening Blaze and Arthur were looking for. He didn't need to hear Arthur's command to let loose a wave of super heated projectiles striking the Scyther along the already weakened side of its body. Scyther backed off, its left arm hanging limp, covered in blisters from the fire attack. Blaze found himself breathing heavy as well. He would have to end this soon or else Scyther would win. The bug was faster than Blaze, and the Fire-types body was beginning to feel more like jelly than anything else after the multiple physical strikes against it.

"Scyther one more U-turn but use Quick Attack as well to give you a speed boost!" _Awe shit_ Blaze thought. _The last thing he needs right now is more speed_.

"Blaze you use Quick Attack too!" Blaze looked back at Arthur questioningly. He found the grey blue eyes full of dancing light and confidence. Then he saw the hand gesture and understood.

Both Pokémon bore in on one another. Blaze poured every last ounce of energy he had left into this attack and at the last second he bunched up his muscles and sprang up. The added speed from both attacks caused Scyther to miss and trip and fall. Blaze turned and sent out one last Ember attack causing Scyther to faint.

**Sabrina**

Everyone returned for one last meal at Kurt's house that evening. Even Bugsy came congratulating Arthur once again on his victory. Maisy was dancing all over the place with Mari while Lyra helped Kurt with the food and dishes. Sabrina had stepped outside and was watching another sunset when Arthur came out to join her.

"So are you heading back to Saffron?"

"Yes. I've been away from the gym too long now." Arthur nodded.

"I wanted to thank you once more for helping me down in the well." Sabrina shook her head.

"No need. But remember what I said. Be careful. No one seems to know what Team Rocket is planning so watch your back."

"I will."

"And once you've defeated the Johto leaders, you should try the Kanto gyms." Arthur looked at her in surprise. "I'd love to battle you one day when you're a bit stronger. I haven't had a decent challenge in three years." With that statement, Sabrina looked into Arthur's eyes and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Then she left back inside, leaving Arthur to raise his hand to his tingling cheek where he could still feel the soft press of Sabrina's lips.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Cyndaquil) - lv. 16  
Monarch (Butterfree) - lv. 15  
Whiskers (Rattata) - lv. 15  
Boo (Ghastly) - lv. 15  
Hoppy (Hoppip) - lv. 16


	14. Chapter 13 - Looking for Answers

Chapter 13 – Looking for Answers

"Where are you hiding?" Zeke yelled at the bound grunt. He had tracked down the grunt through the well after all the commotion had died down. In all the confusion it turns out one of the men managed to sneak away but thankfully Zeke's Ghastly caught the man.

"Like I'm going to tell you!" The grunt spat at Zeke's feet which elected the younger mans wrath with a backhand across the tied up grunts face.

"Maybe a little pain will loosen your tongue. Croconaw bite down on his leg. I want this son of a bitch to talk." The blue gator Pokémon looked towards his master but decided listening would be better than the repercussions if he refused.

"No, no, no, NO! Get away! AHHHH!" the grunt yelled as Croconaw bit down on his leg. The pressure was only light enough to break the skin. Tears started rolling the man's face as the pain grew.

"Now I'm only going to ask one more time," Zeke said calmly. "Where the hell are you all hiding?"

"Go to he..." the grunt said through clenched teeth. Croconaw gradually increased pressure. Pretty soon the gator knew the man's leg would break in his mouth.

"Croconaw will shear your leg off if I tell him too so you'd best talk you asshole." For a moment it seemed that the man would hold out so Zeke signaled for Croconaw to finish the job.

"Wait! I don't know!"

"Wrong answer!" Zeke yelled, saliva landing on the Rocket grunts face.

"Honestly" the man cried. "I don't know. I was assigned to the well. I don't know about any other projects. Please..."

"Then what happened here?"

"We were just following orders. Cut off as many Slowpoke tails as we could and ship them to some person in Goldenrod. Then the gym leader started poking around so we took him out. And then some kids around your age showed up. The girl, she was powerful. Her Alakazam took us all out. The guy, well I don't know what happened to him but when I snuck away Proton was already gone."

"Who?"

"Proton, the executive sent here to oversee us." Zeke tried raking his memory for a Proton but couldn't place the name. It could be someone new he thought, or else some up jumped piece of shit from before. Either way this useless trash in front of him wasn't worth his time anymore.

"I can see you're absolutely useless. And because you're working for Team Rocket, you can rot in here you piece of shit. Croconaw, just knock him out." The grunt didn't even get a chance to protest before the blue Pokémon cracked him in the jaw, breaking it and knocking the grunt out.

**Lance**

"So Sabrina stepped in did she?"

"Apparently so. I have no idea why she would have left Saffron to help though. She's not the most outgoing of people" the other man said. For once Will wasn't wearing his mask, and Lance could see the worry all over the man's face. Something was truly amiss here.

"Red changed a great many people he met in his journey. Sabrina was one of them. She may not like to show it, but there is a heart underneath that cold demeanor of hers. The Slowpoke issue worries me more however. How did this slip by us?"

"They were extremely careful in the beginning. Bugsy said he couldn't find a trace of anything going on except for Slowpoke missing their tails. Then some big ass guy came in and before you know it, Bugsy was out of the picture and Slowpoke all over the place where maimed."

"And you didn't get any sense of this?"

"No and that's what worries me more than anything. I don't know how we missed it."

"It's alright will. None of us can be perfect all the time. At least they managed to stop it. Now what is this about Sabrina's helper?"

"Some rookie trainer by the name of Arthur. According to Bugsy he's not half bad." Lance stared out over the Indigo Plateau. He was more annoyed with himself than anyone else. The missing Slowpoke tails had seemed beneath him all those weeks ago and completely unrelated. Now though...

"Thank you Will for the information. I'll give everyone else the heads up." Will noted the dismissal and withdrew from the room. Lance paced around for a while thinking until he couldn't hold it any longer. He quickly changed and headed down to the workout area for the Elite Four. He needed to clear his head.

Team Rocket had been ahead of them this entire time so far just as they had three years ago. Lance wrapped his hands in a thin cloth and walked to one of the punching bags. Thoughts were still racing through his head with each strike he made. Somehow Team Rocket was doing all of this under the radar. None of their agents seemed to get caught and thus far, their goals and objectives were random at best. Nothing seemed to piece together. How could they get away with doing this type of thing without notice? The authorities must have...

Unless they bought off the authorities. The thought was an unsettling one. Who would have the power to buy off the multiple police forces throughout Johto? It would have to be someone in power. Someone like Senator Archer? A senator would have access to that kind of bribery. But that still didn't answer the other burning question. What were they up to? If Archer really was still apart of Team Rocket what were his goals? Power over the entire Johto region?

"I thought I might find you down here." Lance turned around. Karen walked in, her hair tied back in a ponytail showing off her slightly more angled face. She also wasn't wearing much, just a sports bra and some skin tight Capri pants. One look at her toned body was usually enough to set any man drooling, and Lance did his best not to any of the slight arousal her appearance caused him.

"Needed to get rid of some anger."

"Yeah Will told me about the Well. How about we spar?" The abrupt turn of topic threw Lance off for a moment.

"Karen I appreciate the thought..."

"Come on. I'll go easy on you." Lance just shook his head. He sparred with Bruno often enough to know there weren't many people who could best him. Bruno's awesome strength was the only thing that allowed the fighting master to win so often. Still, Lance followed the Dark-type elite over to the sparring area, a slightly raised platform off to the right side of the gym. Lance was already covered in a sheen of sweat but he was far from exhausted yet. The two got up onto the platform and started circling one another waiting for the other to make the first move. There were some false steps to judge the reaction time but neither seemed willing to make the first move.

"I'm guessing you're trying to figure out Team Rocket's next play, am I right?" Karen asked stepping in close and jabbing at Lance who ducked away from the blow.

"Among other things, yes." Lance sent a low sweeping kick at Karen who lithely stepped away and created a gap once more.

"Well I might know a way we could find at least some new information out" Karen said stepping in close again. This time her quick jab connected with Lance's ribs as she moved underneath his outstretched grasping arm. She then twisted his arm back behind him but before she could do anything more, Lance untwisted himself and using his palms, hit Karen square in the chest with enough power to momentarily wind her.

"If you're about to propose you sneaking in undercover, forget it. That's far too risky and I won't allow it" Lance replied between heavy breaths. This time he closed the gap sending a flurry of attacks at Karen who blocked or deflected each one. Both of them were starting to sweat profusely and their breathing was becoming steadily more laboured as they exchanged shots.

"I wasn't actually. I don't fancy rejoining, and besides I'm pretty sure Ariana wouldn't allow it. I was instead thinking about the Pewter City museum."

"What?" Her comment had forced Lance to pause half a second to long allowing Karen to trip him up. She immediately pounced trying to pull Lance into and arm bar. However, Lance was quicker and got back to his knees before she could get a proper grip.

"The museum is having their re-opening gala next weekend. It's a pretty big event with a lot of impressive people coming from both Kanto and Johto. Senator Archer will be one of the men in attendance." As she said this, Karen engaged Lance in a grappling war. He was stronger than her but Karen knew he was holding back slightly as her processed this information.

"That might actually work." Karen suddenly twisted and wrapped her feet around Lance's neck throwing him to the ground. She quickly jumped on top of him and straddling him she pinned his arms above his head. "I'm glad you see it my way. I've already bought the tickets and everything." She waited just a second longer holding Lance in a submissive position before climbing off and giving the champion a hand up.

"You came all the way down here to spar with me just to tell me that?"

"You needed the distraction. You can't be perfect all the time Lance. And believe me, this is our best chance to talk to them in the open."

"You're right. Thank you Karen." The Dark-type master turned away before Lance could see the small blush across her cheeks. She grabbed one of the towels and started walking away swinging her hips just so and said one last thing before she was out of earshot.

"Oh and Lance, do tell the boys it's black tie." Lance watched her walk away painfully aware that not only had she just won their sparring match but she had left him longing for more as well.

**Zeke**

The boy sat there waiting until the two of them were alone. He couldn't believe how many people had shown up just to see off two of the most pathetic, mewling hearted people he had ever known. There was no way the grunt he had tortured could have possibly meant this kid though. He had gotten lucky to beat Zeke outside of Cherrygrove the first match. And it's not like Falkner and Bugsy were actually strong gym leaders. Finally everyone started to go their own ways. A woman left in a vehicle while the old man walked back up the street. Zeke recognized the gym leader being there as well, but it wasn't long before he too walked back in the direction of the gym. Finally the opening Zeke had been waiting for presented itself as the two other trainers headed for the gate allowing entrance into the Ilex forest.

"Hey!" he yelled out causing both trainers to stop and turn around. The girls face was the most comical because her confused look abruptly turned to a sour scowl upon realizing who was hailing them. The boy's face on the other hand remained impassive.

"Zeke" Arthur said without emotion.

"Tell me; is it true that you stopped Team Rocket down in the well?"

"Yes Arthur did stop them! Why would you even care? You're practically just like them! In fact I'm surprised you haven't joined up already!" Lyra countered. Zeke shifted his glare from Arthur over to Lyra who met his eye contact with as much defiance as she could muster.

"I am nothing like them" Zeke replied quietly and venomously. Then he was shouting, his anger getting the better of him. "Nothing! Do you hear? They are weak and pathetic! I'll crush any of them who get in my way!" Zeke was about to advance on the girl but Arthur stepped in his path.

"Don't you attack her!" Arthur warned. The girls tiny Marill and a runty little Pidgey also stepped up to defend their trainer. Zeke took some deep breaths trying to calm himself.

"I heard the rumours that you were involved. I doubted that they were serious. There is no way a weak ass kid like you could take down a criminal organization."

"I had some help. And it wasn't a big group. Just a small amount of people sent to collect Slowpoke tails."

"Ha see! I knew you weren't strong enough to take them on!"

"He was too you asshole!" Lyra shouted. She was really starting to annoy him.

"Well if you're so strong then battle me. Right here. Let's see how true those rumours really were!"

"Alright you're on" Both of them grabbed their Poke-balls and sent out their first battlers. Arthurs was a tiny little egg like Pokémon with red and blue markings which caused Zeke to start laughing.

"That's who you're going to start with? That tiny ass thing? My Ghastly will tear it apart!"

"We'll just see about that..." Arthur replied.

"Ghastly use Curse!" Zeke commanded. The one good thing that could be said about this Ghastly is that is seemed to enjoy fighting so it responded extremely quickly to all of Zeke's commands. The ghost did something akin to a ritual almost looking like it was in pain the entire time, but the Togepi just stood there looking somewhat curious as to what its opponent was doing.

"Lucky counter it with Extrasensory" Arthur yelled out. The little Pokémon glowed pink and before Zeke could do anything his Ghastly was unconscious. Furious, Zeke recalled his ghost. The only good thing about that short battle was the cry of pain Arthur's Togepi gave after the affliction of curse took effect. Arthur recalled his Pokémon as well with a slight frown on his face.

"Pathetic tool. Fine Zubat, destroy him!" The tiny bat Pokémon came out, its squeaks allowing it to 'see' the battlefield.

"Blaze your turn!" Arthur sent out the evolved form of the Pokémon that had defeated Zeke in their first battle. This time would be different though.

"Zubat use Supersonic" Zeke yelled out. The bat immediately started sending out sound waves at a frequency too high for Zeke to hear and he waited for the Quilava to become confused.

"Not going to work! Blaze turn up the heat with Ember!" The Quilava sent forth the small fire particles not at all looking confused. Zubat was washed over with the fire getting knocked out of the sky. "Now finish it off with Quick Attack!" The Quilava jumped into action with lightning speed slamming into Zeke's Zubat knocking it out. Zeke was stunned. How could this weakling have already taken out two of his Pokémon so quickly? His anger was growing as he summoned his strongest tool to the field.

"Blaze enough" Arthur said recalling his Fire-type. This time he sent out a Grass-type.

"What the hell? First you use an egg, now a flower? At least that Quilava doesn't look as weak as the other two."

"In case you missed it Zeke, my little 'egg' already took down you're Ghastly. And I wouldn't underestimate Hoppy here."

"Crush it with Water Gun!" Croconaw responded by unleashing a torrent of water from its mouth. The attack scored a direct hit but wasn't overly effective.

"Hoppy get in close." The Hoppip closed the gap and Zeke didn't trust what Arthur had planned.

"Get it off with Water Gun!" His gator sent forth multiple streams of water but the annoying flower just jumped around until it was close to Croconaw's nose. Zeke jumped at the chance to crush the annoying runt with a vicious Bite attack. The flower had other ideas though.

"Hoppy, use Sleep Powder!" A bunch of blue powder was released from the leaves on the Pokémon's head which Croconaw inhaled. The effect was instantaneous as the big blue gator keeled over completely passed out.

"Hoppy great job, but now let Lucky take over." Zeke watched as the flower was returned to its ball and replaced once more with the egg.

"Croconaw wake up!" Zeke screamed. The Water-type seemed to be twitching uncomfortably in its sleep, but stayed unconscious. Arthur used the same attack as he had used against Zeke's Ghastly. Once more the small egg glowed purple and struck his Croconaw. This attack sequence was repeated twice more and suddenly Zeke realized that his useless Pokémon was no longer sleeping but rather was finally unconscious.

"How?" Zeke couldn't understand. How could this weak hearted trainer across from him have beaten him twice? "I hate weak Pokémon. Completely useless things. Just like Team Rocket. Any one of them alone are nothing. If any of them get in my way I will annihilate them. Same thing goes for you." And with that Zeke pushed past Arthur and Lyra and entered the Ilex forest.

* * *

Hey there. So I am leaving today, off to travel the world (ok maybe just Europe...). As such, this will be my last posting of this story for about a month. I know, it sucks, but that's just how the ball rolls sometimes. However, because I'm ahead on the story (albeit only by about a chapter or two) I thought I would treat all you awesome fans, and post two chapters today. You're welcome! Hope you enjoy the action and the insight and please let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 14 - Troubled Minds

Chapter 14 – Troubled Minds

Lyra was exhausted. She and Arthur had spent most of the day helping a young man find his two lost Farfetch'd in the forest which wasn't easy. They had come across more bugs than she had ever wished to see in her entire lifetime but it did prove to be somewhat useful training for both Kaito and Mari. During the search however, Lyra noticed that Arthur seemed rather withdrawn. He wasn't even all there when the kids boss handed them the hidden machine move, Cut, in thanks for finding his prized Pokémon. It wasn't until they had set up camp in clearing that Lyra inquired as to his status.

"Hey is everything all right?"

"Hmm?" Arthur looked over his eyebrows raised. "Sorry?"

"I said, is everything all right? You seem really out of it today."

"Sorry Lyra. I just..." he couldn't seem to finish his thought.

"You just... what? Is it something to do with that complete ass, Zeke?"

"Partially yeah. Something doesn't add up with him."

"I dunno, the fact that he was fine stealing a Pokémon from the professor tells me he isn't the sort of guy we should be wasting our time worrying about."

"But that's just it. I don't think he did that out of malice or spite or even to be mean."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same guy?" Lyra asked. "Cause every time we've crossed paths, he's been a complete and utter asshole to us." Arthur slowly nodded.

"I guess it's just something he said there after the battle."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when he was talking about how weak Team Rocket is alone and how he hates them and all that." Lyra thought back. She had just assumed that Zeke was referring to fighting them and insulting Arthur some more.

"I don't know Arthur. He seems pretty power hungry to me."

"Yeah he does want power, but I don't think that's his driving motive. It seems to me, he's trying to prove something." That caught Lyra completely off guard.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Arthur just shook his head and gave a small smile.

"Maybe I'm just over thinking the whole thing. Don't worry about it."

"Alright..."

**Blaze**

Blaze watched as the two humans said goodnight and nod off to sleep. He had listened to Arthur and Lyra's discussion earlier. It had left uneasy thoughts in the mind of the fire Pokémon. So instead of being able to simply drift off to sleep like some of the others had, Blaze was still awake watching the small fire dance into the night.

"Is master going to be ok?" Boo asked quietly. Blaze figured her being a Ghost-type was the reason that she was always awake and happy at night.

"You know he isn't a huge fan of you calling him master, Boo. Just call him Arthur or Arty or whatever. To answer your question though, yeah he's going to be fine. He's just got some thoughts bouncing around in that hollow head of his."

"I heard that" Arthur said walking closer to the fire.

"That was the plan" replied Blaze who had heard the tent open and smelt the familiar scent that accompanied his friend.

"Remind me again why I keep you around?"

"Probably my amazing good looks."

"Right..." Arthur replied rolling his eyes. "Blaze is right though, Boo." The smaller ghost drifted closer. "Everything's fine."

"Did we wake you up?" Boo asked in a quiet voice. Arthur smiled at her keeping his voice down as to not wake the others.

"No, I just couldn't sleep."

"How come?"

"You are one inquisitive Pokémon aren't you?" Boo smiled. "To be honest its cause I was just thinking about everything that's happened already. My mind was too restless to sleep right now."

"That or you couldn't score..." Blaze said under his breath. Arthur cuffed him in the head causing Blaze to start laughing.

"Lyra's and my relationship isn't like that. She's like a sister to me." Blaze just kept laughing along with Boo which left Arthur shaking his head.

"So Blaze, how come you were the first to evolve?" Boo asked when the laughter had subsided. The question caught him unawares. Arthur smiled at his partner's confused look.

"It's because he gained the appropriate amount of experience first, or at least that's my understanding of Professor Elm's research. Blaze has been travelling the longest with me so far, so he's done the most battling out of all of you."

"Blaze was caught first?"

"Ha, no, Blaze and I picked each other" Arthur replied. Blaze remembered it like it was yesterday even though it had already been months of travelling.

_Blaze could hear the taller white coated human talking to the younger boy who had come around often to play with him. He had always enjoyed talking to the younger boy. Totodile and Chikorita were much more likely to want to battle or run around exploring. Blaze liked adventure but he had grown bored of the lab and the surrounding area. And battling really wasn't all it was cracked up to be. _

_Today was different though. The white coat man hadn't yet let Blaze and his friends out of their Poke-ball's yet like he usually did first thing in the morning. From what the tiny Fire-type could make out the white coat man needed someone to go pick something up. It must be far away if the man wasn't going himself. Blaze yearned to go with whoever white coat was talking to. After an eternity, Blaze was finally released from his Poke-ball. The familiar faces of the white coat man and the younger man were looking down upon Blaze and his friends Totodile and Chikorita. "You may take one of these three Pokémon with you. Go ahead pick one!" The younger man kneeled down and stared at the three small, starter Pokémon. Blaze took a couple steps forward while Totodile sat down and yawned and Chikorita slowly started extending a vine towards the Water-type. _

_"What do you say Blaze? Want to come along for a journey with me?" Arthur asked having only eyes for the Fire-type. _

_"Yes!" Blaze shouted running forward and jumping into Arthur's arms._

"That brings us here" Blaze finished explaining to Boo. Arthur was smiling staring up into the night absently rubbing Blaze's neck and head.

"That's so cool! So how come you've only caught us so far Arthur?" Boo asked directing her questioning back to Arthur.

"Cause you're the ones who have actually wanted to come on this journey with us. I mean, Boo, you're one of the most inquisitive Pokémon I've ever met. You're desire to understand the world and see everything you can is something that most humans I know sorely lack." If Boo could have blushed, her entire face would have turned crimson.

"What about everyone else?"

"Well, Kaito was the first Pokémon I ever captured."

"Why did she decide she wanted to be with Lyra instead?" Blaze interjected. "I keep forgetting to ask."

"She wasn't up for the type of battling we're doing. Lyra is much more laid back and to be honest, an overall better match for Kaito."

"So who was next?" Boo asked.

"Monarch was. He had just evolved from a Caterpie to a Metapod when we met him and wanted to join the group, so he could gain even more experience and 'take to the skies'. Pretty sure that was what he said anyways."

"Yeah it was" Blaze answered. "He is definitely the weirdest one out of all of us."

"Then we caught Whiskers on the way to Dark Cave." As Arthur listed off his Pokémon he looked at each in turn. Monarch was sleeping on a fallen log while Whiskers was on the other side of the fire, curled up into a small little purple and white fur ball.

"You joined the group next" Arthur told Boo after a couple moments of silence. "Then Hoppy and Lucky both of whom you were around for to see them join the team. As we continue on, there's a good chance we'll be adding more partners to the team." Boo smiled at that and Blaze watched as the ghost slowly drifted down and went to sleep beside her trainer. Only the crackling of the fire could be heard for the next few minutes.

"So what was the real reason you couldn't sleep?" Blaze asked quietly. Arthur just continued to stare into the fire. Blaze knew his friend would answer, he just wasn't sure what the answer would be, so Blaze waited patiently. Finally after minutes of the only sound being the fire, Arthur answered Blaze's question.

"I grew up watching new trainers come to New Bark to get their first Pokémon. I always wondered what their adventures were like. What happened to them once they had left." He sighed staring into the flames. "For some reason I never considered that people would mistreat Pokémon or would act like they were just simply tools. I knew that they were out there but I just didn't think I would have to deal with them."

Blaze was silent thinking much the same. Growing up in the lab he didn't worry overmuch about it. And when Arthur was visiting, Blaze became accustomed to all humans being similar to him. Well minus the whole understanding Pokémon that is. But now, having traveled further than he could have ever imagined, Blaze was starting to understand that both people and Pokémon were much alike in the varying degrees of personalities, goals and demeanor's. That his trusted partner was worried about it too gave Blaze more fortitude about moving on.

"So what do you want to do about it?" Blaze asked knowing the answer.

"There's no way we're just going to stand by. Kurt was right about Team Rocket. They only live to serve personal ambition and power hungry fools who think that they can control the world. I won't sit idly by while they are out there. If we figure out what they're up to, then we'll stop them, just like Red did all those years ago."

"And what about Zeke?" Arthur frowned considering their rival. "Right now there isn't really much we can do. He needs to choose his own path. But when he finally decides to open up, perhaps we can be there to help."

**Zeke**

Zeke stared out over the still waters of the lake within the forest. His Croconaw was out beside him looking down. Zeke was still annoyed that the Pokémon he allowed to stay with him couldn't be counted on to win against that simpering fool, Arthur. Twice now he had been bested by the same man and both times it was like Zeke didn't even put up a fight. Obviously Zeke would have to obtain even stronger tools for the job.

"Hello. Lovely weather today wouldn't you say?" a quiet voice said behind Zeke. He whirled around and found himself facing a vision of beauty, something that left Zeke momentarily speechless. Her Espeon looked up at Zeke with pitch black eyes and seemed to be reading him somehow.

"Yeah..." he finally replied half heartedly.

"Are you a trainer by chance?"

"I am" was Zeke's reply, much stronger. The kimono girl smiled.

"I take it you are on your journey then? Challenging the gyms?"

"Sort of."

"Well when you get to Ecruteak, be sure to stop by the dancing studio. I'm sure you'll find it helpful!" The girl playfully winked playfully before walking deeper into the woods.

"What the fuck just happened?" Zeke wondered aloud.

"Croconaw..." the gator said, also watching the girl disappear into the woods.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 16  
Monarch (Butterfree) - lv. 15  
Whiskers (Rattata) - lv. 15  
Boo (Ghastly) - lv. 16  
Hoppy (Skiploom) - lv. 18  
Lucky (Togepi) - lv. 17

So first of all, I'd just like to say I'm back! Had an amazing three weeks in Europe, but now I am back to the real world and am once more able to continue on with Arthur's adventure. I would like to thank you all for your patience!

I wanted to show the mental states and what thoughts were plaguing our travelers in this chapter, so I hope I managed to convey that. The Ilex forest seemed to be a perfect spot to add some back story about some of the companions along the way on this adventure. An idea about posting the teams back story somewhat appealed to me because during a nuzlocke adventure you really do begin to care more for your partners that you've brought along for the ride. I've tossed the idea around of doing little one shots about the characters who have made it this far or simply posting descriptions on my profile page alongside Arthur's profile. Please let me know if you would like to see something like this and which you would prefer.  
Also, I hope I managed to give you a greater insight into Arthur and Blaze's relationship. Blaze is really starting to take after his trainer now and I'm hoping that you can start to see that growth as the story progresses. Let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 15 - Helping Hand

Chapter 15 – Helping Hand

Exhausted as he was, Arthur was actually feeling better. The conversation he had with his Pokemon the night before seemed to relax him and allow him to refocus. Without them he knew it would have been very easy for him to spiral out of control.

"You seem better today" Lyra noted as she and Arthur continued through the forest.

"I am. I did some thinking last night which helped."

"Oh?" Arthur explained his thoughts about what was going on in the world.

"Kurt had the right of it. Some people are just out here to hurt others for their own gain. Team Rocket doesn't respect the world around them and in the end that will be their downfall. Zeke was right about them as well, when he said they were strong in a group but weak alone."

"But Team Rocket is an organization. By definition that means they work as a group, even if it is for criminal purposes."

"True but I'm talking about the individuals who make up the group. Most of the people who join Team Rocket fill certain molds. The weak, looking for strength to hide behind. The strong looking for more power. When you inspect those individuals outside of the group, you find the weaknesses." Lyra thought about that. Arthur did make a good point but it still took a certain amount of strength to go up against an entire criminal group.

The forest seemed to stretch on forever. While the paths Lyra and Arthur were using were normally safe, it wasn't unheard of for travellers to be attacked by the wild Pokemon who inhabited the area. Lyra and Arthur had been travelling for three days before suddenly they heard a shriek from up ahead and the unmistakable sounds of a battle in progress.

"Espeon no!" the girl yelled. Her faithful partner was attempting to take on four different Ariados at once. While the psychic Pokemon may have had the upper hand against the partial Poison-types, there were just too many of them for her alone. To make matters worse, two more of the spider-like Pokemon were working their way down to the girl from behind. Arthur and Lyra were quick to jump to the young girl's aid.

"Blaze, use Ember!" Arthur roared, and Blaze leapt forward unleashing his fiery attack on the Bug-types.

"Mari, use Water Gun!" Lyra yelled out. The two attacks successfully distracted the Ariados from their original targets, switching instead to the four newcomers. Arthur reached down and summoned Lucky as well.

"Use Extrasensory on the one's in the back, Lucky. Blaze, drive in there with Quick Attack and make sure the girl and that Espeon stay safe." Both Pokemon quickly adhered to their trainers commands and attacked. Lyra was right beside Arthur commanding Mari to distract and attack the Ariados as well. Blaze had fought his way through to the girls' side, holding the spiders at bay. The massive arachnids seemed scared to get close to the fire Pokemon who was throwing off tremendous amounts of heat.

Within minutes of the confrontation beginning, Lyra and Arthur acquired some scrapes and bruises. Their Pokemon battled hard and finally the Ariados broke off their attack. Three of them scurried off while the other three were either burnt or unconscious. Both trainers rushed over to the girl who was lying overtop of her Espeon. Arthur returned Lucky to his Poke-ball and brought out Monarch instead, telling both of his Pokemon to stay alert. Lyra had bent down to help the girl but immediately recoiled. Blood covered the injured Espeon, along with its trainer. Arthur rushed over.

"Miss I need you to back up a bit so I can help." The girl was sobbing over her beloved friend just lying there. "Miss," Arthur said louder this time, "I need you to move. Please I want to help but I need to be able to see the injuries." Blaze came over and slide in beside the crying girl, pushing just enough for Arthur to be able to see the extent of the injury.

The Ariados had left deep gouges in the Espeon's flank. Copious amounts of blood were spilling forth. _Too much _Arthur thought. _We need to get it back to a Pokemon centre and fast. _Arthur frowned. None of his Pokemon would be big enough to fly it there, nor strong enough to carry it. Suddenly Lyra was by Arthur's side, her face as white as a sheet.

"Lyra..."

"I can do this Arthur. We need to bandage it up. Also, there should be some antidote in my bag. By the looks of it, this poor thing was poisoned as well." Arthur looked at Espeon's face. The pitch black eyes were half shut and the whiskers dropping. Arthur quickly followed Lyra's instructions and administered the antidote as she began working on bandaging the Pokemon up.

"My grandparent's acreage isn't far from the exit to this forest" Lyra said as she worked.

"Can it make it?"

"I don't know but we better hope so. I won't be able to carry her though..." Lyra trailed off. She wasn't sure how they would make it, especially since it wouldn't be long before night fell.

"I have an idea." Arthur stood up and walked out of sight. Blaze was about to follow but for some reason found himself glued in place. The girl beside him was attempting to recompose herself but it wasn't going so well so Blaze thought it best to stay put.

Arthur got to work with Whiskers to create a makeshift sledge. He used some of the rope he had packed with him, to lash together some sturdy branches. Then, he strung the tent fly over top of them and added his sleeping bag before walking back. Lyra was just standing up as he returned and she registered at once what Arthur's plan was. Together they lightly picked up and lowered the injured Espeon onto the sledge.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to carry it all the way there?"

"What other choice do we have?" Lyra bit her bottom lip in worry, but Arthur was right. This was their only option available. Both trainers walked over to the crying girl beside Blaze. Arthur only now noticed that the girl was in fact another Kimono girl, like the one they had met back in Violet.

"Miss?" Arthur said kneeling down. "We need to get moving. Lyra's grandparents don't live too far from here, and they should be able to help your Espeon."

**Naoko**

The girl stared up into Arthur's deep blue eyes and she blinked. Here was the young man she had originally hoped to run into. She and her sisters had heard the rumours that he was the anonymous helper who aided in the defeat of Team Rocket down in the Slowpoke well, so Naoko had volunteered to go and meet the boy once more in the Ilex Forest.

Her sister's descriptions however, didn't do Arthur justice. His eyes were a shockingly deep blue, streaked with grey, but she found them warm and inviting, with a sparkle of confidence and mischievousness. His lighter brown hair was shorter and mostly hidden beneath a blue and white hat. And while he didn't look it, seeing as he wasn't barrel-chested nor did he have massive arms, Arthur was obviously far stronger physically than she had first thought.

She looked down at the hand he offered her and accepted. As he pulled her up, Naoko couldn't help but noticed that he had a strong firm grip, but soft hands despite the weeks spent travelling.

"We should hurry" the girl Lyra said. Arthur nodded and slowly let go of Naoko's hand. It was a couple of moments before she felt steady enough on her feet to walk. Arthur had already walked over to the sledge he had made and picked up the one end. Her poor Espeon groaned, and Arthur's Quilava walked over and laid a paw overtop of Espeon's. Even in her frantic state, Naoko couldn't help but feel touched by the amount of tenderness shown by the Volcano Pokemon. Naoko wasn't sure most humans were able to express that.

Lyra came to Naoko's side to help her along. Arthur set the pace, one which was much slower than he was accustomed to. It seemed like an eternity that they walked before the forest came to an end. Night had fallen as they walked, and Naoko was feeling even more timid and scared as she listened to the sounds of the forest. Nobody had said a word, but the girl Lyra had checked on Espeon a couple of times and had even administered what Naoko thought was a potion. Her poor, poor Espeon was still hanging in there which made Naoko want to stop and cry. But she had to keep going, for her partners sake.

**Arthur**

Arthur just kept moving. His legs, back and shoulders were on fire, and more than once, he had caught himself wanting to nod off while he walked. Whenever he looked down though, Arthur saw his beloved partner walking just behind him. It was Blaze's confident look and burning spirit which kept Arthur going. One foot in front of the other. _Just keep walking, just keep walking..._

Once in a while he could feel a small tugging at the sledge. The first time it happened, he saw Lyra bent over doing something, so Arthur just kept moving. He had to reach Lyra's family quickly or this Espeon could be lost.

Arthur's breathing was becoming more and more ragged. His lungs and body were starting to demand more and more oxygen, but Arthur couldn't seem to get enough in with each breath. He wasn't talking to anyone because of this. He was happy that he had left Monarch out to act as lookout and guide. Without his Butterfree's occasional guidance, Arthur probably would have stepped off the path and brought an end to the group. As it was, Arthur mentally rejoiced at walking out of the forest. He redoubled his efforts and hour later when Lyra spotted the familiar road that lead up to her grandparent's acreage.

The land was located outside of Goldenrod, to the east of the river generally referred to as the Goldenrod River. Arthur trudged down the path, his body screaming at him every time his foot landed on the ground. Once more, Lyra broke the silence of the group.

"Kaito, come out!" the tiny Pidgey burst out in a ball of light, brighter than any star in the darkness that surrounded them. Kaito cooed once before realizing the situation at hand. "Kaito I need you to fly ahead a rouse my granddad. The house is just down this road and their bedroom is one of the upper windows. Just keep at it until one of them follows you out here please!" The avian clicked her beak once then was off, speeding past Arthur.

Less than half an hour later, Arthur could make out a house just down the road. He wasn't entirely confident that he would be able to make it the rest of the distance, even with Blaze and Monarchs help. Without warning a set of headlights blinded the group and a truck came skidding to a stop. As soon as the door opened, Kaito burst out and flew over to Lyra, landing on her shoulder cooing. An elderly man followed the bird out.

He was tall, around six foot one, bald with a lined, yet kind face, tanned after so many years spent out in the sun. Even though the man was reaching his late seventies, his arms were still muscular and his body fit. He was wearing simple jeans and a grey flannel button down shirt.

"What's going... Lyra?" The old man stopped in his tracks upon seeing his young granddaughter. Arthur was still plodding along, yet even slower, his body set to collapse at any moment.

"Grandpa, we need your help" Lyra said in a low voice. A small part of Arthur's oxygen deprived mind noted that he was starting to experience tunnel vision.

"Why are you covered in blood?" Lyra's grandfather asked incredulously. That was when he spotted the Espeon on the sledge, and immediately jumped into action. With surprising strength, the elder lifted the load from Arthur and gently laid the Espeon in the bed of his pickup truck. No sooner had the man laid down the injured Espeon that he heard the cries from Pokemon and girls alike as Arthur finally gave in to the encroaching darkness.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 16  
Monarch (Butterfree) - lv. 15  
Whiskers (Rattata) - lv. 15  
Boo (Ghastly) - lv. 16  
Hoppy (Skiploom) - lv. 18  
Lucky (Togepi) - lv. 17


	17. Chapter 16 - The Gala

Chapter 16 – The Gala

A red carpet had been rolled out to the street for the attendees. Because so many high profile persons had come to the event, the carpet was roped off and lined by what seemed to be hundreds of people with cameras, microphones, or some other type of recording device. Lance, for his part, had gotten used to this for the most part. Cameras were constantly following him when he was out in public. The Dragon Master looked over to Bruno who was waving enthusiastically for the media with a new squeeze hanging off his massive arm. While the girl appeared to be enjoying herself, Bruno's tux looked ready to tear apart.

"Shall we go in?" a small voice behind Lance asked. He turned around and felt his jaw drop. Karen was wearing a strapless and backless midnight blue dress which brought out a sparkle in her eyes and accentuated the curves on her body. A deep V was cut down the middle of the dress in the front, ending just below her belly button. The rest of the dress trailed down to the Dark-type masters ankles, which were strapped in to small heels. Lance was in awe.

"Eye's are up here, Lance," Karen said placing two fingers under his chin, closing his mouth.

"Wow Karen, you look positively radiant."

"Please tell me that doesn't work on all the women you meet?"

"None of them look like you." The comment brought a blush to the young woman's cheeks. Lance offered his arm and together they made their way up the red carpet and in to the museum.

Inside the museum was a constant drone of conversation. Many heads were turning at Lance and Karen's arrival into the hall, and Lance knew for once it wasn't because of his Champion status. It was many minutes before Karen and Lance came across anyone they actually knew.

"Lance?" the Champion turned to his left to address the person speaking to him, coming face to face with Jasmine, the gym leader of the Olivine city gym. Jasmine was wearing a simple light pink, strapless dress with her hair unbound and flowing gracefully down to the middle her back. Out of all the gym leaders Lance had met over the years, she was perhaps the softest spoken and down to earth. Jasmine held on to a girlish charm even though she was almost 21 years of age now and had been running the gym for the past four years, becoming one of the most challenging leaders in all of Johto. Lance never could figure out why she was drawn to steel types however.

"Jasmine! It's been a while. How are you?" Lance asked pulling her in to a hug.

"I'm... not bad" Jasmine answered as Lance stepped back. His smile was quickly disappearing as they were suddenly the two were interrupted by the Pewter city mayor, one of the Kantoian senators and another man who was the entire reason for coming tonight. Jasmine seemed rather affronted by the interruption but held her tongue.

"Lance!" the mayor boomed out. Lance was quickly spinning Karen around to face Jasmine. Karen quickly appraised the situation and motioned for Jasmine to come over to where Karen was speaking with Erika, the Celadon gym leader. Lance grasped the man's outstretched hand.

"Mayor Goldman, how are you this evening?" The mayor was a robust man, as anyone could see by the straining buttons on the man's suit jacket. But his cherubic face, which at the moment was a bright cherry red colour thanks to the number of drinks he had already consumed, and boyish charm concealed a sharp mind. His forward thinking and follow through on promises had kept the people in Pewter extremely happy, especially after the fiasco at Mount Moon three years prior with Team Rocket.

"I am doing extremely well, thank you! I hope you are enjoying this fine event. It took a bit of time, but now that the renovations are complete we're going to be able to reopen the museum!"

"Glad to hear it sir." For his part, Lance wasn't overly worried about the museum. While its fossil restoration facilities were rather amazing, Lance just simply did not have the time or the temperament to spend perusing the ancient artifacts on display.

"Ah how rude of me!" the mayor exclaimed. "Allow me to introduce my friends here, Senator Gabbie Jin and Senator Archer Lorenzi!" Lance played along shaking hands with both senators. "Now, tell me Lance, who was that stunning young woman you brought along with you tonight?" the mayor asked, seemingly oblivious to the hard stares between Lance and Archer. Senator Jin seemed to want to be anywhere but with the excitable mayor but stayed put for the time being.

"Actually sir this is Karen, the newest member to the Elite ranks. I was simply escorting her in." At the mention of her name, Karen turned around to join the conversation. She quickly greeted the political members, pausing at Archer.

**Archer**

"An absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance, Karen" Archer said, lightly taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. She had not changed much since Archer had last seen her. The beautiful young girl he had taken under his wing had grown into a stunning young woman who turned heads wherever she went.

Archer knew however, that he would have to be extremely careful. Karen knew his true identity, and while he was certain nothing which had happened in Azalea could be tied back to him, people such as the Elite Four member would be somewhat suspicious.

"And you Senator" Karen responded quietly. She kept eye contact with her former mentor while the other men started to speak once more.

"So Lance where did you find such a wonderful young woman might I ask?" Mayor Goldman asked. The big man completely missed the icy glare Karen sent towards Archer.

"Actually it was Agatha who advised the appointment. Once I had seen her battle, I asked Karen to join us on the Elite Four. I would be surprised if anyone in the two regions is strong enough to get past her." Archer flicked his gaze back to the dragon master. The young man talked with an easy confidence, and after years of practice with this sort of thing, he was almost as good as Archer at concealing his thoughts. Karen of course was acting accordingly, but her gaze never left Archer for more than the briefest of seconds. Archer smiled inwardly. If all it took was his mere presence to throw off the young woman, then he knew that he maintained the upper hand.

The mayor was about to say something else, when he suddenly spotted the Pewter Gym Leader, Brock. Apologizing to Lance and the rest, the mayor abruptly wandered off towards Brock, waving and calling the leaders name enthusiastically towing the Kantonian Senator behind him, leaving only Lance, Karen and Archer alone. Now Karen's eyes turned to stone as she shot daggers towards the former Rocket executive.

"You are not going to get away with this" Karen stated in a quiet voice.

"I assure you miss, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Drop the act _Senator_" Lance replied. "We know all about your connections to Team Rocket." Archer smirked.

"Team Rocket was disbanded three years ago Champion. I can guarantee you, in all confidence that I had no part in their activities nor was I aware of any of their plans."

"You lying son of a..." Lance laid his hand on Karen's arm stopping her before she lashed out.

"Careful Karen. You may be a member of the Elite Four, but attacking a Senator from Johto is still a punishable offense." Archer smiled, further enraging Karen. "Please do have a pleasant rest of your evening" he said before finally walking off.

Karen was seething. There was the man responsible for so much pain and suffering, within reach, taunting her, and yet she was unable to do anything about it.

"Karen?" Lance's voice was filled with concern. She knew better than to let her emotions get the best of her. Yet Karen had forgotten how well Archer was able to influence and understand others. She had fallen for his taunts just as he expected her to. How in the world had she deluded herself into thinking she had changed?

"I'll be fine." Karen took a few deep breaths with her eyes closed. Thankfully no one but the two gym leaders standing behind Lance and Karen had noticed the exchange.

"What's going on?" Jasmine asked cautiously.

"We have reason to believe that some people here aren't all what they say they are" Lance answered cryptically. "Now my apologies Jasmine. You had something you needed to talk about?"

"Yes, there have been some disturbances around Olivine lately."

"What do you mean?" Karen immediately tuned into the conversation.

"I can't be certain, but there have been reports of shady merchandise being sold at the ports as well as people working for Team Rocket hanging around."

"Wait, I thought Red took care of Team Rocket three years ago" the soft spoken Grass-type leader, Erika, put in.

"He did. Or at least he put a pause to their workings. We've also had reports of someone taking Slowpoke tails in the Azalea well. It may be that Team Rocket has started up again."

"What are we going to do?" Jasmine asked.

"There isn't much we can do at the moment. Sabrina took care of the issue at the Well, though she didn't say who helped her. Until we have proof of something, we can only keep vigilant" Lance stated. The two gym leaders looked worried but nodded. _This is only going to get worse unless we can figure out what Archer is up to_ Karen thought.

**Koga**

Koga stood just behind and beside the senator from Johto, wearing an extremely simple three piece black and white tuxedo, with a purple pocket napkin, which Karen had helped pick out for him. Normally the poison master did not attend these types of events, but tonight was different. He had seen Karen's confrontation with the man, and watched as he brought forth all the emotions the young woman tried to hide away.

"Senator" Koga said simply in a quiet voice. To the other man's credit he didn't flinch or give away any sense of surprise.

"Ah you must be Koga. One of the new additions to the Elite Four?"

"Yes sir." The senator stuck out his hand, which Koga shook.

"I was sad to hear that Lorelei left the group."

"Many were, but she wished to pursue her research back on her home islands. Something I'm sure we are all familiar with." The senator tilted his head slightly, and narrowed his eyes the barest fraction. Just enough of a give-away that he understood what Koga was getting at.

"Yes well, everyone feels the need to go back to their comfort zones I'm sure. I hear your daughter has taken up your mantle as the gym leader in Fushia?"

"She has yes. Janine was proven to be quite the accomplished trainer, ready for the responsibilities of her own gym." Both men were speaking double talk now. But for Koga, this was nothing new. He was a master at deception, and unlike the younger members of the Elite Four, Koga was not one to break his cool. Ever.

"Good. We do so need competent trainers at the helm."

"I have one question for you senator."

"Please," Archer replied spreading his hands in a gesture that he had nothing to hide.

"Why become a senator in the first place? I did my research. Your company seemed to be doing quite well. You could have stayed CEO and lived quite comfortably rather than get your hands messy with politics."

"Because I want to do what's best for this region. I decided that in order to do so, I should become a senator. This way I have more say in which direction I believe is best for Johto."

"And what about those who disagree?"

"Why I explain to them their role in everything. Everyone has a place. Some just need to be reminded what that place is from time to time." Archer smirked at the last comment. Koga in response also just simply smiled.

"Thank you for your time senator. I would simply advise caution. You never know what is out there lurking around the next corner." With that, Koga immediately turned around, ignoring the frown that came upon Archer's face. Normally Koga didn't need the last word in a conversation, but in this case, he wanted Archer to know, they were on to him, and they were coming.


	18. Chapter 17 - Dreams

Chapter 17 – Dreams

It had been almost an entire day and still his best friend was just lying on the bed unmoving. Arthur's mother, Margret, had arrived this afternoon on the back of a huge Charizard. Blaze had no idea where the massive lizard had come from, nor how Margret had one, but that wasn't really his concern at the moment. Margret had barely left her son's side since arriving. Blaze was the same way. In fact all of Arthur's pokemon had been released from their balls and stayed in the room. Blaze raised his head as the older man whose house they were staying at walked into the room carrying a tray of food.

"Still nothing?" he asked quietly. Margret just shook her head.

"How is that poor girls Espeon?"

"Happy to say, she'll make a full recovery. Lyra did some quick thinking administering an antidote as quick as she did."

"She'll make a fine breeder one of these days" Margret replied with a small smile.

"By the sounds of it though, that son of yours takes quite a bit after his father. I don't know many people who would have done what he did for the sake of a single pokemon." Margret just smiled, stroking her sons face. "Anyway, I brought up some food for ya. We'll just be downstairs, so holler if you need anything alright?" Margret nodded, still staring at the young man lying on the bed.

Blaze stretched out across Arthur. Margret placed a hand on his head, and he closed his eyes at her touch. The others were around the room already asleep. Monarch had been awake as long as Blaze, but with the constant flying that he had been doing left him completely exhausted and in desperate need of some sleep. Even Lucky needed his sleep after the amount of battling the younger pokemon had done in the forest. That battling had impressed Blaze. While nowhere near the most powerful member of the party, Lucky had shown a burning desire to win, something Blaze knew would help the team down the road.

"You should sleep too, Blaze" Margret murmured to him softly. He knew she was right but Blaze couldn't bring himself to sleep. What if Arthur woke up, or worse, something else came after them? The attack in the forest had forced Blaze to face the reality that not everything was as it seemed. In fact there were more terrors out there than even he could imagine. In response he shook his head under Margret's hand. This caused her to laugh.

"Oh you are already taking after him!" Blaze opened his eyes at that and tilted his head.

"Qui?" Smiling, Margret explained what she meant.

"After spending so much time with one another, I'm starting to see similarities between you and Arthur. He can be so stubborn. Which he got from his father. Has Arthur told you much about his father?" Blaze shook his head once more. He had tried earlier to talk to Margret the same way he would talk to the other members of the team or to Arthur himself but she seemed to be like everyone else and didn't understand him. Boo had also floated down to listen.

"Arthur's father, Matthew, was a researcher, but before that he was a trainer just like Arthur. He'd gone on an adventure, but along the way changed course. He became overly fascinated with the ocean and water pokemon. But more than that, he was interested in the legends. More than anything else, Matt was known for his burning desire and stubbornness to get at the bottom of a problem. He was the same way with training. He became very good in fact. So good that he was actually considered for a spot among the Elite Four." Blaze perked up. Arthur never really spoke much about his father, so to learn that Arthur came from a family of trainers was quite interesting. It also explained why he was practically a natural at battling.

"Arthur grew up part of his life surrounded by mostly water or flying type pokemon. It's what Matt used to research and use during his search for legendary pokemon. I think that's why Arthur became so attached to water and flying types. He's a smart enough boy to know that he can't win with just those types alone however. He reminds me so much of Matthew." Margret gazed at her son, but Blaze could tell that she was actually staring much further back in time.

**Arthur**

_Wake now young one._ The voice was female, resonating with power. Arthur opened his eyes. None of his surroundings were familiar however; darkness pressed in from all sides, but in front of Arthur stood the figure whom he assumed had addressed him. A faint glow emanated from the creature allowing Arthur to make out what he was speaking to.

"You're a Lugia aren't you?" Arthur asked almost breathless. The legendary guardian of the seas was rarely ever seen, and even less was known about it. Lugia was of a particular interest to Arthur, when he spent time going over his father's research or looking into the legends themselves.

_Yes. In another time I was known as Argyra._

"Argyra" Arthur whispered out. The avian had its wings folded in and long tail resting on the floor (or what Arthur presumed was the floor). Argyra lowered her head somewhat and stared ahead at Arthur with piercing blue eyes which were surrounded by royal blue feathers, flowing back into pure white feathers. Arthur stood up and walked closer to the guardian completely awestruck.

"Wait, where are we?"

_I have reached out and connected our minds so we may speak. Your body is still healing from your ordeal._

"So... we're in my mind?" The legendary nodded as Arthur looked around. "Huh, I always figured it would be much more cluttered." Amusement lit up Argyra's eyes before growing serious once more. "If you don't mind, but why are you here?"

_To protect you._

"Protect me from what?"

_There are going to be troubled times ahead. There is so much more to this world than you can even imagine. Powers which work in a positive fashion and those that are out to seek more of what they cannot control. While your body recuperates, your mind is vulnerable. I am simply here to protect you from that which you cannot control._

"I'm not entirely sure I follow."

_You have a very special talent Arthur. As such, you are more susceptible to those with more nefarious intentions than others. I have simply come to ensure that you remain safe from such people and beings._

"What would someone want with me? I'm just a simple trainer."

_Would that what you say was true._ Arthur stared at the legendary in confusion, hoping for some type of elaboration, but an answer was not forthcoming.

**Margret**

Blaze had fallen asleep despite the Pokemon's best efforts otherwise. Margret gazed down at the Fire-type who was lying across her son's chest. Even though the fires on the Quilava's head and back were not lit, Blaze was still exuding out a fair amount of heat. Margret gazed around at the other Pokemon in the room. All of them were asleep, but had fallen asleep close to Arthur's bed. A creak on the floor caused Margret to turn towards the door. The young Kimono girl whose Espeon Lyra and Arthur had helped save was standing on the threshold of the room. Margret smiled at the girl and beckoned her in.

"How is your poor Espeon?"

"Mr. Richards said she'll make a full recovery. She's resting right now downstairs. I wanted to come and make sure Arthur was doing alright."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He just pushed his body too far past its limits and it simply needs to recover."

"Your son was very brave. I've never seen Ariados act that way before in the forest." Margret had been thinking the same thing. Normally the evolved arachnids acted alone, never in groups, like their pre-evolved forms Spinark were wont to do.

"So long as you're all safe, that is what truly matters." The girl nodded. Silence hung in the room for a time before another figure entered.

"Naoko, Mrs. Soul, dinners ready if you'd like to come down. I can bring you up a tray too if you like" Lyra stated. While the young girl had been worried about Arthur, Margret was happy to see Lyra helping her grandfather with healing the injured Espeon.

"Thank you Lyra, we'll be right down." Margret took one last look at Arthur, sweeping some errant hair out of his face, before leaving the room.

Naoko stayed in the room longer. She slowly walked over to the bed. Something was different about Arthur. Naoko could almost feel another presence in the room, one which she was astounded by. But without her Espeon close by, she couldn't be sure what she was feeling was right. So far however, it appeared that the kimono girls had found their trainer.

The young man on the bed had not only hatched the special egg given to him, but he had saved her life and her pokemon's. There was something to this young man that gave Naoko the feeling he was the one person who might be able to assist even the legends themselves.

**Arthur**

"So you legendary Pokemon, you protect the planet right?"

_In a way we help keep the world in balance. _

"And now something is threatening to upset this balance?"

_The notion of balance is an interesting concept. In order to create it, there must be a push and a pull. Where there is light, there is also dark. Now though, there are many different people who are threatening to push this equilibrium too far in a single direction. In their 'quest' for the perfect world, they are ruining the single one which we all inhabit._

"So in order for these people to obtain this absolute power and dominance, they come after you all don't they?" Argyra nodded. "Is your power that great, that their influence over you can overcome all other challenges?"

_Alone no. We guardians do tend to have more power than the other Pokemon but just a single one of us fighting by ourselves can be defeated. Not easily but it remains a possibility. _

"So the goal then, for these people, would be to gain control of a bunch of legends and use them to assert their dominance."

_That is one way we have been manipulated before yes. Others simply misuse the power we have been given. You are an example of such a thing. You have befriended many others who share your goal in wanting to become the best that they can be. And together, the sum of all the parts you have assembled create something far greater than could be achieved simply by a single one of you._

"Yeah but we've faced our share of hardships already."

_And you will continue to. Every challenge you face is something that allows you to grow. It is these hardships in life and how you deal with them which help shape you into the person you become._

"So why help me now?"

_As I said before young one, you are special. You have an aura about you which sets you apart from others. Very few other people on this Earth share this quality. I know that you are destined for great things, but at times such as now, you need assistance. That is why I am here. It is also why your Pokemon are all around you, waiting. Together you must never give in to the darkness. Never give in Arthur. Remember those around you, and never be afraid to ask for help. But most of all, believe in yourself and you can never fail. Now, it is time for you to truly awaken and go forward with your journey._

Arthur's heart started beating faster. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but if there was one thing he was acutely aware of, was how calming Argyra's presence was.

"Will I ever see you again?"

_Perhaps in time._

* * *

Sunlight was filtering into the room when Arthur's deep blue eyes opened. He smiled as he watched the dust motes play in the invisible breeze created by all his friends breathing.

"Arthur!" Blaze yelled. Immediately everyone in the room was awake and crying out in joy. Arthur just laughed telling them he was fine. It wasn't long before the room was full past the capacity as Margret, Lyra, Naoko, and Lyra's grandparents were all inside the room as well checking on him. Lunch came and went before Arthur was finally alone for a time with just Blaze and Margret. He was walking the grounds to the Richards acreage, watching all the Pokemon brought to the daycare.

"How are you feeling?" Margret asked in a smaller voice. Arthur had been slowly getting more tired as the day progressed, and though no one else could see it, both Margret and Blaze could tell Arthur still hadn't fully recovered.

"I won't lie, if someone got the plates off the truck that hit me, I'd really appreciate it. I don't think I've ever felt this stiff" Arthur grumbled. Margret smiled. Like his father, Arthur always seemed to deflect questions about what was bothering him.

"I'll be sure to ask Lyra this evening." Arthur smiled before sitting down by the small pond to watch a couple Poliwags and a Staryu swim and drift lazily in the still water. "Now, I need to talk to you Arthur." He young man looked toward his mother, his deep blue eyes almost swallowing her. "Son, I know you've wanted to go on this journey for a long time, but I think that this shows just how dangerous these things can be! Perhaps you should think about coming home, and setting out once more in a couple more years when you're more prepared."

"That's not going to happen mom."

"But Arthur..." He cut her off.

"This was an accident. Yes I know these things can happen. I've started to assemble a pretty good bunch of friends and teammates though." At this Blaze chirped in quite happily. "I need to do this mom. You and dad both went on journeys. This is just something that I know I was meant to do."

"Yes but both your father and I were older when we left on ours. There is nothing wrong with waiting."

"I know there isn't mom, but this isn't about that. I'm ready for the challenges. In fact I love them. Besides, those Ariados weren't behaving normally I don't think. Something has some of the wild Pokemon spooked. I want to know what."

"Arthur that is not your responsibility! If there is something out there causing problems then we will tell the authorities and let them handle it!" Margret was scared for once. She knew Arthur meant well, and yes he was far more mature for his age than other children she had met, but Margret also knew about the dangers that wild Pokemon could pose. All too well she knew the dangers.

"Mom, I'm not stopping this journey. I'm going to continue on and I'm going to become one of the best."

Arthur and his mother were walking back to the house in silence. He felt somewhat bad for arguing with her, but there was no way he could possibly explain his dream about Lugia, nor his encounters with Team Rocket with his mother. Not only would she lose her mind, but there was a good chance she would forcibly drag him home with her. And as he had said, there was no way he was quitting on his journey now. To break the silence however, Arthur changed topics.

"How did you get here by the way?"

"Well your father became good friends with the Richards, and when he decided to stop with league battles, he gave Mike two of his Pokemon."

"Why would he do that?"

"He didn't like the thought of his partners being kept at home at all times. It's one of the reasons we came to Goldenrod a few times when you were younger."

"Ok but that doesn't explain how you got here."

"Well your father had one Pokemon who was able to fly me here."

"Which Pokemon..." Arthur was cut off by a ground shaking thud and he spun around. Blaze was similarly surprised, spinning around and immediately lighting the fire on his head and back. Standing in front of them was a rather large, formidable Charizard who roared its pleasure at seeing both Arthur and Margret.

"Wait... this Charizard was dads?!" Arthur asked astounded. Margret was smiling at her sons shock.

"Yes, Scorch here was your father's first Pokemon." Arthur remembered playing with the large dragon-like Pokemon when he was younger but had no idea that she had belonged to his father! The only Pokemon of his father's that Arthur remembered were the two water types he had kept with him from his travelling days; a Vaporeon and a Lanturn.

"Let's go back inside. I have something to show you" Margret said. She wore a sad smile on her face. In her heart she knew her son would never give up on his dreams, ideals or beliefs. If this was what he thought was best there would be no changing his direction, so she might as well help prepare him as best she could.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 16  
Monarch (Butterfree) - lv. 15  
Whiskers (Rattata) - lv. 15  
Boo (Ghastly) - lv. 16  
Hoppy (Skiploom) - lv. 18  
Lucky (Togepi) - lv. 17

Well another chapter is up. My apologies for taking so long but apparently life is still extremely busy even once one has graduated uni. Anyways, this is a bit of foreshadowing, as well as a look into the past of Arthur's family. I know, another filler, but never fear, another gym battle will soon be on its way, and some more dreadful Rocket schemes.


	19. Chapter 18 - A Change in Plans

Chapter 18 – A Change in Plans

Archer paced his office in Goldenrod. Reflecting back upon the gala two nights past, he realized it was a mistake to openly challenge both Lance and Karen. He had veiled his warnings true, but they knew that Team Rocket was back. While working in the shadows, Archer had anonymity and the upper hand. They would have been forced to react to his actions. Now the playing field had changed. While Archer may have the authorities in his hands, Lance was a part of the International police and a member of their select G-man squad. A formidable trainer to be sure. And if Lance decided to come out in the open to destroy Team Rocket, there would be little Archer could do. Unless of course their current project was nearing completion.

"Sir, the helicopter is ready" one of the many upper leveled grunts said after knocking on his office door.

"Good. All the press needs to know is that I needed some time away. Make up some reasonable excuse." The grunt nodded. Archer left the office, his Houndoom trailing behind him. Grunts and regular staff along the way moved aside to let Archer pass.

The helicopters blades were already starting a slow spin when Archer arrived on the roof of the office building. The co-pilot opened the side door allowing Archer to enter the aircraft without breaking stride. Everything was precise and ordered, just the way Archer wanted things done. Within minutes, the heli was travelling across Goldenrod.

"Where to sir?" the pilot asked.

"Mahogany" Archer answered somewhat distracted, as he looked out over the sprawling city focusing on the radio tower.

**Lance**

Lance looked down upon his childhood city. Blackthorn was by no means a large city like Goldenrod or Olivine, but there was still something about it that made Lance think _home_. In all fairness he never did seem to come back here very often. There were always other things to keep him busy, such as this business with Team Rocket. He was in need of some sage advice however, and he knew just the man to give it.

Lance's Dragonite knew exactly where his partner wanted to go, and directed itself towards the Dragon's Den. Lance climbed down off his dragon's back as soon as it had landed. An elderly man came forward to greet him and quickly allowed Lance to pass through. From the entrance, Lance could hear the sounds of the city behind him, but entering the Den, all those sounds disappeared. A few trainers permitted into the inner sanctum of the den nodded to the champion as he passed.

"Lance" the elder of the Blackthorn said as the Champion entered the small building within the Den.

"Grandfather."

"What brings you back home?" Lance was slow in replying, and looked around trying to determine the correct questions to ask. "The girl seems quite beautiful to hear your grandmother tell it, but I hear Clair doesn't approve of your choice." This topic caught Lance completely off guard.

"Uh... Wait, what?" he managed to sputter out. His grandfather turned around regarding Lance for the first time since he had arrived.

"I had assumed, since something was bothering you so much, it must have something to do with the new woman you seem to be enamoured with. I was simply stating what the rest of your family thought about your choice in girlfriends."

"Who are you talking about?" Lance asked incredulously.

"That young woman you took to the gala. It was in the papers and online. Clair gave quite the rant on her."

"She is not my girlfriend!" the champion said, colour rising in his face. His grandfather smiled, causing his eyes to twinkle in amusement. Lance simply shook his head. "That's not the reason I came."

"I know. I was simply preparing you for what your sister thinks. Now, what is the real issue?"

"It's Team Rocket."

"I thought we already had a conversation about them."

"We did. But Sabrina contacted us. She said that it was them stealing Slowpoke tails in the Well. How only she was able to defeat them all I'm not sure. Apparently it wasn't a large contingent of them; however, they did say that this was only the beginning of their resurgence. It was Karen who gave us the next breakthrough. She recognized Archer, an executive in the organization from when Giovanni ran things. Apparently he was an infiltrator, sent in to special jobs to keep the authorities from discovering some of the things and experiments that Team Rocket used to perform. We ran into him at the gala."

"And now you don't know what you should do. Where you should go next or who to try and target."

"Precisely. Archer is now a Senator. I can't simply go arrest him without hard evidence, and if what Karen said is true, then he won't have done anything himself." His grandfather's expression became thoughtful.

"Going after him directly would be a mistake" the elder said after a time. Lance had assumed as much but if he couldn't attack the problem at its source then he was at a loss as to what he should do. "What you need to do is wait. There will be some indication of what their true plan is."

"You want me to wait? This is Team Rocket we're talking about. Remember their experiments three years ago? If we just wait around, they could very well unleash something new and far more terrible!"

"Lance, you have no idea what they are after. Giovanni may have been ambitious and overreached, but he was no madman. He was smart and calculating. Archer is of the same mentality is seems to me."

"Who else have you talked to about this?" His grandfather's answer to his questions told Lance that that the elder had previous conversations with people who knew more than they should.

"It matters not. But without more information, what exactly do you hope to achieve?" That froze the champion. "You must be patient and extremely careful Lance. These men are not ones to be trifled with. Archer knows what he is doing more than you. This is his area of expertise. You also cannot forget your champion duties."

"To hell with being the champion. This is bigger than any single person!"

"I agree, but you are just one person. Even all the members of the league could be easily overrun by an entire organization." Lance opened his mouth to argue but was pulled up short by his grandfathers raised hand.

"I am not saying to stop investigating. But you need to be more aware of your actions. Declaring yourself against Archer has raised his guard. He'll be even more careful now. In the meantime, perhaps you should pay more attention to the other responsibilities of being Champion."

"What do you mean?" Lance countered more venomously than he should have replied. Anger was clouding his judgement.

"I received word from multiple people about an up and coming trainer. Someone who has proven themselves worthy of some respect."

"Why should I worry about some rookie trainer?"

"Because it is your duty!" the elder roared. The younger man took a step back. "You have been so enveloped in your own problems you have stopped looking at everything else that is going on in this world. Team Rocket is not all there is to these regions!"

"And what does this have to do with some new trainer?"

"There have been some interesting sightings of some rather unusual Pokemon around both Kanto and Johto. Some rather powerful Pokemon." Lance's curiosity was piqued.

"What kind of Pokemon?"

"Legendary. I have felt the presence of multiple legends in the region. Most notably, I believe both sacred birds have returned. And they've come for one who has the power to reassert the balance this world is slipping away from."

"You think it's this new trainer?"

"I can't be certain but I have been told to watch for him."

"And this is more important than Team Rocket."

"What if Team Rocket and this trainer cross paths?" _That,_ Lance thought_ would make a new legend appear..._

* * *

Sorry folks for the long times between uploads. Been extremely busy lately and haven't been spending much time online. Anyways here's a slight shifting of perspectives for some of the other characters in the story. I'm going to be trying to get more up soon. And some more action rather than so much filler! Stay tuned!


	20. Chapter 19 - 'A Happening Big City'

Chapter 19 – Entering the 'Happening Big City'

Blaze was exhausted. He had never thought that someone who didn't train Pokemon for a living could be such a difficult opponent. But the daycare man's Miltank was certainly one to watch out for. Blaze was faster but the Miltank's sheer physical strength negated most of Blaze's straight up attacks. And then there was that rollout attack...

"Blaze get ready... And now!" Arthur yelled out. Blaze launched himself diagonally out of the way of the charging cow rolling to absorb to further the distance between himself and the bovine. He then abruptly turned around and squeezed his fire glands sending forth a scalding ember attack.

"Now you're getting it!" the fire type heard the older man call out. Normally Blaze would have replied but he was far too tired from a day of hard training. Breathing heavily, the Fire-type looked back at his opponent. The Miltank hardly looked any worse for wear. Even Arthur was grinding his teeth.

"I think that's enough for today" the old man said. Arthur nodded though he was still frowning. Blaze on the other hand flopped down on the cool grass, allowing the flames on his back to go out.

"You alright buddy?" Arthur asked as he crouched down beside his starter.

"Just tired is all. Long day" Blaze replied. Arthur scratched the area just below Blaze's skull along his neck. At his partner's touch, Blaze relaxed even more and closed his eyes.

"Well he should be more than fast enough to take on Whitney's Miltank. That's one tough Quilava you have there."

"That he is. He was my first Pokemon."

"I figured as much. You've got a good bond going with all of your Pokemon son, but there's something special about the two of you. Both of you know what the other is thinking allowing you greater freedom in battle. It allows you to exploit weaknesses in other trainers easier." Arthur nodded distractedly. He wasn't one for compliments, Blaze had noted early on. In fact, they seemed to embarrass him almost as much as he took pride in what they meant about his accomplishments.

Dinner was a much more subdued affair that night. Mrs. Richards and Arthur's mom had taken Naoko into Goldenrod so that she could catch the train back to Ecruteak. She had told everyone at the ranch how eternally grateful she was for helping her. But with the three women gone, it was just Mr. Richards, Lyra and Arthur left on the ranch. Blaze was outside enjoying the evening sun after dinner, resting with the rest of Arthur's team. He had been thinking all day about the gym.

According to Mr. Richards, Whitney was a serious obstacle for most beginning trainers. It wasn't unheard of for trainers to go elsewhere to train well above the level that Whitney was at before obtaining her badge. Arthur, Blaze knew, would be attempting to come up with a plan that would allow him to win right now.

"So you're the group who has a trainer right?" a voice sounded to Blaze's left. The fire pokemon rose up and turned to find a Machop standing there in front of him.

"Yes we are." Blaze was too tired to fight still but the tone of the opposing fighter was somewhat threatening.

"The others around here say you guys are pretty tough."

"If you say so" Blaze replied cautiously.

"Let me come with you." Blaze blinked. "I can be a pretty tough cookie too, you know! I'm really strong and can totally win a bunch of battles."

"I don't doubt it, but why do you want to come with us?"

"I want to leave here. I never get to fight around here. How can I get better and prove my power without battling?"

"There's only one flaw in your thinking" Arthur said. Blaze hadn't even heard his partner approach. "I can't take a Pokemon who doesn't belong to me."

"I don't belong to anyone! I'm free to do what I want!"

"That so? Well, I've got a pretty full team already..." Arthur glanced back at his team.

"That's true Arthur but are they going to be able to handle the better gyms coming up?" Blaze asked quietly. He didn't want to put his teammates down, but Blaze knew that some of them weren't going to be strong enough to handle the upcoming pressures. Most notably Boo, Whiskers and Monarch. Which at this point basically meant everyone whom Arthur had befriended. Arthur looked down at Blaze with knowing eyes. Anyone new that they met meant that they either replaced a current team member or wouldn't be a part of the team at this moment in time.

"Looks like that Machop has finally taken a liking to someone." Blaze and Arthur looked up. Mr. Richards was standing on the deck. "Someone abandoned her here. Technically she doesn't belong to anyone anymore, but there was little chance me and the wife were going to let her wander alone in the wilderness. But if she's attached herself to you, perhaps you ought to take her along."

"The only problem is that my team is pretty much full right now."

"Well why don't you leave a few of your Pokemon here for the time being? I can make sure they get sent back along to the Professor's lab. I know he'd love the opportunity to study some of the evolved forms of the Pokemon you've caught." Arthur looked back down at Blaze once more. The Fire-type wasn't a huge fan of replacing his friends, but it could mean the difference between winning and losing.

"Arthur you know Professor Elm will take good care of your Pokemon for you!" Lyra piped in. Blaze hadn't seen her come out either. He must be far too tired if he was missing stuff like that.

"The decision is yours Arthur. I know everyone will understand you're doing what's best." Arthur knelt down by his starter.

"Always the voice of reason eh?"

"You know it!"

"So does this mean you'll bring me along?" The Machop had watched the conversation silently and a little further away than she had originally approached to.

"It does. Do you have a name?"

"My name is Muscle. And I'm going to be the strongest there ever was!"

Goldenrod was massive. Arthur had never been to the largest city of the region himself, so he was relying on Lyra to get around. There were so many sights and sounds and smells that is was almost overwhelming. Even Blaze was gazing in every direction, seemingly in awe of everything going on around him.

The group had gotten in relatively later in the day, so Lyra led them to a Pokemon centre where they checked into a room. There was also a parcel left for Arthur who had accepted it in confusion. He read the note once they had gotten to the room, and both Lyra and Blaze noticed tears in the young man's eyes. In fact, the sight was so unexpected that Lyra found herself struggling not to burst into tears seeing as she didn't even know what could possibly bring tears to her childhood friends eyes.

"Is everything alright Arthur?" Lyra asked in a quiet voice. He gave a small, wet chuckle.

"Everything's fine." He sniffed once, laughing as he did so. "Damn I have no idea why I'm crying! This doesn't usually happen." Lyra laughed alongside him in agreement. This was the first time she could remember ever seeing tears on his face.

"What does the note say?"

"It's a gift from my parents. My mom, she left this here for me. Said she understands what I want and is willing to support me fully so that I achieve my goals. To do so, she left this water stone for me which my father found a long time ago. They had planned on giving it to me together just before I started my journey." Now tears were freely falling from Lyra's face. Arthur opened up the box and revealed the deeply hued blue stone.

"But wait, you don't have any Pokemon who require a stone to evolve."

"Not at the moment, no. But can't hurt to have one handy just in case right?" Lyra and Blaze laughed alongside Arthur.

Blaze was still awake late into the evening. He watched as Arthur and Lyra's chests rose and fell with each breath. He was still thinking about everything he had learned in the past week. Arthur was certainly a formidable foe, but he was also one of the most compassionate people he had ever met. In fact Arthur was almost a complete opposite of Zeke.

Zeke abused his partners and blamed them for losses and failures. Arthur took complete responsibility when his team didn't perform. Even though it was hardly ever his fault. And then there was the goodbyes to Hoppy and Monarch. Arthur had been quiet for some time on the road after they left the ranch. Lyra had been tactful enough to notice and not say anything. Blaze could tell that they wore heavily on his mind. But he also knew that Arthur wanted to be the best, and in order to do so, it would require some sacrifices.

At least Hoppy and Monarch would be happy back at the Professors lab. And Blaze knew Margret would visit them as well. No everything was going to be alright. In fact, the upcoming gym battle would prove to everyone just how strong Arthur and Blaze were! That thought alone calmed the racing thoughts of the Volcano Pokemon and lulled him into a sleep filled with dreams of roasting Miltank on the battlefield.

**Arthur**

"So should we check out the underground first?" Lyra asked. Arthur and Blaze trailed behind her, Arthur checking Dex for some info.

"I suppose we can. Any idea what's down there?"

"Well there's this amazing costume place and there are also some barber shops and massage places. But then again, it can be really seedy down there..." Mari nodded alongside Lyra as she spoke. "We could check out the department store as well. Oh wait, I know!" And without waiting or warning, Lyra started running off. It was a second before Arthur registered what was going on.

"Hey, Lyra! Wait!" he shouted before starting to run after her, hastily shoving Dex back into his pocket. Blaze was unimpressed with this early morning running thing but started after the two young adults none the less.

After a few blocks of running Lyra stood in front of the Goldenrod radio tower. It was one of the tallest buildings in the city and artistically designed. The steel 'shell' gave a lattice like appearance, making the surrounding area seem upbeat and modern.

"Next time, a warning" Arthur said coming up beside her.

"And here I thought the big trainer was in shape!" Lyra chided playfully. Arthur just winked and opened the door for her. "Well you may be out of shape but at least you're still somewhat of a gentleman."

"Who says I was holding the door for you? Blaze, would you like to go in?" The volcano Pokemon walked in front of Lyra into the building causing her to laugh. The two were so similar, it was a shock that they didn't both sprout fire from their heads.

Arthur allowed everyone to enter the building and was about to enter himself, when he noticed a man standing at a corner watching the building intently. It was a moment before the man realized he was being watched. Catching Arthur's eye, the man glared then turned the corner. Arthur frowned, not sure what to make of the odd situation before heading inside.

**Zeke**

Zeke entered the gym. It was filled with flowers of all types in different pots and structures. Everything about the place gave off an air of femininity and beauty. Zeke found himself hating the place already. He breezed through the underlings before standing before Whitney. She was inspecting her nails as he walked up, seemingly completely uninterested in the fact that she had a new challenger.

"Hey there!" she said cheerfully before looking up. Her usually bubbly attitude died rather quickly when she saw the stormy look upon Zeke's face. He was here for business and nothing else. Whitney hated battling people like them. They were no fun.

Few words were exchanged before the battle started. Few were exchanged during the battle. Zeke was merciless in his strategy, trying to simply overwhelm Whitney with sheer power. He was lucky that he had a couple of Pokemon who were able to stand up to the task. Zeke's Croconaw in particular seemed to power through Whitney's Miltank, though not without taking a couple of serious hits.

"What a pathetic gym leader. More absorbed in what's cute rather than focusing on winning. How the fuck did you become a leader?"

"Excuse me?" Whitney asked incredulously.

"Whatever. Just hand over the badge." Whitney had never been spoken too this way and she was too shocked to do anything else but what he asked.

Badge in hand, Zeke walked out of the horrific gym and headed out north of the city. It wasn't until he was at his makeshift camp that he stopped and tended to his injured Pokemon.

"You were pathetic in there today" he told his Pidgeotto. The avian had become enamoured with Whitney's Clefairy, thanks to its cute charm ability, after striking it once with a mediocre Quick Attack. The bird looked down in shame having occurred its masters wrath.

"And you!" Zeke said turning on the Big Jaw Pokemon. "Have you ever heard of dodging an attack? How the fuck do you expect to win if you're going to let a slow ass, fucking cow hit you again and again. Dumbass fucking Pokemon. Arceus you are one dumb shit. You'd better do better at the next gym, you hear me?" His Pokemon nodded the affirmative. "Good..."

Zeke turned away. He cursed himself for picking weak Pokemon. He was supposed to be strong. Stronger than the rest. He should have wiped the floor with Whitney. All she cared about was beauty. Not about strength. He wanted to obliterate her, and yet, he seemingly barley eked out the win. _Why am I not stronger?!_

**Arthur**

Arthur and Lyra walked out of the radio tower both holding new radio cards in their hands. Lyra was already installing it in her Pokegear. Arthur watch amused as she tried to get it working. It took a couple of minutes before the device started playing music.

"Alright where to next?"

"Well we could definitely do some shopping..." Lyra looked sideways at Arthur. He was grimacing at Blaze. Lyra knew how much her friend hated shopping but she wasn't going to make it easy to get to the gym. Arthur caught her looking.

"You're just distracting me from challenging the gym aren't you!" Lyra started laughing.

"For someone so smart, you sure are slow!"

"Why you little...!"

"Come on, the gym is this way!" Lyra yelled as she ran down the street, her Azumarill on her heels.

"You ready pal?" Blaze lit his fire.

"Born ready."

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 20  
Boo (Ghastly) - lv. 19  
Lucky (Togepi) - lv. 18  
Muscle (Machop) - lv. 20

I made some changes to my lineup at this point in the game. I was finding the team I was using to be a horrible coverage, and none of the team except for Lucky had very good defense. This is why I have Blaze worrying about them. I have shifted some of the team members now rather than later for sake of the story. I did not actually swap anyone out until Ecruteak. But with how I want the story to progress it made more sense to do so here. Don't worry, a couple of new team members will be joining shortly. As well, we get to see how Arthur handles Whitney's Gym!

Shout out to those who have reviewed this story. I really appreciate the feedback!


	21. Chapter 20 - Plain

Chapter 20 – Plain

"Well... That's a lot of pink" Arthur stated as he walked into the Goldenrod gym. Everywhere he looked, pink was present. As were some beautiful floral arrangements, which both Lyra and Mari were currently inspecting.

"Welcome to the Goldenrod Gym! I knew you'd be here eventually!" a deep and familiar voice called out.

"Stan! Hello again."

"So ready to challenge Whitney are you?"

"I think so. I've been doing some training especially for this gym."

"Glad to hear it my boy! I take it you know what type of Pokemon Whitney specializes in then?"

"Normal-types." Stan nodded.

"Be careful though. This gym is designed to make challengers think she doesn't much care about power or strength. Everything about it shows off Whitney's girlish side, but she packs a powerful punch. I'm sure you'll be able to handle it though!"

"Thanks." Arthur walked forward a bit and met once more with Lyra.

"Well, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lyra could almost feel the excitement pouring off from Arthur. He was dressed smartly once more, this time wearing a rich teal dress shirt under a black dress vest and dark jeans. He was ready she knew, but there was still some nervous energy from Lyra's perspective. Whitney was a gym leader renowned for spoiling trainer's dreams of making it to the top. She was arguably the first real gym challenge that many beginners faced. As such, Lyra was still a little worried about Arthur, seeing as neither he nor Blaze seemed worried themselves.

"Come on Arthur, let's get this battle started!" Arthur nodded and Lyra watched the normally warm, deep blue eyes turn hard as steel as the grey streaks became far more prominent. Arthur headed deeper into the gym, while Lyra headed around with Stan to the spectator area.

Arthur breezed through the gyms underlings. Blaze was literally and figuratively lighting the place up, with a small amount of help from Lucky and Muscle. Boo wasn't happy about not being able to battle much, not realizing she had no offensive moves which affected Normal-type Pokemon. It wasn't long before Arthur walked underneath an arch leading to a battlefield close to the back of the gym.

"Hi! I'm Whitney, leader of the Goldenrod gym!" the bubbly girl said from the middle of the field. "Oh you're quite cute! And just look at that darling Quilava!" Blaze tilted his head in confusion. It was the first time someone they were about to battle had ever made a comment about how 'cute' he was. He already didn't like it.

"Hello Whitney. My name is Arthur, and I'd like to challenge you to a gym match."

"Oh why all formal and stiff? Loosen up and smile! It's not like you're asking me on a date or anything" Whitney responded with a wink. Arthur could feel his cheeks warm slightly, though not out of embarrassment. It was more out of annoyance. The last thing he needed to be doing before a gym battle was to be thinking about women.

"No I suppose you're right."

"See that's better."

"Usually I don't ask a girl out unless she can prove she can take me on" Arthur stated in an offhand way with a wink of his own. Whitney immediately changed her stance from somewhat provocative to defiant. A strand of bubblegum pink hair was brushed away from her eyes which started to burn with intensity.

"Oh, so he does like to flirt! Well this should be interesting" Whitney stated with a grin. Blaze was looking at Arthur somewhat confused, but once he saw Whitney walking back to her side of the field, the volcano Pokemon knew that this show was about to get started.

"If you want my badge, you're going to have to get through my super cute, and super tough team!"

"Don't worry, my partners are more than ready to take you down." Whitney's smile grew as she grabbed her first Poke-ball. The young female ref walked to the edge of the arena and explained the rules.

"This will be a two on two match. The first person to make all their opponents Pokemon faint will be declared the victor. Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute. Trainers ready?" Both Whitney and Arthur nodded. "Then begin!"

"Go Clefairy!" The fairy Pokemon was released from its ball and slowly entertained the small crowd which had gathered to watch the match. Arthur pulled out Dex.

"Clefairy, the fairy Pokemon. Clefairy is the evolved form of Cleffa. The moonlight it stores in the wings on its back apparently gives it the ability to float in midair." _Well at least being inside will prevent that_ Arthur thought._ Now let's see..._ Arthur checked the abilities Clefairy could have. Sure enough, cute charm was there and if Arthur didn't know any better, Whitney would most definitely be the person to make use of an ability like that.

"Alright I'm going to start out with Muscle!" Arthur released his recently acquired partner onto the field. "Let's start this battle off with Karate Chop!"

"Well that's not a very cute Pokemon. And here I thought you knew how to flirt with a girl" Whitney sighed.

"Sorry to disappoint Whitney, but I like to win." That brought the gym leader back to reality. While her opponent seemed to have a warm personality, she could tell that he meant business, and unlike her last challenger, whose cruelty and harshness had shocked her beyond words, Arthur was going to be tough to beat.

Arthur smiled as Muscle raced across the even flooring and connected with a solid chop to Clefairy's upraised arm. Unfortunately, while the attack did serious damage, it left Muscle open to her opponents Double-slap attack.

"Wait, how did your Machop not fall in love? Is that a girl?"

"Is she serious right now?" Muscle yelled out as the two Pokemon disengaged.

"Don't worry about it Muscle."

"I'm not; I'm going to show what real power looks like!" Arthur smiled. Whitney had called her Clefairy to administer a super potion which caused a relieved look to cross the fairy's face.

"Alright Muscle, time to really show off that power! One more Karate Chop!" Muscle raced in close once more. Clefairy seemed prepared but it knew the amount of force that went into the last hit and wasn't keen to repeat the experience.

"Clefairy dodge it and use Sing!" Whitney's Pokemon sidestepped trying to avoid the initial strike, but the fighting-type was quicker, adjusting its aim and angle to strike a critical blow to the Clefairy's exposed side. The force of the impact sent the fairy Pokemon sprawling and unable to get back up.

**Lyra**

"Clefairy is unable to battle; Machop wins!" the ref cried out. Lyra jumped up in her seat clapping. _That almost seemed too easy though_ she thought.

"Well looks like that Machop grew fast under Arthur's guidance." Lyra spun around. Coming to sit beside her were her grandparents.

"Grandpa, Grandma! What are you both doing here?"

"Came to watch your friend down there battle of course dear!" Mrs. Richards replied.

"You didn't have to, but I'm sure he'd appreciate the support."

"Doesn't look like he needs it," replied Lyra's grandma.

"Well he outsmarted Whitney. He knew that if he was going to make use of any physical attacks, he would have to do it with a female Pokemon against Clefairy" explained Mr. Richards.

"So now he has to deal with Miltank right?" Lyra's grandfather simply nodded.

**Arthur**

"Miltank come on out!" The white light burst out of a second Poke-ball, forming into Whitney's most powerful Pokemon.

"Muscle come on back" Arthur said quietly.

"What! Why?"

"Because I've got a different strategy to try against Miltank. I need you in reserve in case it doesn't work." Muscle looked like she was on the verge of refusing the order, then reluctantly walked back beside Arthur.

"I don't like this."

"Hey, we're all a team now. But Blaze and I trained specifically for this battle." The superpower Pokemon looked to Arthurs right side where Blaze was standing. The fire-type had his eyes closed for a second, then opened them. They shone with a brilliant blue, not unlike Arthur's. He was ready. Muscle nodded begrudgingly, a nod which was returned by her new teammate.

"Ready Blaze? Time to test that newfound speed of yours eh?"

"Let's do this" Blaze said, walking out towards the cow. "Hey, Muscle, you ever had roast Miltank before?"

"What?"

"I'll save you a piece then!" Blaze looked back briefly smiling. Whitney's Miltank however looked rather affronted by the insult.

"I don't lose often! I'll flatten you like a pancake!" the bovine countered.

"Ha! You'll have to catch me first!"

"Miltank, use Rollout!" Whitney cried. The cow took a couple steps forward, then curled into a ball and charged Blaze.

"Hold..." Arthur said barely speaking. Both he and Blaze were watching intently. "Hold... Now!" he yelled just a fraction of a second too late. Blaze was moving just before Arthur spoke but still wasn't fast enough to evade the attack. His back leg was slammed into spinning the fire-type in the air as he jumped. Lyra and her grandparents in the crowd winced at the hit, while Arthur ground his teeth.

"Not quite fast enough! I haven't met anyone able to avoid my cute little Miltank in some time. Nice try though!" Whitney yelled from across the field.

"Yeah well you haven't met anyone like Blaze or me. Let's show her how fast we actually are bud! Quick Attack!" Blaze immediately caught on to what Arthur was thinking. He gathered himself up and sprang into action, becoming a streaking red blur towards the turning Miltank who was picking up more speed.

"Alright Blaze, light 'em up!" Arthur had figured that Miltank could keep track of Pokemon moving at normal speeds, allowing it to smash into them with an ever increasing powerful Rollout. And because the move was super effective against Blaze, Arthur needed to stop the consecutive strikes quickly. Blaze realized this too and timed his jump and evade tactic they had worked on at the ranch perfectly.

Miltank flew by Blaze, missing by less than an inch. Blaze however, did not miss his opportunity to strike. Embers enveloped Miltank, getting almost everywhere. The Rollout attack stopped, and Miltank rose unsteady to its feet. Whitney's face fell at the sight of her star Pokemon. The normal-type was covered in blistering burns all over its body.

"Great job Blaze! Now follow up with Flame Wheel!" Blaze's new move was one that Whitney didn't see coming. Her Miltank turned to face the attack but there was no dodging this one at the speeds the Quilava was racing at.

Blaze squeezed more fire out of his body, and threw himself forward much like Miltank did with its Rollout attack. The fire enveloped his body and Blaze tore across the arena, crashing into the bovine, causing even more damage to it. Miltank dropped to a knee, and then pulled out a berry of some kind. The berry seemed to help fortify it somewhat.

"This is going to take some more firepower there Blaze!" Arthur shouted. Blaze nodded and wreathed itself in fire once more, charging in to the Miltank.

"Miltank, use Stomp!" Whitney cried out. The normal-type winced as it lifted one leg and brought it down on the fire wheel about to hit it. The impact stopped Blaze cold, right in a perilous spot for another follow-up attack. Miltank's burn's however, distracted it just long enough for Blaze to launch a different attack.

Squeezing the fire glands at the back of his mouth Blaze hammered the opposing Miltank with another Ember attack. Just a fraction of a second after Arthur had called out the precise move. This, coupled with Miltank's already burnt body, seemed to cause a critical hit and pushed the cow over the edge into unconsciousness.

"Miltank is no longer able to battle. Quilava wins, and the victor is Arthur!" the ref called. The spectators started cheering and Arthur went out and hugged both Muscle and Blaze.

"You two were amazing in there! Muscle with her two strike match and Blaze that was some impressive speed there pal!" Both Pokemon were quite happy with themselves and what they managed to accomplish today. Arthur looked over to Whitney who seemed to be crying over her Miltank. Slowly he walked over.

"Whitney, are you alright?" The pink haired girl turned towards Arthur and sniffed.

"Just can't believe I got beat twice in two days. Doesn't usually happen. I'm sorry, here you deserve this. You beat me fair and so I confer onto you this Plain badge." Holding out her hand, Arthur saw the diamond shaped badge, with a gold square centre ringed by silver.

"Thank you Whitney."

"I've never seen that strategy used against me before" the leader said standing up with her Miltank. Whitney had used a couple of healing items to clear up the burns covering her Pokemon's body and restore its health.

"Well we knew that you were one powerful opponent so we needed to come up with a strategy that would render it somewhat useless."

"Smart move. I like to prove to people that even cute Pokemon are extremely tough opponents, but you've shown me that I still have some training to do. I'd love to meet up with you again sometime!"

"Ugh, thanks?" Arthur wasn't quite sure what the gym leader meant by her statement or her wink so he figured it best to start heading out. Whitney decided to accompany Arthur to the gyms entrance.

"So where are you off to next?"

"Well the next gym would be in Ecruteak, so I think I'll head there. But I believe I'm going to wander around Goldenrod for another day or so, just to see the sights."

"That's a great idea! This city really is amazing, so many things to do. Don't forget to check out the National Park on your way to Ecruteak though. There are some real cuties who call it home!" Arthur just smiled as he said his goodbye's, met up with Lyra and walked out into the evening sun which doused the city with a golden light.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 21  
Boo (Ghastly) - lv. 19  
Lucky (Togepi) - lv. 19  
Muscle (Machop) - lv. 20

So the dreaded battle against Whitney. I remember playing Pokemon Silver way back when, and her Miltank devastated my team back then. This time however, luck was on my side, and thank god it was. The last thing I needed to have happen was to lose my team and have to restart all over again thanks to Nuzlocke rules...  
What I said about the critical hits and the burn status did happen. Miltank missed the second Rollout strike and was immediately burned by my Quilava. Then the game switched to Stomp which didn't do nearly as much damage thanks to the burn. So overall the battle was pretty easy!  
Anyways, hope you enjoyed the battle description. Finally a little bit more action! Next stop, new team members!


	22. Chapter 21 - Finding Friends

Chapter 21 – Finding Friends

The day was quite humid in Goldenrod City. Streets were packed with people and vehicles going around for work and other activities. Vendors along the way were hawking their wares, while more people were relaxing down by the water. Among the masses, Arthur and Lyra walked along taking it all in. While Goldenrod wasn't quite as big as some other cities, such as Lumiose or Castellia, it still offered plenty of things to do.

It took a fair portion of the morning before Lyra was able to locate the way to the underground. Goldenrod had a series of tunnels running underneath the city, providing more shopping and entertainment areas to be seen. It was also a place where shadier characters tended to congregate.

"Lyra, are you sure this is the place?" Arthur asked as they walked inside a non-descript building.

"I'm certain!"

"That's what she said last time," Blaze said in a low undertone. Arthur just smiled and shook his head. Lucky for both him and Blaze, Lyra was indeed correct this time. The two followed Lyra down a set of stairs leading to a tunnel lined with various shops of all different types. The lighting in the underground was muted, allowing the fluorescent lights within the various shops to cast long shadows of the passing patrons.

The first place the pair visited was the fashion studio. Lyra was enthralled with all the costumes they had, and spent the remainder of the morning trying on various outfits and dressing up Mari, Keito and Psy, her new Abra she caught outside Goldenrod. Arthur mostly took back with an amused look as Lyra also got her hands on Blaze (much to his chagrin) and Lucky.

After the studio, the two headed for a bite to eat. The food in the underground was similar to what was found on the streets from the various vendors. Arthur shared part of his meal with Blaze, who was doing his level best to stay out of Lyra's reach for the rest of the day. While eating at one of the benches out of the main walkway, Arthur noticed more than a couple shadier characters walking about, as well as a group of people cheering on an impromptu battle.

"Hey, get back here! You can't run away like that!" a man yelled. Arthur and Lyra looked up as a brown streak emerged from an alleyway with few lights. Two men were in hard pursuit. The small brown tuft of fur ran straight for Arthur and Blaze, hiding behind the former. One quick look down and Blaze immediately lit up his fire and turned to face the pursuing men.

"Hand over the Eevee kid and no one has to get hurt." Both Arthur and Lyra were looking down at the frightened Pokemon. The Eevee was covered in scratches and was trembling with fear. It also seemed to have multiple muscle spasms racing across its body.

"I think it's been paralyzed" Lyra said in an undertone.

"Hey did you hear me? Hand it over!" the shorter of the two mysterious men called out. Arthur turned his gaze was from the giant brown eyes staring up at him in fear and took in the two men who were demanding the Evolution Pokemon be handed over. Both were wearing black hats pulled low and dark clothing. Something about them seemed familiar however.

"Stay here, we'll protect you" Arthur whispered to the Eevee. Blaze nodded in agreement while Arthur addressed the two men.

"I get the feeling this Eevee isn't yours. And judging by its reaction to you both, I feel that it would rather not go with you. So my advice would be to walk away."

"Think you can scare us kid? You don't even know who we are."

"Perhaps not, but I know that I can wipe the floor with your sorry asses if you decide this needs to escalate."

"Ha you don't stand a chance against us. Maybe we'll take your girlfriend along with the Pokemon once we beat your pathetic ass to dust." The taller and bigger man said. Lyra bristled at the comment, and a Poke-ball appeared in her hand. People passing kept shooting looks but not one stopped to help the two young adults. In fact most sped up to avoid being caught up in whatever was happening.

"Arthur, these creeps need to be shown a lesson." Arthur stood as well and Blaze walked out in front. The small Eevee walked up behind Arthur's legs, still making sure they were between him and his would be captors. Keito was released from her Poke-ball. The small Pidgey which Arthur had caught near the beginning of his journey had been lovingly trained by Lyra, and had recently evolved into a beautiful Pidgeotto. The two men seeing this grinned and released their Pokemon. The smaller man sent out a Magnemite while the larger one released a Raticate.

"Blaze, light 'em up!" Arthur yelled. This did cause some people to stop and stare, as the Volcano Pokemon wreathed himself in fire and spun into a wheel. The Flame Wheel attack struck the floating Magnemite hard, sending it flying back, it's metal body blackened by the direct contact with Blaze's open flame. Both men stared at the fallen electric/steel-type and for the first time were worried.  
"Keito use Quick Attack!" Lyra called. Both men whirled back around to see the avian strike down the Raticate with a lightning fast strike. The mouse Pokemon managed to stand back up, but was looking unsteady.

"Raticate, use Super Fang" the taller man screamed. The rat drove forward, but its attack was easily avoided by both Keito and Blaze.

"Ready for a combo strike?" Arthur asked Lyra.

"What are you thinking?"

"Remember my first gym battle?" Lyra thought back. Then it clicked.

"Keito orient yourself behind Blaze, but facing those two creeps over there!" she called out. Both Pokemon moved into position upon her command.

"Alright you two let's send these two out of here! Blaze Ember!" "Keito Gust!" Pidgeotto's Gust attack sent a harsh wind rushing past Blaze who waited a fraction of a second longer before releasing the fire projectiles he had built up. The wind carried the burning embers faster, and far hotter than normal towards the two unknown men and the remaining Pokemon, striking them hard and leaving burns on their exposed skin almost immediately.

Three hours later, Arthur and Lyra were sitting in the local precinct. Officers were working away at numerous desks, and the small Eevee which had been running away was sleeping in Arthur's lap. An officer had responded to a call placed by one of the underground merchants about a couple of thugs attacking some younger people. While Lyra had patched up the injured Eevee, Arthur and Blaze made sure neither criminal was able to run away before the authorities arrived.

"Not exactly how I wanted to spend the rest of my day here, Arthur" Lyra said as she leaned her head back. They were still waiting for an okay to leave.

"I know, I know. First rounds on me once we get out of here. I hear there's a decent night scene in this city."

"What would you know about night scene's Mr. Goody-good?" Lyra teased.

"Hey, I'll have you know, I'm quite the party animal when I want to be!" Arthur replied with a sly wink. Lyra just laughed. While she had a tense, almost sickening, feeling inside, Arthur had managed to help relieve some of the building tension. He was always so carefree, and even in a serious situation such as this, he was calm, level-headed and still able to make her laugh.

A short while later, a rather harried looking officer walked over and informed both young adults that they were free to leave. After the grueling day, Arthur was in desperate need for a drink. But there was one more thing he needed to do.

"So..." he paused setting the Evolution Pokemon down at his feet, then crouching down to get on its level. "Do you have a trainer?"

"No." The small brown Pokemon looked down in sadness. Lyra made a small sound but Arthur pressed on.

"Well how about your name?"

"Wait, why can you understand me?" Arthur paused at the question. He wasn't expecting to be questioned back by the seemingly infant Pokemon in front of him.

"Well... uh... To be honest I don't really know." Lyra looked at him in confusion. When Arthur started talking only to the Pokemon present, he often said things that left the listener who could only understand one side of the conversation, wallowing in confusion.

"Very few people have this talent. Some people display psychic abilities, others can sense emotion, and some Pokemon and trainers can speak to one another telepathically. But I don't really know why I'm actually able to speak with Pokemon. It's something that we still need to discover." The Eevee frowned slightly, but after what the two humans had done to save him, he decided to give his name.

"My name is Delphin."

**Karen**

The office building was appropriately busy for the middle of the week. People were typing away on computers at their desks and paper seemed to be everywhere. It was easy for the lone woman to walk on through to the elevator without notice. Even the chime of the elevator doors opening couldn't be heard over the low rumble of talk coming from the ground floor.

Karen rode the elevator up to the top floor of the building. Thankfully the upper floors were barren of any other souls, making her trip easier. She checked the first few doors she came upon noting that they were one in all empty. Completely. No desks, chairs, not even a scrap of paper. As the Dark-type master continued down the hall, her gut was telling her something was off. If it hadn't been for the years of training she had received at the hands of Arthur and Ariana, Karen would have called out her Houndoom to walk her down the rest of the hallway, just to steady her frayed nerves.

The last door was slightly ajar, raising the hairs on the back of Karen's neck ever so slightly. She reached into her coat pocket and wrapped her hand around the familiar round shape of her Pokemon's ball, and pushed open the door. A man stood facing out the window which overlooked the city.

"I expected you here sooner Karen." Karen on her part relaxed as she quickly scanned the room noticing it too was bare before going to stand beside Koga.

"There's nothing left up here."

"No, my guess is that Archer had his people tidy up after his departure to make sure nothing incriminating could be brought back to him."

"But why leave? Surely he can't think that his absence will go unnoticed."

"Of course he doesn't" Koga replied. "But his presence is more than likely not needed for what he has planned. Most of the governments systems are in his hands already. He can control everything remotely."

"How do you know?" Karen knew that Archer was powerful within the Rocket organization, but never before had he successfully had control over all aspects of his office.

"Have you talked to the authorities or anyone else in higher positions of power? They don't question anything Archer does. He has complete anonymity." Koga's voice sounded almost tired which was telling to Karen. The ninja master had not been seen much over the past few weeks at the Indigo Plateau and now Karen knew why. He was hunting down answers, just as she was.

"We need to know where he's gone, and what he has planned."

"I fear we won't know much until its too late now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Team Rocket is still operating in the shadows. They haven't openly come out to challenge anyone. Even that instance at the Well was covered up."

"There has to be some other lead we can pursue."

"I'm sure we'll hear something and soon. But until we do, we must be patient."

"Koga, what happens if we act too late?" Karen whispered watching the setting sun colour the city below gold.

"Then we hope for a miracle."

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 21  
Boo (Ghastly) - lv. 19  
Lucky (Togepi) - lv. 19  
Muscle (Machop) - lv. 20  
Delphin (Eevee) - lv. 5

I decided to add Eevee to my team earlier in the story than you can in the game. To be honest I had forgotten about being able to get one in this game until I actually got to Ecruteak. I know that this is a Nuzlocke adventure, but for the purposes of the story and my character development, I wanted to have a team member who adds a link to Arthur's past and at this point Eevee does an excellent job of this. Plus I'm a huge fan of some of the Eeveelutions. Any guesses as to who he'll evolve into? (Hint: the name should be an indication.)

Just a heads up as well, I'll probably be fast forwarding some of the travel segments coming up. Not because they are unimportant but for sake of the story.


	23. Chapter 22 - Bug Catching Evolution

Chapter 22 – The National Park

"Welcome to the National Park! You've certainly come at the right time! Today is our Bug Catching Contest day! Would you two like to enter?" the attendant asked as both Arthur and Lyra arrived at the National Park outside of Goldenrod after a day and a half of travel. Arthur looked at Lyra who didn't look all that enthused about the idea.

"Bug catching contest?" Lyra asked.

"Mhm. Every week we have a little contest to see who can catch the best bug-type Pokemon in the park. We give each participant special park balls, and there is a set time limit. You two have gotten here at the perfect time cause the Contest is due to start in a half hour."

"What do you think?" Lyra asked looking back at Arthur.

"I'm game if you'd like to give it a go."

"Of course you are..." she replied shaking her head. Arthur just grinned.

"Alright well if you two are going to enter, I'll just sign you up over here. Oh also, you're each only allowed to bring one Pokemon with you. Who will you be entering with you?"

"I'm going to take Mari" Lyra responed.

"I think I'll enter Muscle." Lyra looked at Arthur questioningly. "I haven't had much time to spend with her, just the two of us, and Delphin to probably too weak still to be handling some of the stronger bugs here. And Blaze would just roast them all so..." Arthur looked down at his fiery companion who was giving Arthur a look of hurt.

"I wouldn't roast them that bad!" Blaze insisted. Arthur and Lyra laughed. They both knew how much Blaze liked bug Pokemon after the events in the Ilex forest.

"Perfect, we'll watch all your other Pokemon here while you compete. An announcement will go out when time is up. Until then, good luck!"

Arthur and Lyra walked out into the National Park a ways before heading off in separate directions. Arthur encountered a few other contestants while making his way deeper into the park. Muscle strode beside him, looking left and right waiting to take on a challenger. She was ready to keep showing her new trainer how powerful she was.

"You know Muscle, you're probably scaring everyone off, flexing and strutting around like that" Arthur said after a time. They were completely surrounded by trees and could hear almost nothing except the occasional bird call.

"Just means the weak won't come out. I'm ready for someone strong anyways."

"You know you don't have to keep proving yourself. You did amazing back at the gym. Between you and Blaze there's no way I would have gotten Whitney's badge any other way."

"That's not the point. How do you know if you're the strongest if you don't keep testing yourself?" Arthur couldn't argue that point. He was about to respond when the urgent buzzing of wings caught both Muscle and Arthur's attention. Both man and Pokemon paused and looked around. Suddenly they saw it, a Scyther darting from tree to tree, avoiding multiple Beedrill attacks. The wasps were pressing the attack and Arthur thought they were going to tear the mantis apart when the green bug abruptly turned and struck down the three pursuers lightning fast. It came to a halt not too far away from Arthur and Muscle, laughing as it did.

"Now that is one fast Scyther" Arthur said pulling out Dexter.

"Scyther, the Mantis Pokemon. It slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving too fast for the human eye to track."

"Thanks Dex." The Scyther heard Arthur and looked his way, a twinkle in its eyes.

"Ah more opponents is it? Who brought the spindly thing here? And what are you supposed to be? Tiny and grey? You sick or something?" Muscle immediately bristled at the comment but Arthur started grinning. Here was a Pokemon who knew how to get under opponents skin.

"I take it those Beedrill were coerced into attacking you?"

"Who those three back there?" the mantis scoffed. "Hardly even worth my time."

"So you think your some kind of hotshot eh?" The green Pokemon lowered its head and shrugged.

"I wouldn't say that, just haven't met someone who could give me a good match up in some time." Arthur laughed. So this particular Scyther wasn't just a mouth, he had a sense of confidence about him.

"Well why don't you give me and my partner a go? Trained Pokemon tend to be a tad stronger than their wild counterparts." The bug narrowed its eyes.

"You're a trainer..." The statement was left hanging.

"I am. My name is Arthur and this here is one of my partners, Muscle."

"That's right green, and trust me, I could totally kick your ass!" Muscle stated.

"My name is Syrio. How does this sound, if I defeat your tiny little friend you take me with you."

"If you want to come with me, your more than welcome to. You don't have to battle me."

"Yes I do. I can't just go with some trainer. You could be a real shitty one and Arceus knows I won't work with a shitty trainer."

"How do you even know of trainers?" Arthur asked and Muscle walked in front of him.

"They come here occasionally looking for strong bug-types. Though you're the first I've talked to, the rest have just tried to catch me and failed."

"Well then, lets battle, but I assure you, I'm not like the rest you've met!" Arthur yelled with a wink. Muscle took that as a cue, and the battle began as she hurled herself forward crossing the distance quick enough.

That speed however was nothing in comparison to their opponent. One second he was there, and the next he was behind Muscle as though she hadn't even been moving.

"Muscle turn and absorb!" Arthur yelled out. Muscle quickly pivoted at received a sharp False Swipe blow, but rolled back mitigating much of the damage. The Bug-type however didn't let up on the attack. He was quickly within striking distance moving in for a Quick Attack. The follow up did land and sent Muscle sprawling.

"That the best you got tiny?" Syrio taunted. Muscle responded by bouncing back up and glaring at her opponent.

"Muscle, wait for him to close!" Arthur called, with a chopping motion. The Scyther's back was to Arthur so he missed the action, but Muscle caught on to what he meant. She charged forward once more, forcing the bug to dance back a few steps before he turned and altered the attack direction once more. This time he came blurring in from the side. Arthur knew the timing needed to be perfect for this to work because Muscles attacks weren't going to be very effective against Scyther's dual bug and flying typing.

"NOW!" he shouted and Muscle responded, sending a rather powerful Karate Chop against Syrio's left arm. The mantis hit the ground hard and looked momentarily dazed. Arthur took the opportunity to throw one of the park balls at the fallen warrior. The ball connected and the mantis was absorbed inside it. Muscle stood overtop panting and glaring at the ball. It only took a moment before the red light went off signalling a capture.

"Great job Muscle. Looks like Syrio is going to be a rather powerful and fast addition to our team."

"Yeah I'll give him that. Green's got some speed but he's got a ways to go before he's my kind of powerful." Arthur just laughed. It was then that the announcement came over the PA system located throughout the park.

"Contestants! There are only 15 minutes remaining in today's Bug Catching Contest! Please begin making your way towards the judging area!"

"Well shall we head back?" Arthur asked. Muscle nodded and followed after her trainer.

"Arthur! Did you catch anything?" Lyra asked as soon as she caught up to him. He was grinning like an idiot as per usual so she assumed he had.

"Sure did! His name is Syrio. One of the fastest Pokemon I've met yet."

"Really? What kind is it?"

"A Scyther. What about you? Did you manage to catch anything?"

"I did! I caught a Venonat!" Arthur and Lyra talked about their catches while they waited to be judged. The panel wasn't long in deciding the winners.

"Alright folks, here we are! In third place we have Bug Catcher Josh who caught a Kakuna! For third place we award him a sitrus berry!" Everyone applauded politely as a young man walked up and claimed his prize and showed off his Pokemon.

"In second place we have... LYRA!" Arthur fist pumped the air and gave his friend a hug before she went up. "For coming in second we award her an Everstone!" Arthur's eyebrows went up. Everstones were a rather interesting stone, preventing evolution from happening. Not something people usually just gave away at contests.

"Finally in first place... ARTHUR! Congratulations!" Arthur stood there a little stunned before moving forward to claim his prize. Lyra was beaming at him as he walked up. "First place is awarded with a Sun Stone!" Arthur accepted the evolution stone shaped much like a sun hence the name. He let Syrio out of its ball and let the mantis share in the spotlight grinning the entire time.

Arthur and Lyra decided to camp out, just outside of the National park that night. After the contest both had found themselves exhausted and in need of some rest. Both were introducing the rest of their Pokemon to the new teammates and figured the evening would be good for everyone to become acquainted.

The two trainers travelled for over a week without seeing a single being. The humid coast gave way to coastal rainforest and different kinds of Pokemon which offered up great training opportunities. Both Delphin and Syrio made huge strides, growing in strength. Lucky was also growing rather quickly. He wasn't the strongest attacker of the bunch, which caused some of Arthur's team to protect him somewhat, but Arthur found that Lucky's natural talent for scoring extra effects was exceedingly useful in battle.

It was the middle of the afternoon when Lyra and Arthur happened across a pair of travelling twins. The two opposing trainers were taking a break underneath some trees just off one of the many travelling paths towards Ecruteak. They immediately stood however, when Lyra and Arthur reached them.

"Hey! Wow you are the first two people we've seen in like a week!" the one twin stated.

"Yeah! We'd love to battle with you!" Lyra looked towards Arthur.

"Care to partner up again?"

" You know it" he responded with a smirk and a wink. Lyra smiled and sent out her new partner Venenifer, Lyra's Venonat. Arthur sent out Lucky. The twins sent out a Mareep and a Marill and the battle began.

"Mareep use charge!"

"Marill use water gun!" The sheep Pokemon's wool started cackling with electricity while the aqua mouse sent out a small stream of water.

"Lucky intercept the attack!" Arthur yelled and the egg-like Pokemon hustled to obey.

"Venenifer, jump up now and use Sleep powder!" The small fluffy bug jumped over the soaking wet Togepi and vibrated its body letting out a light blue powder that both opponents Pokemon inhaled. Both Mareep and the Marill looked drowsy for a moment before dropping down asleep. Arthur smiled at the strategy.

"Alright Lucky, it's our turn. Use Extrasensory on Mareep!" Both twins were crying out for their Pokemon to awaken but it wasn't helping. Things went from bad to worse when Lyra's Venonat added her Psybeam to the equation. It wasn't long before both the twins Pokemon were no longer asleep but rather unconscious.

"You were excellent Lucky! Brilliant job absorbing that initial attack. I know that's not an easy thing to do but you did awesome." The Togepi looked quite happy about the praise. So happy in fact that is started glowing.

"Oh!" Lyra exclaimed as the light became blinding. When everyone was once more able to see, Lucky had evolved from a small Togepi to a Togetic.

"Lucky, you evolved! Congratulations!" Arthur rushed forward and hugged his friend. Lucky on his behalf was somewhat bemused. He was now able to fly thanks the new wings and his neck was also a somewhat unsettling feeling. But already he felt much stronger than before.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 22  
Boo (Ghastly) - lv. 19  
Lucky (Togetic) - lv. 20  
Muscle (Machop) - lv. 20  
Delphin (Eevee) - lv. 12  
Syrio (Scyther) - lv. 13


	24. Chapter 23 - The Burned Tower

Chapter 23 – The Burned Tower

Morty followed his old friend towards the burnt out husk that made up the Burned Tower. Over a hundred year following the fire which had brought the once magnificent tower low, it still consisted of blackened timbers and more than questionable flooring. It was said that this hallowed ground was where three Pokemon had died. Then, Ho-oh had appeared, the bird of legend, resurrecting the fallen Pokemon as new legends unto themselves. Raikou, the tiger of thunder and lightning. Entei, whose roars could force volcanoes to erupt. And finally, Suicune of the North Wind, capable of purifying water.

The Ghost-type trainer knew that Ho-oh would only appear to a trainer of immense power. A chosen one if you will. Eusine on the other hand was far more interested with Suicune. It was this burning passion for the legends which had brought the two together so long ago. Morty was one of the older gym leaders in Johto, and one of the most feared. His ghosts were powerful and drove more than one trainer from Ecruteak in fear. Yet he still had yet to attain the power needed to summon the legendary rainbow bird from the sky. Morty had to give it to Eusine. At least his legend was close at hand. Of course this was the first time the three legendary beasts had all returned to the tower at the same time since that deadly fire so long ago. At least to Morty and Eusine's knowledge. But while Eusine took this as a sign that Suicune was ready to receive him, Morty knew that he had finally come with reaching distance of his goal.

"When did you see them arrive?" Eusine asked.

"To be honest, I didn't. I was... preoccupied when I heard."

"Preoccupied? What the hell does that mean?" Eusine asked a grin spreading across his face. "Wouldn't be a girl now would it?" Morty just shook his head.

"No I was pursuing a lead about Ho-oh. Or at least trying to." Eusine nodded his understanding.

The duo walked into the broken building. While the city sounds could be heard just outside, they became muted and somber inside. Even with most the roof missing. All conversation was stalled while they cautiously made their way deeper into the tower. A single massive hole in the middle of the tower looked down into the basement level. There on a patch of unbroken and exposed piece of ground lay the three legendary Pokemon. Both Morty and Eusine looked on in awe.

"It's here," Eusine breathed. Morty was astounded. This was unheard of, yet here they were. Hiding in plain sight.

**Caleb**

Caleb looked down through the hole a floor above where the gym leader was. The old man was waiting to see what would happen but the young researcher couldn't tear his eyes away from the legends. It was the first time he had laid eyes on one, let alone three.

"Whose the other with the gym leader?" the elderly man asked. Caleb hadn't even heard him return and thus jumped somewhat when he heard the question.

"I don't know for sure. Quite the outfit though." The old man just grunted. Caleb was seriously beginning to be annoyed by this assigned pairing. While he was enthralled with the Pokemon, the company was seriously draining. Rivers never said anything unless it needed to be said. What Caleb wouldn't have given to have spent more time in Kimberly's presence.

"Time to go."

"Wait what?" Caleb whirled around astounded. "I thought he wanted them captured!"

"No he wanted information. That's what you've got and now it's time to leave."

"Why?" Those hazel eyes from the old adventurer bored into Caleb's.

"Because we can't spirit away any of them without notice. Someone beat whoever your agent was here and alerted precisely the people we don't need to be involved with."

"You're telling me that you have Pokemon with you who can topple legends, but you're not willing to take on the gym leader?" Caleb was having a hard time believing someone who hunted legendary Pokemon for a living would have trouble battling a regional gym leader. He immediately regretted questioning the man's courage however.

"They told me you were a bright kid" the gravelly voice said barely above a whisper. The tightly controlled anger shook Caleb. "If I were to go down there right now and attempt to attack those legendary's, not only would the leader jump into the fray, but I would also have to attempt to take down three legendary powers at once. Even I won't tempt those odds. But feel free to try." Caleb looked down abashed. His mouth had gotten the better of his brain once again. Perhaps this was why he had yet to woo Kimberly...

The old adventurer looked down to the floor below, noticing another new arrival. The young man who had snuck in was dressed completely in black, but a few stray locks of red betrayed the young man's progress. Suddenly, Ecruteak was becoming far too crowded for the adventurer's liking.

**Arthur**

"We need to check out the Burned Tower first" Lyra said as she and Arthur finally entered Ecruteak. It had been a long two and a half weeks walk from the National Park to reach the city, but Arthur's Pokemon were all the stronger for it. He was more excited to check out the local gym rather than the blackened and broken building, but Lyra wouldn't take no for an answer.

Arthur had to admit, there was a curious pull to the tower for him. Both towers in fact. There was just something he couldn't describe, a feeling he guessed, that was drawing him towards the structures. He noticed it in Lucky as well. The newly evolved Togetic was acutely aware of what Arthur was feeling and was almost a physical manifestation of the young man's current emotional state. The rest of his team noticed it as well.

"Alright, but not until we give our Pokemon a bit of a rest at the Pokemon Centre." Arthur could tell the holdup wasn't on the plans for Lyra, but she bit her bottom lip. Every future breeder knew how important regular Centre checks in were for Pokemon. It wasn't just for battling but to make sure that the Pokemon were being taken care of properly. An outwardly healthy appearance was only part of the equation.

It was the middle of the afternoon by the time that Arthur and Lyra stepped foot inside the Burned Tower. The somber attitude immediately hit both the trainers, but they were more surprised than anything as barely a few steps in two strangers noticed their entrance.

"Hello" the first man said in a quiet voice. He was dressed rather eccentrically in a purple suit with a white button down shirt and white half cape. Arthur raised an eyebrow at his eccentric appearance which happened to be topped off with a large red bowtie. "My name is Eusine. I'm on the trail of the legendary Pokemon Suicune." That made both Arthur and Lyra pause.

"Wait, a legendary Pokemon?" Lyra asked.

"Yes, here let me show you." The two younger trainers followed Eusine to the edge of the hole. Down below three shapes were sleeping. Arthur was stunned.

"The legendary trio!" Lyra breathed. Eusine tapped them to follow him back a bit.

"Yes as you can see the legendary beasts have returned to Ecruteak. I have been chasing Suicune for a long time now, and never before have I been this close."

"Then what are you still doing here?" Lyra said, as she still was looking back to try and see down the floor. Eusine smiled but it was the other man who answered.

"We've been trying to find a way down so that we don't scare them. The floor however, has been extremely unstable since the fire. It's dangerous to wander around."

"And who are you?" Arthur asked in curiosity. Morty stared him in the eye a small smirk on his face. Something about him put Arthur on edge.

"My name is Morty. I'm the gym leader here in Ecruteak." That explained Arthur's feeling. Morty was a Ghost-type leader, and known for scaring opponents away with his unseen partners.

"What are your names?" Eusine inquired.

"My name is Lyra and this here is my friend Arthur. We've been travelling around Johto together." As Lyra answered Arthur nodded, never taking his eyes away from Morty's.

"You've come to challenge my gym." It wasn't a question but a statement. Arthur nodded once more. Morty studied him a bit more in depth. Here finally was a challenger who wasn't likely to simply run away at the first attack. Arthur seemed to Morty, to be a trainer who would get him to the next level. The level he needed to be at to meet Ho-oh.

"We were hoping to find out more about the Burned Tower actually" Lyra said.

"Are you interested in the legends?" Eusine asked. Lyra nodded, and Arthur finally tore his gaze away from Morty. This of course piqued Morty's interest as he honed in on the story Eusine told about the towers of Ecruteak.

"You see, hundreds of years ago, two towers were built in Ecruteak. At the peaks of both towers it was said that two birds of immense power nested. The Bell Tower which still stands, was the roost for the legendary bird Pokemon, Ho-oh. This tower originally played host to Lugia, the guardian of the seas. Then one night, about 150 years ago, a storm raged. A bolt of lightning struck this tower burning it to the remnants we stand in today. Before the rains could put out the fire, three Pokemon were trapped within and died."

"When the storm finally broke, the rainbow coloured Ho-oh descended down to the tower, and resurrected the three deceased Pokemon. In doing so, it created the legendary beasts we see down below, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. I have been chasing Suicune for the better part of my life. It's majesty and fluidness is unmatched by anything else on this planet."

"And why are you chasing Suicune?" Arthur asked.

"Because I want to show it that I am a worthy enough trainer to partner with it. Imagine the potential that could be unlocked by harnessing a legendary Pokemon's power!"

_Sounds dangerous as hell to me_ Arthur noted in his head.

**Mr. Rivers**

_So this man has been tracking Suicune as well..._ the grizzled adventurer thought. That in itself was rather interesting. He could be a useful resource. Of course, he would have to check first with the boss. Personnel weren't exactly his strong suit. Also, the hunter rarely worked with others, save for the small team of highly trained men and women.

"Aren't we going?" the young scientist asked.

"Yes but I'm interested in the people down there. It appears we aren't the only ones interested in finding these particular legends."

"You're can't be surprised. Haven't there been others who have captured legends before? You must have run in to them at some point."

"No, if you're hunting legends you do it carefully. You notice how none of them have descended down right away? The gym leader there is looking for a way down that will allow them to remain unnoticed for the longest possible time."

"What about the others here then?"

"The last two to come in are trainers. Not sure why they've come unless they know about the legends. These particular beasts are simply rare and more powerful than the more common species, which draws attention. Trainers are more believing in their ability to capture one of these than they are of something like Raquaza."

"So what are we waiting for?"

"That," the elder said pointing.

**Arthur**

Arthur was still listening to Morty and Eusine explain the legends and their power. But that was not entirely what interested the younger man. He could have sworn he saw something move in the shadows a second ago, just beyond where the small group was standing. Slowly and cautiously, Arthur made his was over to the disturbance.

"So you've come looking for the legendary Pokemon as well have you? Trying to make yourself less of a weakling? Face it you don't have the power to catch a legendary." The young red-headed man was standing staring down at the legends below as Arthur approached.

"I take it you heard the rumours that they'd returned."

"I figure if I'm to become the strongest, then I should have the strongest."

"Then why haven't you wandered down there yet." Arthur noticed the briefest glimmer of unease in his rivals eyes. But before he knew it, they were stone once more and Zeke turned to face Arthur.

"Lucky for me, I'm not as fucking retarded as you. Only someone who doesn't know shit would simply walk down there and throw a ball at one of those Pokemon." Arthur let the comments wash over him.

"I'm glad to see you're thinking it through. Zeke these aren't things to mess with though. Legendary Pokemon possess a strength that is near unmatched."

"You don't think I know that?" Zeke said incredulously. "I know more about legends than you ever could!"

"What do you mean?" Arthur responded sharply.

"That's none of your fucking business. Now either get the fuck away from me or I'm going to have my Pokemon crush you." Arthur stood his ground glaring at the man across from him.

"Tell me what you mean by that Zeke. What do you know about legendary Pokemon?"

"How's about you go to fucking hell!" As he yelled his response, Zeke threw his first Pokemon out. It was his Ghastly which was looking even more menacing than the last time Arthur had encountered the Pokemon.

"Blaze!" Arthur yelled out and just in time. His trusted partner jumped out in front breathing out small embers heating the air enough around Arthur that the noxious fumes from the opposing Ghastly didn't knock him out, but rather rose over him. Arthur ground his teeth while Zeke laughed.

"You scared of ghosts? You ought to be!"

"Zeke you know damn well that I have one of my own."

"Then why didn't you send it out? Oh that's right because it's a weak little shit isn't it."

"Blaze use Ember!" Blaze jumped forward, launching the fiery projectiles towards the floating ghost. While some went wide, a majority struck the Ghastly square in the face, causing it to moan in pain.

"Use Curse!" Just before his Pokemon could faint Zeke was able to eke out an attack. The ghost said something just before blacking out, which immediately took hold of Blaze sending immense amounts of pain throughout the fire type's body.

"The hell?" Arthur said under his breath. He had never seen an attack like this before. It was worse than having them poisoned. But Curse didn't work that way usually.

"That was Curse! It works differently for Ghost-types!" Morty said. Arthur looked back to find Morty, Lyra and Eusine watching. Blaze let out another low growl as Zeke brought out his next Pokemon, Croconaw.

"Blaze, come back. Let Syrio deal with this."

"Syrio is still new to fighting" Blaze shot back through gritted teeth.

"Well he's going to have to get trained somehow." Arthur returned Blaze to his Pokeball, sending out instead the newest member of his team. The green mantis stretched out his limbs and sent his wings buzzing as soon as he was released.

"And what the hell is this? Since when do teeth walk?" Syrio asked looking back at his trainer. Arthur grinned as the blue gator mashed his jaws together. Apparently, like Muscle, Zeke's Croconaw didn't appreciate Syrio's mouth.

"Come here and I'll show you teeth!" Croconaw yelled.

"Have it your way!" Syrio shot himself faster than one could blink at his opponent. Zeke was astounded by the speed he saw. For once he was going to have to be much more strategic in his fighting. That Scyther was simply too fast for his water Pokemon to get its jaws latched on.

"Use Scary Face to slow it down!" Croconaw immediately grew more menacing as it glowered at the buzzing bug. "So you're just copying that shitty little bug trainer back in Azalea?"

"Hardly, this Scyther wanted to come with me."

"It's still pathetic. Use Ice Fang!" Arthur inwardly cringed. While Scyther had the speed advantage, it was still super weak against ice type moves.

"Scyther, use your blades to deflect the blow!" His rushing green friend swept one arm up, catching the attack on his blade. Luckily, the blade and arm were just strong enough to withstand the acute crushing force Croconaw exerted.

"Now follow up with a Wing Attack!" Scyther spun around, retching on Croconaw's jaw enough to force it to let go, then dove in and struck the gator exceedingly hard with its wings. The water type staggered back a couple of steps.

"Use Water Gun to keep it away!" Zeke demanded. But Syrio was still too fast, dodging all the sprays directed at it, before landing another hard Wing Attack. The jaw Pokemon went down.

"How the fuck did you do that?"

"Because Zeke, I let my Pokemon battle alongside me. You're not going to win."

"Go to hell!" Zeke sent out both his remaining Pokemon, a Magnemite and Zubat. Arthur was momentarily caught off guard by the change in battle, but quickly summoned Blaze back to the battle. When he looked down at his fire type, Arthur noticed Blaze no longer seemed to be in crippling pain. It seemed recalling him to the Pokeball was the right choice.

"Both of you, Supersonic!" Zeke yelled. Both his Pokemon responded letting out high pitched screeches. Arthur and the others were forced to cover their ears, but his Pokemon weren't as lucky. Quickly, Arthur thought of a counter strategy.

"Syrio, buzz your wings as loud as possible over top of Blaze!" The Scyther hastened to respond. The counter sound lessened the high pitched frequency and Blaze remained unconfused. Instead he was able to strike back with a powerful Flame Wheel, taking the Magnemite out of the match. Syrio closed the deal with a Wing Attack knocking the opposing Zubat out of the sky.

Arthur was breathing heavily once the match ended. Zeke looked like he had murder in his eyes as once again he had been bested. Before anything could be done, Arthur recalled his friends and started walking towards Zeke. That was when the ground went out from beneath him and the world went dark.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 28  
Boo (Ghastly) - lv. 24  
Lucky (Togetic) - lv. 24  
Muscle (Machop) - lv. 22  
Delphin (Eevee) - lv. 23  
Syrio (Scyther) - lv. 25

So if you've noticed the level jumps between the last chapter and this one, it's because I spent a lot of time grinding. There were a couple of close calls and being in a Nuzlocke wasn't helping. But Blaze grew fast as he became my default switch out.  
Also, I wanted to include most of the events of the Burned Tower here because this is the first time we actually meet a legendary. And they are important to the story as well as something desired by many trainers. Thus I feel that they deserve their spot in the limelight. There is Arthur's relation to them to consider as well. As for Morty and Eusine's characters, I kind of like them, but not the whole way the game has portrayed them. I found Morty to be somewhat power hungry while Eusine was full of life and energy, just kind of always a little behind his dream. They will be back.  
One last note, I actually forgot that the move Curse was different for Ghosts when replaying because it's been some time since I was faced with that move. That was the reasoning for Arthur's not understanding the move. Normally he's a much stronger trainer! Just wanted to show him to be human still while battling.


	25. Chapter 24 - Legendary Encounter

Chapter 24 – Legendary Encounter

Lyra screamed as the floor broke beneath Arthur. Her friend dropped like a stone while Zeke looked on somewhat shocked. It appeared that the quick battle between the two young men had caused the already weakened floor to crack up and break as soon as Arthur put his weight upon it. Zeke looked up at the group and quickly ran off. A part of Lyra wanted nothing better than to chase him down and bring him in, but the worry over her childhood friend took precedence.

She darted forward but was immediately grabbed by a pair of strong hands. Looking back she saw that the gym leader Morty had grabbed on to her.

"Let me go!" Lyra growled.

"Don't be foolish. If your friend just broke through the floor, what do you think will happen if you rush in there?"

"We have to check if he's alright!"

"Don't worry Lyra we will. His fall will have alerted the legendaries down there anyways. There should be a safe path this way." Lyra shrugged Morty off of her and followed Eusine. _Please be okay Arthur. Please._

Rivers lead the way out of Ecruteak. Caleb was struggling to keep up, but at least he had quit complaining. The young scientist could be brilliant at times, but he simply wasn't cut out for the work that Rivers needed to do. The two waited until dark to call back to their bosses headquarters.

**Rivers**

"Mr. River's?"

"Yes." The gravelly voice was curt and to the point. He needed to tell his employer what he had witnessed.

"One moment, please, while I put you through." The older man waited while Caleb cleaned his glasses once more.

"Mr. River's, how good to hear from you" a smooth voice said on the other end of the line.

"I have an update."

"I assumed as much. Is there any chance of capturing one?"

"Possibly, but I'll need a hell of a lot more time."

"Do tell."

"Looks like there's another expert on the trail of Suicune. Named Eusine" Rivers began.

"Sir, he's been noted at plenty of sites associated with this one particular legendary. He definitely won't give up the chase" Caleb piped in.

"What about the others?"

"Fled. It's not just this other man. The gym leader is curious and two more trainers have been exposed. One of them has been noted."

"What do you mean?"

"Sir, it's like being marked" Caleb explained. "It's extremely rare, but every so often, some legendary Pokemon 'mark' an individual. Pretty much telling them in their own way that they are special and are worthy of challenging them."

"And this happened to one of the trainers you witnessed?"

"Yes sir. He'll be a rather powerful trainer in time. He's still growing but there is potential. I saw him battle another young man. Minimal attacks, cleaned his opponent out. Suicune has taken note of him."

"What is your advice Mr. River's"

"I can spend some time tracking down the other two but I would probably steer clear of Suicune for a time. At least until I can determine how much of a threat this trainer could be. I would be more willing to advise two of my team track down the other two though. They'll be able to cover more ground and between the two, would have more than enough skill to bring in a legendary."

"And what would you do?"

"Once I've been updated on my teams status in Seafoam and Mt. Silver, I can track those two and bring them in for you."

"Alright, I'll have Kimberly arrange for proper transportation. Caleb I assume you have taken the information you need?"

"Yes sir. I have it ready and can upload it to you now if you like."

"No need, I would like for you to come back. We have new clients potentially, and I'll need all the researchers I can get." The line was dropped and both men rose.

"Do we start travelling now?" Caleb asked. He was bone tired and wanted nothing more than to collapse, but it the last month had taught him anything, it was that this man Rivers would stop for nothing.

"No we make camp tonight." Caleb was surprised but did not voice a complaint. Instead he immediately went to work helping the older man set up camp.

**Zeke**

Zeke was running. He didn't know why or where but he just knew he needed to get away. Once more he had lost. Every time he went up against that shit for brains, Arthur, he was quickly disposed of. The bigger problem is Zeke couldn't figure out why. He was powerful, he knew things that no one else knew. He was meant to be the strongest trainer in all of history. By rights he should have captured one of the legendaries!

And yet, here he was, running away. Again. Always running. His father would never have run. _But he did. In the end he did run._ Did that make Zeke as big a coward as his father? _Yes_ the voice in his head seemed to whisper. _Your father was a coward and a weakling._ But what did that make him?

It seemed like ages before he finally slowed to a stop. Putting his back against the alley wall he found himself in, Zeke lowered is shaking body to the ground. His red hair was plastered to his face by sweat and his eyes were stinging from the perspiration getting in to them. Tears started rolling down his face.

How was it that he was unable to capture one of the legendary Pokemon? He was obviously the right choice to control one. And yet here he was in some stinking alley with useless Pokemon, who couldn't even defeat one pathetic asshole. What did Arthur have that he, the next strongest trainer, did not?

"You alright, son?" Zeke looked up. A stern faced old man stood just down the alley, throwing out the day's trash.

"Don't call me son!" the young man shouted angrily.

"If you say so." The old man shrugged. "You ain't looking so hot though."

"No shit" Zeke mumbled back. The man turned to look at Zeke fully.

"Follow me." The man walked away without waiting for a response. Zeke stared after the man for quite a time before finally standing up and following the man inside the shop.

The shop was unlike anything Zeke had ever seen. There were all the necessities to being a trainer spread around, but there were also memorabilia from what seemed to be a trainer from many years ago.

"What is all this?" Zeke asked.

"It's mine." Zeke stared at the old man. He was dressed in a simple black outfit, but it showed off a still powerful body. His was was weathered and wrinkled, but there was a kind of strength in it all the same. Cold grey eyes stood out, appraising Zeke as he said his next words. "When I was younger I trained Pokemon. Collected a fair amount of them, beat some old gyms. Here, eat." The man set a steaming bowl of soup on the table in front of Zeke.

"What do I care?"

"Cause you have the look 'o someone who just took a beating." Zeke glared at the man. Unfortunately, at that particular moment, Zeke's stomach grumbled. "Eat" the old man said once more. Zeke sat and began eating the soup.

"So, chasing legends are you boy?"

"What would you know about that?"

"I know cause I used to think that was the key to power. It wasn't until I lost three of my strongest Pokemon that I understood the cost." Zeke paused slightly. Who gave a fuck about some old man's Pokemon who were too weak to survive. Zeke's Pokemon were obviously more powerful. _Or are they? Arthur just tore through them again._

"Trust me kid, power's nice, but don't chase the legends. You need to make them chase you." Zeke looked up once more.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a old man now, and once before I thought that controlling a legend would make me the most powerful trainer on this planet. Turns out the opposite was true. I learned the hard way that the hunt for legendary Pokemon is a treacherous one. Take the time to train your Pokemon you have now. Make them powerful, trust them, and fight for them. Only then, will you obtain great power."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Cause I see it in your eyes. Someone laid a pounding on you and you're pissed. You came to Ecruteak because of the myths told about the legendary Pokemon. And I used to be just like you. Ignore the legends boy and focus on who you have now."

**Lyra**

Eusine led the way down to the basement. Lyra was hot on his heels worried for her friend. Fearing the worst, she scanned the room searching for Arthur. But she didn't see him until Eusine pointed out a single legendary Pokemon staring intently at a person. Lyra, Eusine and Morty watched in awe as slowly walked forward and pressed it's head on to Arthur, then bound away.

"Arthur?" Lyra asked tentatively. The young man looked down then turned around.

"They saved me."

"Who did?"

"The legendary Pokemon. Raikou caught me before I hit the floor. I don't even know what to say."

"That was Suicune!" Eusine sounded ecstatic. "I've finally been able to see it in person! I've chased it for close to ten years and this is the first time I have actually managed see it!"

"It was quite astounding," the quiet gym leader said.

"You know Arthur, it's said that the legends test certain individuals by allowing them to get close. You must be quite the trainer to have been allowed to touch one!"

"Quite the trainer indeed." Morty's eyes were glittering in the strange half light but it went unnoticed by everyone else.

**Arthur**

Arthur lay awake listening to the soft breathing of Lyra across the room and their Pokemon. Even Boo, who was normally extremely active at night, was barely floating an inch off the floor, her eyes closed. His mind was still buzzing with activity from the day. A legend had once more marked him. Arthur couldn't understand it. What made him different from others?

_You understand._ Arthur bolted upright, looking around.

"Argyra?" Arthur whispered. The presence could only be her. Powerful, ancient, yet caring.

_You seem conflicted young one._

"I think confused would be a more apt description."

_What are you unsure about?_ Arthur gave a small laugh.

"What aren't I confused about. What is it about legendary Pokemon can tell more about people than we can? Why pick me? Are you the only one who has asked for my help? Or do you all know what's happening in the world?"

_I cannot answer all of your questions, but I can attempt to put your mind at ease. We 'legendary' Pokemon, have more power than any others of our type. This has lead to our understanding of both natures of Pokemon and humans alike. Long ago however, we had to make a decision. Our powers can lead to devastating effects for all who live on this world. As such, we have learned to entrust those of pure hearts and souls to help maintain balance. But it cannot be simply anyone. It must be someone who can understand what needs to be done, but can keep their ideals and beliefs in place. It must be someone who is able to adapt, yet remain unyielding._

"And you think I fit that description?"

_Not yet._ Arthur frowned. _You have much too yet learn young one. As you continue travelling, you will learn, gain experience, and become something far greater._

"But how do you know?"

_Because we keep watch. We understand. And we must keep balance. Only those who are pure and true are able to do this. People believe in you, Arthur. Now you must believe in yourself._

**Morty**

Morty walked back in to his gym. The cool confines were a nice relief from the events of today. He knew that the young man Arthur would be here soon enough to challenge him. It was time to prepare. By defeating Arthur, Morty knew he would achieve the level to finally meet the legendary Ho-oh. Everything was coming in to place.

He released his ghosts into the gym. Three of them floated away, but his Gengar stayed close. Gengar knew what Morty wanted and did everything it could to make sure that Morty achieved that goal. No challenger had defeated Gengar recently. In fact the past few challengers had run away screaming after watching their Pokemon be subjected to the torments of nightmares and hidden attacks.

"Gengar, we have a powerful opponent coming to battle us soon. I need you to be ready. If we defeat him, we will be strong enough. Once he's lost, we go to the Bell Tower. The Kimono Girls will have to see that I am the one to bring Ho-oh down from the skies and show its power to the world!"

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 28  
Boo (Ghastly) - lv. 24  
Lucky (Togetic) - lv. 24  
Muscle (Machop) - lv. 22  
Delphin (Eevee) - lv. 23  
Syrio (Scyther) - lv. 25

Well this is a bit of a filler chapter here, but hopefully you enjoyed the insight into the minds of a few of our characters, namely Zeke. Struggling to get through is a rather common theme in life, and I feel that Silver in the Johto games is a perfect character to express this. Set back after set back, its how we get back up and keep going that's important. And once in a while, we need a bit of a pick me up. I'll leave you with this however; can you figure out who the old man is? I know there isn't a person in Ecruteak but I feel that Zeke needed the pick up from an outside source this time.


	26. Chapter 25 - Fog

Chapter 25 – Fog

Arthur awoke to an empty room. It took him a moment to realize where he was exactly. Everything was still, the only noise being the soft hum of the air cooling unit somewhere in the building pumping the breeze throughout the centre.

As he stood up, Arthur noticed a note placed on the table by the window of their small rented out room.

_ Arthur,_

_ I've taken the Pokemon down to get some food and allow them to get ready for the day. I wanted to  
let you sleep a bit more. Get ready, then come down. I'll meet you in the cafeteria here at the centre._

_Lyra_

Arthur smiled at his friends thoughtfulness. This was the first time in a while that Arthur actually felt fully refreshed. His mind was more at ease now, thanks to Argyra's intervention the night before. And today he would take on Morty's gym. It wasn't going to be an easy battle. Morty was one of the most feared trainers in both Kanto and Johto. It wasn't because he was overly powerful, not like Clair or Blue, but rather, his strategy. He used his ghost types natural affinity for moving through solid objects as defence and counted on causing nightmares and hallucinations to obtain victory. That is what made him such a feared trainer.

Arthur took his time getting ready. His watch read 9:45am by the time he had left the room and headed down to meet up with his team. The temperature outside was quite warm for Ecruteak, but Arthur was dressed in a pair of black dress shoes, dark jeans and a royal blue button down shirt. This was somewhat covered by his black dress vest, but the colours still made his eye's really stand out. Walking down, he found Lyra exactly where she said she would be, surrounded by both his and her Pokemon.

"So what's the plan this time?" Blaze asked as Arthur sat down.

"What I can't even get a bite to eat first?"

"I already ate, so let's hear it."

"Blaze it's like this... shut up." His fiery friend started laughing while both Delphin and Syrio looked on confused. Lyra smiled as well though she couldn't understand half the conversation.

"Good sleep?" she asked, handing him some food. Eggs, bacon and toast were on the plate, and a glass of apple juice to wash it all down.

"It was. And thanks for letting me sleep in a bit. You didn't have to you know."

"I know but it seemed rude to wake you."

"Well thank you." Arthur noticed Blaze hungrily eyeing up his bacon. "If you touch any of this, I'm sending you back to the lab and battling the gym without you" Arthur told his partner. Blaze feigned a look of mock hurt.

"You wouldn't!" Arthur just shook his head laughing. Arthur ate his meal in relative silence watching his Pokemon prep themselves, and Lyra brush her Venonat. While Arthur watched he sat thinking about his strategy. Spirits were difficult to fight, and Morty was an expert. He wasn't quite as old as some of the Elite Four members who specialized in ghosts, but Arthur knew Morty was among the best ghost trainers out there.

"Alright guys, lets head outside" Arthur said once he was finished and cleaned up. His team followed him out back to the gardens behind the centre. It was quiet here at this time in the morning. The change in vibe and activity was nice here in Ecruteak. Where Goldenrod was bustling and busy, Ecruteak was old and quiet. There was almost a reverence here, something old and powerful, mixed with the newer and youthful. It was, Arthur reflected, an excellent place to sit down and take stock. There were also plenty of ghosts living here, the perfect place to raise a ghost-type gym.

"Syrio, Delphin, you're both new to the team, but you've made some huge strides. I may have to call upon you both to help out in today's battle. It's going to be a tough fight I'm sure." Arthur started out.

"What are we going up against?" Syrio asked. His usual michevious side had given way to a more serious tone, something that told Arthur the bug was ready to fight.

"Morty is a ghost-type gym leader. So he'll be using Pokemon who aren't easy to track, nor hit. That said, I believe you guys have the skills to overcome this problem. Blaze, you're going to run point, while Lucky, I'm going to use you as backup."

"What about me?" Muscle piped in. She looked ready to go for sure, but Arthur was pained by the decision he was going to have to make.

"I'm really sorry Muscle, but there's an aspect of ghost types which makes them immune to both fighting and normal-type moves."

"So?"

"So it means that none of your moves will have an effect on any of Morty's Pokemon." The poor fighting Pokemon looked devastated. She wasn't sure how to handle the news that there was a threat out there she was unable to fight.

"What about me? Can I fight?" Boo asked. Arthur was in a dilemma with Boo. Technically she was strong against her own type. But on the flip side, she was also weak against ghost type moves. And not knowing many strong ghost moves herself, Boo was at a serious disadvantage.

"I'm not sure yet Boo. While you can attack effectively, so can they. We'll have to see how the battle goes." Arthur looked around. He knew his team was ready. The wild card was how far Morty was willing to push this battle. Because if Arthur knew anything about Morty, it was the fact that he was searching for something more than Arthur knew and it would make him dangerous.

The doors to the gym opened into darkness. It was like the warmth of the day had been sucked away. Lyra shivered involuntarily beside Arthur as he walked in. The gym attendant Stan was there, and even he looked uneasy. Arthur nodded to him as he entered.

"Arthur, good to see you here. Are you ready? Morty isn't an easy customer. His spirits are powerful."

"So are my teams" Arthur replied. The attendant nodded.

"In case you weren't aware, Morty uses Ghost types. Normal and fighting attacks won't damage them. And normally ghosts are only weak against themselves or dark types."

"So I've heard. Thank you."

"Lyra, the viewing area is just over this way" Stan said directing Lyra behind him. He turned back to Arthur to tell him one last thing about this gym. "Be careful walking here. There is a hidden pathway, and the only way to get to Morty is to walk the path of spirits. You'll have to battle a few wizened graces to face Morty himself. Be careful." Arthur took a deep breath then stepped forward. Lyra watch fearfully as her friend walked away.

"Arthur, good luck!" she called out. Something about this gym gave Lyra the creeps. Her friend however looked back at Lyra and gave her his token wink and smirk. At least one of them wasn't worried.

Arthur walked onto the path, his Pokemon safely kept in their Pokeballs. He would have preferred to keep Blaze out for some extra light, but he wasn't overly worried. The strange presence of ghosts seemed to be everywhere, and the mists covering the floor gave a haunted feeling to the gym. Confidently though, Arthur walked forward towards the first underling. His next badge wasn't far away.

**Lyra**

Lyra walked to the viewing area. When she got there, she felt even more scared then before. Down below, Morty stood with his eyes closed and hands clasped behind his back. He looked completely at ease here in this misty and haunted gym. In fact the fog and mists surrounding the gym leader caused his legs to look ghostly and as if he was floating as well as the white blended with the swirling smoke. The shadows around him seemed blacker than anywhere else in the gym hiding parts of his upper body with was covered in a black shirt and purple scarf, and the minimal light kept part of his features in the dark adding to the foreboding nature. Lyra wasn't sure how Arthur was going to handle this gym.

"Lyra?" Lyra looked around as she heard her name. A little ways down the viewing area Lyra had failed to notice a couple other spectators, one of them being the Kimono girl Naoko whom Arthur and Lyra had helped back in the Ilex forest.

"Naoko? Hi! What are you doing here?"

"I heard Morty was facing a rather strong opponent today and decided to come and watch. I take it his opponent will be Arthur?"

"Yeah. He's hoping to get his fourth badge today."

"Well then, it looks like Morty will have his hands full not the other way around." Lyra was confused by that statement but didn't pursue it. There was something about the Kimono girls that seemed unsettling to Lyra. Like they were keeping a secret no one else knew about. "Oh how rude of me, but I should introduce you to my sister, Miki." Lyra nodded her head politely. She was about to continue the conversation when she heard another voice.

Morty's voice carried through the fog and gym as if magnified and quieted all at once. Lyra could hear him just as if he was standing beside her.

"So good of you to come here to this historic city. Pokemon have long since been revered here in Ecruteak. Prophecies state that a rainbow-hued Pokemon will descend from the skies to meet a truly powerful trainer. I believe those tales, and thus I have trained my entire life."

Lyra looked over. Morty had paused for a moment, and another person had arrived to watch the match. Eusine came to sit over by Lyra and the two Kimono girls.

"Has the match started yet?" he asked as he sat.

"No we are still waiting for the challenger to arrive" Miki said.

"I'm glad you got my message." Lyra looked from Eusine who was catching his breath having run in and the Kimono girls.

"What are you talking about? Why are you all so anxious to see this particular gym match?" Lyra asked. Eusine looked to the Kimono girls for an answer.

"Because we believe Morty is mistaken" Naoko answered.

"What do you mean?"

"He believes he is the chosen trainer. The one to summon Ho-oh from the skies and harness the power of the legends of old. Ecruteak has long since been a place of reverence, and the old stories are more fact than fiction here still."

"Morty and I spent much of our time studying these stories" Eusine said jumping in. He was looking down to his friend standing on the battlefield. "But I fear he's started to become obsessed about the wrong things. Legends don't look for power, but for something else. Something similar to what your friend Arthur has. You saw the reaction Suicune had at the Burned Tower. I fear Morty may believe that defeating Arthur will give him the power to summon the legendary bird down from the skies. And he will stop at nothing to achieve his goal." Lyra listened to all this, and looked down. Morty had finally opened his violet eyes to watch the approaching figure through the fog. The look within them filled Lyra with a sense of fear which she had never known. This wasn't just a regular gym battle anymore and Arthur wasn't even aware of it.

"Arceus..." she whispered. Three heads beside her nodded in agreement.

**Arthur**

Arthur heard Morty start to speak as he defeated the channelers withing the gym. He walked slowly to the battlefield and faced the gym leader. Morty almost appeared to be floating, and his violet eyes were filled with desire and eagerness. Here was a man who thought his goals were near.

"My training has allowed me the vision to see what others cannot! I have seen the shadow of a person in front of Ho-oh and I know it is me! Your defeat will bring me to the level I need in order to accomplish everything I have desired!" Arthur's eyes turned from staring into the oceans depths to a steel surface. Now he understood what was riding on this battle.

"Morty I came here to defeat you. And I'm not leaving this place without a badge." A small smirk crossed the leaders face.

"Then let us begin." Another figure stepped forward, the referee.

"This will be a four on four match. The first person to make all their opponents Pokemon faint will be the winner. Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon. Trainers ready? Begin!"

"Ghastly let us start!" Morty released his first Pokemon, the ethereal ball of gas. The ghost was grinning and looked ready to fight.

"Blaze, you're up!" Arthur released the Volcano Pokemon onto the battlefield. "Let's kick things off with Ember!" Blaze's form was partially obscured by the mists but the fire on his head and back was clearing an area. With a growl, Blaze unleashed his small fire attack, the shimmering waves of heat cutting through the fog to where the Ghastly floated. Just as the attack was about to hit however, the ghost seemed to diffuse away, leaving no trace as to where it might be.

"What the..." Blaze said confused. Arthur frowned. None of the previous encounters with spirits had ever begun with having his opponent evaporate.

"Blaze stay calm" Arthur said quietly. Morty was just smiling.

"Having troubles already? Most people start to think about giving up at this point."

"Most people aren't me" Arthur replied. "Blaze, on your four. Blast away!" Arthur watch as his friend adjusted his aim and sent forth more fire. This time the attack struck true taking down the small ghost. That wiped the smirk off Morty's face.

"How...?"

"Even ghosts have a tell. You just have to know what to look for." Arthur didn't feel the need to enlighten Morty with the knowledge that Arthur too trained a Ghastly. After having noticed Ghastly's afflicting the surrounding environment enough while battling, Arthur had clued in to the abnormal mist movement where the ghost had been travelling.

"Well then, let's see how you handle my Gengar!"

**Lucky**

Lucky was ready. He trusted Arthur explicitly. There was no questioning his loyalty to his friend and father. All that could not quite suppress the shiver which ran through Lucky's body as Arthur brought him out against the gym leader's next ghost. Lucky was more attuned to emotions than the other Pokemon on Arthur's team. As such, he could tell that there was more to this battle than previous ones based off the feelings Arthur was giving off. Lucky could sense suspicion, unease, caution, but also determination, a belief in Lucky and the rest of the team and confidence. That was one aspect about Arthur that drew Lucky to his trainer more than anything else. No matter the situation, Arthur was always confident in himself and his team. He knew he could deal with any situation through his way. Now it was Lucky's turn to finally earn Arthur a badge.

Lucky eyed up his opponent. The Gengar towered over Lucky, but that was not the intimidating part. No it was the grin spread across the ghost type's face and the evil look that was given off. The mists surrounding the two combatants gave this battle an ethereal feel to the happiness Pokmeon.

From somewhere beyond the fog, Lucky heard the command for a Sucker Punch, but the voice was filled with longing and the slightest hint of anger. There was something off about whom they were battling, but Lucky couldn't worry about that right now. He needed to find where the ghost was coming from, seeing as soon as the command had been called out, the shadow Pokemon had disappeared.

"Lucky don't try to attack but rather, use Yawn!" The Togetic sat down and started to yawn wide. As suddenly as the Gengar had disappeared, it appeared right off to the side of Lucky. It looked incredibly confused as to why an opponent would not even try to fight back but rather just look sleepy.

"What are you playing at?" Morty said.

"I'm not just going to give you a free attack. That's why I choose Lucky here. Your ghost type moves won't have an effect."

"We'll just have to see about that! I can still put you to sleep! Gengar Hypnosis!" Lucky vaguely heard Arthur call out to get away from Gengar, but there was just something alluring about the ghost which was pulling Lucky into a drowsy state. He could almost just fall asleep, when suddenly Gengar not Lucky toppled over asleep. Whatever the ghost was exuding to put Lucky to sleep was gone and the winged Pokemon fluttered higher to shake the effects of Hypnosis off.

Lucky looked over at his trainer who was visibly wearing his relief. Morty on the other hand looked furious. It was almost like he had never had his Pokemon put to sleep before.

"Lucky time to deal out some damage. Extrasensory!" Now Arthur was really getting into the battle. Lucky could feel the rising excitement in his trainer along with the much more muted incredulity and shock coming from Morty. Lucky drew upon the power within himself and pushed it out to psychically feel out his opponent lying on the field. Then he unleashed the sensory overload upon Gengar causing the ghost to shiver and spasm. The effect was almost hard to watch, but it ended quickly, and with Gengar near fainting.

**Lyra**

"Arthur is really giving Morty a hard time" Eusine commented. Lyra glanced sideways at the man. He was, in some ways, much the same as the two battling down below. He made his desire plain for all to see and chased his dream stubbornly. But Morty had been drawn to Arthur in a much different way.

"Yes he is the first challenger to stop Morty's Gengar in some time" Naoko said. Everyone was watching so intently Lyra was surprised they were all still breathing. She felt like she had been holding her breath the entire time. Morty's rising anger and desire were almost palpable. Arthur on the other hand was keeping it cool, but the look of determination told Lyra he knew what was really at stake. And it was clear that no Pokemon was giving an inch.

The group in the stands watched as Arthur's Togetic took down the opposing Gengar. Morty was now down to two Pokemon.

"Arthur still hasn't seen the worst of what Morty can do" Miki said quietly. Naoko and Eusine nodded, the later frowning. Lyra felt the cold tendrils of dread creep in to her mind.

**Arthur**

Arthur returned Lucky as Morty sent out a Haunter next. He was starting to feel better and more elated as if Haunter was next up, then there was a good chance that Arthur and Lucky had defeated the most powerful opponent Morty could throw at them. So Arthur brought Blaze back out.

"Alright Blaze, same drill as before."

"You should never underestimate a gym leader. You may think you have this in the bag but we're far from over!" Morty said. Arthur noticed the same burning desire still lighting up Morty's eyes.

"Blaze hit it with a Flame Wheel!" Blaze immediately threw himself into a ball of fire which charged up to hit the Haunter. Much to Arthur's astonishment however, the Haunter accepted the attack wincing as it still took some damage and felt the heat and burns of the fire encasing Blaze. It was too late to realize what Morty had planned.

"People always make this mistake. You just assumed you'd defeated me. Well now we change the rules!" Arthur watched helplessly as the spirit put Blaze into a deep sleep. It floated up a bit and dropped the unconscious fire type, who landed hard on the battlefield floor.

"Alright Morty, let's see how you like this then! Syrio you're up!" Arthur recalled his starter and brought out Syrio. The bug immediately sized up his opponent.

"What are you grinning about spiky?" the giant mantis said.

"Just imagining what your darkest fear is" the ghost replied in a whisper.

"Haunter use Hypnosis again!"

"Syrio don't watch it! Use your speed and keep moving!" Syrio responded at once becoming a blur only able to be seen by the parting mists.

"Haunter just keep it up!" Morty yelled. Arthur realized that his strategy depended on putting the opponent to sleep now. They had stepped outside the confines of typical straight up attacking in battle, to a more subtle way of inducing pain and achieving victory. If Arthur didn't make a move now, Syrio would just tire himself out and make an easy target for the waiting Haunter.

"Syrio quick, move in for False Swipe!" The blur changed direction cutting in hard. Arthur was hoping he would draw in his opponent to attack. Unfortunately Morty was not so easily swayed by an easy target. Syrio tore right through Haunter, but in that brief instant before attack, Haunter's Hypnotic powers struck Syrio. The mantis collapsed.

"Now Haunter, use Dream Eater!" The ghost moved in and opened its mouth wide while passing through the Scyther's prone body. Arthur could only watch in horror as an inky substance followed the spirit away from Sycther. He also noted that the Haunters scared and burned hands from Blaze's Flame Wheel strike were healed up after the attack.

"Now add on Nightmare!" Haunter's grin widened, if that was possible, and placed either hand on the sides of Syrio's head. The effects were immediate. Syrio cried out and convulsed. Now Morty was showing the true power of ghost Pokemon. They didn't need to attack to win. They just put horror into their opponents. As Arthur looked on at his terrified Pokemon, he understood why Morty sent challengers fleeing in fear.

"Do you see my power now? You cannot hope to defeat me!" Morty cried. Arthur steeled himself.

"Morty do you really think you can scare me into submission? It doesn't work that way. I came here to win, and that's what I'm going to do. Syrio return!" Arthur raised the ball and recalled his Pokemon.

"Arthur you cannot win. I am the chosen one to call upon the legendary Ho-oh!"

"And what if you're wrong? You say you're this chosen person from prophecy, yet all I see is a gym leader. Why have you not achieved any greater power? Why am I the person you need to defeat? Are you sure you even understand at all?"

"You don't know anything. I have seen the visions, and I know I am right! This power will be mine!"

"Have it your way then. Lucky come back out and finish this!" Arthur sent back out the smallest member of his team. The Togetic was ready. "You'll need to get through Lucky to get your 'power' Morty. And I'm telling you right now, that's not going to happen!"

"Haunter use Hypnosis!"

"Lucky, counter it with Extrasensory!" Lucky started glowing, along with the Haunter. The ghosts Hypnosis attack was cut off mid way as it fell to the excruciating overload of nerves that Lucky assaulted. Morty looked shocked. He had assumed, based off Arthur's look of fear and pain while his Scyther was on the field, that he had won. By getting into his opponents heads, Morty was able to play off self-doubt and afflict images of horror, scaring most trainers who dared face him. Arthur somehow was able to completely ignore it however; almost as if he didn't believe in Morty's true power. Morty sent out his last Pokemon, another Haunter.

"Alright Lucky. It's time to wrap this up."

"Use Sucker Punch!"

"Metronome!" Haunter disappeared into the mists, and Lucky started waving its hands back and forth, until a small blue glow happened around them. Arthur could feel the battle coming down to this one attack. If this gamble paid off, then Arthur would win. Haunter snuck up on Togetic and landed its blow, but backed off immediately as Lucky started to glow.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 30  
Boo (Ghastly) - lv. 24  
Lucky (Togetic) - lv. 26  
Muscle (Machop) - lv. 25  
Delphin (Eevee) - lv. 25  
Syrio (Scyther) - lv. 26

I decided to break this gym battle up into two chapters after realizing how long it was getting. Hope your enjoying it, and please let me know if you like the differing points of view and thoughts that we get to see.


	27. Chapter 26 - Trying to Understand

Chapter 26 – Trying to Understand

Lucky unleashed his attack. All the power he could muster up was let loose in one fell swoop. The blizzard that enveloped the battlefield was an icy storm few had ever been through. The cold bit down through everything and the mist cleared out. While the attack only lasted thirty seconds, it was enough to freeze the entire area solid. It was also enough to leave Morty's remaining Haunter unconscious on the ground.

"No... How could this happen?" Morty whispered staring at his fallen Pokemon. Lucky landed on the slippery surface breathing heavily. Never before had he unleashed such a powerful attack, and it left him drained. But he was happy as well, as he could feel the love coming from his friend and partner.

"How'd I do for my first time out?"

"Couldn't have asked for anything better my friend" Arthur replied scooping up Lucky into his arms. Lucky was pretty much ready to fall asleep as soon as he was lifted off his feet.

**Arthur**

Arthur raised his arm against the blowing wind and ice driving at him. He had never realized that Lucky had this kind of power. A blizzard of this magnitude was usually reserved for only the strongest ice types. The cold bit through his clothing and started freezing everything around Arthur. All he could see in front of him was white.

After what seemed like forever, the storm abated. The howling died down, yet left a ringing in Arthur's ears. The mists had been completely eradicated, leaving the battlefield exposed and covered in ice and snow. It also showed the two Pokemon. Lucky was still standing but the opposing Haunter was lying on the ground covered in a thin layer of ice.

"How'd I do for my first time out?" Lucky asked as Arthur walked over to him.

"Couldn't have asked for anything better my friend" Arthur replied. He watched as his friend whom he had hatched from an egg relaxed in his arms and fell asleep. It wasn't until Lucky was returned to his Pokeball that Arthur looked to Morty. The gym leader looked dumbstruck. There was confusion and anger in his purple hued eyes, but Morty's body was giving the telltale sign that he had been defeated.

"I thought if I defeated you, I would gain the necessary power to see my visions truth. But you managed to overcome it all. How?" the leader asked looking at Arthur.

"Morty, you and I share one thing in common. Our desire to get to that next level. To become something more than what we already are."

"So our potentials aren't so different. I must tell you, it has been so long since I've been defeated. Most trainers cannot handle my ghost types afflictions."

"I can understand that. Watching your friends suffer like that..." Arthur shook his head. While he didn't voice it, the nightmare attack which Syrio had been subjected to was far more unnerving to Arthur than he could have known.

"I won't stop searching for the power to get to the next level. However, perhaps I was mistaken all those years ago..." Morty looked over to the stands. Arthur followed his gaze, noticing for the first time that there were more people watching the battle than he had known. Glancing back at the gym leader, he noticed Morty frowning. The cold and angry emotions which brought about a certain lifelessness to those purple eyes was still there. Arthur understood in that moment that Morty would never truly control a legendary Pokemon. The man certainly had a connection to Pokemon, a deep one at that. His understanding of the legends was certainly formidable, but he was lacking that one essential ingredient that made people believe in him.

"Here. I confer onto you the Fog badge Arthur. You should be strong enough now to handle the sea, so I would head to Olivine next." Morty handed over the ghostly shaped badge before walking away into the shadows behind him.

Arthur met up with Lyra and Naoko just outside the gym. Arthur had barely noticed how cold he had become until he walked out into the afternoon heat. The sun, which was lowering in the sky, kissed his face, immediately warming Arthur and bringing about a renewed sense of hope. Morty's disposition throughout the battle had left Arthur emotionally drained. While there was not much he could do for the man, Arthur realized that he understood more about people like Morty and Silver. If he and Lyra met up with the red-haired young man again, Arthur would be ready. He knew that there was something more to the thief.

"Arthur! Are you alright?" Lyra asked.

"I'm fine Lyra. Just a bit tired and drained. Hello again, Naoko." The Kimono girl inclined her head.

"You did Morty a justice just now" Naoko said.

"Why do you say that?"

"We've known for some time that Morty was becoming obsessed with something he could see. His battles were becoming harsh and his opponents all the more fearful. He needed to be stopped, to be shown that he wasn't alone in this. You helped with that Arthur."

"By defeating him? I'm not sure I helped completely. He looked more angry than perturbed."

"For now. Understanding comes in time. For now though, I must take my leave. Please, you and Lyra should join me and my sister for dinner tonight. I have told Lyra the directions." Arthur nodded, and with that the Kimono girl walked away, skirts fluttering in the small breeze.

"There's something about them..." Lyra's statement trailed off.

"I hear that."

"Well we have some time to kill now. What should we do?"

"I need to get to the Pokemon Centre first. I'm a bit worried about Syrio."

"Morty's tactics were certainly scary enough to fit ghost Pokemon."

"Yeah, I'd rather not have to go through that experience again."

**Lance**

"He defeated Morty?" Lance asked. His grandfather looked on knowing exactly who Lance was being told about.

"What was the battle like?" Again silence while Lance listened to the description of the battle. "Alright thank you Stan." Lance turned off the phone on his Pokegear.

"So our young friend has earned another badge?"

"How did you know about him?" The elder laughed, but it was a sad laugh.

"Lance you have much to learn still. You must keep your senses open to understand the world around us. If you do, then you can notice patterns and see things that others miss or skip over. You of all people should know that there are powerful trainers out there. And there are some whom could rise up and take the mantle of Champion."

"Of course there are. But there also hasn't been a specific individual who has prompted the same amount of attention as this young man. So, who is he?"

"He is the son of a rather well known researcher, a man who studied the ancient legends."

"So what is so special about him?"

"He has a kind heart, is true to his ideals and beliefs."

"You could say that about any number of trainers out there."

"True, but so few come along who stay true to those ideals their entire life."

"So are you saying he is the chosen one?"

"No, but the Kimono girls believe he is special. And that in itself warrants one to pay attention to this young man." Lance was silent. He had come to the Dragons Den for peace and quiet. A place to sit and think about the next move he could make. With Archer now missing, Team Rocket could be anywhere, planning and preparing to strike. And when that strike did come, how would Lance be able to stop it. But now, one call had completely ruined his thoughts. Instead he was now thinking about some trainer who had just defeated a man who gave Agatha pause.

"What do you think I should do?" Lance asked after a time.

"I think you should do what you believe is right."

"And what if I'm wrong?" Lance looked at his grandfather. The elder's face softened and all at once, Lance realized just how old his grandfather was becoming.

"Lance, you are a worthy person to uphold the mantle of Champion. But you are still human, and thus you will make mistakes. You cannot worry about what you may have done in the past. What you can do is step forward into the future and make the most of what you have. You are not in this fight alone. Do not fear for the mistakes you could make." Lance nodded.

"Thank you grandfather. I'll be sure to make you proud."

"Lance, I've always been proud of you" the elder whispered as his grandson left the Den.

"So Karen, where's your boyfriend? I thought he called this meeting?" Bruno said lightly. Karen's cheeks turned red and she glared at the fighting master, causing him to laugh.

"Lance is not my boyfriend you block-headed..." her insult was cut off by Lance himself entering.

"Oh what timing! Look champ you just cut off our girl here in quite the impressive sounding insult!" Bruno said. Lance looked between the grinning Bruno and the icy staring Karen. Then he looked to Koga for help. The ninja was seated with his head down and eyes clothes but still seemed to know what Lance was after.

"Enough Bruno. We have business to attend to."

"Ah fine. Suck all the fun out of it..." Lance shook his head.

"Alright folks here's the problem. Archer has gone missing."

"His office is saying he's just gone on an extended vacation to take care of some personal issues" Will said.

"Yes I know what the official story is, but we also know that Archer is still in the upper echelon of the Team Rocket organization. So that means that if he's gone, then they're planning something."

"Are you certain? I mean we haven't really had any leads on suspicious activity" Bruno added. "And it's not like we can just go around interrogating people."

"No, you're right Bruno, but we know he's up to something" Koga said quietly.

"Karen and Koga didn't find anything left in his Goldenrod office. So we need to find where he went. Also the gym leaders need to go on high alert."

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because we have reason to believe the government and authorities have been subjugated by Rockets" Karen said. Her close workings with Archer and Ariana in the past had lead her to know that neither of them would do anything which could link back to them or impede their plans. This meant that whatever they had planned was big.

"The last thing is this. Are they taking directives from Giovanni?" All the Elites looked at Lance.

"Why do you say that?" Koga asked.

"Because that man's plans were quite far reaching three years ago, and if he's been in hiding ever since..." Lance left the rest unsaid. All the members were quiet for a minute before Lance continued. "Will I was hoping you would take point on that. Try to track down what might have happened after the run-ins with Red."

"That won't be easy" Will replied. Three years was long time to try and start tracking someone.

"No but your psychic's will be more useful than any of our Pokemon. Koga, I was hoping you could inform the gym leaders both here in Kanto and in Johto about what we're thinking." The ninja nodded. "Alright, Bruno, Karen and I are going to begin tracking down any leads we can find. Hopefully we can stop all this before whatever it is Team Rocket is planning, can happen."

**Arthur**

Arthur and Lyra walked up to the old building close to the center of Ecruteak just after 6 in the evening. Arthur had spent much of the afternoon with the three Pokemon who had battled on his behalf against Morty. Specifically Syrio, who had endured the Nightmare and Dream Eater attacks. It had left the normally mischievous mantis somewhat cloyed. The battle against the spirits had left all of them a little off, but Lyra hoped that this dinner would help set things right.

The Kimono girls dance studio coupled as their house. Naoko and Miki were the only ones around currently, but the dinner they served was absolutely amazing. They cooked up a stir fry with different vegetables and sauces. But there were other courses as well including a seafood dish which Arthur thoroughly enjoyed and a dessert of ice cream and oran berry sauce which Lyra couldn't get enough of. The conversation through dinner was light and cheerful, if somewhat guarded by Lyra and Arthur. That all changed once the dishes had been cleared away.

"Well Arthur, what do you plan on doing next?" Arthur looked up at Naoko. There were of course many things the young man wanted to do next, but in his heart he knew that continuing his journey to become champion was a priority.

"Olivine is the next stop. I want to battle Jasmine and her steel type gym to gain my next badge." The Kimono girl nodded.

"Jasmine is quite a strong trainer. Her steel types aren't easily damaged."

"That's true, but I have Blaze with me. His fire attacks should really deal some damage to whoever Jasmine chooses to send out against us."

"I'm glad to hear that your battle with Morty hasn't changed your goals."

"Why do you say that?" Naoko looked quickly at her sister then back to Arthur.

"Morty believed he was a chosen trainer. But there are very few people who exist who could actually be the person Morty has seen in his vision."

"Are you saying that the person Morty was talking about could have been Arthur?" Lyra interjected.

"I do not know. But some trainers would take what Morty said as an indication that they were the person in the visions. I would hate to see you compromise who you are and begin to chase legends." Arthur stood up and walked to one of the windows and stared out at the darkening streets quietly. Lyra watched her friend in silence, while Miki excused herself from the room. Naoko's Espeon who had been quiet the entire night thus far, got up and wandered over to sit beside Arthur, drinking in the evening sunset.

"I would be lying if the thought hadn't occurred to me" Arthur finally said after a time, looking down to the Espeon. He could still see the faint areas of new fur indicating the scars left on the psychic Pokemon by the Ariados. "But I know what kind of power legendary Pokemon can have, and it is dangerous to place such power in the hands of a single person."

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely" Lyra quoted.

"It takes an extraordinary person to befriend a legendary and to fight alongside one."

"It would take someone like Red." The three were silent, when suddenly a shout came up from the floor below. Lyra looked questioningly at Naoko, but the Kimono girl looked just as confused. Arthur ran down before the two women, out to the dance studio. There before them, was Miki lying on the ground with a member of Team Rocket standing over her. An elderly couple in the audience looked stricken and a single other person was standing there horrified.

"You said you could dance for me! Well I want a funner dance!"

"I'm sorry but that's not the kind of dancing we do here" Miki responded quietly.

"You leave her alone!" the elderly man yelled.

"Hey shut the fuck up okay gramps? Actually better yet, Koffing! Gag them with Smokescreen!" It was then that Arthur stepped out onto the stage. The grunt turned around just as Arthur threw a right cross into his chin. The man stumbled back and tripped, but his Pokemon was still spewing smoke into the audience area.

"Who the fuck are you?" the grunt asked stunned.

"Lyra can you clear this smoke please?" Lyra nodded and released Keito who started fanning away the smoke. "Now, my name is Arthur. And you're going to tell me why you're here."

"The hell I am! I'm on an important mission! One that was entrusted to me by my bosses."

"So you are a part of Team Rocket." Arthur figured as much but one couldn't be entirely sure.

"Damn rights I am! We're coming back and this time we're going to win!"

"No you aren't. The people here, we'll fight back" Arthur said.

"Besides, Team Rocket was defeated three years ago by Red. Everyone knows your boss ran away" Lyra added.

"Well our new plan will bring our boss back! You just wait and see!"

"No I don't think I will. Blaze, let us escort this garbage out!" Blaze jumped out and spit out an Ember attack. The floating Koffing fainted quickly, scaring the grunt. The second Ember was directed at the Rocket, so the man started running as fast as he could.

"Thank you Arthur. I appreciate you stepping in to help me. You as well Lyra." Both trainers nodded their heads.

"Young man, that was exceptional" the elderly man said as he walked up to the stage. "I used to be a trainer a long time ago. But now I've retired with my wife here, and we come quite often to see these beautiful women ply their craft and witness the stories they tell. To see someone disrespect another person so is quite sad. However, watching you two come to the aid of another gives me hope. I would like you to take this." The man held out his hand, in it a disk.

"Sir, please, we don't need gifts for doing the right thing" Lyra said.

"I understand but I would still like you to have it. It contains the HM Surf. It's quite a handy move, something that I'm sure you could benefit from having one of your team know." Arthur quickly realized what that move could do and walked over to the man. Arthur accepted the gift thanking the old man.

"I believe it is time for us to take our leave" Lyra said to Naoko and Miki a couple hours later. The moon had risen over the old city and bathed it in a white light. The lanterns and streetlights were muted in Ecruteak giving so much more ambiance to the city. The Kimono girls were extremely thankful and wished the two young trainers their best on the remainder of their journey.

"Arthur, you seem distracted" Lyra said on their way back to the Pokemon centre.

"I am a bit. Sorry but just wait until we get back to the centre." Lyra held her response, wondering what could possibly be bugging her friend.

When the duo got back to the centre, Arthur went into their room and grabbed a small box out of his bag. Lyra knew immediately what was on his mind now. She followed Arthur outside once more to the gardens out behind the centre. The gardens were silent at this time of night, until Arthur broke the silence by releasing all his Pokemon. After a moment or two, Arthur's team turned to look at him.

"Delphin, I have something to ask you." The small Eevee walked over and stared up at Arthur. "Have you ever thought about evolving before?"

"Oh yeah! I've always wanted to evolve!" Arthur smiled at his friends enthusiasm.

"Have you ever thought about what you would like to evolve in to? Because you know, Eevee can evolve into multiple different types and forms."

"Yes I know exactly what I want to evolve in to." Arthur's heart started beating faster. "I don't know what you humans call it though" the evolution Pokemon said. Arthur pulled out Dexter to help.

"Good evening Arthur. How might I help?"

"Dex, pull up all the evolutions of Eevee please." The screen went blank for a minute, then flashed up several different Eevee evolutions. He held Dexter up to Delphin. The Eevee looked for only a second before tapping one of the images. Arthur turned the index around and smiled. It looked like Arthur had found an Eevee who would allow Arthur to follow that much more in his father's footsteps. He opened up the box.

"This is a water stone. It was given to me by my parents. You see my father used to have a Vaporeon. So when he found this stone, he held on to it for me. But if you are ready to evolve, then I'd like for you to use this stone Delphin." Big brown eyes looked up into the deep blue grey ones. Delphin didn't need to be told the importance of this action. He nodded once and placed a paw on the stone.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 30  
Boo (Ghastly) - lv. 24  
Lucky (Togetic) - lv. 26  
Muscle (Machop) - lv. 25  
Delphin (Vaporeon) - lv. 25  
Syrio (Scyther) - lv. 26

Well here we go. Things are really starting to heat up. The League is really starting to search for Team Rocket, while Arthur was just given another hint that there are bigger things planned for him out there. I hope you are enjoying the insight into our characters minds. Let me know what you think!


	28. Chapter 27 - Lights Out

Chapter 27 – Lights out

The docks were poorly lit at night, making it easier for the group to sneak around. The warehouse they had bought out look almost in shambles, but it concealed the small boat used to bring in the group and their payload.

"You and you, go scout ahead. Let me know if the path is clear." Two curt nods were made by the selected individuals before running off. Most of the people in the organization felt as though they were treading on sharp glass around the monstrous man after the defeat he had been handed in Azalea. Proton never was a man to conceal his anger, but now he was even more dangerous. And ruthless.

Archer had sent him to cause trouble further west to divert attention away from Team Rockets true plans. Originally he had been plotting a way to get back at the annoying little shit who had helped best him down in the Well. But a scientist within the group had come up with a serum which caused serious illness within electric types. Proton had immediately latched on to a plan which involved causing harm to someone else and causing wide spread panic.

The Ampharos atop Glitter Lighthouse was their objective. Proton had brought a small infiltration team with him, and the man who had come up with the disease.

"You're sure that it won't affect us?" Proton growled at the man as they made their way out of the warehouse.

"Positive. Tests came back with only an effect on electric types. But sir, I don't know why you brought me. I'm not a field agent!"

"Because if this doesn't work, it's on your head." The poor scientist almost wet himself at this point, causing a deep chuckle from the muscled enforcer. Proton waited until he saw the signal from one of his grunts. The four man team made their way unseen to the lighthouse. It took some time to navigate around the people who used the structure to train. And they certainly weren't going to come at it by sea, as the waves would easily dash the boat against the cliff face and unseen rocks under the oceans surface.

Instead they went around through the tree growth to the back side of the lighthouse. The four grunts were among the best in Petrel's group at infiltration which needed to be unseen. They worked in tandem quickly rigging together the climbing gear needed to get them part of the way up the lighthouse outer wall.

Proton looked up while they outfit themselves. The beam of light exiting the lighthouse cut through the night like a knife. Soon enough, that light would be extinguished and hopefully, it would draw huge amounts of attention. If Archer wasn't happy about this plan, then he could go fuck himself. Proton was in charge of this operation. The climb took longer than Proton wanted. The poor scientist wasn't a natural athlete, or all that strong, so it took twice as long for him to climb the wall as even the slowest climber of the group.

"Make it faster or you're taking the express route back" Proton threatened. The scientist visibly quailed even through his shaking body and gasping breath. The other grunts quickly went to work hiding all the evidence of their entrance, with two of them remaining on the ground; one to keep watch, the other to head back and get the boat ready for a quick departure.

The rest quickly made their way up the rest of the structure. There was only one person left in the lighthouse at this hour but they were too busy to notice the group sneak past. They stopped shortly just below the top level to don gas masks and goggles.

"Weezing go up and use Smog" Proton said calling forth his Pokemon. The group waited only a few short seconds before heading up themselves. The air was thick with the poisonous vapours released by the poison type. Proton could hear the Ampharos coughing and the light was completely muted. The executive grabbed the scientist and threw him towards the electric Pokemon. Small arcs of electricity were jumping across the Pokemon's body as it reacted with the smog. Quickly and carefully, for the last thing the scientist wanted was to become paralyzed while working with Proton, the man extracted a vial and syringe. He filled the syringe with a light yellow coloured liquid and injected the lighthouse Pokemon.

Proton recalled his Weezing and sent out Golbat to clear away the smog before recalling the bat too. The rest of the team was already leaving down the tower to make their escape. It wouldn't take long for someone to notice that the light in Glitter Lighthouse had finally gone out.

**Jasmine**

Olivine was quick to notice that the light had been extinguished from the lighthouse. The authorities were preventing people from getting too close, but one person was conspicuously missing. Sleeping once more at her desk on top of a novel, the local leader was finally getting some sleep. The past few weeks had been demanding.

Jasmine had stepped up the security of her beloved city. She had managed to get the mayor and major security companies to keep a watchful eye on those people who would be entering the city to cause problems. However, all this extra duty on top of running her gym had left Jasmine constantly exhausted. Her Pokemon could tell but there was little and less they could do to help her. So the fact that she was finally getting some sleep was the best thing they could have hoped for. Their knowing what she needed went so deep, that they were actively preventing the young woman underling from entering Jasmine's study to wake her.

"Magnemite stop!" Connie all but yelled. "This is an emergency! Jasmine needs to come now!" The door opened revealing plainly dressed young woman, whose hair was flattened and shirt was wrinkled.

"Connie, what is it?"

"Jasmine I'm really sorry but it's important. Something's happened at the lighthouse." Jasmine looked immediately alarmed.

"Quick, lead the way."

It was a relatively short walk from Jasmine's gym to the lighthouse on the rocky outcropping of Olivine. Jasmine searched desperately, hoping to see some sign that the Ampharos at the top was still shinning some type of light. She arrived in front of the two policemen keeping some of the public away from the entrance.

"Leader Jasmine! Uh, I'm sorry ma'am but we were told not to allow anyone..." The policeman's comment was cut short by Connie's shouting.

"This is the Olivine Gym Leader you're talking to! Let her through!" The policeman hesitated a fraction of a second more before allowing Jasmine to pass.

"Connie, go back to the gym and close it up. Have Preston help you. I need to find out what's wrong." The young woman nodded and ran off. Jasmine entered the lighthouse and rode the elevator up to the top level where she found another policeman and one of the nurses from the local Pokemon Centre.

"Jasmine! Thank Arceus you're here. We don't know what's wrong but Amphy won't let us near her."

"One minute" Jasmine said quietly. She slowly walked towards the prone Ampharos. Amphy was simply lying on the floor, sparking intermittently. The steel type gym leader kneeled down and gently stroked the sick Pokemon. It let out a low moan, bringing a tear to Jasmine's eye.

"It should be alright for you to approach now" Jasmine whispered to the nurse. Slowly the other woman approached. She quickly began assessing the sick Pokemon. It was a few long minutes before she said anything.

"Jasmine I'm sorry, but I can't do anything to treat Amphy right now. Whatever is making her sick won't be healed by regular measures. This isn't just some illness caused by battling or being outside. This is something I've never seen before."

"How do you know it's an illness?"

"Because of how it's making the electricity stored in Amphy's body react. Normally you wouldn't see this unless the Pokemon was very sick."

"So what can we do?"

"I'll need a sample of blood to take back to the centre. I can analyze it there and maybe come up with a cure. There's something else though." The nurse showed a spot just in the upper arm of the electric Pokemon where a needle and broken the skin.

"She was injected with something." Jasmine immediately began fearing for more than just Amphy. What Lance had talked to her about that night of the gala some months ago was true. Something like this would have to come from a powerful organization. And if they were able to infiltrate her city that meant she couldn't trust anyone in authority. The nurse was taking out a syringe but was blocking it from view of the sick Pokemon.

"Jasmine I'll need you to block me from view while I do this. I fear that Amphy will be too scared to let anyone with a needle close to it now." Jasmine herself wasn't convinced that this was a good idea, but at the moment she had no other choice. But how could she tell that they weren't Team Rocket?

"No."

"Jasmine..."

"I said no. Please leave. I know who may be able to help." The policeman and nurse looked at one another. Usually Jasmine was quite warm, if a bit shy and reclusive. Never had either of them witnessed her being so cold and hard.

"Jasmine we're..." the man said with a deep baratone voice. But Jasmine shook her head.

"Until I know who I can trust with this it's too dangerous."

"Jasmine we're here to help. We would never betray your trust" the nurse pleaded.

"And I'm grateful for that but I can't have you two getting involved with something like this."

"Jasmine this is our job" the man reminded her. The gym leader bit her lower lip and looked down once more at the Ampharos.

"I'm sorry but this is far too dangerous. As I said, there may someone that can help but until then this needs to stay quiet." Jasmine looked at the officer. "I need you to find out whatever you can about what happened here tonight. This is a directive from me. I'm going to stay here for the time and watch over Amphy. And yes we'll take a sample of blood, but it stays here. I can't have something like this getting out." The nurse was about to voice an arguement but she was cut off before she could begin by the officer.

"You have our word Jasmine. Quick, Jackie, take the sample." The nurse looked between the two other humans then went over and collected a sample. Amphy attempted to struggle but was too weak and was quickly soothed by Jasmine. Once that was complete, Jasmine took the sample and walked the two to the elevator.

"Please be careful. And tell no one about the disease. Just let them know I'm taking care of Amphy while she recovers from illness. Nothing more specific than that." Both the nurse and officer nodded. After they left Jasmine locked herself in the room with Amphy and took out her Pokegear.

**Sayo**

Morty charged into the dance studio without abandon. There was anger glistening in his eyes and his Gengar was out, following in its trainer's shadow. Up on the stage were a small group of young girls, all hoping they could become Kimono girls as well. Sayo stood below the stage, directing them on proper dance technique. Though whatever she was saying was cut short as the young girls caught side of the gym leader.

"You have no right!" Morty yelled. Two of the girls whimpered in terror at the malice dripping off of the ghost specialist's words.

"Ladies, that will be enough for today. Please head around back and collect your things." Sayo watched and waited until all the girls had left the stage before turning to face Morty. "What do I have no right to?"

"You dare manipulate me! I thought I was to be the chosen one!" Morty's usually calm and collected voice, which lead most to believe he was part spirit himself, was unrecognizable. In his anger, his voice had become scratchy, sounding more like a beast trying to claw its way out. He looked unstable as well. His normally tussled blond hair was completely askew and hiding half his face as Morty wasn't wearing his regular headband. He was also missing his scarf, which would have hid the red slowly climbing up the leaders neck in anger. It showed off quite clearly against Morty's already pale skin.

"We did nothing of the sort Morty. It was you who confused the prophecies we talked about."

"You never told me the entirety of it though did you? You just went along with my analysis of my visions, allowing me to believe them true. Were you ever going to tell me?" Sayo shook her head.

"It was not our place."

"Bull fucking shit it wasn't! How do you know I could not have helped the chosen one achieve his purpose?"

"Because you would cloud his or her judgement. The one, who has been chosen by fate, must remain unaware of their importance, lest the lure of power tempt them away."

"So you're protecting them is that it?"

"No we are testing the ones who we believe the guardians have chosen."

"What because you have some power to bring them to us? Who do you think you are anyway?" At this, Sayo finally let some of her emotion show.

"We are the ones who have remembered the old ways Morty." Her voice was low and dangerous, prompting Gengar to half rise out of his trainers shadow. "If you had shown half the dedication to understanding our reverence to the guardians as you did to pushing your visions, you would know exactly why we are here." Morty stepped closer to the Kimono girl, enough so that she could smell the musty scent of sweat still lingering in the leaders clothing.

"You dare preach to me about understanding? I am the only leader in this entire region who truly understands the legends surrounding this city and it's Pokemon. I am the only person who..." he was cut off by another arrival.

"Sayo! I was just... Oh." Eusine quickly appraised the scene in front of him. "Morty, what are you doing here? I was just at the gym looking for you."

"I'm trying to get answers. You'll understand. Your search for Suicune lead you far and wide right? Should you not be the one to bring that legend to the world? Should you not be the man who understands Suicune the best?"

"Morty, I think we should get you back home." Eusine was, for the first time in living memory, afraid of and for his friend. Morty didn't seem to be in his right state of mind anymore. And Eusine knew that his Pokemon would be hard pressed to stop Morty's ghosts.

"No not until I get the truth! I want to know what power the Kimono girls are hiding! I am the chosen one and I will reach the next level!" Morty shouted.

"No Morty you will not. You are not the one whom the guardians seek."

"Then who is? Is it that Arthur kid? Because his victory was just a fluke!" Sayo refused to answer. While Eusine was still scared for his friend and what he was ranting about, another part acknowledged what Sayo's unsaid comment meant. Suicune had even marked the young man. There must be something about him that could lead Eusine closer to catching the legendary Pokemon.

"Morty there's no sense in worrying about it. Come on, let's get you home and cleaned up." Eusine walked over to his friend who was now shaking with anger. In fact, Eusine could almost feel the emotion pouring off the leader. Sayo however, was no longer looking at Morty. She was instead, watching Eusine. It took some more time, but Eusine was finally able to drag Morty away. But Sayo was concerned.

"Zuki? You heard all that?" A second Kimono girl appeared from behind the curtains, shadowed by her Umbreon.

"I did. What should we do?"

"Just keep an eye on them for now. I'm not worried about Morty so much as Eusine. I must say that man could be more dangerous than Morty."

* * *

A filler chapter but it covers some important plot points. Firstly, Proton is an ass, so why not make him responsible for being a heartless bastard? Of course, someone like him is not likely to create an illness specifically tailored to one type hence the scientist's presence. Plus I felt that Team Rocket needed some more screen time ;)

Then there's Morty and Eusine. I showed a bit of Morty's desire, but he makes his goals plain and its clear to see that his lose has unhinged him. Eusine however, is less forward in the beginning. Originally he just wants to see Suicune. But what if he had the opportunity to catch it? I think he has the same desires as Morty and that's what I was trying to introduce here. Let me know if you like it or not!


	29. Chapter 28 - More to Question

Chapter 28 – More to Question

The young man looked up as the sparks and embers floated up into the sky. One of the best parts about travelling was watching the twinkling stars which dotted the night sky. The constellations making their plays in the heavens were a constant in a life which seemed so dramatic and hectic at times. Beside Arthur sat Blaze. The fire type was more entranced by the flickering of the flames than with the giant balls of gas making their light seen from millions of miles and years away.

"So what's on your mind. You've been pretty quite since leaving Ecruteak." Blaze was silent for a while.

"How'd you know something was wrong?"

"Seriously? You really need to ask that?" Arthur laughed and playfully gave his starter a shove which elicted a small smile from the Volcano Pokemon. "Now you going to spill or should I have Syrio give you a bit of a haircut?"

"If the bug tries anything along those lines, I roast him." That caused Arthur to quietly laugh. "To be honest, I've been thinking about the future. That battle against those ghosts back there... It got me wondering." Arthur looked back up to the night sky.

"Wondering about anything in particular?"

"We're going to have more battles like that aren't we?"

"Well the trainers certainly aren't going to get any easier."

"Yeah but I mean that's the first time I've needed to be recalled because I let my guard down." It dawned on Arthur why Blaze was feeling down.

"You feel like you let the team down." While the fire type didn't acknowledge it, his demeanour said enough. "Blaze you most certainly didn't let this team down. In fact you were an important part of the victory."

"So you say, but I got put to sleep. And those things could have gone inside my head." Arthur looked back to where Syrio was standing. His mantis had been a bit off the days following the battle against Morty, but Arthur had spoken to Syrio at length as they made their way with Lyra to the Moo Moo Ranch.

The Scyther's nightmares had been a rather hellish experience for him. And with the Haunter also using a Dream Eater attack in the mix, Syrio had been subjected to not one, but two nightmares. It had shaken the warrior for a bit, but after talking with Arthur, Syrio was becoming more and more like his old self.

"Yeah, Morty's battle style is certainly a dangerous one. He pushes you right to the edge of what your mind can take before you win."

"You sound like you respect that way of battling."

"Here's the thing Blaze. My dad always said, you have to respect your opponent. The person who is willing to lay it all on the line and fight with every fibre of his being is the one who is going to win. While I'm not the biggest fan of battling that way, I understand and respect Morty's strategy. It's one that works against the mind, not the physical being. That kind of thing is a hard to accomplish." Blaze thought about what his trainer was saying and realized he had a point.

"So how do we battle?"

"We battle to win, but we do so using our heads. There are many out there who simply want to pummel their opponent into submission, but ultimately they fail. Look at anyone who cannot defeat someone like Morty, or Koga in Fushia. They aren't able to adapt to the situation and thus they fail. We won't fail."

"So there are bound to be more battles out there like the one against Morty?"

"I believe so, yes" Arthur replied. Blaze nodded, his eyes gaining the strength and determination once more. "Are you ready for that?"

"More than you know" Blaze answered.

The trip to Olivine was cut way down for Arthur and Lyra. They arrived at the Moo Moo Ranch a day and a half after leaving Ecruteak and once there, Lyra had helped restore one of their sick Miltank back to health. This prompted the man to ran the farm to offer them a lift to the port city. It was a full day's drive in, so Arthur and Lyra arrived at the Pokemon Centre just before one in the morning, exhausted but happy that they had made such good time. Almost two weeks of travelling by foot had been avoided, much to their bodies rejoice. What neither of them had counted on however, was who they would run in to.

"Watch where you're... Oh this is just fucking great."

"Good to see you too Zeke" Arthur said while placing one hand out to stop Blaze from jumping out at their red-haired rival.

"Tell your pathetic like fire thing to stuff it. I'm not here to waste my time with useless shits like you." Zeke made to walk away but Arthur stepped in his path.

"Not so fast."

"You deaf as well as fucking retarded? I said, get the fuck out of my way." Zeke glared at Arthur realizing for the first time that they were both equal in height.

"No, we're gonna have a little chat, you and I. I've got some questions for you."

"Yeah I'm just going to put that in the I don't give a fuck category."

"Why were you chasing legendary's back in Ecruteak?" Zeke started laughing. It wasn't a nice mellow laugh however; it was laugh filled with incredulity and contempt.

"Are you kidding me? Arceus you are as fucking stupid as I thought."

"Watch your mouth!" Lyra shouted. She was angry and being awake this late in the night didn't help her self control. Blaze seemed to be in the same mindset though, growling at Zeke. The young man however, didn't look at either of them, but rather stayed staring straight at Arthur.

"Most people go looking for them because they simply want to see them or harness their power. You're not."

"How would you know?"

"Because you pursue strength, but you don't want the help. You could have easily stuck around and tried to capture on, but instead you ran away."

"Yeah because my useless Pokemon wouldn't beat you in a fight!"

"That's not all though is it?" Arthur watched as his rivals eyes turned from anger to suspicion and... fear? "There's something else driving you isn't there?" Zeke closed the distance between him and Arthur grabbing the front of Arthur's shirt and pushing him back a step. Both Lyra and Blaze rushed in but held up at Arthur's outstretched arm.

"That's none of your damn business alright? I'm out here to become the strongest person ever. I'll crush anyone in my way. That includes weak fucking bleeding hearts like you and this town's Arceus awful gym leader."

"What do you mean she's awful?" Lyra asked.

"Getting your girlfriend to do the talking now? Your just pathetic you know that?"

"He doesn't need me around to kick your ass again!"

"Yeah he does. Your little friend here can't do anything unless he's got his little helpers. He's just another bleeding heart. Caring about other people..." Zeke's eyes clouded over slightly as he got lost in memory. If Arthur wasn't sure before, he knew now that there really was something pushing the other young man. And that something was powerful. Enough to make him the most challenging trainer Arthur had faced to date.

"Caring for others isn't a weakness Zeke. It allows you to grow and become stronger."

"No only fighting makes you stronger. But seeing as I can't do it here I'll be leaving."

"What do you mean?" Lyra asked once more.

"Take a look at the lighthouse dipshit. Whatever Pokemon they have up there is sick and the gym leader has locked herself away with it. Fucking weak-ass people living here." Zeke shoved Arthur one last time out of the way and headed back out of the city.

"I can still roast him" Blaze pointed out, glaring at the red head.

"Let him go Blaze. It's not worth it."

"I think I could get some pleasure out of it."

"Arthur what were you thinking?" Lyra scolded.

"I'm gonna say he wasn't?"

"Thank you Blaze," Arthur responded with a look. The fire type rolled his eyes and looked away. "I wanted to know what's driving him."

"What do you mean?"

"Arthur thinks that he isn't evil. There's 'something more' to him." Lyra looked down at Blaze inquisitively. "You know how much easier it would be if humans could understand us?" Arthur laughed as he translated what Blaze had just said.

"What he says and what he's done don't all add up."

"Arthur he stole a Pokemon" Lyra pointed out.

"Well okay, besides that. He absolutely hates Team Rocket. Now if you ask me, that seems like a rather sane and good way to think."

"So because he hates Team Rocket, but treats his Pokemon like shit, means he's a decent person."

"Lyra's right Arthur. You're completely insane!"

"Blaze, can it. And that's not what I mean. Zeke's way of training is harsh and brutal. But he's stronger every single time we battle. He's taking his pushing his Pokemon to become better and they are. I don't agree with it, but I can't say he isn't helping." Lyra looked a little dumbstruck.

"You realize you're condoning what he's doing right?"

"No I'm not. It's just, I don't think he's in this to simply be stronger. He's out to prove something. I just don't' know what."

"Well I don't think we're going to solve anything tonight. Come on, let's go get a room at the Pokemon Centre."

The following day in Olivine was the perfect postcard kind of day. Arthur just wished he had his camera with him when he stepped outside. The surf could be smelt and heard as the Centre was quite close to the waters edge, and it was something that reminded Arthur of home. The sky was a rich blue and the sea was a deep calming azure.

"Kind of a perfect day hey?"

"Seems almost too perfect."

"Well if you're looking for something to dampen spirits, there's the fact that Jasmine's been holed up in that lighthouse for at least two days now and no one seems to know what's going on" Lyra said.

"Who knew you were such a morning person?" Arthur said smiling. While the city may present a pleasant image, there was definitely something going on.

"So, what's the plan oh fearless leader? And please, please, please tell me it's not something dumb like confronting our dear red headed friend. Cause I've filled my quota for the week." Arthur laughed at Blaze's comment.

"Nah, I just figured we'd climb the lighthouse and see what the problem is up at the top." Blaze looked up at the towering structure on the bluff.

"Other peoples personal space really doesn't mean anything to you does it?"

"What's he saying?" Lyra asked.

"Oh just saying I don't respect people's personal space." Lyra looked down at the volcano Pokemon.

"You're just figuring this out now? Our Arthur here is a stubborn one. I've been trying to break him of that habit for years."

"Alright you two jokers, if you've had enough of the let's pick on Arthur game, I do believe there is a damsel in distress that needs saving."

"Picking on Arthur is a game?" Arthur just shook his head.

The lighthouse took an hour to walk to. The path along the docks was really quite scenic but they contradicted the emotions that people seemed to be having as they neared the lighthouse. There was a tension in the air that was almost palpable. The crowds were somewhat thicker as the two trainers neared the bluff. Lyra looked around and noticed that it turned out many of the people who were going towards the bluff seemed to be trainers. As were the majority returning from the lighthouse. There was a single officer standing guard near the entrance of the lighthouse.

"Excuse me, but what's with all the trainers here?" Lyra asked the man.

"Trainers have always used this lighthouse as a bit of a proving grounds, of sorts, miss. But the past couple of days have seen an increase in trainers trying to get to the gym leader up at the top. It's becoming a bit dangerous truth be told."

"Then why are you allowing it?" the young woman pressed.

"This isn't a crime scene miss. Its public grounds. But be careful none the less. There are some strong trainers up there." The two nodded, and continued on.

Lyra and Arthur carefully made their way up to the lighthouse. The throng of people trying to use the elevator was insane. Apparently, every trainer in the area thought they would be able to talk Jasmine out of her hiding place.

"This is insane! What are they trying to accomplish?" Lyra said looking at the mass of trainers attempting to go up.

"Same thing we are. But we're not just going to be idiots. I think we should climb rather than stand in front of a locked door shouting for a gym match."

"Won't there be trainers along the way up?"

"What, you scared chica?" Lyra punched her friend in the arm causing him to laugh. A few of the younger trainers gawked as Lyra and Arthur walked by them towards the stairs to the next level. Apparently the trainers actually climbing the lighthouse were much stronger than those down here, attempting to do the same thing as everyone else.

It took some time but between Arthur and Lyra, the two managed to battle their way up the lighthouse. Arthur was in the middle of a battle with a sailor who, if Lyra was correct, was the last person they should face before getting to the top of the tower where Jasmine was holed up.

"Boo dodge it!" The opposing Poliwhirl sent forth a jet of water, hoping to take the ghost down, but Boo instead moved through the outer wall of the lighthouse dodging the Water Gun attack.

"Keep at it Poliwhirl! It'll have to come in and attack us sometime!" The tadpole Pokemon continued soaking the area Arthur and the sailor were using for their impromptu battle.

"Alright Boo, I think we've got enough water here. Come on up and put him to sleep." The ghost Pokemon rose up from the floor just behind the Poliwhirl who turned around right into a hypnosis attack. The water type slumped to the floor allowing the Ghastly to attack in quick succession, forcing the Poliwhirl to faint.

"Ah no... And I was so close to." The defeated sailor handed over the winnings of the match to Arthur and started to make his way down.

"Oh!" The shocked voice made Arthur look up. Boo was floating just a little ahead of him, and started glowing a brilliant white. Arthur watched as the gaseous vapours constantly surround his Ghastly fell away, and left in its place, a purple ghost with a similar grin and eyes, but a spiked head and two hands not attached to any body that Arthur could discern.

"Boo, you evolved! Congratulations!" Boo seemed to be inspecting her new form. Already she was faster which would be a huge asset in battle Arthur knew as he pulled up her stats on Dexter. And once she learned Shadow Ball, well, Boo would be a force to be reckoned with. Arthur walked over to the final set of stairs. Both he and Lyra were cautious as they weren't sure what awaited them at the top of the structure. But they most certainly weren't prepared for what they came across.

Jasmine was still there, looking stressed and worried. Her normally luscious blond hair was dull and flat, and her eyes seemed filled with worry and exhaustion. Beside her were two others. A Pokemon, who was clearly sick and not getting any better, and an older gentleman who seemed to be assessing the diseased Pokemon.

"Who are you?" Jasmines voice cracked like a whip causing Lyra to flinch away. Arthur on the other hand didn't even so much as blink, the anger building behind his blue eyes, turning them cold.

"What happened here?" he asked in a low voice. The older man looked up at the young trainer. After a moments contemplation, he began speaking.

"A few days ago, someone stole into this lighthouse and injected Amphy here with an illness. It appears that this sickness only affects Amphy though currently." Arthur pulled out Dexter, gaining another sharp glance from the elder.

"Ampharos, the light Pokemon and the evolved form of Flaffy. The tail's tip shines brightly and can be seen from far away. It acts as a beacon for lost people."

"Dex, can you tell anything about why it's sick?"

"I'm sorry, no information available." Arthur sighed and put the Pokedex away.

"Do you know who did this?" Lyra asked tentatively.

"We have our suspicions, yes."

"Now please leave. You aren't welcome here!" Jasmine looked frantic. Almost as if she was expecting another attack. And as if on cue, a small Magnemite floated down looking somewhat nervous but ready to defend its trainer.

"Jasmine please. When was the last time you saw someone from that organization holding a Pokedex? The only person who gives those out is Oak and he's currently in Pallet."

"I don't care who they are, no one else is welcome. I don't trust anyone right now." The leader looked down lovingly on the sick Ampharos. Arthur could tell Jasmine was distressed, and thus, not the person he needed to talk to in order to find a solution on this problem.

"Sir, we came here to help. If you need anything, all you need to do is ask."

"Wait, you came to help? Who sent you?" Jasmine asked.

"No one. We came once we heard that there was a sick Pokemon. I thought perhaps I could help, because you see, I'm planning on becoming a breeder, and I've done quite a bit of study on sicknesses and injuries on Pokemon."

"That's a noble goal miss. Might we have your names?"

"Oh of course! My apologies! My name is Lyra, and this here is my partner Marill. We've been travelling around Johto with our friend Arthur here." The older man turned his attention to Arthur.

"And what are you travelling for?" Arthur finally looked into the glacial blue eyes of the elder.

"I'm travelling the gym circuit. I want to learn more about Pokemon but also become the best trainer I can be and bring out my fullest potential and that of my Pokemon." This gained a small and brief grin from the older man.

"Well said young man. My name is Pryce, gym leader of the Mahogany town gym, and this young woman here is Jasmine the leader of Olivine gym."

"I'm not doing much leading right now though" she said in a small voice. Arthur moved over closer to the young woman. While initially he didn't want to deal with the emotions she was having, he instinctively knew she needed someone else right now. It was a feeling he had come to understand after having travelled and been through so much already with his team of friends. He laid a hand on her slender shoulder, causing Jasmine to look up into his eyes.

"Jasmine, we're here to help. Please, if you tell Lyra and I what happened, perhaps we can help you and Pryce out." Jasmine's tear filled eyes stared up into the confident ocean blue ones. After a moment she began talking.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 30  
Boo (Haunter) - lv. 25  
Lucky (Togetic) - lv. 26  
Muscle (Machop) - lv. 26  
Delphin (Vaporeon) - lv. 27  
Syrio (Scyther) - lv. 27

So I decided to change up the roles slightly in this chapter with the gym leaders. I'd like to think that they would work together. And with Pryce being the oldest of the Johto leaders, I just figured he would be the natural person to call for Jasmine. Of course this interplay between the leaders is also important for the story purposes. Anyways, let me know what you think!


	30. Chapter 29 - Crossing Stormy Waters

Chapter 29 – Crossing Stormy Waters

Automatic doors opened allowing two figures to stride in. A team of people were checking monitors and making changes to codes written upon computer screens. One person in particular was checking a tablet against one of the monitors alone and away from the group. He didn't look up or even look remotely anxious as the heels clacking against the floor drew closer and closer. The other scientists were less able to hide their fear as the two executives walked through. In fact the room went silent as a tomb.

"Hello Ariana. I see you've brought Mr. Archer along with you."

"Why hello Corless. So good of you to notice what's going on around you!"

"Your patronizing tone is always welcome." The researcher finally looked up and straightened. He had blonde hair, with one royal blue streak running out and around his head. He quickly straightened his glasses on his long and narrow face and stared at the two leading executives of the new Team Rocket. "What can I help you both with?"

"I've come to see your progress. I've been told that you're quite close to a break through." The scientist's smirk widened into a smile.

"I do believe we have." The two executives continued watching the researcher waiting for him to elaborate. After a minute Archer took the lead.

"Catch me up. I have agents in place and providing distraction, but I need results now."

"Of course, of course. Well as you know, I've been interested with bringing out the potential in Pokemon. The inventor Lysandre has some interesting ideas coming from the Kalos region. And of course there are some thoughts about people being the real driving force for bringing out a Pokemon's power. Then of course there are the Professors here in Johto and Kanto who have studied evolution for some time here."

"Yes this is the only reason you were brought in" Archer noted.

"Yes it is. You see, I think that if we evolve Pokemon earlier, then there is the chance we can bring forth their power sooner. This machine should be capable of bringing about Pokemon evolution. You see," Corless walked around and brought up some readings on a different computer screen, "Pokemon, when they are about to evolve, undergo vast reactions throughout the body to prepare for the changes about to come to them. Just before this happens, a signal goes out through the body telling it to prepare the hormones and get the changes ready."

"So you're looking to harness the signal to tell Pokemon to evolve."

"Precisely. It's quite the interesting proposition."

"And have you achieved this?"

"I believe so yes. The Electrode are powering the unit and it should be ready for testing very soon."

"You see? I told you he was doing a good job" Ariana purred dangerously.

"No he'll be doing a good job once we see results" Archer added. Both executives looked at computer screen. Archer's heart was at an increased pace for once. He didn't usually allow emotion but for once, he was happy and excited. Now his goals were starting to come within reach.

"Ah Archer, welcome to our Mahogany base. I expect you've come to be caught up on current operations?"

"Enough Petrel. I did not come all this way to play your games." A man who was dressed in a black suit and mobster style hat. A small stylized R pin was shining against his lapel.

"You, know, you really ought to loosen up a bit there boss man. Becoming someone different is just so much fun you know? Just enjoy the act and the art." Archer looked at the man portraying their old boss with a raised eyebrow. There was no other person that Archer knew, who could impersonate others like Petrel could. The man was a master infiltrator, making him an incredibly useful resource for Archer.

"How is our security looking?"

"Well queen bee over there has really stepped things up lately. Quite impressive really." Ariana shot the man a poisonous glare while Petrel started laughing. The man's regular voice was accented which he used to manipulate people who found it attractive and charming.

"We must be careful now. These plans must be acted upon quickly and quietly. And with precision. Have you been in contact with Proton?"

"Yes. I do believe he has been quite successful in providing a strong distraction for a few days." Ariana's eyes glittered as she said this.

"Get him on the line." Petrel dropped his feet off the desk and punched up the video screen. Proton answered quick enough.

"The fuck do you want to imposing son of a..."

"That will do Proton." Archer stepped up so he could be seen by his subordinate.

"I've provided your distraction. What now?"

"I will be here for the next few days. Head south to Goldenrod and begin gathering our men. It is almost time for us to put our plans into action."

"About fucking time." Proton ended the call abruptly.

"What do we do now? Should we attempt to alert Giovanni?" Petrel asked.

"No, now we wait."

**Arthur**

Jasmine handed over the small vial containing the sick Ampharos' blood. Her hands were shaking badly as she handed it over, but Arthur's were steady and strong.

"Please, I don't know what else to do" she whispered.

"I've heard there is a wonderful pharmacy over in Cianwood" Lyra voiced.

"Yes I've heard about this man as well. There is a good chance he may be able to come up with a counter measure. But there won't be any more ferries running there this week." Pryce was frowning as he said it.

"Why not?" Lyra asked. This task just became much more difficult if not insurmountable in her mind.

"Bad storms have racked the far coast and with this break-in and attack, the police here have locked down all sea traffic" Pryce answered.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to swim." Everyone turned and looked at Arthur.

"Are you insane Arthur?" Lyra practically shouted. "Do you not realize that's the ocean out there, and you have to pass by the Whirl Islands to get to Cianwood?" Arthur chuckled.

"Lyra I was practically raised in the ocean. I know exactly what's out there. The Whirl Islands can be dangerous, but this isn't the first time I've been by them." Pryce was still frowning but he stepped forward shifting the attention.

"Do you have a water Pokemon you can trust to help you cross?" Arthur's hand travelled down to his belt where it rested briefly on a Pokeball. Then he stared up into the bright blue eyes of Pryce.

"Yes, I do."

"Then follow me."

"Arthur you can't be serious about this."

"You saw that Pokemon up there. We can't just sit by and do nothing!"

"I'm not saying we should," Lyra pleaded, "but crossing the ocean like this is extremely dangerous! You could die!" Arthur stopped packing the waterproof bag, and straightened up, grasping Lyra's shoulders in his hands.

"I promise, I'm not going to die. But if Amphy doesn't get help, he could. And I'm not about to sit around and let that happen." Lyra searched those bottomless blue eyes. Arthur had never been known to break a promise, but Lyra was completely unable to get a read on her childhood friend and the young man she basically considered family.

"Then I'm coming with you."

"The hell you are."

"If you can take this risk then so can I!"

"I know, but Jasmine isn't thinking clearly up there. And Pryce can only do so much if he has to convince Jasmine of something. I need you here. I need you to make sure Amphy doesn't die."

"How am I supposed to do that? We don't even know what the disease is!" Lyra's eyes were swimming with tears as her friend turned her help away. But Arthur smiled.

"Considering what we've been through, you'll think of something. You always do." With that Arthur went back to packing his bag.

Pryce was standing out of the way, but he was able to hear everything the two young trainers had said. Lyra was a strong trainer in her own right. But it was Arthur in which Pryce felt something truly powerful. The young man seemed to have a way to bring people around to his views. Not in a manipulative way, but rather that of a kind boy who was unaware of the power he had. Here was a trainer who was truly special.

"Are you ready?" the elder asked walking over to the two young trainers. The waterproof bag Pryce had procured had been packed with all the essentials Arthur would need to traverse the dangerous waters. It was lucky that they were in Olivine. Anywhere else and they probably wouldn't have been able to find a bag like this.

"Born ready."

"Then be careful. These waters can be treacherous, but if you go cautiously, you should make it to Cianwood without incident. Make use of the other islands along the way to rest yourself and your Pokemon." Arthur nodded. The three made their way down to the water. Arthur was wearing a drysuit, something Jasmine had managed to be brought to him. Everyone in Olivine loved the young gym leader and thus, granting a request like this was easy enough. Arthur also carried a snorkel and mask and other dive instruments like a compass. He was as prepared as he could get.

"Alright, you'll want to head almost straight west. Deviate to the south once you come upon the Whirl Islands."

"Noted. And thank you Pryce."

"Just be careful." The young man nodded, then looked at Lyra. She had tears coming down her cheeks.

"Why can't you be less stubborn?"

"And take the fun out of everything? No way." He winked as was his custom. Lyra gave a wet laugh.

"Just come back okay?" she whispered. Arthur stepped forward and placed his gloved hands on either side of Lyra's head, kissing her forehead.

"I promise."

**Lyra**

Lyra stared out over the ocean. She had spent the rest of the afternoon addressing both Amphy's and Jasmine's needs. The young gym leader wouldn't leave the poor Pokemon alone. Pryce was a big help. Lyra had always heard of him being cold, stubborn and prickly, but right now he was the picture of everyone's grandfather who people went to when times became unceasingly difficult.

"If you allow this worry inside of you to consume you, the risk of losing yourself is high" the old man's voice said from behind Lyra. She turned back and looked over her shoulder. Pryce was tucking in the steel type gym leader. Even in sleep Jasmine looked uneasy. The poor woman was worried sick about the lighthouse Pokemon and it showed even as the girl passed into unconsciousness.

"I can't help it right now. I feel like I owe it to Arthur to try everything to keep Amphy alive, but I'm not even a doctor! How can I possibly help this poor Pokemon? And Jasmine, she's well..."

"I know."

"And Arthur! How could he be so foolish! I mean, yeah sure he's lived by the ocean all his life and his father was a researcher who spent most of his time on the water but still! To do something like this is incredibly dangerous. He's risking his life out there right now."

"Yes he is." Lyra looked back out over the now black ocean. The night made everything that much worse.

"How have you remained so calm?" Pryce walked over to stand beside Lyra.

"When you come to be as old as I have, you look back over your life and come to an understanding. The choices we make have consequences. But through those consequences we grow as people. Our decisions impact and shape our lives in ways we cannot always see, in ways which aren't always clear. I have seen many things in my life. While this is in no part a small occurance, it is one of many. Past lessons have taught me that a cool, calm mind can rule over one which is frantic with emotion."

"Are you saying to let go of my emotion?"

"No. I am saying you cannot let it be the ruling force. Arthur understands this better than anyone I've ever met your age. His decision was not one made out of an emotional panic. It was a logical choice made after weighing the risks and possible consequences."

"But why him? Why haven't any of the other trainers tried to help?" Lyra asked.

"The other trainers came here searching to bring Jasmine back to the gym. To see her smile and say that they rescued her. If you had expressed any of those things when you first arrived, I would have been forced to send you away as I did so many others. But instead you both focused on the problem. You understood that it was not Jasmine specifically who needed to be saved, but rather this poor Ampharos." Pryce looked out over the port city. It was so unlike his mountain home further east in Johto, but it did have its own beauty. Off in the distance, he could even make out the Battle Frontier, with the Battle Tower rising to meet the sky out of the wilderness.

"Remember Lyra, you are not in this alone. Nor is Arthur."

"But he's out there alone in that ocean." Lyra's voice was filled with worry and fear for her friend. Something that Pryce could understand. It was the same when he had first arrived at the lighthouse to come to Jasmine's aid.

"So long as he has his Pokemon and his trust he will be fine."

**Arthur**

Arthur struggled onto the beach. His breath was coming fast and hard, and he forced himself to concentrate on his breathing to prevent himself from hyperventilating and passing out. His muscles were screaming in protest at the arduous journey thus far across the unforgiving seas. Even Delphin beside him appeared ready to collapse.

"You were amazing. I can't thank you enough Delphin. I'm going to get us some food first, then I'll get you back in your Pokeball for some rest."

"If it's all the same Arty, I'd rather stay out here. I may be tired, but this air and room will be a welcome change."

"Of course. In that case though..." Arthur released the rest of his team. All his other Pokemon looked fit and ready to go. "Hey guys, Delphin and I are pretty bagged here. I could really use some help getting set up for the night if you don't mind."

"On it!" Boo yelled. The rest of the team also went about helping establish a camp. Blaze and Syrio had a fire going in a matter of seconds, and Muscle and Boo created a ground in which to set up the small tent Arthur had brought along. With their help, Arthur had a meal going for everyone much more quickly than if he had been by himself. Once everyone had eaten, Delphin passed out where he lay. The others began exploring the tiny spit of sand and tree and doing their own thing, well everyone except Blaze who was still sitting by Arthur.

"Why do this?" the volcano Pokemon asked.

"Because, it's the right thing to do. Jasmine and Amphy need our help."

"I just hope we can help."

"So do I bud. So do I..."

The next morning Arthur could barely move. The sun was up, enough to light the way, but as Arthur watched the sky, he could see a storm front starting to form.

"Looks like we may be in for some rough weather" he said to Delphin as they prepared for the ordeal ahead of them.

"Are you sure you want to continue? If we get caught in that, it could be dangerous" the Vaporeon asked. Delphin was perhaps one of the smartest of Arthur's Pokemon, and since evolving, seemed to know much and more about water of all sorts.

"Any chance of us avoiding it?" The bubble jet Pokemon fanned out its facial fins.

"Hard to say. It's too far out for me to sense right now."

"Well there's no sense in wasting any more time then. Shall we?" Arthur followed the water type down to the ocean.

Delphin's swimming was already much better and the two started making extremely good time. Arthur noted that they were already entering the Whirl Islands that morning and began heading slightly more south. However, what neither he nor Delphin realized until much later was that the storm was coming up from the south.

"Arthur we're headed right into the storm!" Delphin shouted as he propelled himself and his trainer forward with a surf.

"Shit. What do you think? Anywhere to break?"

"Not that I can sense!"

"Alright hold up for a sec!" Arthur waited until the wave carrying him disappated out and he was floating. Then he reached down and grabbed another of his Pokeballs.

"Lucky! I need you to scout out if there is somewhere Delphin and I can lay low and rest if that storm continues on its way here!" Arthur called out to his Togetic as he was released. The small flying type nodded his head before flying off. Delphin popped up beside Arthur once more and after a quick nod, prompted the sea into carrying them both forward once more.

Rain was lashing down preventing Arthur from seeing more than an inch in front of him. And looking down into the deep waters surrounding him, Arthur noted a lack of Pokemon life. _Ah shit... No Pokemon around means real bad weather..._

Lucky had been unsuccessful in finding somewhere to safely land before the storm hit. Delphin was having an extremely hard time in the increasingly rough seas. Arthur was half tempted to return the poor Pokemon, but Delphin seemed to know what he was thinking and forbade it. A small part of Arthur's mind noted how funny it was for one of his partners to be making such demands. Of course without Delphin, Arthur wasn't sure how he'd survive. But this storm was creating conditions that were pushing both him and his Pokemon to their breaking points.

Another wave washed over Arthur, sending him sputtering trying to clear the snorkel of the built up excess water. Delphin's eyes were half closed in concentration at continuing forward, but these waves were pushing them back almost as much as they were helping.

Both man and Pokemon pushed onward. Arthur's drive to find help for Jasmine and the lighthouse Pokemon kept him going and there was no way Delphin was going to quit on his trainer.

_I respect what you are attempting little one, but this is exceedingly foolish._

"Gee thanks mom..." Arthur barely managed to frame the response. Delphin half noted that Arthur was talking but was becoming too far exhausted to think about anything save for 'just keep swimming'.

_Keep going just a bit more. I will assist you soon _the voice in Arthur's mind said. With that said, Arthur put forth another burst of energy. His legs and shoulders screamed with a fiery vengeance at their exhaustion. Delphin worked his tail that much harder pushing forward as much as he possibly could. It seemed like forever, and Arthur's vision was starting to become tunnel vision, when suddenly, the seas calmed for a moment. The brief respite gave both Arthur and Delphin the much needed opportunity to catch their breaths.

_Rest easy now my young friend. I will guide you to what you seek._ Arthur's fading mind noticed a rising shape from the depths. Delphin seemed to want to go down and greet it before it got to Arthur but the young man pulled in the water type know that both of them were reaching their limits. Up from the depths came something which Arthur's father had chased rumours of, but have never witnessed. Just as he was starting to make out the rescuer, his world faded from grey to black.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 30  
Boo (Haunter) - lv. 28  
Lucky (Togetic) - lv. 28  
Muscle (Machop) - lv. 26  
Delphin (Vaporeon) - lv. 27  
Syrio (Scyther) - lv. 27

Two posts in a week! Arceus above! Just kidding. I've had the past couple of days off and am feeling more like myself after a overloaded work week last week so I thought I'd treat you all in my happiness.

So who enjoyed the little surprise at the beginning? I know it's not in the games but I think you'll enjoy the direction I'm taking with it. But I suppose you'll let me know one way or the other! Oh and do let me know what you think about adding our Ice master in Johto to the mix as a grandfather like figure? I feel like Lyra's character needed to learn some more about herself as well here and so I'm hoping Pryce can show that to her. Anyways, let me know what you think!


	31. Chapter 30 - Still Searching

Chapter 30 – Still Searching

Arthur's body hadn't hurt this much since helping Naoko with her injured Espeon. Groaning he sat up in his bed. Delphin was recovering much faster than Arthur luckily. The water type was already up and seemingly ready to go. However, Arthur could tell that Delphin was still a little tired. Keeping him in his Pokeball would probably be the best course of action for the short term.

The sun was already beating down upon the sandy ground that made up Cianwood. Arthur could feel the warmth coming up through the soles of his shoes. While still exhausted, Arthur had a job to do. He'd gotten directions from the Pokemon Centre after having gotten through the storm and landing on the beach just south of the city. There had been no word from his shadowy savior, but Arthur had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't Argyra herself. That said, he wasn't complaining about the help.

Walking along the sandy ground, Arthur felt much more at home. The shores back home in New Bark Town were rocky and not as great for enjoying the beach. While his legs were complaining, Arthur kept walking towards the southern end of the city.

The pharmacy was a rather non-descript building overlooking the cliffs that continued along the south of the island. Arthur paused quickly to double check that he had the right place before walking up into the house. A bell chimed announcing Arthur's entrance. A calm older looking man was standing behind a desk.

"Good day young man. How can I be of assistance? I can offer you man different potions and, hmm... You aren't here for yourself are you?"

"No I'm not." The man took his glasses off and cleaned them.

"What did you need."

"Complete discretion." The elder now tilted his head slightly.

"You have my attention." Arthur nodded. He mentally readied his exhausted head.

"I have a sample of blood here from the lighthouse Pokemon in Olivine."

"I heard about that. The only thing we've heard though is that he's sick."

"I would rather not get you involved more than you already are sir."

"I appreciate the concern young man, but the more information I have, the better I can help." Arthur paused thinking things through. In the end he decided this man was the only one who could help.

"Jasmine told me that a few nights ago, some people stole into the lighthouse. It's their belief that the people who designed and administered the disease were working for Team Rocket." The pharmacist's eyebrow's shot up.

"Team Rocket! No, no, no they were disbanded three years ago, by a man around your age in fact."

"Yeah, well they may be coming back."

"This is most certainly not good" the man said in an undertone.

"No it's not. But they need your help."

"Of course. Here, the sample. This is going to take some time however."

"I figured as much. But sir, we need something as soon as possible. Ampharos is fading."

"I'll let you know once its ready. Its good you got here as soon as you did. How did you get here by the way? The ferry isn't running currently, not since the lighthouse isn't shining its beacon anymore."

"By sea." The matter of fact way that Arthur said it surprised the pharmacist.

"By sea?" Arthur nodded.

"Young man, I must say, I do believe you have more guts than you know what to do with." Arthur gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, it may definitely be a problem of mine."

"Well since you're going to be here for the day at least, go challenge the gym." Arthur's head snapped up.

"The gym? Now?"

"Yes. If you can cross that sea then Chuck shouldn't be much of a problem. And I know for a fact that Chuck's wife usually has a gift for those who can defeat her husband. It doesn't usually happen so she has the HM Fly."

"And with fly, I could get back to Olivine that much faster..."

"Precisely."

"Thank you sir." Arthur handed over the sample and gave his phone number to the pharmacist.

"Good luck with the gym, Arthur."

"I appreciate it sir, but I don't need luck. I've got something far more special" Arthur said with a wink.

"I uh, I take it we're not headed to the gym right now?" Blaze asked lounging in the afternoon sun. The fire type felt glorious in the heat, both overhead and coming up from below.

"Not just yet. I'm just far too tired to try and take on a gym leader right now. And my body is killing me."

"You look fine to me" Syrio chimed in.

"Can it green" Arthur responded. The mantis laughed as he went through his slashing motions. Delphin was resting close to the water with Boo and Lucky who were floating and flying just over the waves looking down watching the other water types swimming deeper in the water. Muscle was watching Syrio closely as the bug type went through his practice. The group was resting further up island on a beautiful beach of white sand. It looked completely untouched, exactly the place Arthur was looking for when he made his trip up.

He needed some time before taking the gym challenge. His body and mind were still far too exhausted to actually battle. And there was no way Arthur was going to risk his Pokemon in a battle if he couldn't perform to his highest standard.

"I need to rest up first. And besides, I can't do much until that cure is ready."

"So why are we just sitting here?" Muscle asked.

"Well Muscle, namely so we can learn something new."

"What do you mean?" The fighting type was still watching Syrio closely.

"It's like this. You see Boo and Lucky out there?" A quick glance and a nod. "They're watching the water types down there. By the time they're done, both of them will be that much more effective against opponents such as Tentacool. As for yourself, Syrio?" The mantis changed direction in a blink and was on top of Muscle. The false swipe that Syrio attacked with was dodged with quick grace. Muscle looked outraged. Syrio however, looked happy.

"What are you smiling about bug?" Muscle snarled.

"You're learning."

"Notice how you dodged that Muscle?" Arthur asked. "That's what I'm talking about. You've been reading Syrio's motions. Because of that, you knew how he would want to attack. Thus, you were able to successfully move aside." Understanding came across the fighters face. Then surprise. The entire team turned and watched as Muscle was enveloped in a bright blinding light. Moments later, a new Muscle stood in front of the group.

"And with knowledge, comes power. Feeling good?" The Machoke looked around, then flexed and tried moving around a bit.

"I feel amazing!"

"You should." The voice was new. It sounded somewhat feminine, but was filled with grace and power. "Humans are special beings, capable of bringing out our true power." Arthur scrambled up and found himself facing the legendary Pokemon Suicune once more.

"And this one more than some others. I do believe Argyra is on to something."

"You know who I am?" Arthur asked, slowly walking forward. His team assembled behind him watching carefully.

"I do."

"Why do you legendaries keep showing up around me? What are you looking for?"

"We need your help keeping balance."

"That's what Argyra told me, but I still don't understand."

"You will in time. For now, I'll keep watch." With that the Suicune ran off.

"Well... That answered nothing." Arthur looked down at Blaze.

"Thanks for the input."

"WAS THAT SUICUNE?" a voice yelled out. Muscle stepped up in front of Arthur, but he placed a hand on her. Eusine stopped a few yards away and doubled over to catch his breath. Arthur was somewhat impressed that the man was able to run so far and so fast in that horrible purple suit.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine yes. I can't believe I was able to see it again! What is it about you that brings it out? Is there something special about you? There must be." The man was frowning. "Yes this must be the only way. I have to gain Suicune's trust somehow. If I defeat you, then I know I'll gain its respect!"

"You know, you're friend had a similar idea and he wasn't able to beat me." Arthur's voice wasn't nearly so pleasant. In fact he was rather angry. That anger was quite useful in sharpening his mind however.

"Morty allowed himself to get far too emotional. He's a seer you know. He can see things. So if he says he saw himself meeting the rainbow Pokemon, I believe him. He just was sure you were going to take him to the next level. I'm simply looking to gain respect."

"Don't do this Eusine."

"It's the only way. Drowzee!" A small yellow and brown bipedal Pokemon appeared in front of Arthur.

"Arceus Eusine, this is a mistake!" Boo rushed forward to meet the psychic type. Her grinning face meant she was ready to battle and there was no way this little thing was going to take her down.

"No it isn't! Your name is starting to get around, Arthur. There's something about you isn't there? People take notice when you're in the room. So if I beat you, then I'll be the one respected. I will be the one Suicune takes notice of!"

"Boo take it down quick! Shadow Punch!" The ghost disappeared but the opposing Drowzee did not look concerned. It countered Boo's attack with a Hypnosis, which at such close range, immediately put Boo to sleep.

"Shit. Boo, return! Blaze, take control." Blaze rushed forward. The heat from the sun was causing the air to ripple in front of the opponents, but that was just the way Blaze liked it. His lit his fire on his head and back, causing the temperature to go up even higher.

"Bloody hell hothead, you need always need to do that?" Syrio muttered. Arthur smiled.

"Damn rights bug. Now the question is, can flabby nose over there?" The Drowzee looked overly offended but didn't move. Even Eusine was starting to feel the heat however, as Arthur could see small beads of sweat starting to form on the man's forehead. Of course that could have been from wearing a suit on the beach as well.

"Drowzee try Hypnosis again!" Arthur smirked.

"Blaze, you're faster, so blast him out of the way!" Blaze eveloped himself in flames and charged forward, rolling into a ball and picking up speed. The heat was so much so that the trail Blaze carved turned the sand beneath him to glass. Blaze's attack had another benefit; the hypnotic waves the Drowzee was starting to produce couldn't penetrate the flames meaning Blaze wouldn't even notice the opposing attack. He slammed into the psychic type with a force to knock the opponent out.

"Huh... Apparently not" Blaze said looking down at his fallen opponent. Syrio began laughing and Arthur and Lucky rolled their eyes. In the past little while, the fire type and bug type had grown extremely close. They shared a taste in wit and humour. Arthur was happy for the higher level of cooperation, and he was hoping it would rub off on the rest of the team.

"Electrode come out!" Eusine yelled. Arthur eyed up the electric type. It just appeared to be a larger overturned Voltorb but Arthur knew that it was one of the fastest Pokemon out there. However, sometimes to take out speed, one used strength. The risk was that the opposite was true as well.

"Muscle? You ready?" The fighting type cracked her knuckles.

"Born ready." The Electrode rushed in and Eusine commanded a Thunderbolt attack. The red and white ball cackled with electricity rushing forward. Muscle on the other hand braced for the attack. A few feet away the electric type stopped and unleashed a huge bolt of lightning scoring a direct hit. The shock of the attack sent Muscle to a knee. Her nerves were on fire, and her entire body was tingling but Muscle still stood up and sent the ball flying back with a Revenge attack. Arthur grimaced still though. That lightning had caused far more damage to Muscle than he had anticipated.

"Muscle come back."

"What? No!"

"Yes, another one of those attacks is going to send you to the floor. Come back for now, and let Blaze finish this."

"This is my fight."

"No, this is our fight." The fighter glared at her trainer, but she knew in her heart that he was right. She was no longer alone. She had a family now, and they needed to work together to succeed.

"Fine..." She stormed off the field, completely fatigued. Lucky came down and patted her on the shoulder with an encouraging smile. Muscle couldn't find the anger or disappointment to shrug him away. Instead she focused on watching Blaze and making sure the fire type devastated her opponent.

"Well now, that was quite the speech. But how did you know what your Pokemon was saying?"

"We're that close Eusine. Muscle has helped me out of more than one scrap. And she was an integral part in earning my Plain badge. I trust her with my life. But that said, she isn't in this alone. I'm here and so is Blaze and now, he's going to show you what real speed looks like. Quick Attack!" The volcano Pokemon rushed forward striking the electric type before the Elcetrode could fully recover from the last strike. The result left a cloud of sand settling down and the Electrode unconscious. Eusine was shocked. That was the second Pokemon that Arthur's Quilava had effortlessly knocked out. Frowning, Eusine sent out his third and final partner.

"My Haunter will take you down!" Eusine yelled.

"No he won't Eusine. I've taken down Morty and we both know he was far better with ghosts and either you or I."

"That doesn't matter. My Haunter has trained with Morty so its stronger than any other ghost you've faced!"

"Except for your friends. Stop the battle now Eusine. You don't have to do this."

"Oh but I do! This is the only way to gain Suicune's respect!" the suited man yelled. Arthur shook his head. Disappointment was coming off him in waves but there was no stopping this man.

"Lucky, I need you to do this." The small flyer moved in. The Haunter was barely visible in the afternoon sun forcing Lucky to feel his way out to keep the ghost in check.

"Haunter use mean look!" The ghost sent a glaring look, one that also induced a wanting and desire to stay in the fight. Of course, Lucky was no exception, meaning that he was prepped to fight. That led directly to Lucky's counterattack. Extrasensory was super effective against the ghost, and brought down the Haunter with a single strike. Eusine's mouth dropped open.

"Extraordinary..."

"Eusine I need you to leave now."

"Arthur, this is important! You have no idea the powers that Suicune..." Arthur cut him off.

"Actually I do. You see, you and Morty aren't the only ones in the world who have studied legendary Pokemon. I am well aware of Suicune's power. That doesn't mean I'm the one to bring Suicune out into the open."

"That's not something you get to decide!"

"That's where you're wrong! It is my decision!" Arthur's voice was rising. As was his anger. "No one has their destiny picked for them Eusine. They get to decide their path forward and I am no exception."

"In my experience, that is simply an ideal to uphold young man. It's simply not the truth though." Eusine gave Arthur one last look, before walking away, leaving Arthur seething, exhausted and lacking an answer for Eusine's assertion.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 31  
Boo (Haunter) - lv. 28  
Lucky (Togetic) - lv. 29  
Muscle (Machoke) - lv. 28  
Delphin (Vaporeon) - lv. 27  
Syrio (Scyther) - lv. 28

Let me know what you all thought of Arthur's rest day on the beach. Well not quite resting, but enlightening perhaps. Anyways, please do leave me a review to what you're thinking.


	32. Chapter 31 - Storm

Chapter 31 – Storm

The gym doors opened with a barely audible hiss. Arthur walked through completely unprepared for the giant waterfall crashing down into the floor. The outer exterior of the gym concealed the broken cliff face upon which the water came pouring out of. Luckily, Arthur had been told about the switches to turn block the water for a time up on the upper reaches of the cliff face.

It took some time for Arthur to make it up the top battling through some of the black-belt fighters of the gym. The belts weren't exactly what Arthur would call good battlers but they did offer some experience for Syrio. The men who he had defeated walked themselves down to the bottom of the pool waiting. As Arthur flipped the switch, the water further into the cliffs was diverted away from its original course and exposed the leader who was standing beneath the crashing water.

"Ah... I take it we have a challenger!" the man roared. The surrounding black belts were all grinning looking up at Arthur. Arthur looked over at Syrio who was still standing by his side.

"You sure you're ready? We can give you a break before beginning."

"Oh I'm so ready."

"Well, let's give this a shot then." Arthur got up onto the mantis' back as they launched themselves off the cliff and fell to the ground below. Syrio kept his blades out and wings buzzing to slow the fall. Arthur jumped off Syrio's back a few feet off the ground landing in the small amount of water. The young man ignored the water seeping into his shoes. It was cold but considering what was about to happen, it didn't matter to Arthur.

"You got some guts there kid! I'm impressed! Most people are too scared to even get to the top of the cliff! But you, you just jumped off the damn thing! So, you've got some guts, but do you have strength?"

"Pokemon battles aren't solely about strength." The gym leader laughed.

"My name is Chuck young man. Yours?"

"Names Arthur."

"Welcome to the Cianwood gym Arthur! Are you ready to try my fighting type Pokemon?"

"I'm definitely ready." Chuck waved to one of the watching black belts.

"This will be a two on two challenge. Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokemon. Trainers ready?" Both Arthur and Chuck nodded. "Then begin!" The waterfall was suddenly let loose once more and came crashing down as the match began. _Tad dramatic_ Arthur thought as he released Blaze onto the field.

"Water? Are you... Come on! You really are a dick you know that?" Blaze shouted.

"Suck it up you little baby."

"No a Pichu is a bloody baby. I am a warrior. Who hates water so why the hell..." Blaze was cut off as he avoided the first attack launched by Chuck's Primape. "And to top it off, you put me out against a living dust ball?"

"Blaze, how's about we talk about this after you've beaten this Primape, hmm?"

"You Pokemon seems upset about something friend!"

"You could say that. Blaze isn't a fan of water."

"Most fire types aren't. I however like to use it to my advantage. Primape, send up a wave and use Karate Chop!" The fighter ran through the shallow water splashing it up and almost soak Blaze who jumped back and kept dodging attacks.

"Counter with Ember!" Blaze jumped once more, then unleashed the burning embers. Primape put up its hands, taking most the attack there. The embers that hit the water caused small amounts of steam to erupt up from the water. That could not however prevent the ape from sending Blaze flying back close to Arthur.

"Well that didn't feel good" Blaze groaned getting back up.

"I've got an idea." Blaze glanced back quickly. "But I'm going to need steam." Blaze lit up his fire which immediately causing the water beneath him to start boiling. It was only seconds before steam was enveloping the fire type. Blaze started moving forward causing more and more steam to be sent up.

"What are you planning there boy?" Chuck asked frowning.

"Just a little distraction. I told you, strength isn't the only important factor in a battle." Chuck wasn't able to see Blaze be returned and replaced.

"Alright Blaze, hammer time!" What Chuck did see, was something split through the steam and Primape came flying out, unconscious. Chuck began laughing.

"Well played young man but now the real power comes out!" The steam starting thinning out, leaving a Poliwrath standing before Arthur and Syrio.

"Well that changes things" Arthur mumbled out loud. The surrounding students of Chuck's were smiling as they knew that the dual typed Pokemon was quite versatile and able to defeat anyone who walked in here too confident. Arthur glanced around the stands looking for his friend, remembering at the last minute that she wasn't there.

"You know, most people think that I'm just some muscle-headed guy who doesn't know a thing about anything but working out and training. However, that isn't quite true."

"Glad to hear it. So is this where the real battle begins?"

"Poliwrath, use Surf!" The tadpole Pokemon drew the water around him then sent forth a wall of water. Syrio looked around closely and couldn't find a way to escape.

"It's not about escaping Syrio." The mantis' head bounced back slightly. Then rocking forward, the bug rushed the wave. Blades parallel to the ground, Syrio rushed the water and split through the wave. He still took damage but he got through with less injury.

"Now, strike back with Wing Attack!" Syrio rushed forward, moving faster than the Poliwrath could track. The result was the large tadpole was sent sprawling.

"Smart kid, but it won't be enough. Poliwrath up on your feet!" The water/fighting type bounced back up. "Use Body Slam!" The blue Pokemon splashed through the water a few steps before launching himself into the air. Syrio watched as their opponent went into the air.

"Well Syrio, time to fly!" The mantis jumped up beating its wings gaining height above the Poliwrath. Then he dropped down striking the Poliwrath hard with a second Wing Attack. The fighting type landed hard in the water facedown. When Syrio landed, Poliwrath still hadn't risen.

"Poliwrath is... unable to battle?" the underling sounded unsure. But Chuck started laughing prompting the ref to grant Arthur the victory.

"Ah now that was a battle!" Chuck roared. "Well done young man!"

Arthur exited the gym putting a hand up against the sun. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the blinding light. Arthur was unsure about what to do next. With no call back from the pharmacist yet, Arthur was now left with no direction until a cure was made. If a cure could be made that is. He was just standing there when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Well young man, no one has trounced me so soundly in quite some time!" Chuck said. "Especially not when they're so distracted." Arthur's head snapped up to glance at Chuck.

"What do you mean."

"I'm not just a meat head son. You don't just become a gym leader 'cause you can make some Pokemon battle half decent. But because I talk quite a bit about physical strength so much, challengers tend to underestimate me. That's beside the point though. What's on your mind?"

"Honestly sir the less people who know the better."

"Sir! Been a long time since I've been called sir!"

"And a good thing too. It'd go to your head" a woman responded walking up to the two.

"A beautiful sight this one is! Arthur I'd like you to meet my wife Susan! The woman who allows me to keep going!"

"Not able to keep him from getting a little chubby though."

"I am not chubby!" Chuck roared laughing.

"Sweety, come over to our place for some lunch. Chuck's right. You have worry all over your face." With nothing else to do, Arthur graciously accepted and followed the couple back to their home.

"So those annoying little bastards came over to this region to start back up hey?" Chuck asked through a mouthful of food.

"Honey, please don't talk with your mouth full" Susan said as Arthur and Chuck smiled.

"Yeah it would seem so."

"Well that explains the visit with Bruno coming up." Chuck looked lost in thought.

"You mean Bruno of the Elite Four?" Arthur asked. Blaze looked over when he heard this.

"The one and only. Man's a master fighter. Everyone has a hard time dealing with his immense physicality. And that Machamp of his is an absolute monster."

"So why is he coming here?"

"Probably to tell me what you just did. You see, the League does their own investigations into certain organizations, especially those like Team Rocket. And when there is a justifiable threat, they will often come to use gym leaders to inform us of the situations, take note of anything strange or unusual happening and make sure we're ready to defend our areas of responsibility."

"So I guess being a gym leader isn't just taking on trainers passing through your city eh?" Arthur continued eating through the conversation. Susan was an astounding cook and the fried rice meal she had made for the three of them was one of the best Arthur had ever tasted.

"Nope! Wouldn't change it for the world though. It's an immensely satisfying position."

"Well it would appear that they've been using this warehouse to store their goods before shipping them away. I have no ideas as to where, but I can definitely tell that they've been through here recently."

**Lance**

"And you spoke with Jasmine?" the woman asked.

"Yes. She's quite distraught about the whole thing, but according to her, she has someone attempting to get a cure already" Lance responded.

"That doesn't surprise me. She always has been a bit reclusive. But why aren't we helping her find a cure? Shouldn't we be more concerned with that Pokemon than doing the police's job?" Karen was worried about Lance. He had been acting more strangely since the group's last meeting. Like he knew something that was coming but wouldn't tell anyone what.

"The police have been effectively subdued. They won't be helping in what's going to come" the champion said distractedly.

"Lance would you just wait? Do you even hear yourself right now? You've got the league on hold, the elites running around two regions trying to warn people about a resurgence, and to top it all off, you won't tell me what you're thinking anymore! It's not like you to simply ignore a sick Pokemon like this."

"Isn't it?" The dragon master continued walking through the covered dock, lost in his own thoughts. When he and Karen had arrived in Olivine following the news they had heard about a sickness injected into the lighthouse Pokemon, Lance had gone straight to Jasmine. She was one of the younger gym leaders, and while she maintained a cool and calm, almost a detached demeanour, Lance knew something like this could potentially allow the emotional girl to break down. As it so happened, it had appeared that she was on that cusp. Even in that state however, Lance did not fail to notice that she had called the 'grandfather' of the gym leaders in Johto, Pryce, to come and help. The icing on the cake was that a young woman named Lyra was also present and seeing as she was travelling with Arthur, the young man the dragon clan elder had told Lance about, the champion assumed that he was the one sent on the mission to find a cure.

"Lance why are we here if Team Rocket has already left?" Karen asked, concern colouring her voice.

"Because they've left something behind" the champion replied holding up a memory card in his hand.

**Lyra**

Jasmine was sleeping soundly once more, something that Lyra found oddly comforting. She had spent the past couple of days worrying about the sick Pokemon, Arthur, Jasmine and everything else that was wrong with this world. It didn't seem fair that each time something bad happened, both she and Arthur were just lucky enough to be around to help. It was exhausting.

"You should get some sleep as well." Lyra looked at the old man whom she had also thought was also asleep.

"I thought you were asleep."

"When you get as old as me child, you find that one does not need as much sleep."

"You must be just as tired as both Jasmine and I." Pryce laughed.

"I'm sure my body is. My mind isn't."

"Then why don't you sleep?"

"I have. Now it's your turn." Lyra looked out the window. "You're too worried." The young woman looked back to the ice type leader.

"He shouldn't be out there alone."

"Your friend is far more capable. This is an excellent test of how capable." Pryce sounded somewhat proud, but even the old master couldn't completely hide the small amount of worry he harboured for the young man.

"Is everything out here a test?" A sense of helplessness slowly started creeping over Lyra.

"Most things in life are yes. As you age, your experience allows you to know your limits. At your age now, you push your limits. That is what Arthur is doing to both himself and to you. He's pushing both of your limits. You've been helping both Jasmine and Amphy here. Thanks to your help, both are stable."

"You've been helping as well."

"Well of course. I didn't come just to sit and do nothing. But you've been integral in your assistance."

"So what about Arthur?" Lyra asked.

"He's out there learning to do things on his own. Before you've always done things together, assisted one another, supported one another. Now he's got no one to look to for help. He's learning to be a full adult. Both of you are."

"Then why is it so difficult?"

"That is something nobody will ever have an answer for my dear. It's simply something you must experience and learn."

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 31  
Boo (Haunter) - lv. 29  
Lucky (Togetic) - lv. 30  
Muscle (Machoke) - lv. 29  
Delphin (Vaporeon) - lv. 29  
Syrio (Scyther) - lv. 33

Sorry for the short chapter folks. Been having a bit of writers block. The battle against Chuck never really appealed to me. It was always the next battle against Jasmine that I was ready for and paying more attention to and that's what I've been trying to show through the various different characters. Hopefully that's coming across. Thanks folks!


	33. Chapter 32 - A Champions Guilt

Chapter 32 – A Champions Guilt

Lance sat down in front of his computer and inserted the memory drive he'd found back in Olivine. The only reason he was back at the Plateau was because the league administrators were furious that all the elites and the champion disappeared without reason and without warning. There were more challengers present than usual as the backlog from the past two days had built up. Both Karen and Koga were present currently, meaning that they were both preoccupied with their elite duties. Lance quickly glanced down to the dark field where Karen would be battling.

Lance knew it was selfish of him to step away from everything, but he couldn't stop the feeling that there was something about to happen and that he would be able to stop it. His grandfather told him that he didn't have to do everything himself, but Lance was the champion! Surely it was his duty to protect the people in both his regions.

While the USB stick was uploading its contents, Lance pulled up the trainer profiles. Quickly searching the database, he came across a young man by the name of Arthur Soul. The picture showed a clean cut young man, decent jaw line, piercing eyes and a smile showing off a different type of confidence than was shown by most swaggering challengers who came to Indego Plateau. The challengers here walked with a smile and a strut like they were better than everyone around them. Arthur's picture seemed to say that he didn't care about others opinions, meaning that his confidence was far more true and less likely to cave in the face of adversity.

_Interesting_ Lance thought as he checked the current team status. The last gym Arthur had defeated was Chuck's fighting gym on Cianwood, battling with a Scyther and Quilava. The computer beeped alerting Lance that the drives contents had been obtained. Shutting the profile window, the champion pulled up the files on the drive. Most were notes about experiments, computations, and other meaningless data. Lance ground his teeth in frustration, bowing his head into his hands, gripping his hair tightly. Looking back up at the screen through his fingers, the dragon type master found one folder labelled personal. He opened the folder. Only a few documents were listed. One seemed to be a journal entry of sorts.

"A new scientist was brought in today," he read aloud. Scanning the document, Lance noted a portion of extreme interest. "Spoke with the researcher Corless this afternoon" he read in a low voice. _The man seems to be obsessed with unlocking the 'hidden potential' in Pokemon. I'm not sure he has Team Rocket's best interests at heart. My work has been progressing at a steady rate, but the execs seem much more interested with Corless' ideas about evolution. He says that the past couple of months have yielded results showing that evolution is something of a natural process that Pokemon use once they have gained enough experience and power. He kept quoting other notable researchers in this field from that old guy Oak over in Kanto to the disgusting Sycamore. What did catch my attention however is the machine that Corless wants to build to see if he can artificially induce evolution. Apparently, humans have the ability to induce early evolution and hold it off for extended periods of time if they so choose, so why not attempt to induce early to reap the rewards of more power sooner. I have to say the idea is interesting, if not easily obtained. I, personally, am more interested in the immunity and where they derive their abilities, but I can no longer deny..._ Lance trailed off. Here was the break he had been looking for.

"You do realize that this doesn't tell us much of anything," Koga said to the champion later in the day. The blazing afternoon sun was not quite yet hidden by mount Silver, but was still beginning to cause a rosy hue in the sky.

"It tells us everything! I mean this alone shows that Team Rocket is planning something."

"Yes it does" Koga said in a measured voice. "But it does not tell us what, where, when, how."

"This is the lead though!" Lance said somewhat exasperated.

"Lance, are you listening to yourself? Are you prepared to pursue a wild goose chase?"

"I thought you would have supported me!" the champion almost shouted.

"You know I do. But this isn't the way. Lance we need to locate Team Rocket, not go wandering around the region searching for nothings. Where did you get this by the way?"

"Found it."

"Explain Lance" Koga said in an extremely firm voice. The dragon master sighed.

"Karen and I were in Olivine. We heard about the sick lighthouse Pokemon and went to investigate."

"You went instead of leaving it to the authorities?"

"They're compromised as you well know Koga."

"That doesn't excuse the risk you and Karen took in pursuing."

"Spare me." The ninja gave the champion a cool look then nodded for the younger man to continue. "We found a warehouse which concealed a dock. It was close enough to the lighthouse that Team Rocket could have easily staged their attack from there."

"Doesn't explain how you found out about the dock in the first place."

"Pryce was there." Lance scowled at the mention of the ice type master. Koga smiled. Pryce had a special talent for getting under Lance's skin as well as teaching the young man a lesson or two over the years in much the same way the champions grandfather did.

"So how did Pryce know where to look?"

"One of the officers who was brought into the trust circle. Pryce lead us to the dock where the cops had followed the Rocket's trail. Karen and I took a look when I found that."

"Well Lance, you may be starting work with the G force or whatever they call that group now, but you still have much to learn."

"Such as?" the champion asked in a tight voice.

"Patience." Lance whirled around. His Dragonite which Lance had thought was asleep in the corner, growled at his partner which caused Koga to laugh softly.

"This is serious!"

"Lance, you need to calm down" a soft voice called out. Both men looked over as Karen walked in to the room wearing soft yoga style pants and a purple sweatshirt, and still drying off strands of wet hair.

"How did your battles fair?" Koga asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Still waiting for someone who isn't such a hothead or overconfident to actual provide a battle. When are we going to go at it again?" the young woman asked the ninja.

"You are far more..."

"Are you two kidding me?" Lance practically shouted cutting off Koga. "Team Rocket is out there planning something!"

"Lance come here." The ninja had pulled up a different file, which both Karen and Lance walked over to look at.

"What is that?"

"This disk must belong to the scientist who designed the sickness injected into the lighthouse Pokemon. This here is the file explaining the disease, how it was created, what it does, and potentially, how one could create a cure to it." Karen looked surprised and glanced at Lance. The man looked ashamed, but also defiant.

"This is what I'm talking about Lance. You need to slow down. You've been overlooking important details. For instance, did you think that perhaps this information could be sent to someone who could develop a cure?"

"Like who?"

"Like the man whom Arthur talked to about creating one in Cianwood." This time is was Karen's turn to look away. Lance was trying to do too much by himself but she wasn't able to let him do this alone so once both she and Koga had returned, she filled the poison master in on everything.

"Jasmine said she had a guy..." Lance started, understanding of what he was doing slowly dawning on him. The champion walked over to the couch, sat down and lowered his head into his hands. Karen moved over and placed a hand on his back.

"Three years ago, Team Rocket rose to a power that was previously unheard of. They tried so hard to capture the most powerful Pokemon across the region, even so far as genetic experiments and stealing other trainers Pokemon. Then, when they were on the cusp of overpowering all that we hold dear, a young man comes along and brings the entire organization to its knees while the gym leaders and league did nothing. We stood by and let it all happen." Pain, anger and guilt filled the young champions voice. Karen felt her eyes start to water and her throat become tight, and even Koga's walls cracked a little, his disappointment in himself and the other leaders at the time showing through for once.

"Lance..." Karen tried.

"Not this time though. I've been trying my level best to find out what they're up to. What they're planning on doing, and so far we have nothing. In fact the first resurfacing of them, the league was nowhere to be seen! I mean some random trainer from Arceus only knows where, and Sabrina had to prevent them from stealing Slowpoke tails. And to make matters even worse, a senator for the Johto region is a Rocket Executive. He has power and sway in a completely different field, one that can effectively prevent us from doing anything. So when you ask, Koga, if I plan on pursuing a wild goose chase until I find them, your damn right I will. I plan on stopping them this time. It's not up to some young rookie trainer to stop stuff like this. It's up to us."

**Archer**

Corless' fingers flew across the keyboard. Archer was standing off to the side with Ariana watching the researcher make his final preparations. The readings coming from the various computers were still being analyzed by the small team of scientists involved with this project. A few were old Siph company employee's who had been brought over three years ago. Others believed in a world dominated by Team Rocket assuming that they would share in the power over others. What none of them realized however, was that Archer was not the type of person to share power. In fact, he much more enjoyed the shadow game.

Some of the undercover Rocket grunts working at Indego Plateau had informed the executives that three of the elite had returned. Karen, Koga and the champion himself were now there, the later of the three not having been seen for the past two days. Archer had been very happy upon receiving that news, even happier when one of the scientists informed him later that day that the machine and the signal should be ready that evening.

Now they were in a new day, one where Team Rocket would take its first step into harnessing the untold potential of Pokemon across the world. Where they would be able to control and dominate the lesser creatures, allowing Team Rocket unlimited power. And if they could bring Giovanni out of hiding, then all the better as it would allow Archer to shrink back to the shadows and continue his rise of power. The puppets he had staged all over the region were allowing the Rocket exec an unheralded amount of freedom in his operations. Today was the day that the grandest plans yet took their first step to reality. Today Team Rocket would rid the need for super powerful legendaries to bring up their power. They would grant evolution to those who would bring the most potential to the organization.

"Corless?"

"Almost ready Ariana. Just a few more adjustments..." The researcher certainly had a knack for not paying strict attention to those around him, yet knowing all the right answers. He continued typing as the other scientists around the room started calling out that they were ready.

"Excellent. Well, the time has come!" the blond haired researcher pushed his glasses up closer to his eyes, pressing a button prompting a wall projector to display an image of some Magikarp swimming around.

"As you can see, we've decided to test some Magikarp here from the lake further up north."

"And you're sure this will work?" Archer asked.

"I'm positive that the signal will work, but the results are still questionable. My hypothesis is that they will evolve, but whether they are immediately ready for battle is another question entirely."

"Well I know that an army of Gyarados would force even the champion to pause. Perhaps even Red himself?"

"If it's ready, let's see this Corless." The researcher smiled and initiated the machine within the hideout to begin transmitting the signal to the few Magikarp within the tank. There were a few minutes of complete silence as everyone in the watched and waited. Then, a single Magikarp in the group began glowing. Before long the rest were glowing a brilliant white, blinding the people in the room even through the video screen. Just when it was becoming almost unbearable, the glow vanished, leaving behind several enraged long blue serpent like Pokemon. As one, the Gyrados roared their fury.

Corless was not paying attention to the image on the wall however, Archer noted. Instead, the scientist was more interested in the tablet he was holding and the readings it was recording. The intern boss of Team Rocket found this somewhat troubling. The man was hiding something, and Archer didn't know what. But the small furrow between the man's brows caused Archer's eyes to narrow.

"It would appear that we are successful Corless" Archer said aloud, the first actual words spoken. Some of the scientists had broke out laughing and shaking hands when they first glimpsed the rampage Pokemon.

"Yes the signal worked perfectly."

"I believe it's now time to test its range." The researcher looked up a small smirk playing across his lips.

**Arthur**

The young man closed his eyes as the cool ocean breeze brushed past him along the cliff face, smelling of the ocean and bringing with it a small misting from the deep blue seas. Arthur had climbed up here after being told about a Safari Zone opening up further west along the island. The view was stunning, as he was able to overlook the sapphire waters.

The gym leader and his wife had allowed Arthur to spend the past two nights at their house as Arthur used the down time to train and prepare. Susan had even made Arthur a gift of the hidden machine move Fly, which Arthur had decided to teach to Lucky. The small avian had been practising since learning. The added bonus of his psychic power even allowed him to carry Arthur along as Lucky flew through the skies.

Worry still nagged in the back of Arthur's mind however. His friend was still across the ocean trying to save a sick Pokemon, while he was here on an island training on the white beaches and salt water. Of course there wasn't another choice in his mind, but there was still something about leaving Lyra there that caused Arthur to worry. Also, Jasmine's state of mind was an issue as well. The young woman was distraught about the lighthouse Pokemon, which Arthur thought was completely justified.

Even in her distress however, Arthur couldn't help but notice the gym leader's beauty. She seemed almost soft and breakable, and yet there was a strength underneath the tired and strained exterior that Arthur had witnessed. She was an undoubtedly strong woman, much like Sabrina had been. Arthur gave his head a shake though. What was he thinking? That he could possibly have a chance with a gym leader? The idea was almost laughably impractical.

And finally, what was the thing that had saved Arthur and Delphin almost a week ago in the ocean? With the waves crashing over his head and exhaustion causing his mind to almost fail alongside his body, Arthur wasn't able to make out the shadowy shape that had risen from the depths of the ocean to come to the young man's aide. He was certain that it wasn't Argyra, as the body shape wasn't right. But it couldn't be a Wailord either so far as Arthur could tell. They weren't usually in this region at this time of year. It would be out of migration season from what Arthur could remember. What did that leave though? A shrill ringing cut through the air snapping Arthur out of his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Arthur?"

"Yeah, speaking."

"Arthur, it's ready."

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 31  
Boo (Haunter) - lv. 29  
Lucky (Togetic) - lv. 30  
Muscle (Machoke) - lv. 29  
Delphin (Vaporeon) - lv. 29  
Syrio (Scyther) - lv. 33


	34. Chapter 33 - Cure

Chapter 33 – Cure

Teaching Lucky Fly was probably one of the best things Arthur could have done. The storms were still raging through the Whirl Islands, but flying back to Olivine would allow him to avoid the worst of them. At least he hoped. Arthur had sped back to the pharmacy once he'd been called. The pharmacist had handed Arthur the cure without question.

"I've created this so the injection can be done through the nasal canal. That's just the first dose. The next can be done through diet. These pills with food."

"Understood."

"Be safe. I can create more but it will take time. That stuff is far stronger and contains some antibodies that would be extremely harmful to any Pokemon who isn't at least part electric type."

"Anything else?" The pharmacist shook his head. "Alright, then I think it's time to save a Pokemon's life. Thank you for this."

"Of course."

After the pick-up, Arthur ran to Chuck's house. He had been completely packing up every day for precisely this instance. Susan informed Arthur that Chuck was at the gym, but that she would pass Arthur's thanks along. Then the young man was off, Lucky taking him to the skies so they could return to the largest port city in Johto.

"Arthur is on his way back" Lyra told both Jasmine and Pryce, her voice the essence of relief. Her friend was safe and coming back with a cure. Jasmine just nodded at the news, but Lyra noticed the slight slump in her shoulders. Pryce's reaction was far more noticeable, shoulders slumped in relief and a more relaxed face. The only one in the room whose mood wasn't improved was of course Amphy's.

"I just hope it works" Jasmine's soft voice said.

"If I know Arthur, it will. He isn't one to only go part of the way."

"You speak fondly of your friend." Lyra looked over at the gym leader. Pryce gave a small knowing smile.

"Well he's more of a brother than a friend. We grew up together."

"But he's more than the average trainer isn't he?" Jasmine pressed. She seemed keenly interested in Arthur.

"I think I may be a little biased in that opinion, wouldn't you say?"

"More than likely, but she's asking for your opinion Lyra" Pryce explained. The young woman looked down her brow furrowed as she thought back. Sure Arthur was a good trainer, but was he all that special? Was he different than the other trainers they had encountered?

"I don't know. I think some people see something in Arthur that I just don't because I'm not the one battling him. But I do know that he's different when he's battling. It's like he becomes something more. I've never found anyone intimidated by Arthur, but I would think twice about battling him."

"And his Pokemon believe in him?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh for sure. I may not be able to communicate with them, but I know he cares about them probably more than he cares about himself." Pryce nodded, while Jasmine continued to look over the sick Pokemon.

Lucky was breathing heavily while Arthur set up a camp on one of the small islands along the way back to Olivine. As before the trip would take them multiple days, but Arthur knew better than to push his poor flying type beyond how far he had already gone.

"You alright there squirt? You're looking a little tired."

"I'm... fine..." the small avian said between breaths. Arthur smiled, grabbing a water bottle and taking it to Lucky.

"Drink slowly. You need to replenish your fluids, but taking in too much at once will make you cramp." Lucky nodded at Arthur's instructions and took the water from his trainer. The rest of the team were out and making themselves comfortable. Boo floated over to Lucky and began talking animatedly while Lucky simply listened and smiled.

"Those two are pretty close eh?" Arthur asked Blaze when he noted where his starter was looking.

"Yeah they are. It's funny though, cause you said that neither of their types had attacks that could hurt one another. So why would opposites become so close?"

"Travel and battle will do that for you. Look at Muscle and Syrio. Without Syrio, she wouldn't have evolved, but we all know she's at a complete disadvantage against Syrio. So they've become close."

"And what about me? Or Delphin? Are you saying we aren't close with anyone?"

"Quite the opposite. You're both the protectors of the group. Delphin is extremely smart. And very, very perceptive. But he also had a harder time, surviving the streets rather than growing up in the wilds or at Professor Elm's lab. Because of that, he's slightly more detached, but overly fond of all of you for accepting him for what he is."

"Well, he did get us across the ocean. And he always seems to know just the thing to say."

"Exactly."

"So what about me?" the fire type inquired.

"Everyone here knows that you're the leader. You were the first Pokemon I received. We share a special bond, and because you're willing to do absolutely anything for everyone currently surrounding us, you are the one they look to when things get rough. That puts you in a different mindset than the others. But don't think that doesn't mean you aren't special to each of us."

"We're all unique. Different in our own way." Arthur smiled at his friend, the young Quilava who was becoming wiser each day.

"That we are. It's one of the things that makes this world such a wonderful place. Whether you have a smartass bug who loves playing pranks, or a somewhat timid Vaporeon who grew up strong on the streets before being brought in to a team looking to become the best, it's that uniqueness which makes me want to live life to its fullest."

"So what drives you to be the best?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know any other way to live. I want to become the best I can be. And I want those around me to succeed. My dad always strove for answers to questions others thought out of reach. My mom was quite the trainer in her youth as well. But I wouldn't trade this for anything. Growing strong beside all of you, watching us win battle after battle. Its more than anything anyone could ever imagine." Blaze continued watching the others quietly for a time. Syrio and Muscle were standing in the shallows of the ocean facing breaking waves sent at them by Delphin who was swimming further out. Boo was drifting around finding odds and ends and examining them, while Lucky was asleep in a small furrow of sand, Arthur's water bottle just below an open mouth. The scene brought a smile to both Blaze and Arthur's faces.

"You know, I think I could live comfortably like this" the fire type said.

"You and me both bud." The dried wood that Blaze had set alight was cracking and popping, send embers skyward into the pink and ruby sky.

"I've been meaning to ask for a while now, but why pick me for this adventure? I know why we're travelling with everyone else here but me, well..."

"You think I should have chosen one of the others?"

"No, I'm grateful to be here. But I've always wondered."

"Have I ever told you about my father when he was my age?" Arthur asked looked down at his partner beside him.

"Your mom told me a bit when you were recovering back in Goldenrod."

"Well, his first Pokemon was a fire type. A Charmander to be exact. Now I've always loved water and flying types. Can't say enough about them. But there was always one thing I've known for a long time, and that is that I always wanted to start my own journey like my dad, with a fire type."

"So you picked me."

"So I picked you. Now if I could figure out who taught you to be such a smartass, or learn to rewire that part of you, then I think I'd be set!"

"Yeah right. Then who would deal with bug brain over there?" Blaze raised his voice for the last part.

"I heard that!" came the reply from the water.

"You were supposed to!"

"Don't make me come over there! I'll make it hurt for that fire to come out of your ass! Or is it your head? I can't really tell!" Arthur started laughing his ass off as Blaze bounded forward to bowl Syrio right into the next oncoming wave. And for the first time in days, Arthur wasn't thinking about the sick lighthouse Pokemon, Lyra, Jasmine, Team Rocket or anything else. He was just content to spend time with those he loved here on this little island for a single night.

Lucky started losing height at a dramatic speed. The lighthouse was directly ahead, a shining white pillar standing on the bluff, the white capped waters below crashing into the rocks. Arthur's face was a mask of determination. People surrounding the lighthouse looked up, and a few looked like they were going to attempt to stop the young man from simply entering, but after a second glance at the trainer, they quickly reconsidered.

Arthur landed softly thanks to Lucky's intervention and he shook off the tingling that the feeling left him before starting up the lighthouse. The elevator no longer had a line of people waiting to get up, so Arthur took that instead of having to go through all those trainers once more. Time was of the essence so he took the expedited route. The ride up was silent, almost foreboding.

The doors slide open and Arthur walked around the glass encased room to the second door which hissed open. Lyra was standing there on the other side, and upon seeing Arthur, she walked up, and punched his arm. Then threw her arms around him.

"Don't ever do that again, you hear?" the young woman whispered. Arthur chuckled.

"Yes ma'am." He looked up. Pryce was still there, as was Jasmine. She stared at Arthur, her honey brown eyes, pleading and yet strong.

"Do you have the cure?" Arthur walked in quickly, setting his bag down and pulling out the small case which enclosed the cure.

"This needs to be inhaled. It's the first and quickest part as it will hit the blood stream immediately. But don't allow any electric types around. Apparently this stuff is really strong. Like far too strong for the average Pokemon." Jasmine held out her hands, noticing their slight shaking. Arthur placed the spray bottle in her hands, clasping them slightly. A part of Jasmine's mind noted that Arthur's hands were quite soft, and belayed a sense of strength.

"I'm sorry but I should be the one to do this. Lyra has been doing far too much and it's time I started acting as a gym leader." Arthur looked around at Lyra. He noticed her hair was tied back in a single pony-tail, and there were bags under her eyes. Pryce looked close to the same, though his body spoke of his age and exhaustion. But Jasmine seemed renewed. Her eyes were confident, not glassed over, and her movements were sharp and exact. This cure wasn't only for the sick Pokemon it would seem.

Jasmine bent lovingly over the prone Ampharos. The poor thing wasn't even able to resist as Jasmine slowly inserted the spray end of the bottle just inside the Ampharos' sensitive nose. The gym leader slowly squeezed the bottle, releasing the medicine which coated the inner nostril of the electric type.

"Do you know how long it will take?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"The pharmacist wasn't sure. He said there were a variety of conditions which could affect recovery time" Arthur replied.

"But he's sure this will cure Amphy?"

"He seemed quite positive of the fact. But I wouldn't say he was a hundred percent. Amphy's been sick for close to two weeks now." Arthur felt obliged to tell Jasmine the truth, but he remained optimistic. There was no way Team Rocket would be allowed to get away with this.

**Archer**

Archer watched as the scientists configured the new antenna structure outside their covert hiding place in Mahogany. Proton had done extremely well in tearing the gym leader here away from his duties by getting the lighthouse Pokemon sick. It gave the organization an unprecedented amount of freedom here in the mountains now. His Houndoom was wandering around the building, nose to the ground searching for nothing in particular, it's presence alone enough to enforce who the true power was now.

"Shouldn't be long now by my reckoning" Petrel said, walking up beside the current boss of Team Rocket. Archer made a non-committal noise in agreement. The two executives stood watching, their breath misting the air in front of them. Here in the mountains, the temperature dropped much faster this time of the year. While not yet freezing, the weather was chilly enough to prompt both men to be wearing heavier coats. A black down jacket for Petrel, which gave him a slightly bulkier appearance, and a more intimidating one when coupled with his beret. Archer on the other hand was wearing a long pea coat over his suit.

"So what do we do next if this actually works?" the younger executive asked.

"You doubt our resident scientist?"

"Well I don't trust him as far as I could throw him."

"I would think you wouldn't trust anyone" Archer replied.

"Let's just say something about him doesn't inspire confidence. Now, you haven't had to deal with the bloody wanker for any serious length of time, but the man is arrogant beyond belief. And I'm pretty sure he's just using us."

"Petrel, that's exactly what we're doing with him."

"Well that's true enough mate. Doesn't answer the question though."

"Proton should be gathering our supporters as we speak. They'll begin the shadow war, taking out those who need to be subdued and converting others. Once the right people are in place, we'll take the city and begin broadcasting our signal to the entire region. Everyone's radios will become the tools to bring about a change to this region."

"You really think this'll bring the boss out of hiding?"

"I count on it."

**Arthur**

It was three days before Amphy started showing any signs of improvement. The cure seemed to be working, much to the relief of Jasmine and everyone else. She had moved back out of the lighthouse finally, allowing both Arthur and Lyra to stay with her while they remained in Olivine. Pryce had left the day after Arthur had delivered the cure. His goodbye was quick and short, but he made sure to tell Arthur he was looking forward to battling him. Arthur promised to make Mahogany the next stop on his journey.

Arthur quickly found out that Jasmine was quite reserved. The gym leader was shy and seemingly unsure about things at times, but then he would see a totally different side of her where she was strong, unyielding and beautiful. He couldn't quite get her face out of his head.

"You like her!" Lyra had teased. Arthur joked along with her, but his friend wasn't entirely wrong. However, it couldn't be a good thing for the young man to keep falling for each female gym leader he came across. Bloody hells...

Trying to stop his mind of thinking about the steel type leader, Arthur instead spent some time training down by the beach with Lyra. Knowing that he was going up against steel types which had notoriously high defenses, Arthur was spending some time with Blaze specifically. The fire type would be the key to defeating Jasmine he was sure. It was during one of these training sessions while Lyra was sleeping that Arthur surprised.

"A fire type to take me down I take it?" Arthur spun at the quiet voice. There standing in sandals and a light blue summer dress fluttering slightly in the breeze was Jasmine.

"Type advantages matter. And the next two gyms have a specific weakness to fire."

"I suppose that's true." The young woman knelt down as Blaze walked over. "This Quilava seems to really believe in you. A true warrior. Was he your first Pokemon?"

"Yup. Little bugger and I have been together through this whole adventure so far. He's helped me get through some seriously tough scraps."

"Saved your ass from getting pounded into nothing more like" Blaze piped as he sighed. Jasmine was already winning over the fire type by petting him in just the right spots.

"Looks like he likes you. Strategy of yours? Make it so my Pokemon don't want to battle you?" Jasmine laughed, something that sounded like many tinkling bells, a sound Arthur couldn't help but grin at.

"Only if it works! You wouldn't hurt me or my Pokemon now would you?" she asked in a childish voice to Blaze.

"Nope! You're on your own for this next one Art!" Arthur just laughed shaking his head at his partner.

"Bloody pushover you are, you know that?"

"You're just jealous she's rubbing me and not you!"

"Sell out."

"Do you understand him?" Jasmine asked, interrupting the two males traded comments. Arthur rubbed the back of his neck a tad embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah, actually I've been able to understand and speak to Pokemon for as long as I can remember." Jasmine's eyes widened as she appraised the young man once more.

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah, but I'm not alone in being able to. There are others out there who can as well I've heard" Arthur stated. One of the only times he felt self conscious is when people started talking about his ability.

"Well that's true. I know Sabrina is able to connect with her psychic types telepathically. It's one of the things that makes her such a powerful and difficult opponent. Your connection with your Pokemon must be an exceptionally deep one."

"I would like to think so. Just one big, happy family."

"Well this should make our battle that much more interesting. You should know, I've reopened the gym today. Amphy is finally doing much better" Jasmine informed him.

"That's wonderful! Thank Arceus you knew about that pharmacist."

"I know. But I can't thank you and Lyra enough for everything you did. Lyra was simply amazing while you were away. She was a huge help in keeping Amphy from getting any worse."

"Well she wants to become a breeder, sort of like her grandparents, so she knows a lot about Pokemon and how to keep them healthy. That's why I got her to stay. I knew if anyone could help keep Amphy alive, it was her."

"You were right," Jasmine agreed. "And you, risking your life to get to Cianwood. I'm so incredibly sorry for what I did to you. I had no right to ask anyone to do that."

"You had every right" Arthur replied. "Amphy needed help, and the only help available was across the sea. So I got it for you."

"You sure you weren't just trying to help a damsel in distress?" Jasmine asked coyly. Arthur could feel his heart beat just a tiny bit faster.

"Well, the whole help a beautiful girl out of a problem thing certainly helped in making my decision." Jasmine laughed again. Then she did something that caught Arthur completely off guard. She got quite close, then quickly kissed him, pulling away to reveal a bright red face.

"I've scheduled you for the first match now that the gym is open once more tomorrow morning. Hope you're ready."

"I'm always ready," Arthur replied with a wink.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 33  
Boo (Haunter) - lv. 32  
Lucky (Togetic) - lv. 32  
Muscle (Machoke) - lv. 31  
Delphin (Vaporeon) - lv. 32  
Syrio (Scyther) - lv. 34

Couldn't help but add the bit at the end. Jasmine was one of the few gym leaders who always appealed to me, thus I've added a bit of flirting here for my own selfish purposes. Not going to drop who really catches Arthur's attention just yet however! Let me know how you're all enjoying this as reviews really do help!


	35. Chapter 34 - Mineral

Chapter 34 – Mineral

Arthur and Lyra strode in to the Olivine gym precisely at 9:30 in the morning. The crowd outside the building was insanely busy. People were waiting to meet the two trainers who helped save the lighthouse Pokemon, something neither Arthur nor Lyra were prepared for.

"What's going on?" the young woman asked.

"I have no idea," Arthur replied in an undertone. The crowd were jostling, and certainly captured part of Arthur's attention, but not all of it. At least, not enough to completely distract Arthur from his upcoming battle. The gym wasn't much different from the outside, just far more organized. People were lining the battlefield. The only clear area was the path leading up to the battlefield. The gym went silent upon the arrival of the two young trainers.

"Welcome to Olivine City young travellers!" A man yelled out. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a white shirt and red and white striped tie. "I am the mayor of this beloved port city, and I cannot thank either of you two enough for what you have done for this city and its people and Pokemon. As such I have an important gift for the both of you!" The man beckoned the two up onto the battlefield. They stood, facing the mayor as he started addressing the people of his city. The cameras were rolling and people started cheering.

"On behalf of the people of Olivine, I would like to make you both honorary citizens of our wondrous city!" The crowd roared its approval as both Arthur and Lyra looked at one another in shock. This was completely unexpected. The mayor stepped over to the two, pinning the Olivine flag onto their jackets. The badge was small, a green colour with two crossing branches of white. Both young trainers were grinning ear to ear.

"Thank you sir" Lyra responded. Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we all came here to witness the next generation of up and coming trainers." The crowd began roaring even louder, which Lyra didn't think was possible. "Here to challenge our lovely gym leader, Arthur, the young man who braved the ocean twice to save our beloved lighthouse Ampharos!" The cheers were deafening, enough that the people standing on the battlefield could feel a small rumble through the soles of their feet.

"And now, allow me to introduce our resident gym leader, the steel clad young woman, Jasmine!" The mayor swept an arm and retreated out of the way. Lyra was still left standing by Arthur's side, not sure where to go and watch. She instead followed Arthur's gaze, and watched as the soft young woman walked up onto the battlefield.

Arthur watched as the young gym leader walked up. Jasmine looked stunning wearing a similar light blue dress as yesterday, this time covered by a small white cardigan. She smiled sweetly at Arthur as she walked up to him.

"Thank you for coming today and I am sorry for all this," she said in a quiet voice. Both Arthur and Lyra shook their heads.

"It's nothing" Arthur replied quietly.

"I'd like to welcome you to the Olivine gym and thank you both for helping me with Amphy. Now, if you don't mind, shall we um, shall we get started?" Jasmine said in a stronger voice, this time one that carried far better. The cameras were still watching, their eyes glittering off the lights. The crowds roar overtook everything else, deafening all those inside the building. Lyra was waved over to a box just off the actual stands. Arthur and Jasmine stood in the middle and shook hands, Arthur quickly kissing the gym leaders hand. The young woman blushed and turned to walk over to her side of the field. Camera flashes were blinking all over the gym, just waiting to catch just the right shot. The referee walked up to the midway point of the arena.

"This is an official Johto gym match of Jasmine versus the challenger Arthur from New Bark Town! The match will be a three versus three battle. Only the challenger will be allowed substitutions. Battlers ready?" Both trainers nodded in the affirmative prompting the ref to begin the match.

"I'm going to show you just how difficult steel types are to defeat! Magnemite, come on out!" the young woman yelled, bringing out her first Pokemon. Arthur smiled and looked down at his side.

"You ready bud?" The fire type nodded and jumped into the battlefield. "I begin with Blaze!" In response the Quilava lit up the fire patches on his head and back.

"I knew you would attempt to bring me down with fire. But remember, my Magnemite is also part electric. Use Thunder Wave!" The Magnemite's magnets began sparking with blue electricity before the steel type sent out the paralyzing attack.

"Alright Blaze, time to dance!" Arthur yelled smiling. The training that they had been doing was already going to be paying off. Blaze danced out of the way of the attacks, forcing the Magnemite to keep attacking but missing. Jasmine frowned at the strategy.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" the leader asked. Arthur just smiled as Blaze danced around the steel type, drawing it closer without their opponent realizing it.

"Good morning Professor! How are you?" Margret asked as she answered the phone.

"Have you checked the television this morning?" the excited voice asked on the other end of the line.

"No I haven't. Why?"

"Turn it on to the Battle station!" Margret frowned, but searched around for the remote. Finding it she turned on the TV and went to the advised channel.

"Oh!"

"Yes I know! Arthur's on TV! It would appear he's battling the Olivine gym leader." Margret could see that. She watched as her son's starter danced around the Magnemite.

"What's wrong with the image though?" she asked. The view on the screen seemed to shimmer and distort somewhat as the two Pokemon circled one another.

"I'm not sure but I thought you would appreciate knowing that Arthur's making quite the name for himself!"

"Yes of course! Thank you Professor." The other end of the line went dead as she hung up and took a seat to watch her son. The camera panned to Arthur and Margret almost didn't recognize the young man. He looked so much like his father standing there battling, appearing to have all the answers. The confident little smirk and the dancing light within his deep blue eyes. It was these traits that Margret had fallen in love with in Arthur's father. As the camera panned back to the battlefield the image shimmered once more, and Margret realized in a flash what Arthur's strategy was. It was one similar to one that Margret had once seen Arthur's father do once.

Jasmine felt a bead of sweat start to form, the first indication of what Arthur was doing. As she watched the fire type continue dancing around Magnemite, she noticed the very small, yet superheated embers that Blaze was releasing each time he dodged and attack. The floating embers completely enveloped the field causing damage to be caused to Magnemite even though no attack had been done yet. All in all, an extremely smart strategy. However, there was one side effect that Jasmine was pretty sure Arthur had over looked.

"I have to admit, you have a great strategy! It's one I've never seen before" the young woman said to her challenger.

"Thanks. We've been working on it for the past couple of days. Feeling the heat yet?" Jasmine smiled.

"Oh I'm feeling something, but I think it's time to show you why I'm a gym leader! Magnemite, switch attacks to Thunderbolt!" The electric type switched faster than anyone in the crowd could believe, its lightning arcing out and following the embers, striking the ground all over the field. In fact, Arthur was forced to step out of the way as a bolt sliced its way through the area that he was standing. Blaze wasn't so lucky, trying to avoid the attack but instead being hit as the lightning lanced through the air. Arthur winced slightly as his partner took the attack, but noticed how close the steel type was now to Blaze.

"Alright Blaze, light 'em up!" Blaze bounced right back up and unleashed a true Ember attack. The super hot particles struck the steel type, wiping the smaller Pokemon out. The attack left scorch marks on the Magnemite, and Arthur was a bit surprised that it hadn't melted the steel.

"What a powerful attack!" the announcer said. Arthur barely registered the man or the crowd. He was too focused. "Arthur and his Quilava have knocked out Jasmine's Magnemite with a single attack!"

"I'm impressed. You've trained your Quilava well, Arthur" the gym leader noted.

"Thank you. I have to admit, I didn't think that electric attacks would make use of the embers in that way."

"A clever strategy none the less. Though, usually that attack takes my opponents out."

"Well Blaze and I are not just another opponent."

"No I suppose you aren't. Alright, time to try this again!" Jasmine released her second Pokemon, another Magnemite.

"Blaze, come on back! Time to let Muscle have a go!" The fire type walked off the field, his body still tingling from the electric attack. Another floating set of magnets came out onto the field, its single eye evaluating the hulking form in front of it. Muscle smiled as she prepared for battle.

"Magnemite, use Thunderbolt!" The last lightning attack had been a bit weaker due to the fatigue Blaze had caused, so by starting out with a powerful move, Jasmine felt sure that she would devastate the fighting type. Arthur however, smiled, seemingly prepared for this.

Muscle accepted the attack, not even attempting to move out of the way. The thunderbolt arced through the air, causing Muscle's nerves to feel like they were on fire. The tingling and deadened sensation continued for a few seconds even after the original attack had run its course.

"Go for it Muscle! Revenge!" The fighting type closed the distance and clasped both hands together before hammering down with tremendous strength upon the steel type. The Magnemite struck the ground with enough force that would shatter most people's bodies, enough to crack the battlefield. But the Pokemon's steel body endured the hit, though left the Pokemon stunned. Unfortunately, the Magnemite wasn't the only one feeling the effects of the attack. Muscle winced and fell to one knee.

"Damn it" Arthur muttered while Jasmine's face went from worry to her usual calm demeanor after seeing her Magnemite begin to float back up.

"It would appear that my Thunderbolt left you a little paralyzed!" she goaded.

"Trust me it wasn't the attack that made me freeze" Arthur shot back with a wink. Jasmine blushed once more and started to command her next attack. Arthur was quicker though, recalling the paralyzed fighter and sending out Delphin instead.

"Sonicboom!" The Magnemite began whirling its magnets for a second and then unleashed a powerful soundwave that deafened the crowd and shook the gym. The force of the sound stunned Delphin, making him take a second to get the ringing out of his ears. Tympanum's still vibrating, Delphin retaliated with a Surf attack. The bubble jet Pokemon created a puddle of water and sent forth the wave, clearing both the embers still floating around in the air and the Magnemite in one shot. The crowd let out both cheers and groans. Jasmine was stunned.

"Well isn't this an interesting match! I do believe this is the first time Jasmine has had a challenger has taken out two of her own Pokemon before she has defeated even one of her opponents!" the announcer on the TV said. The two men commentating on the match were discussing the decisions both trainers were making, the sound strategy both were using and how they were playing off one another. Even Margret was impressed. The two were showing a chemistry that was usually reserved for seasoned partners.

"I'm pretty you're right, but this Arthur is quite the trainer. His first strategy was surprising even to the gym leader it appeared, but remember, Jasmine still has her most powerful partner left. Not many people make it past this beast." Margret found herself leaning forward in her chair, cheering on her son.

Jasmine looked over at Arthur smiling. This was the first time she'd had fun in ages it felt like. With all the stress she had been feeling lately, finally here was a chance to let loose and go all out. Arthur across the way looked like he was having the time of his life as well. The confident stance and wide grin had her somewhat captivated. And the way his Pokemon were moving, it was like they were an extension of his will.

"I must admit Arthur, this has been fun, but it's time for play time to stop."

"Well that's too bad there Jas. I'm having so much fun!" Jasmine laughed.

"As have I, however, I'm a gym leader and now I'm about to bring out my strongest partner!"

"Well I do so love a challenge" Arthur replied. Jasmine sent forth the last Pokeball she had with her. A great steel snake was released onto the field, dwarfing Delphin. Arthur's eye's narrowed as the Steelix roared its entrance into the battle.

"My Steelix hasn't lost to a challenger in some time. You think you have what it takes?"

"I know I do. Delphin!" Arthur shouted. The Steelix made for an easy target as its body alone took up close to a quarter of the battlefield. Its head was a large angular block of steel, with a lower jaw larger than its upper, and tiny eyes all in all giving a rather menacing and intimidating appearance. Despite all this, Delphin ran forward as Steelix charged in. Jasmine commanded an Iron Tail attack so at the last minute, the giant iron snake whipped its body around landing a bone shattering attack on Delphin's jaw. The Vaporeon cried out in pain as it was sent flying by the far larger opponent. Arthur ground his teeth at that. His Pokemon however managed to withstand the attack, answering with one of its own. Another wall of water was sent forward crashing into the steel monster, sending it reeling. Arthur looked at his friend.

"Delphin, return."

"No, not yet. I can still fight!" A low rumble sounded out from the other side of the battlefield.

"You really believe you can defeat me, tiny opponent?" the large snake laughed.

"You're not that tough freak" Delphin countered on shaky legs.

"My body has been hardened by the depths unseen of the Earth itself. You're attacks cannot hit me" the deep voice resonated. The permanent grin on the Steelix glowered down at the water type.

"Well then we'll just have to melt you down!" Blaze jumped in, forcing Delphin back. "You started this, now let me finish him off." The Vaporeon looked about to argue some more, then Arthur bent down and placed a hand on his head. Nodding, Blaze ran forward, the fire around him creating pockets of steam where the water from Delphin's surf attacks had not yet dried up. Roaring out, Steelix lashed out with another Iron Tail, missing the speedy fire type though.

Blaze was alight in a Flame Wheel attack when he struck the snakes body. The Steelix definitely felt that blow, as the metal where Blaze struck was left glowing white hot. Reeling back once more Jasmine was the one forced to sidestep her own Pokemon. The Steelix seemed to know immediately what she had done to her trainer. Lower its head, it moved in close to Jasmine, who placed a hand on her partner letting the giant Pokemon everything was alright.

"You and Blaze have an extremely close bond it would seem. Not many Pokemon would know what attack to use immediately once entering the battle, especially one who is somewhat tired" Jasmine said. It left her impressed.

"Thank you, but Blaze and I know what needs to be done in order to win."

"Well this isn't over. Steelix here has some things still unsaid." Another roar bellowed out, drowning out the crowd. Arthur smiled, nodding at Blaze who understood that their earlier strategy was now going to be back in effect.

"Sandstorm" Jasmine said in a quiet voice with a small smile. Arthur's grin never wavered. The Steelix started rotating different segments of its body, spinning them rapidly and forcing a mini tornado to form, kicking up the loose grit from the field to start flying around. The crowd covered their faces, while Arthur lost sight of everything. What most people weren't immediately aware of was the embers flying around in the storm along with the sand.

"Rock Throw!" a yell called out.

"Blaze, dodge and use Ember!" Arthur called out in return. For what seemed like an eternity, all anyone could see or hear was the sandstorm. Then, without warning, the storm stopped, dropping everything in the fraction of a second. Arthur found himself staring directly at Jasmine, who just happened to be staring right back. What neither trainer noticed right away was Jasmine's Steelix unconscious lying across the battlefield with multiple scorch marks all over its metal body. Blaze was standing not too far away his fire out and breathing heavily. In fact, he too looked about ready to pass into unconsciousness amongst the rocks which surrounded him.

"Steelix is unable to battle. The victory goes to Arthur!" The ref yelled out. The silence of the crowd broke into cheers and applause for the young man. Arthur ran forward to his partner, hugging the fire type who relaxed in his trainers arms. Jasmine walked over to her Steelix's massive head, running her hand along the iron body. The Steelix's eye opened as its trainer reached the snakes head, a low rumble coming from its throat, which sounded more like a rockslide.

"You were amazing. Thank you so much." Jasmine turned and faced Arthur. "That was an amazing battle Arthur, thank you. I truly haven't had that much fun in some time!" Arthur smiled once more, his eyes far warmer than at any point during their match.

"Thank you. I have to admit, your Steelix had me going for a minute. I've never seen a steel type do that much damage to a water type before. Normally those kinds of attacks aren't as effective against water types."

"No they aren't but my Steelix has had plenty of training against a variety of types. It's given her a good sense of where to attack. But now, as the victor in this match, I must confer upon you the Mineral badge." Jasmine said all this quietly, making it difficult for the cameras to make out what was happening. Between her massive Pokemon and the small boulders that the Steelix had been throwing around, the obstacles were plenty between the cameras and the two trainers standing in the middle of the field.

"Thank you" Arthur said as he accepted the octagonal, steel grey badge.

"What are you plans now?" the gym leader asked.

"Well I suppose now I ought to head off to Mahogany Town next and challenge Pryce." Jasmine nodded.

"Before you go, come back to the gym so I can say a proper goodbye. I'm not overly fond of cameras..." Jasmine's voice trailed off as the important people came up to them along with what seemed to be an army of TV and photo cameras.

**Zeke**

Zeke pushed his way back out of the crowd. He had managed to sneak into the gym to find out what kind of Pokemon Jasmine used. Her steel types would be difficult to defeat with his current team. None of his useless tools had any attacks that would be damaging, and electric attacks would do severe damage to his Croconaw. He would need to get another Pokemon, but none of the ones around here were powerful.

"I bet my Sneasel could take Jasmine on I bet! It's even faster than that Quilava out there!" a young man was shouting to anyone who would listen. Zeke's ears perked up. Searching around, the young red headed man found the idiot who was shouting about his prized Pokemon. The man was probably close to 25 with a stupid little patch of facial hair under his lower lip and a pierced ear. The man's hair was kept longer and held back with a hair tie, and he was wearing a trench coat. All in all a rather easy target Zeke thought.

Zeke followed the man back through Olivine. His target was walking back towards the docks, still talking loudly about his Pokemon and how he would make a great battler someday. Zeke was getting more and more annoyed with each passing step. How could a guy like this have such a rare and powerful Pokemon? Finally they reached some of the more shadowed areas of the docks. Zeke made his move, pulling up a hood to cover his red hair and face.

The older man looked around, still blissfully unaware of anything dangerous but his face dropped upon seeing the hooded Zeke. He sped up turning down a darkened alley. Zeke didn't immediately follow instead releasing one of his Pokemon. The manic walked into a dead end, finally looking scared and unsure. That was went a Haunter floated through the brick wall causing the manic to scream and scramble out of the way running back towards the mouth of the alley. He was looking back when he ran into the scaled reptile, bouncing off the Croconaw and falling to the ground.

"Wh- wh- who are you?" the man stuttered to Zeke.

"I'm the man whose going to relieve your pathetic ass of a powerful Pokemon."

"What do you m-mean?"

"That Sneasel you were telling about. I want it."

"But he's mine!"

"Then release it!" The man was frozen with fear prompting Zeke to signal to his blue croc to force the man to release his Pokemon. Screaming once more as the Croconaw moved in, the man reached behind and released his Sneasel. Zeke knelt down and inspected the dark type.

"So this is the scrawny little thing you were bragging about? Hardly looks able to stand." The Sneasel puffed up its chest, angry at the insult. "Do you even battle with it?" Zeke asked the fallen man.

"Well..."

"Arceus. Alright Sneasel here's what's going to happen. You're coming with me now. This pathetic peace of shit doesn't deserve something like you who could be such a powerful tool. I'm going to be the strongest trainer alive, understood?" The Sneasel looked between the two trainers before nodding. The manic looked stricken, unable to believe his beloved Pokemon would betray him.

"Good choice." Zeke looked up at his ghost who understood and sent the man to sleep. The man's head cracked off the pavement as he fell back, and was pilfered by Zeke.

"Alright, time to go defeat another pushover."

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 33  
Boo (Haunter) - lv. 34  
Lucky (Togetic) - lv. 32  
Muscle (Machoke) - lv. 33  
Delphin (Vaporeon) - lv. 34  
Syrio (Scyther) - lv. 34


	36. Chapter 35 - Moving Forward

Chapter 35 – Moving Forward

His Sneasel was faster than he had originally thought. The two Magnemite Jasmine sent out were brought down faster than even Zeke could have believed. Arthur's eyes narrowed at the Sneasel who seemed to be much the same as its trainer. The two were working in tandem unlike any of the other Pokemon the red haired trainer used.

"Your methods of battling are rather harsh" Arthur heard Jasmine say as her second Magnemite was brought down.

"And you're just some weak ass little bitch whining about getting her ass kicked. Perhaps your boyfriend watching this massacre over there should be fighting instead? Cause you certainly aren't much of a challenge." Arthur watched as Jasmine's eyes hardened at the abuse. _Keep cool Jas..._

Next up was Jasmine's Steelix who roared its displeasure at Zeke. The giant Pokemon and Jasmine immediately went into attacking, sending the fast ice type back to its Pokeball before it could even land a single attack.

"Croconaw, finish this bitch off!" Zeke yelled, his hands clenched by his sides. The blue reptile looked even more menacing these days. Arthur's eyes narrowed. The Croconaw was beginning to be more like Zeke. It understood something about the young man that others didn't. And in their strive for power, the two had become more formidable than Arthur would like to admit.

"Steelix use Sandstorm!" Jasmine called out. The iron snake complied and whipped up a storm of grit and sand that stung Arthur as it spread over the battlefield. Arthur could barely make out the steel type Pokemon as it threw massive rocks at the reptile on the far side of the gym. Blasts of water were being diminished in the powerful storm, but both Arthur and Jasmine knew that if they connected with Steelix, even its high defenses wouldn't prevent it from fainting.

Unfortunately for Jasmine, the Croconaw broke through the storm and landed two devastating attacks upon her giant partner. The Steelix put up a magnificent fight however, as Arthur could tell that the reptile was close to collapsing itself.

"Well done" Jasmine said in a quiet voice after the storm had abated and she was closer to Zeke. The young man simply held his hand out for the badge, which Jasmine handed over. Arthur had vaulted over the stands and walked over to the two trainers.

"Your way of battling is still quite harsh however. Pokemon are not tools of war" Jasmine stated.

"I really don't give a shit what you think. You lost so why should I take advice from you?" Zeke sneered.

"Because gym leaders are among the best trainers in the region. Their advice is tailored to each individual they do battle with so that those trainers may excel" Arthur responded. The red haired young man turned his glare upon Arthur.

"What, you here to help your weak ass girlfriend out?"

"Have a problem with my being here Zeke?" Arthur asked. The other man just laughed cruely.

"Not even surprised. You're both so fucking weak and pathetic."

"Says the guy who still hasn't defeated me" Arthur pointed out. Zeke bristled at that and stepped right up to Arthur who didn't flinch away. Zeke was slightly taller, and his eyes were still burning with both parts anger and desire.

"Just you wait. I'll crush everyone, especially those fuckers who work for Team Rocket." With that the red haired man stalked out.

"I half expected him to have his Croconaw attack you" Jasmine said as the two watched Zeke walk out of the gym.

"I may not like the guy much, but there's more to him than what you saw out there today. He still doesn't think about his Pokemon, simply goes in to overpower his opponents. But even still he knows that in order to even try and take me on, he needs a team at full health."

"How do you know him?" Jasmine asked.

"He's the one who stole one of the starter Pokemon from Professor Elm's lab. That Croconaw you battled out there."

"He stole that Pokemon?" Jasmine exclaimed. Arthur nodded still not looking at the leader. "If you've beaten him then, why didn't you take it back?"

"I was told that it could cause more harm to the Totodile than leaving it with Zeke. I now see what Professor Elm was talking about. That Croconaw is becoming somewhat more like Zeke, battling all out without regard for itself. It throws itself into attacks and lands devastating blows while trying to shrug off the pain from other attacks."

"You seem to understand him quite well."

"If I knew him better, I could make him understand what he's doing, and figure out why he is the way he is. Did you notice how he mentioned how much he hates Team Rocket?" Jasmine nodded. "I think they have something to do with Zeke being who he is..."

Everything was finally in place. The broadcasting system was set to the Lake of Rage. If everything went according to plan, Archer would occupy the people living in the mountains and allow Team Rocket an easy extraction. The scientists were once more beginning preparations for the signal to be released. None were certain what would happen, but all were keen to find out.

"Corless, are we ready?" the executive asked in a cold voice. Ariana stood by Archer's side, her Arbok slithering around her feet. The snake elicited more than one shudder as people walked by, and for good reason. The Arbok was as cold and calculating as its master.

"One more minute while we generate the remaining power." Archer waited glancing down once at his trusty Houndoom who appeared to be sleeping at his feet. A beep went off, causing the executives to look toward the blond haired scientist. The man was smiling as he went through the last readings before initiating the signal. Ariana and Archer both turned their attention towards the monitor.

It was minutes before they saw any signs that the signal was working. The feed coming from the lake showed many Magikarp swimming around as if nothing was amiss. Then the familiar white light indicating the massive expenditure of energy started to emanate from one of the fish, then another. It wasn't long before many of the Magikarp had evolved into the long sea monster-like Pokemon who were so feared.

The scientists were watching, completely enraptured with the scene before them. The two executives on the other hand were smiling about something else entirely. Here now was the key to their plans.

"Begin preparations for clearing this site out."

"Are you going to Goldenrod?" the woman asked.

"I think it's time for the people of Johto to see their senator begin to tackle this corruption." Ariana's grin widened maliciously. Arthur turned and made his way out of the room, followed closely by his Houndoom and Ariana.

"Shall I join you in Goldenrod?" the woman asked as the two executives walked down the hallway of the underground bunker.

"Not yet. I need you to make sure that this site is scoured of anything incriminating. Keep Petrel with you. Proton is already on location recruiting and beginning preparations to nullify any resistance we receive." Archer was confident in his plan. He had spent years getting to this point, but now everything would have to happen with precision and perfectly timed.

"Just make sure you leave some fun for us as well" Ariana said, a smirk playing along her red lips. While she preferred to see everything happen first hand, she knew that getting rid of this site along with non-essential people was a priority.

"I just want you to make sure everything here is taken care of." Ariana rolled her eyes.

"Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours. I'll make sure to clean up."

Corless continued watching the results of his experiment. The Magikarp in the lake had evolved to be sure, but nothing indicated that they were any more powerful than an ordinary Gyrados. Every reading he had taken turned up the same result. It was because of this that the scientist was packing up his possessions.

This experiment had failed. Evolution, which Corless had thought was the answer to the hidden potential of Pokemon, was in fact wrong. Forcing those who were not yet ready did not grant them any greater power. The rampage Pokemon in the Lake of Rage were quite un-extraordinary. The frown which had creased the young mans face since taking the initial readings was still present as the scientist finished packing and made one last circuit around his modest room.

The sun crested the snow covered peaks, bathing Mahogany town in its golden light. The autum chill was giving rise to the biting cold of winter, and higher in the mountains it was even more prevalent. The people living in the mountain town slowly made their way outside to begin their days, breaths frosting up the air in front of them.

Archer exited the building which stood over the underground bunker that had been housing Team Rocket during their experiment. He knew that with the success at the Lake of Rage, people like the champion which had been hounding him as of late would know that this meant Team Rocket was on to something big. That meant the executive needed to be long gone from the area before the reports started rolling in and people came investigating. Luckily, Archer already had the main investigative branches of the Johto region under his thumb.

Archer had just climbed in to the car which would take him to the hidden helicopter just outside of town when the opposite door opened and Ariana climbed inside beside him.

"What are you doing?" Archer demanded.

"We have a problem." Archer's light blue eyes were glacial as he waited for his second to explain. The driver looked back and Ariana signalled for him to drive but roll up the divider. As soon as the two cabins were isolated, Ariana explained what the issue was.

"Corless is unaccounted for."

"What do you mean?"

"I went to speak with him this morning once more so we could make sure that the signal broadcast would work and that everything was prepared. Then I was going to, take care, of a potential loose end." Archer nodded, prompting the woman to continue. "When I arrived at his room, it turns out everything was bare. Nothing left, not even a piece of scrap paper. It's as if he didn't even exist." Archer's brain began whirling. The man who had made all of his plans even remotely plausible had now disappeared and had done so much better than anyone had assumed him capable.

"Well it would appear that our scientist was much more aware and capable than we gave him credit. Meticulous as well if he left without leaving a trace of himself." Archer frowned down at the floor of the car. "Are we still able to create the signal and broadcast?" he asked.

"I believe so yes."

"Believing is not knowing. You of all people should know that. Make sure that our other scientists are up to the challenge and send a few on to Goldenrod as soon as possible."

"And Corless?"

"Begin hunting him. I don't want word getting out of what we plan to do."

"If he's as smart as he's led us to believe, do you really think he'd tell?"

"It's not the authorities I'd be worried about. It's other parties who would be interested in the same thing as us that would cause problems. The Police and other agencies are under our control, and Red has yet to be seen anywhere in either Kanto or Johto for the past three years. We are this close Ariana," Archer said as he held his gloved finger and thumb a hairs breath from one another. "I will not be thwarted now. Not by anyone. So send men to find him, and keep him quiet. Understood?"

"Perfectly" Ariana replied a sensuous smile creeping across her sculpted face.

Arthur stood facing the sinking sun listening to the waves washing over his feet. The sky was a deep crimson and orange colour, but the young man wasn't paying attention to that. He was instead inside his own mind, at ease and open to the universe. The serenity of the scene was a welcome escape from the past two weeks of craziness and intensity. All of his Pokémon were left back with Lyra save for Blaze who refused to leave Arthur's side right now. The young man couldn't blame his starter, as the fire type had been through just as much as Arthur lately and handled it extremely well.

Arthur looked back to see Blaze curled up, eyes closed and breathing deeply. As much as he may hate water and the ocean, Blaze most certainly did love the sandy beaches. His partner wasn't the only thing that Arthur noticed however; Jasmine was walking across the beach, shoes in her hand and her light blue sun dress stirring lightly in the breeze.

"I thought I would find you out here" the gym leader said when she got closer to Arthur.

"And here I thought I was being mysterious" the young man replied.

"Hardly. Lyra says you can't seem to stay away from the ocean."

"She's not wrong. My father researched the ocean and its guardians, so I've grown up close to the water. Grew to love it almost as much as my dad did."

"So do you mind if I join you?" Jasmine asked quietly. Arthur smiled and stepped out of the small waves. He walked back up to some of the driftwood which had been pushed up on shore, creating a perfect place to sit and relax. Jasmine came and sat beside Arthur and looked out over the sapphire waters.

"Something on your mind?" the gym leader asked after a few minutes of simply listening to the breaking waves.

"Sort of. Just thinking about what comes next" Arthur responded.

"What do you mean?" Arthur took a minute in answering. He brought his knees up and picked up a small smooth rock running his fingers over its surface while he thought about how to answer.

"I'm starting to get close to completing the gym circuit here in Johto. I've decided to battle Pryce in Mahogany and Clair in Blackthorn for my final two badges." Jasmine smiled.

"That's not an easy path." Arthur laughed.

"No I know, but its the one that will test me the most." Jasmine looked at the young man beside her. Not many people went on from her gym to battle against arguably the most powerful gym leaders in the region. The fact that Arthur was willing to pit himself against those two showed a level of maturity that most people his age didn't possess. Others simply wanted to go on to the league assuming that they would be good enough to beat the Elite Four. Jasmine wasn't aware of anyone who had defeated any of the Elite's in the past few months. But she couldn't deny that Pryce was right. There was something special about Arthur. He was different from other trainers who passed through the port city.

"You haven't seen the last of adversity if you intend on pursuing that goal then" Jasmine stated in a small voice. She watched as a small crease formed on Arthur's brow.

"You're talking about Team Rocket aren't you? Do you know something?" Jasmine sighed, looking down at the sand.

"It's what I don't know that scares me. There is next to nothing about what their plans are. And I know that you'll be a target now."

"How do you figure that?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Because of what you've already done on your journey. People have taken notice Arthur. You helped at the Azalea Well didn't you?" The young man slowly nodded, looking out over the sea. "And you helped me with a manufactured virus, which I can almost certainly state came from them. I don't know why they're doing this but they are, and each time you've been there to thwart them. I can't see how they won't have noticed the correlation."

"So you think they'll come after me?"

"I honestly don't know Arthur. But I do know that you need to be careful. There are dangers in this world and people out there whose only goal is to sow chaos. You are an extremely nice person, someone who wants to do the right thing, but I fear that it may lead you to troubling situations."

"If I don't help though Jasmine, who will?" To that, Jasmine had no answer.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 33  
Boo (Haunter) - lv. 34  
Lucky (Togetic) - lv. 32  
Muscle (Machoke) - lv. 33  
Delphin (Vaporeon) - lv. 34  
Syrio (Scyther) - lv. 34

My apologies for the late update, but life has been extremely hectic lately. Hope you're all enjoying this path Arthur and co are travelling down. And I will try to update quicker! Please let me know your thoughts!


	37. Chapter 36 - Rage

Chapter 36 – Rage

Arthur woke up as his head bounced off the window of the coach transporting both him and Lyra back to Ecruteak city from Olivine. The trip which had taken them two and a half weeks by foot had been reduced to two extremely long days on the coach. Still, the trip had left Arthur feeling exhausted. Well the trip coupled with the amount of thoughts passing through the young man's head. Jasmine had left Arthur with much to think about regarding the future.

"Finally awake?" Lyra asked sitting beside Arthur.

"I suppose. We almost there?" He wasn't able to tell looking out the window as night had set and the world beyond was veiled in darkness.

"That's what I'm hearing yeah. Are you thinking about moving on right away?"

"I doubt that's all that smart to begin the trek through the mountains in the dark. Let's hole up at the Pokemon Centre for the night, and get an early start in the morning." Lyra nodded in agreement.

Two rows back, a young man kept his hood pulled up and left his face covered in shadows. The last thing he needed was to be recognized by the stubborn Arceus forsaken Arthur sitting in front of him. Zeke was paying attention to where the two trainers were headed next however. He planned on following them or getting ahead of them so that he could show them what true power meant.

Pryce's breath misted in front of him through his scarf. The Ice Path was potentially the coldest area in all of both Johto and Kanto. The unique makeup of the coastal mountains gave rise to a frigid tunnel connecting the valley town of Mahogany to Blackthorn city, which was nestled higher in the mountain range, and even closer to Mount Silver.

At least once a month the gym leader made the trek up the mountains to check on the ice type Pokemon who resided in the tunnels and along the mountain side. He was late this month however, due to his assistance in helping with Amphy in Olivine. And Pryce knew there was absolutely no chance of Clair coming through the passage. The young woman was far too headstrong to come and check on those she considered beneath her. Even though the training the wild Pokemon here would provide her would be invaluable. The dragon types she trained were weak against ice types, an advantage that had made Pryce the victor in the last three matches Clair had challenged him to. Pausing for a moment to allow his Piloswine to join his side, Pryce stared up the mountain face towards the entrance of the Ice Path and the growing storm clouds.

"Looks like we may be here for a few days" the gruff voice said. The swine Pokemon's tusks raised and lowered as it affirmed what its trainer had just noted.

The mountainous trek was colder than either Lyra or Arthur had been expecting. With winter so close by, the passes were starting to be covered with snow and the winds were even colder. Luckily, both trainers had prepared themselves and were wearing appropriate cold weather clothing.

"I wish we had decided to do this in the summer rather than now..." Lyra said as she followed Arthur's lead. The young man in front of her just laughed.

"Ah it's not that bad! I mean, at least the lakes aren't frozen over yet" Arthur replied with a smile.

"Oh yeah that's just wonderful." Blaze slowed his walk slightly to be just slightly in front of Lyra. The heat emitting from the fire type washed in front of the young woman who quickly bent down and scratched behind the Quilava's ears. "Now I know why he isn't feeling the cold" Lyra said to the fire type.

The two hiked through the low mountain passes for three days before coming upon a lake which had two possible ways of being crossed to get to Mahogany town. The first was directly across the lake on a barge. The second was a more treacherous route through mount Mortar. Both Lyra and Arthur agreed that they would take the barge across. The wait was not that long. For once, timing was on their side and the boat was just docking as Lyra and Arthur walked up. Paying the fair, the two boarded the craft and were whisked across the lake, the only ripples coming from their boat.

Not an hour later, the two trainers stepped back onto dry land. The far side of the lake was more heavily forested than the side closer to Ecruteak. Due to this, the pace the trainers had been travelling at was slowed slightly. The densely packed trees along the mountain made the hike a tad more difficult. It also made the walk much quieter as neither Arthur or Lyra were saying much. In fact, nothing would have been said if Blaze hadn't suddenly stopped and turned to face south.

"Something up?" Arthur asked. Lyra stopped right behind the two of them, a slight frown creasing her brow.

"I hear something" Blaze responded in a small voice. The hushed tone that the fire type spoke in put both trainers on edge. Lyra was reaching for her Pokeball but Arthur held out his hand stopping her. His attention was in a clearing up ahead, the same as Blaze. He couldn't explain it, but Arthur knew that there was something there as well. Without a word, both Blaze and Arthur moved forward at the same time, causing Lyra to follow suit more slowly. The group crept forward into the clearing, coming across a rather different scene than they were expecting.

"Ah Arthur, why am I not surprised to see you here?" Eusine stated. He barely glanced in the young trainer's direction, his attention rather focused upon the legendary Pokemon he was facing down.

"Suicune" Arthur breathed. The aurora Pokemon looked at Arthur with knowing eyes.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Eusine said. The man was completely enraptured. He took a step forward but froze when Suicune turned its head back to him.

"What is it doing here?" Lyra asked.

"I'm here to protect this place from people like him" a feminine voice said. It took a minute for Arthur to realize that it was Suicune talking to him.

"Protect it from what?" Arthur asked.

"Humans have experimented here. It's caused a pain to this land unlike anything I've felt before. And it is people such as him who are fault for it" the legend growled. Eusine was staring between Arthur and Suicune not understanding what was going on. Lyra on the other hand was catching on far more quickly even though she could only understand one side of the conversation.

"What do you mean experimented?"

"Pokemon are being forced to evolve. I was going to the lake to help but this one was following." Arthur recognized the unspoken warning that had been voiced.

"Eusine, I would back away if I were you" Arthur told him.

"I can't do that. Suicune, my grandfather was an expert in legendary Pokemon, and since my birth both of us have been completely in awe of your grace and beauty. I would have you join me in my quest to understanding the legends of the world!" The purple suited man reached down for a Pokeball but paused when he saw Arthur and Blaze walk in front of the legend. Even Suicune looked surprised.

"Leave Eusine. Suicune isn't here for you and I can tell she won't be going with you."

"Are you going to make me? I am this close to my dream young man, and you are standing in front of it! I will take you down if need be!" Eusine yelled.

"I defeated you once, Eusine. I can and will do it again. Now leave Suicune alone." Both men stood their ground glaring at one another. Lyra was waiting for Eusine to make a move, and fearing for the outcome. There was no way this legend hunter could understand how strong Arthur was becoming. Blaze was the only indication of how dangerous Arthur could be, as the calm demeanor the fire type was exuding was belayed by the lit fire on his head and the battle stance he had assumed. Minutes passed before finally, without a word, Eusine turned around and walked away from the clearing. Arthur visibly sagged as soon as the man was out of sight. Lyra walked over, eyes filled with wonder as she took in the beauty of the legendary Pokemon.

"You were going to fight for me." It was not a question but a statement. Arthur turned around and looked into the blue eyes of Suicune and nodded. "Why?"

"Because he's only interested in what you mean to a trainer as a status. Your power, not what you represent. A trainer with a legendary Pokemon is someone of immense power and someone to take note of to the rest of society. But those who actually befriend a legend and work with them know that it's more than that. They have a role to play in helping the world with its balance." The statement seemed to catch the Pokemon off guard as much as it caught Lyra off guard.

"You're different from others around you."

"I could say the same about you" Arthur replied. Something akin to a smile spread across the legends face.

"What did you mean by those experiment comments?" Lyra asked. The legend turned its head towards Lyra and came closer. The young woman froze, unsure about what would happen next.

"Do you understand me as well young one?" Suicune asked.

"No she doesn't, but I can translate for you" Arthur informed.

"You trust her?"

"With my life." Lyra's eyes shot to Arthur, the later who was wearing a small smile.

"Then allow me to explain; I came this way not long after I met you once more on the island in the ocean." Arthur was relaying what Suicune was saying to Lyra so that she would understand what was going on. "I sensed something amiss with the lake in these mountains."

"Which lake?" Arthur asked.

"Suicune must mean the Lake of Rage" Lyra responded. Arthur frowned as Suicune continued.

"The Pokemon living there are experiencing much agony and there is something in the water which is causing problems but that I am unable to solve. The waters surrounding are similarly affected but not as bad as the big one nestled in the mountains."

"Something you can't fix? That's why you know it's a man caused problem." Arthur started pacing as he thought about what was said.

"Arthur, if what Suicune is saying is true, then we need to get to the Lake of Rage soon."

The man walked through the halls of the Plateau with calm and measured grace. The news he carried was far from light, but it was something that could not be rushed. The staff who helped run the league quickly got out of his way though, as the look on his face was one of concentration and almost unawares.

As Koga reached the top of the tower, he took three deep breaths, preparing himself for what he was about to deliver. Knocking, the doors opened, admitting the ninja into the Champions quarters.

"I hear you have news" Lance said as he took a drink of water. Karen was already there studying some papers and a laptop.

"I do." Koga slowly closed the doors behind him and with a measured pace walked over to the kitchen island. "Team Rocket has made a move."

"What?" Karen said sharply.

"Something has happened at the Lake of Rage. The Magikarp residing there are randomly evolving into Gyarados and are beginning to rampage."

"How did this happen?" Karen yelled. Lance to his credit was remaining exceedingly calm.

"They've been planning this for years" Koga said quietly. Both Karen and Lance looked at the older man.

"What do you mean?" Lance inquired.

"We all know that Team Rocket has used science to serve their purposes in the past. I have a feeling this is a line of thinking that they were using before Red crippled their organization in Kanto. But with Archer having control of things here in Johto, he still would have been making moves for something like this."

"So he's been putting all the pieces in place, waiting for the right time to strike."

"That sounds like Archer" Karen said. She got up and walked over to the window.

"What would you like us to do now?" Koga asked.

"Do we know where Archer is yet?" Lance asked.

"No we don't, but there are rumours of something happening in Goldenrod. I don't know what but the underground is even more dangerous these days" Karen informed them.

"Alright, we need to know what's going on there. Koga, head to Goldenrod. See if you can't get some info from Whitney and figure out what they're up to. Karen, I'm going to need you to remain here with Bruno and Will. They can't know we're coming, not yet," Lance said in response to Karen's outraged look.

"And what are you going to do?" she demanded.

"I'm going to the Lake of Rage. Whatever is happening there needs to be stopped. Something like that cannot be in the hands of Team Rocket."

"Be careful Lance. We don't know what we're dealing with here."

"I will be." Koga nodded and took his leave. Karen stood by the windows facing Lance.

"You know you can't do this alone. Even the champion can be overwhelmed by the number of people Team Rocket has access to."

"I won't be alone Karen. If I can't do this myself, you'll be the first I call." Karen's eyes shone with tears as she watched the champion grab his cold weather gear and suit up. Within minutes, the champion was ready for a flight across the snowy peaks. His Dragonite was as well, though it wasn't overly impressed that they would be flying through cold and not warm currents.

"Be careful" Karen said quietly to Lance as he was about to mount up. The red haired champion looked into the dark masters eyes and smiled.

"Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine."

With Suicune as their guide, Lyra and Arthur were led through the mountain passes on routes shortening their journey to the Lake of Rage by close to a week. The legendary kept the pace high, but tolerable. The small group made it to the lake just ahead of the closing storm clouds which appeared ready to unleash their fury at any moment.

"I must leave you now" the legend said to them as they stared down into the valley and the lake beyond. Even from this distance they could tell something was wrong. The lake was rippling far too often to be normal winds creating the waves, and there appeared to brilliant flecks of light emitting from below the water's surface, however, Arthur couldn't be sure that those pinpricks were not simply just the suns reflection.

"Where will you go?" Lyra asked when Arthur relayed what the aurora Pokemon had said.

"Wherever I am needed. I must thank you however. You have taken this burden upon yourselves. It is not something ones as young as you should need do and yet you have. Be careful, be mindful and above all, guard your hearts against the evils lurking below." Suicune came up to each trainer and placed its forehead against their chests before bounding off at incredible speeds. Both Lyra and Arthur watched until Suicune was out of sight before beginning their descent towards the lake.

It took another day before Arthur and Lyra reached the shores of the Lake of Rage. The amount of people coming to the lake to witness what was unfolding here was much more than either younger trainer had expected. The first thing Arthur noticed however was the uncomfortable look of most of the Pokemon at the lake. Even Blaze wasn't appearing to be his normal self.

"Hey you alright bud?" Arthur asked his partner kneeling down to see what the problem was.

"No there's something wrong here. I can feel it in my bones. Something is off." The fire type was visibly shaking so Arthur decided to return Blaze to his Pokeball.

"That's not good, if it's affecting all the Pokemon around here."

"Yeah the question is what's affecting them though." Both started forward, Arthur casting one look towards the sky which was a pearly grey colour. The darker storm clouds weren't far off. As the two made their way around the shore, they stopped and spoke with the various people and trainers who had come to the lake to find out what was going on and why their Pokemon appeared to be in pain.

"Arthur come here" Lyra finally said down by the water. Arthur wandered over to see what Lyra was pointing at. Just a little ways into the lake a brilliant white light was glowing, much like a beacon cutting through the fog. The small shape elongated and grew in size, enough to cause Arthur to worry about the people standing too close.

"Lyra I think we should back away..." Arthur's voice trailed off as the dark shape which had detached itself from the darkness surrounding it exploded up towards the surface. Bursting out of the water, a massive red coloured Gyarados appeared, roaring its displeasure and pain for all those at the lake to hear. The roar was so loud, that it actually echoed off the mountains surrounding the crystalline waters. Its white frilled gills were expanded out making the head of the serpent appear even larger than it was. The one point that Arthur took careful note of however, was its eyes. The ruby coloured irises were filled with pain and anger, a combination which screamed trouble for everyone there.

"Everyone back up!" Arthur yelled as soon and the roar died away. People didn't need a second telling as most started screaming and running the opposite direction. Arthur on the other hand reached down and pulled a Pokeball off his belt, releasing Lucky. The Gyarados had keyed in on the running people and was preparing a Twister attack. This was made even worse by the untimely arrival of the storm. Rain began lashing down cutting down Arthur's vision. Lucky was still able to fly though and so Arthur urged him on. The cyclonic winds tore through the water and sent rain in every direction. They were so strong that even Lucky, who intercepted the attack, had trouble staying aloft through it.

"Use yawn Lucky!" Arthur yelled out hoping to hell that his Pokemon could hear him through the howling storm. It was a few moments before Arthur could tell if any affects had be done, but the sudden outburst of purple draconic flame illuminating the red scales of the rampaging Pokemon in an eerie light. Lucky cried out in pain as the flames enveloped him, causing Arthur to quickly recall his flying partner. The Gyarados tracked the red beam of light back to where Arthur was standing and screamed its displeasure at him. Arthur for his part stood his ground, which absolutely terrified Lyra who had scrambled back up the shoreline.

"Gyarados! Hey! We're not here to hurt you!" Arthur shouted out. The part water type seemed to be oblivious to Arthur's shouts and a moment later, crashed into the shallows sending up a small wall of water. Lucky's yawn attack must have landed causing Gyarados to fall asleep.

"Alright Syrio, I'm going to need your help." The green mantis appeared in a flash and began sizing up his opponent.

"That's a lot of sushi."

"Too bad we're not looking for any."

"You sure? I'm more than willing to dice this big boy up" Syrio replied. Arthur sighed.

"Yes I'm sure. We just need to prove we aren't here to hurt him. Use your false swipe a few times."

"Ugh fine." Syrio moved in and landed to strikes to the water serpent before the dinner plate sized eyes snapped open.

"You dare attack me!" the Gyarados roared.

"Whoa shit, Art dude, you didn't tell me he'd wake up!" Syrio narrowly dodged the red tail which was whipped around in an attempt to crush the bug type.

"Gyarados! We're here to help!"

"I have a name you tiny human! But I care not for why you are here! My brethren are in pain and judging by how you've reacted, you must be the cause of it!"

"Hey pal, we weren't the ones who went Zubat-shit crazy and starting attacking everything!" Syrio yelled back. "Like my trainer said, we came to help figure out what the hell is going on. So cool it and let us help!"

"You speak to much tiny green one. Die now!" Another dragon rage attack poured out of the Gyarados' mouth and enveloped Syrio. The Scyther shouting in pain this time but came out still breathing and ready to battle.

"You're going to have to do better than that to take me down!" Syrio yelled before launching himself forward once more. The bladed arms arced down landing another false swipe causing the red serpent to visibly sag and breathe more heavily.

"Syrio wait!" Arthur yelled, causing the Scyther to return to Arthur's side. Slowly the young man walked forward. "Gyarados..."

"That is not... my name..." the giant Pokemon breathed out.

"Then what is your name?"

"My name is... Procellous."

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 34  
Boo (Haunter) - lv. 34  
Lucky (Togetic) - lv. 32  
Muscle (Machoke) - lv. 33  
Delphin (Vaporeon) - lv. 34  
Syrio (Scyther) - lv. 34

And here is the newest addition to Arthur's team. The shiny Gyarados caught at the Lake of Rage. It's anger towards humans is understandable and you may or may not learn more about his attitude as our story progresses. Currently, Arthur's team is still full. But around the corner lurks something far darker, and now our story shall begin to pick up the pace! Let me know your thoughts!


	38. Chapter 37 - A New Companion

Chapter 37 – A New Companion

Lance watched the scene below unfold in disbelief. He could barely make out the tiny figure standing on the shores through the rain, even with his flying goggles on. What he could see though, was the towering figure of a red Gyarados, something that he wasn't even aware existed. The other thing he noticed was the apparent discomfort of the Pokemon surrounding the lake and of the red Gyarados. Whoever the young person was standing there looking to fight the sea serpent really had no idea what they were getting themselves in to. There was a reason Gyarados were called the atrocious Pokemon.

Urging his Dragonite on, the champion closed in on the lake to lend a hand. He watched as the purple draconic fire of a dragon rage attack struck one of the young trainers Pokemon and watched the red beam of light cut through the skies to withdraw the flyer back to safety. Then Lance watched dumbfounded as the giant serpent crashed down asleep. The young trainer was hit by the small wave created but didn't even seem to notice. This person was in the zone.

"We may have found someone worth taking note of Dragonite" the champion said over the howling winds. The dragon nodded in agreement still carefully eyeing up the sleeping Gyarados. The champion landed behind the growing crowd and watched as a Scyther began striking the sleeping beast. Lance nodded as it appeared the young trainer had brought down the rampaging Gyarados before anyone could be hurt. At least that was what he thought until the sea serpent woke back up.

"Move back!" Lance yelled. Some of the people immediately listened to the champions advice running back before they would be struck by an errant attack. The Gyarados was screaming its rage, but Lance saw the green mantis dart in and land one last attack. What happened next stunned the reigning champ.

A Pokeball flew out from the young trainers hand and hit the red Pokemon. Encased in light, the Gyarados was brought in to the ball. There was a moment of silence from the people watching; the only sound the pounding rain. Then a cheer went up, seemingly shocking the young trainer who had just captured the raging Pokemon. Lance noticed that the trainer was a male, who looked around quickly, before walking over to his Scyther and the Pokeball containing his new Pokemon. A young woman walked over to the trainer on the shores and began talking to him as did a few bystanders. Lance slowly made his way over noting the occasional brilliant flash of light under the lakes surface.

"That was an impressive performance young man" Lance said as the crowd around the trainer thinned out.

"Thank you, but I stepped in because he needed help."

"Most trainers wouldn't have done what you did though. A rampaging Gyarados is not easily defeated, so most tend to run in the opposite direction."

"Well Arthur isn't most other people. He's too stubborn for that kind of thing" the young woman said, eliciting a smile from the young man named Arthur. Lance frowned at the name however. For some reason it sounded oddly familiar.

"Sorry sir, but if you don't mind my asking, do we know each other? You look familiar" Arthur asked, looking at Lance. The champion for his part only just realized he was still wearing his flying clothing, surrounded by his usual cape. But the goggles and hood obscured his appearance.

"No we don't know one another Arthur, but I have heard about you. My name is Lance."

Arthur was stunned, almost not noticing that Lance had held out his hand to shake. Arthur grasped it quickly before the champion turned his attention to the blushing girl beside Arthur.

"And you are?"

"My name is Lyra sir!" Arthur couldn't help but smile at the school girl like voice and awe that was coming from his friend. While Lance was popular with the ladies, Arthur had never realized that Lyra was even remotely interested in the Champion.

"A pleasure to meet you both. So what brought you to the Lake? Are you on your journey?"

"Yeah we are, but to be honest that's not actually what brought us here" Arthur responded. "We heard rumours of some type of experiment was happening here and causing problems for the local Pokemon. Turns out it's not just the wild Pokemon who are affected."

"Interesting. I've heard similar stories. I've already been searching around this area however, and haven't found a single shred of evidence of human activity that would cause something on this scale."

"So you have no idea what's happening here?" Lyra asked.

"I have one idea, but you two shouldn't worry about it. This isn't something that trainers such as yourselves should have to deal with."

"If it affects Pokemon and humans alike, then we want to help" Arthur stated. The conviction in his voice took the champion off guard. Lance found it almost difficult to keep eye contact with Arthur. The deep blue eyes of the trainer seemed to have hardened. Even Lyra appeared ready to help. Lance figured it best to see what they knew.

"Have either of you heard of any recent Team Rocket activity?" Both trainers looked at one another.

"Yeah we've heard of some stuff..." Arthur said. His tone led Lance to believe he knew exactly where this was headed.

"Well it is our belief that they may be experimenting in the area. But my guess is that they are based out of Mahogany Town. It's the only area which has the resources necessary to facilitate any type of experimentation out here."

"What kinds of experiments are they running?" Lyra inquired.

"I'm not certain."

"Do you know what they plan on doing?" Arthur followed up.

"We're not sure as to that either." The two looked at one another once more. "Look I know it's not much to go on..."

"That's nothing to go on" Arthur said flately. Lance grimaced, knowing the statement as truth.

"Well like I said, I have a feeling they are based in Mahogany town. The problem is that Pryce isn't around at the moment, so I can't ask for his assistance, but Mahogany used to house secretive people and train ninja's and the like, so there's a good chance that Team Rocket could be using an old hideout as a new base of operations."

"That's a pretty big leap of faith" Lyra noted. Lance nodded, while Arthur looked down.

"Could they have tapped in to a way to force Pokemon to evolve?" Arthur asked after another minute.

"Arceus I hope not" Lance responded.

"Well there's only one way to find out" Lyra said. Both men looked at her. "We have to get to Mahogany town!"

Archer walked through the half light halls of Goldenrods Underground. Team Rocket members and other volunteers taken from the streets lined the walk, each person standing ready. The executive turned into one of the rooms and closed the door behind him. Proton was sitting behind a laptop uploading some data retrieved from Archer's documents taken from his previous office.

"I see you've amassed a following."

"You asked for an army and I told you I'd get one. So here they are."

"Well done Proton. How soon are we going to be able to move on the city?"

"I've got people staged and ready at a moment's notice. Give me the word and we move and take down this wretched place." The large man was almost salivating at the chance to wreak havoc.

"Excellent. Initiate phase one. We must have the Director before we can truly make our move. Make sure the staging grounds are here in the underground. I don't want any of our activities being discovered by the League. Karen will know it's us the moment we slip up."

"Let the bitch come. I'll make sure she learns a lesson she'll never forget."

"No! I do not want any of the League here. Even one of them is enough to aid the gym leader and take back small portions of the city. For this to be a success, we must have total control. Stealth and secrecy will be our allies here."

"Fine" the big man said grudgingly.

"Inform me when your men are ready. I must contact Petrel and Ariana."

"Heard the queen bee over there fucked up and lost her man."

"The scientist was more slippery than we first assumed. If he's smart he will have already left the regions. Otherwise we'll find him."

Lance's company was quite different for Arthur and Lyra than Suicune's had been. For one, Lyra was constantly asking the champion questions about various things, ranging from the Elites Pokemon to breeding to how they dealt with the media and other figures. While Arthur wasn't always a part of the conversations, he listened intently, trying to get a better understanding of those who may one day be his opponents.

Lyra also spent much of her time with Lance's Dragonite, who was kept out of its Pokeball to help ward off wild Pokemon. The Dragonite didn't seem to mind the attention however, even taking Lyra flying for a short time one evening. It was during one of these short flights that Lance was able to speak to Arthur alone and attempt to understand the young man better.

"Your name has been mentioned to me on more than one occasion Arthur" Lance began.

"It has?"

"You seem surprised."

"Well I am a little I suppose" Arthur replied.

"I wouldn't be. From what I've heard you're quite the impressive trainer. You've stepped up to help people in situations on more than one occasion."

"It was the right thing to do." Arthur wasn't making any eye contact with the champion as he said this. The young man still didn't fully understand why people were so impressed that he was doing what he thought was right.

"So what are your goals then? Why did you begin your journey?"

"Originally I was planning on becoming a researcher much like my father. I love water and flying type Pokemon and was hoping to study them. But as I got older, I started to enjoy watching battles more and more and found myself wanting to become the best. Seeing Red battle Blue for the championship three years ago was something I won't readily forget." Lance nodded in agreement. The battle between the two trainers who, at the time, were the top trainers in the Kanto region, was something that had people talking for months.

"I do have a question though Lance."

"Go ahead."

"How much do you really know about Team Rocket? I was under the impression that they had disbanded three years ago once Red defeated Giovanni."

"We all thought that and continued on with our lives. It appears that Giovanni's interests weren't only confined to the Kanto region. Johto held some surprises we didn't see coming until it was too late. Now the League is scrambling to find answers."

"But you must have some idea of what they're up to."

"Not as much as we'd like. Archer is the man at the head of all this."

"Archer?"

"Yes, you may know him as the Senator." Arthur's face frowned at this news.

"Well that changes things."

"It does indeed" the champion replied. He was surprised at how quickly the young trainer had put together all the pieces. "Have you come in contact with Team Rocket on your journey?"

"A couple of times yes." Lance froze in place, everything clicking in his head.

"You're the one from the Well. The one Stan keeps mentioning. You're the trainer who..." Arthur waited a moment looking quizzically at Lance.

"Who what?" Lance swallowed. Here in front of him was the trainer who people thought was the next Red. The prodigal trainer his grandfather had foreseen. A man who could literally walk with legends.

"It's just, I've received more than a little information on your exploits from people. It sounds like you could be the next person who could take up the champions mantle." This time it was Arthur who looked down, hands on his hips. "Sabrina told me about what you did in the Well, how a rookie trainer took on a Rocket executive far stronger than himself and made them pause. And Stan has witnessed multiple gym battles you've been a part of. He speaks about you in awe."

"You make me sound much better than I probably am."

"We'll see about that. It's good that you and Lyra were the ones I ran in to then. Team Rocket really doesn't know what's coming." Arthur smiled at that.

The trio made it back to Mahogany town within three days. The Lake of Rage was only a day trip away by bus, but the hike extended that trip. The sun was just setting as the champion led the way to the local Pokemon centre. Arthur was asleep as soon as they entered the room and stored their gear. Lyra wasn't far behind, leaving Lance to head back down without having to answer questions. The champion walked out into the biting air and called the Plateau.

"Hello?" the older voice on the other end of the line answered.

"Koga, its Lance."

"Good of you to call. It's been a while."

"Yes well, been a bit busy. I've met some interesting trainers."

"Have you? And Team Rocket?"

"Traced them back to Mahogany. I've searched the entire area surrounding the Lake. There's no evidence of human activity other than the normal. It has to be originating from here."

"That means that they're using a signal. That's not good Lance. You need to locate it and shut it down."

"Yes I know, but I'm a little unsure as to where to start."

"I know of a building there, not too far from where Pryce has his gym, that some people used to use as a hideaway. There's a hidden staircase near the back of the room, with a pressure panel along the wall. Search for an etching of the serpents sign."

"You think they'd use it as a base?"

"It's the only place there that I can think of which would be suitable." Lance frowned. If he was to be honest with himself, Koga's advice would be the best lead to go off of seeing as Lance had no idea where to even start.

"Alright I'll check around. Anything else I should know?"

"Be careful. I feel like whatever they're planning will be happening soon."

"Likewise. Thanks." The elder said nothing but rather just ended the call. Lance stayed outside a small time longer. His Pokemon weren't fans of the cold, but Lance thought it good to be able to withstand the elements. He couldn't explain it but he felt it made him stronger. And he was going to need his strength soon enough.

Arthur stood at the far end of the road leading to the local shop which usually sold traditional medicines. These days however, they were selling more suspicious goods, things that normal people wouldn't sell in quantity nor so callously. Something was off about it, and Arthur's gut was telling him this was the house Lance was looking for. He called both Lyra and Lance to his location so that the three of them could inspect the place.

"So that's it?" Lyra asked.

"Not sure, but I get the feeling it is yeah. People are entering and leaving pretty frequently for just a local medicine shop" Arthur responded.

"You're right..." Lance mumbled. The champion began down the street and searched the grounds by the shop quickly. He then suddenly waved Arthur and Lyra over pointing at a tree just off to the side and in the back of the shop.

"Notice anything weird about that tree?" Arthur didn't immediately see it until Lyra pointed it out.

"I don't believe trees usually have antennae do they?"

"No, those look like signal boosters. It would appear we have the right place." With that, Lance walked forward into the building. Two men appeared to be running the place as the trio entered. Lance's face was set with a stern expression, something which immediately put the first man closest to the door on edge. The second man however, greeted them. Lance was oblivious, and Arthur eyed up the first man who was distracted by the champion.

"I'm sorry sir, but can we help you?"

"Only if you can tell me where Team Rocket is hiding." The man laughed a nervous titter.

"Team Rocket? I'm sorry but they're no longer around..." The man was cut off by Lance bringing out his Dragonite. The dragon roared its arrival causing the first Rocket grunt to drop the ball he was bringing out and for Arthur to send the man into unconsciousness with a right hook. The Dragonite pinned the other grunt to the wall, while his partner scoured the back wall of the shop searching for the sign Koga had told him about. After a minute or so of searching, Lance found a small panel with the etching and pressed it. Just past where the champion had pressed the panel, the wall opened up into a staircase. Returning his dragon, the champion, Arthur and Lyra stood at the top, looking down into the hideout.

"Are you two ready? I don't know what we'll be facing, but there are likely to be many grunts and people who will stop at nothing to hurt you." Lyra appeared nervous, but Arthur's expression was one of determination.

"Let's do this" the young man said. Lance nodded and led the way down.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 34  
Boo (Haunter) - lv. 34  
Lucky (Togetic) - lv. 32  
Muscle (Machoke) - lv. 33  
Delphin (Vaporeon) - lv. 34  
Syrio (Scyther) - lv. 34

Cliffhanger there for all you readers! I wanted to show a bit more of Lance's interaction with some trainers on their journey rather than the experienced people he's already been dealing with. Also, to show that Lance is starting to understand why people react to our young protagonist the way they do.  
As to the secret symbol I referenced, is the ninja hand symbol for the serpent. Seeing as the Rocket hideout was an old ninja hideout and Koga is a ninja, it seemed fitting. Please let me know your thoughts to this filler chapter. More excitement to come in the next few chapters!


	39. Chapter 38 - Hideout

Chapter 38 – Hideout

The hallway was brightly lit and had a clinical high tech feel to it. Statues lined the walkway, but no people were present. The three trainers stopped at the bottom of the stairs, the floor layout breaking off in two different directions. The champion slowly crept forward keeping a lookout for anyone who would sound the alarm. Arthur and Lyra followed, also keeping their eyes peeled.

"Which way do we go?" Lyra whispered as the trio made it to the fork. Arthur was looking around the one corner while Lance continued on a few feet to check the other hallway.

"Looks like this way leads to some labs or something..." Arthur trailed off. Lance came back with a completely different story.

"One guard that way and a pitfall floor down the hall. Looks like they kept some of the old ninja tricks here."

"What do you think?" Arthur asked looking at the champion.

"One of these directions must cut the power to any security systems they have. But I think we should split up."

"Are you sure that's a good idea against Team Rocket?" Lyra asked sounding extremely worried.

"Team Rocket are exactly made up of the best trainers around" Lance responded.

"No but they outnumber us" Lyra countered.

"You two head down that way. Lyra can distract the guard, and Lance you can take him out. I'll head down this way and see if I can't shut down any security stuff."

"Arthur I don't think you should go alone..." Lyra began saying before Arthur held up his hand.

"Lyra, if they're going to go after anyone, it'll be Lance. He'll need more help than I will even if he is the champion. You're more likely to prevent any backstabbing attempts. Me on the other hand, I've got my shaved knuckle" Arthur said with a wink.

"What are you talking about?" Lance asked.

"I know who he means" Lyra responded. "I don't like leaving you alone in this Arthur."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Like I said, I'm not the target they'll be after." Lance was frowning.

"I'm not sure breaking up is a good idea overall."

"Well we're not going to find the signal just standing around here. Take Lyra with you Lance. We'll cover more ground and end whatever is causing this faster" Arthur said. It was another moment before the champion finally nodded. Lyra looked between the two men before stepping close to Arthur and hugging him.

"Be careful" she whispered in his ear.

"Always" the young man replied with a wink and a grin. Lyra wiped away a tear as her friend walked down the other pathway.

Arthur followed the hallway for a time before coming to another corner. He hesitated, not sure what to expect. Team Rockets hideout was suddenly much more real and dangerous without Lyra and Lance around to guard his back. However, Arthur did have one thing that neither of the other two did.

"Boo I need your help" the young man said releasing the ghost type. The Haunter surveyed her surroundings with curiosity.

"Where are we?" Boo asked.

"Team Rocket's hideout. We're here to look for the controls of a signal causing a lot of harm to Pokemon."

"Oh! That's not very nice!"

"No it isn't. That's why I need your help though. I need you to drift ahead of me and check to make sure the coast is clear. I don't want to be walking into any surprises."

"You got it!" the ghost said with enthusiasm. Floating through the wall, Boo disappeared, leaving Arthur to wait for a minute. It wasn't much longer before Boo let him know to continue forward.

Zeke watched the two men in black run back to a hidden entrance by a general store in Mahogany. He knew they worked for Team Rocket, so the young red headed man followed them silently. The way forward was left completely open. The two men he had seen earlier were in quite the rush. Of course, this organization didn't always hire the most adept of people either, so they could have been completely fucking retarded for all Zeke knew.

The young man continued following the grunts, all of whom seemed to be going to the same place, and saying the same things.

"Intruders..."

Arthur disconnected the alarm system. The unconscious scientist behind the young trainer had revealed that this was the security office. Finding the proper switch wasn't all too easy, but Arthur managed and now that the security was shut down, Lance and Lyra should have an easier time getting through the hideout.

"Alright Boo, let's get out of here." The purple ghost nodded and proceeded out through the wall. Arthur backtracked slightly before continuing on through the winding halls. All of his senses seemed to be on high alert, but surprisingly, Arthur's breathing was quite calm. Silently the young man delved further into the hideout.

Lance and Lyra found their passage blocked by no fewer than 6 Rocket grunts. They were all sneering and looked ready to cause some serious hurt on the two trespassers.

"Well look-y here boys! Looks like we've got ourselves a couple of intruders! I'm betting that if we bring these two in, there'll be a promotion in it!" one man yelled. The others laughed, and Lance's gaze narrowed on the speaker. Average height and build, the man had a narrow face with small beady eyes, creating a rather unlikable image. But he was obviously the ring leader here and the one who, if crushed quickly, would cause the others to scatter without their bullying leader.

Before any of the grunts knew what was happening, Lance summoned forth his Dragonite and commanded it to quickly lash out at the grunts, throwing three of them to the ground. The other three were quick enough on the upswing to bring out their Pokemon but what they weren't expecting was a Sneasel to jump into the midst and quickly wipe out the three Pokemon. Lyra soon joined the fray as the grunts threw out more Pokemon. The small dark type was quickly striking all those within its reach, while the Dragonite was more interested in protecting Lance and Lyra in the small confines of the hallway. However, Lyra's Azumarill was knocking out opponents, showing the champion that this young woman was certainly no pushover.

It was only moments before all the grunts were either running off or unconscious. Only then did the young red headed man step out of the shadows. The Sneasel walked back to its trainer glaring at the dragon the entire time.

"Thank you for your help young man..." Lance was cut off by Lyra's exclamation.

"Zeke! What are you doing here?!"

"Figures little miss prissy would be here. What, you ditched that fuck up from before for this gay ass mother fucker? Who the hell where's a cape anymore? Arceus and here I was thinking your standards couldn't get any lower."

"You know this guy?" Lance asked, looking at Lyra more than a little surprised.

"I wouldn't say I know him. He stole his first Pokemon from Professor Elm's lab. Arthur and I have had the misfortune of crossing paths with Zeke more than once." Lance turned back to the red head, a frown on his face.

"Oh judging me now are you? Well go ahead; see if I give a flying fuck."

"You seem pretty angry" Lance observed.

"Well right now you're wasting my time while Team Rocket is hiding here. I mean to crush every last one of them."

"Zeke you can't seriously think you can take on the entire Team Rocket group by yourself!" Lyra said astonished. She still didn't understand why someone who seemed to fit the role of a Team Rocket member would hate them so much.

"I can and I will. You and your boyfriend certainly aren't going to be doing much! Look at his dragon! It's standing there just scared!" Lance's Dragonite stepped forward huffing on big breath in annoyance. Lance steadied his friend with a hand on his chest.

"We're here for the same reasons Zeke. I'm Lance, the champion of these regions..." he was cut off by Zeke's malicious laughter.

"Oh this is fucking priceless!" Lance's frown deepened. "The man who couldn't be bothered three years ago to stop Team Rocket has finally decided that he needs to help!" Zeke's laughter continued, while Lance went a deep shade of red.

"And where were you three years ago!" Lyra interjected. "Probably learning all you could at Team Rocket's feet weren't you! I bet you wished you could have been part of them!" Zeke's laughter stopped instantaneously.

"Don't you fucking dare say that."

"And why not?" Lyra countered.

"You don't know the first thing about me!" Zeke screamed. It was then that Lance clued back in.

"Wait, three years ago, Giovanni had more than one prodigy. You were one of them weren't you?" Zeke's glare turned from Lyra towards Lance. Then without warning he attacked.

"Sneasel, use Slash!" The tiny ice type darted forward in a flash, going straight for Lance. However, it was stopped cold by Dragonite stepping in. Lance pulled Lyra behind him.

"Dragonite, use Twister!" Beating its wings, the dragon pulled together air currents creating a nasty, in-close twister which sent the dark/ice type crashing into a wall, completely knocked out. Scowling, Zeke withdrew his Sneasel, sending out instead his Feraligator. The water type roared its displeasure, matching that of its trainer.

Arthur continued on down another flight of stairs. Earlier he had heard roars, and seen grunts sprinting away, which meant that Lance and Lyra seemed to be doing alright. And thanks to Boo, Arthur had managed to avoid many of the Rocket grunts. Thus, he pressed on through the hideout.

Coming to a large sliding door, Arthur paused. Boo continued to watch, floating above her trainers head making sure no harm came to the young man. A keypad was beside the door, which brightened when Arthur touched it.

Please enter passwords:

That was the message which flashed upon the screen. But there was no keypad to enter anything in.

"I think we've found our door Boo."

"Can you open in? Should I look inside?" the ghost asked.

"No we should find the password first. I don't like the thought of you going in there alone." The Haunter's grin never faded and the two moved on. It was a few minutes before Arthur and his partner came upon another set of stairs, but the lack of activity was unsettling Arthur somewhat. That all changed however, when he entered the next room.

The room was filled with computer monitors and the large screen at the front showed a live feed from what Arthur assumed to be the Lake of Rage. Anger began pouring through Arthur's system, sharpening his senses. Only two people remained in the room, but it was the woman who spotted Arthur first.

"So I guess those useless twats at the entrance couldn't hold against even a child? How pathetic. Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson!" The woman laughed an absolutely insane laugh, one that told Arthur that this woman enjoyed the cruelty and pain caused by Team Rocket.

"They couldn't hold against me cause I'm not just some child" Arthur said quietly and coldly. Before the woman knew what was happening, Syrio was out and winging his way across the room. The Rocket grunt was barely able to release her Ekans before the mantis was upon her. The woman screamed as the snake attempted to strike the large bug. However, Syrio simply slashed at the serpent, sending it sprawling.

"The passwords" Arthur demanded. Syrio stood over top of the grunt, scythe's raised.

"Raticate tail" was all she was able to say before fainting. The scientist in the corner was cowering, staring at Arthur. The young trainer stared back, his eyes a cold steel pinning the man in place.

"Who are you?"

"I-I-I used to work for Silph Co." The man stammered out.

"And now you work for Team Rocket?" The scientist nodded. Arthur's look of contempt made the man go white, but without another word, the young trainer walked out of the room.

Arthur spent the better part of the next two hours hunting down the second password, while still searching for both Lyra and Lance. He was convinced that the sounds he'd heard earlier of battling were of the champion and Arthur's friend. Part of him was worried about them, but the other part of his mind was of a cold detached anger against Team Rocket. He had a purpose and this sharpened everything he did in his mind. It was a sentiment shared by his Pokemon who were battling close to their peak. To the Rocket grunts who were coming across Arthur's path, he was a nightmare, even scarier than Red who had so thoroughly dismantled the organization three years ago. Here was a young man who would not look upon their deeds with mercy, but rather a cold justice.

Boo floated ahead through another wall, backing out again just as quick. She pointed one finger indicating that the room ahead was occupied. Arthur nodded and released Blaze once more. The Quilava had the same determined expression his trainer wore.

"Arthur!" the loudness of the voice not only startled the young trainer, but also caught him completely off guard as to who was using his name.

"Zeke?" Arthur responded incredulously. The red head seemed somewhat deflated and angry yet confused. All the emotions playing across the young man's face left Arthur speechless.

"What, were you planning on taking down Team Rocket by yourself?" Zeke sneered. "Running off ahead of that bitch of yours? And who was the gay ass faggot wearing the cape? Another useless shit like you?"

"You know Zeke, I'm not overly surprised to see you here. You and these Rockets I've been wiping out seem to have everything in common. I take it you lost to the guy in the cape?"

"So what?"

"That was Lance Zeke. Champion of both Johto and Kanto?"

"That was the champion? Yeah right! The guys a fucking joke!" Zeke exclaimed.

"And yet, that 'joke' beat you didn't he?" Zeke's frown deepened and he refused to respond. "Yeah I thought so. Why are you here then?"

"None of your Arceus-damned fucking business!"

"True but I can't help but wonder why you would be wandering around a Team Rocket base."

"I came to tear them apart alright? These pathetic shits don't deserve to be allowed anywhere anymore" Zeke said, his words dripping with venom and anger.

"Why do you hate them so much?" Arthur asked.

"You know what? Fuck you. That's my secret so just fuck off alright? I don't have time for this." Zeke mumbled the last part, but it clicked in Arthur's head that there was something else on the young man's mind.

"What did Lance tell you Zeke?" Arthur said as the red head turned his back. This caused the young man to pause indicating to Arthur that he was right.

"He said I don't love my Pokemon enough. So I lost to some fucking bleeding heart like you."

"He's not wrong Zeke. You battle by simply overpowering opponents. You don't take into consideration what the effect of that is on your partners."

"Oh spare me the sermon shithead. I'm going to be the most powerful person out there, so you can take your advice and shove it." The young man spared one last look at Arthur, and in his eyes, Arthur saw a flicker of doubt about what he was doing. Then he was gone.

"Good luck Zeke..."

"What did you say?" Ariana screamed into her transceiver.

"There are intruders in the base. They've been tearing through us" the grunt stated. Ariana screamed in rage. The three grunts around her backed away in fear. Whirling around, Ariana pointed at two of them.

"You two! Find them and kill them! Now!" she screamed, causing the man and woman to run away, stumbling over one another. Then the executive rounded on the final grunt.

"You're staying with me." The man nodded, more out of fear than anything else. Ariana started walking towards the generator area, releasing her Arbok along the way. The snake followed its master for a short ways before slithering off through one of the ducts. The grunt following in their wake swallowed. He knew that there was someone who was about to be on the receiving end of Ariana's cold, calculating and merciless rage.

"Well done on making it this far!" the executive said to Arthur as he entered the office. A Murkrow looked on as the young trainer walked to stand in front of the Rocket.

"You've impressed me. I, Giovanni, would like to extend you a final warning. Back away now." Arthur continued looking around the room before responding.

"I'm not so easily fooled. You're definitely not Giovanni. So drop the act."

"And how can you be so sure?" asked the man. He was indeed wearing similar clothing to what Giovanni would wear, but had none of the presence that came with being in charge, or with the sheer physique the man possessed. The person standing in front of Arthur contained none of these.

"I'm sure" Arthur said, his stare wiping the man's small grin from his face.

"Fine," the man said with a sigh, taking the hat he was wearing off. "You are correct. My name is Petrel, a team Rocket executive and master infiltrator!" The man bowed. Blaze growled at how cavalier the man was being. "Ah I see you've brought us some new Pokemon! Excellent! Now just hand them over and no one has to get hurt."

"How do I turn off the signal?" Arthur demanded. The man laughed.

"Interesting! You've come thinking you can stop team Rocket? Not a chance. You need my voice in order to get inside the room. And that just simply won't be happening!" Petrel released a Zubat who's high pitched squeals immediately made Arthur wince as the sound assaulted his ears.

"Lucky! I need some help here!" The Togetic burst forth and lit up the Zubat with an extrasensory attack. It dropped the tiny bat before Petrel could even utter a counter to it. All the bluster was suddenly gone from the man and he brought out a Raticate instead. Lucky looked back at Arthur who already had another Poke ball in his hand. Retreating, Lucky was replaced with Muscle.

"Super fang!" Petrel yelled. Arthur smirked.

"Stop it Muscle." The massive Machoke waited until the rat had lunged before moving and intercepting the attack. The Raticate's jaws were nowhere near as powerful as the fighting types arms, thus the attack was stopped and Raticate was thrown into the far wall with a sickening crack. Petrel was now sweating and at a loss for words. Two attacks had wiped out two of his Pokemon.

"Who are you?" Petrel exclaimed.

"I'm the one who's going to bring you down" Arthur stated.

"Only Red has ever managed such a feat before!"

"Then consider me his replacement." Petrel sent out his last Pokemon as those words sent a chill down his spine.

Lance and Lyra wandered the halls searching for Arthur. Since Zeke's battle with Lance, Lyra had been subdued. She realized she had only witnessed a fraction of Lance's power, a power that had only grown since being defeated by Red and Blue three years ago. And now she was aware of just how far Arthur had left to go, and what Team Rocket was in store for. The fact that the Elites didn't know their full plans was the only thing keeping Team Rocket above water for the time being.

These thoughts were racing through Lyra's head as she followed the champion further into the hideout. The lack of grunts was starting to unnerve her however. Yes she was with the champion, but still, there was no way that everyone in the hideout didn't know that there were intruders here. The battle Zeke and Lance waged wasn't exactly what Lyra would call quiet. So what exactly were they walking in to?

Arthur watched Petrel run out of the room. Boo made to follow, but Arthur stopped her.

"Um why are we letting the man who's voice we need get away?" Blaze asked.

"Because I have a feeling someone else here knows how to get us into the room we need." Arthur turned to the Murkrow in the corner. The crow tilted its head and regarded Arthur.

"You speak our language?" it asked.

"I understand you yes" Arthur replied. "Do you belong to anyone?"

"No I was simply being used for experimentation. However, you are correct in saying that I know how to unlock the room. The man you just defeated, he loved to boast."

"I noticed. Ultimately to his downfall."

"You are a different trainer than anyone I've ever met before" the Murkrow stated. It still regarded Arthur in silence, while Boo and Blaze looked on, somewhat confused as to what was happening.

"Will you help us?" Arthur asked. The avian was silent a moment longer before replying.

"I think I will human."

"Lance...?" Lyra asked tentatively. The champion turned around and stopped. "I think we've been here before" she said pointing down a hallway. A door was at the end, unguarded but protected by a keypad. The champion was silent watching the goings on. No one was seen down any of the halls they had traversed, and even the champion was beginning to worry about Arthur. Only one person had ever been able to handle going against the entire Rocket organization, and no one had seen him for three years. Hell, even Lance's search for Red had been in vain once the champion had disappeared. Just when Lance was about to talk, Lyra shouted "Arthur!" making Lance whirl around.

Arthur followed the Murkrow to the door he had first passed and watched as the avian spoke into the keypad unlocking the door. The locks clicked, and the metal doors slide open silently. Boo began floating forward while Arthur and Blaze checked their backs. The young trainer didn't hear his named being called out, but rather all he saw was a large shadow detach from the ceiling and land on top of his ghost Pokemon.

"BOO!" Arthur called out but it was too late. The purple serpent had sunk its fangs deep into the gaseous body, causing Boo to cry out in pain.

"NO!" roared Arthur as he threw himself towards the Arbok. The snake quickly dodged back out of the way allowing Arthur to drop to his knees by his fallen partner.

"I... I'm... sorry..." Boo whispered out, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No, no, no Boo stay with me. Hang on!" Arthur's voice was thick and tears were falling fast, obscuring his vision. He ripped open his backpack searching desperately for a potion of some sort to help Boo. To attempt to heal the ragged holes which were present through the ghosts body.

"Thank you Art... Arthur... For everything..."

"Boo don't you dare! Come on girl, just hold on!" Blaze was shaking beside Arthur, tears also leaking out from his eyes. Arthur gave up trying to find a potion and just held his friend in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Boo. I love you..."

"I... Love... You... too" Boo whispered out, placing one of its translucent hands on Arthurs wet face, before letting it fall away and closing her eyes forever. Sobbing, Arthur knelt on the ground, his body curled around the now fallen ghost who was known as Boo. The young man didn't look up until he heard heels clicking along the tiled floor and Lyra calling his name.

"Awe now isn't this a sad sight. I take it you're the young man who has been attempting to mess up our plans? Shame, your Pokemon died. It showed true potential, just like you. Why, you could make an executive position here with us in no time if you joined up" the woman in front of Arthur said. He stared at her in cold anger and hatred. The detached and logical part of his mind noticed that this woman was beautiful in every sense, with flowing red hair, but the set of her eyes told him that she was just as cold and merciless as she was beautiful.

"Why the hell would I ever join Team Rocket?" Arthur said in a voice still thick with emotion.

"For the power of course! Just look around you! This is what comes from power!" The woman held out her arms. It was then that Lance stepped up.

"Ariana. You would be the one behind all this." The woman appraised Lance coldly.

"Ah champion. We've been wondering when you would finally catch up. Too bad though, you're still late to the party!" Ariana placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward slightly, enough for Lance to get a full view of her cleavage. "You know, you could be a powerful member in this organization too. And seeing as we already have plans in place to take over this region, you may as well join now. I wouldn't mind having such a dashing young man as an apprentice."

"You disgust me Ariana" the champion fired back.

"Is that your Arbok?" Arthur asked quietly. He was still looking down at his fallen partner, but Blaze was staring at the snake and positively vibrating.

"Why yes, she is. Such a beautiful Pokemon isn't it?" The serpent wound its way around Ariana, its head coming to a rest on her shoulder, where Ariana started stroking it with one finger.

"Blaze, now."

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 36  
Boo (Haunter) - lv. 34  
Lucky (Togetic) - lv. 32  
Muscle (Machoke) - lv. 33  
Delphin (Vaporeon) - lv. 34  
Syrio (Scyther) - lv. 34

Well first off I'd like to apologize for the long delay between posting chapters. Between my job and coaching I've barely even been on the internet for the past month. Christmas time be crazy time right now.  
Anyways, to make up for it, I've added a longer chapter which jumps between viewpoints quite a bit. I cut back on the battling somewhat because the ending packs a bit of a punch (at least I hope it did). Unfortunately, Boo was KO'd during the final battle by a critical crunch attack from Ariana's Arbok. That was a pretty big blow, because Boo had just learned shadow ball and was really starting to tear through in-game opponents. So needless to say, I'm pretty sad :(

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Would you rather have seen the battles flushed out in full? What did you think of the shifting viewpoints? Was I able to convey the emotions and mental states of the characters? I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	40. Chapter 39 - Grief

Chapter 39 – Grief

Blaze burst into a blinding white light, shocking both Lyra and Lance, and causing Ariana and the grunt to step back. Heat began pouring out from the light and a roar cut through the low humming which was the only sound in the room. The light went out revealing Blaze's evolution from a Quilava to a Typhlosion.

The volcano Pokemon ran forward, the fire on its back close a raging inferno. The Arbok which had just killed his friend attempted to get away, but Blaze's new form was even faster than he thought it would be. The distance was closed in the blink of an eye, and Blaze unleashed his new attack. He threw the snake up in the air, clenched his body in, then spewed for a stream of liquid fire, as close to molten lava as he could muster. Waves of heat flooded the small room, and seriously burnt the serpent which landed heavily at Ariana's feet. The battle only lasted seconds, and suddenly Ariana wasn't so confident in facing the young man across from her.

Arthur's eyes locked on to Ariana's, and all the Rocket executive could see was a steel blue, devoid of any mercy and feeling. Arthur was no longer the charming and nice person that everyone else knew. Now he was the very picture of vengeance.

"Dragonite, use Fly!" Lance called out. His Dragonite followed the given order, coming crashing down on the approaching Drowzee who was preparing a poison gas attack. The psychic type didn't stand a chance and was recalled, the grunt scared about what he was dealing with.

"Funny champion, I don't remember you being around three years ago. I'm curious as to what brought out this sudden act of chivalry. You don't seem the type." Ariana taunted as she brought out her Murkrow.

"Not everyone is as self absorbed as you Ariana." The grunt brought out his Grimer but remained tight lipped.

"That's true but that's only because there is no one else like me. And to think, if you had just followed suit with us Lance it could've been you by my side. We could make one unstoppable team, one that even Giovanni would falter against!" The woman laughed, a manic glee in her eyes as her avian sped forward. Blaze however, had different ideas as he intercepted the attack. Without word from Arthur, whose thoughts Blaze shared, the Typhlosion unleashed another torrent of molten fire. The Murkrow cried out as it fell to the floor smoking.

"This young man however, is proving problematic. What are your reasons for fighting? I see the anger there in your eyes. All because of a Pokemon? Don't you know that they are simply the tools to assure us of our power and to bring more power so that we may rise up and seize control?"

"You truly don't understand Ariana. And that is why you lose!" The Dragonite landed another devastating hit on the grunts Grimer, taking it out of the battle and scaring the grunt to death.

"Why must all of our help be useless?" Ariana asked, glaring down at the grunt beside her.

"I'm sorry ma'am but they're too powerful!"

"You disgust me." The executive turned her attention back towards the battle sending forth her final Pokemon, a Gloom.

"Blaze, it's time to finish this" Arthur said in a low voice, one which carried however. Ariana's eyes narrowed as she knew that she was at the disadvantage. The grunt was slowly backing away down the hallway. And Lyra was scared. She'd never seen this side of Arthur before. The anger and sorrow coming from the young man brought tears to her eyes as she knew his pain was one that would not be so easily overcome.

"Dragonite..." Lance began but Blaze's roar cut him off. The volcano Pokemon's fire was raging and Lance and Ariana watched entranced as Blaze sucked in a mouthful of air before launching one last lava plume attack. The results were instantaneous and sent Ariana running back down the hall.

Two days went by before Arthur finally decided what he needed to do. Lance and Lyra had dismantled the generator by taking down the Electrode powering the machine. The signal had stopped immediately, however, all the local records of any plans or data were missing, leaving Lance with a cold trail as to what Team Rocket planned. The champion had spent time with Pryce who had returned to Mahogany the previous day, completely unaware that the problem with the ice types in the mountains stemmed from Team Rockets signal. The old man had brought Lyra and Arthur in to his house, and his wife had taken care of the two younger trainers while they recovered. Even Lance was sticking around for a bit.

Now the group stood on top of a smaller mountain. It was dusk, with the sun setting behind the snowcapped peaks, and the vantage point gave a view of the path which led to the Lake of Rage. All in all, it was a jaw dropping vista, with one small problem for Arthur.

His team was arrayed around him. All of the Pokemon were silent, as were the humans who had accompanied the young man to mark the final resting place of his beloved partner Boo. Because of being a ghost type, there was no body which Arthur could lay to rest. Tears streamed down the young mans face, and his sorrow was mirrored by the friends who stood around him, especially Lucky. The small flyer was especially hard hit by the loss of Boo as both Boo and Lucky had been extremely close to one another. Blaze was both angry and sad. His anger stemmed from his not reacting fast enough to the Arbok dropping down on top of his friend. He was supposed to be the leader of this group, the strongest, the one who looked after everyone, and he had failed. Blaze had not spoken since evolving, not to anyone. Part of him expected Arthur to ship him back off to the lab after what he had failed to do.

Syrio's emotions were different than the rest it seemed. He was stoic and understanding. Boo had lost her life helping others escape pain and suffering. She had done what no others dared to do. And for that, Syrio honored the fallen ghost. He also made a promise that he would never, ever stop being the best he could. He would do now what Boo could no longer do.

Muscle and Delphin shared the teams sentiments but in different ways. Muscle was trying to understand what they could do to avenge Boo, though no answers were readily available. Delphin on the other hand, was attempting to help Arthur and the team stay as one. This loss shook them deeply, opening them up to the understanding that they were indeed just as fallible as anyone else, and that Team Rocket were just as sinister as promised. But they couldn't fail, nor could they stop, and to do so, they needed to be a team. Thus it was Delphin who was attempting to bring them back together so they could continue down the path they had started.

Pryce had one of his Pokemon create an ice shard from nevermeltice which stood out from the mountain side, with a depression in the middle. It was in this depression which Arthur put a stone inscribed with the following:

Here lies the spirit of the Curious.

A true and loyal friend and companion upon this journey of life

She brought light and life to everything she came across.

Never will we forget.

Boo

The entire team had left some type of mark to pay their respects. Now they stood silent watching their grieving trainer. Slowly the other trainers who had gathered began to feel the chill from the night setting in and so made their way back. Lyra was the last to leave, placing her hand on Arthur's shoulder. The only acknowledgement he gave was to place his overtop before letting his hand fall to his side once more. Silence overtook the hill as Arthur and his five remaining Pokemon watched the sun set. Finally Lucky broke the silence.

"What do we do now?" he asked in a quiet voice. Arthur took a deep breath in of the icy air.

"We continue ahead. We can't change the past, but we can forge through to the future. Boo helped give us that future and I won't give up on this dream." Lucky still had tears in his eyes but nodded, recomposing himself. Another moment of silence took the group before the snow crunched. Everyone turned and watched Blaze touch the monument before turning around to face his trainer.

"Arthur, it was my fault Boo died. I should have been faster and helped. I'm sorry but I failed you and this team. I understand if you send me back to the lab." The Typhlosion looked down at the ground, unable to meet anyone's gaze. Arthur's heart leapt into his chest at this and fresh tears began flowing down his face.

"No Blaze," he responded in a shaky and thick voice. "You didn't let anyone down. It was no one's fault but Team Rockets. You all were amazing down there, but they got the jump on us. By no means were you to blame for that." Arthur stepped forward and hugged his starter who was now taller than Arthur himself. Blaze was shocked. He expected Arthur to be angry. His trainer had barely said a word for the past two days, but only now was Blaze realizing that he mistook the silence as anger when it was just grief and sadness. And above, Arthur was doing the exact same thing Blaze had done, and blamed himself. Here and now however, both trainer and Pokemon began steeling themselves. They had to move on, for Boo's sake if not for their own. Arthur held to the fire type for a while before turning back to his team.

"I am sorry everyone. But this is just one stumble on our path. I'm not going to stop, and if we find out what Team Rocket is up to, then I'm going after them. I believe in all of you, cause I know I've assembled the strongest team out there. But if any of you aren't sure and need to back out, I understand. Just know, I'm forging ahead. We're going to continue following our dreams and we're going to figure out the mysteries we've been presented with. I'll never forget Boo, but I'm also not going to throw in the towel. She gave her life for this adventure, but it was this adventure that brought her life. I won't waste that now."

"I'm with you, now and forever" Blaze said after a moment's silence. Arthur looked around and saw his team draw breaths, eyes shining in the moonlight.

"There's no way I'm backing down. And if Team Rocket gets in our way, all the worse for them and the better for us!" Syrio said joining Blaze's side.

"I will always be there for you Arthur, just as you have been there for me ever since that day you found me running from those Rocket grunts" Dephin added, also joining Blaze and Syrio.

"Well you know me. I'm always willing to fight for you" Muscle said. Everyone now looked to Lucky who was staring into Arthur's deep blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry Lucky. I wish I could go back and change it, I really do" Arthur whispered. Instead of replying, Lucky flew into his trainers chest and squeezed tight. Arthur hugged the small flying type back. Then one by one the rest of the team followed suit until they were all around the smallest member of their team.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 36  
Lucky (Togetic) - lv. 34  
Muscle (Machoke) - lv. 33  
Delphin (Vaporeon) - lv. 34  
Syrio (Scyther) - lv. 34

So this is a shorter chapter but I really wanted to convey the emotion of loss felt by the entire team. Hopefully I accomplished that! The next chapter will see things pick back up once more I promise.


	41. Chapter 40 - Glacier

Chapter 40 – Glacier

The air around the two travellers was frozen, creating clouds of condensation with each breath released by both Arthur and Blaze. After having spent close to a week and a half wandering through the icy caves in the mountains surrounding Mahogany town, Arthur and his partner headed back in to the city. His explanation to Lyra was that he needed time with just his team of Pokemon. Arthur needed to build back up his confidence, and his trust within himself as a trainer. Up until now, nothing seriously bad had happened, and Arthur realized he was becoming too complacent with his fighting style. And by just rushing in, and relying far too much on emotion against Team Rocket, he had found himself in a position of dire straits, resulting in the loss of a friend. That was not a mistake he would make again.

First off, before leaving to train, Arthur contacted Professor Elm and had his Magnemite which he had caught back around Olivine, sent to him. The Magnemite was a gentler Pokemon than the rest of the team, but it fit in well, quickly adjusting to everyone around it. Arthur had a laugh for the first time in a while when the little electric type immediately introduced itself again to Arthur and the team, telling them it's name was Spark.

Along the way through the mountains, Arthur came across another new member of the team. This one's name was Tusk, a little Swinub who had wandered into the 'camp' Arthur had made one night. The ice type had caught the scent of the food Arthur was cooking and came to investigate. And while he had started off well behind the others, Tusk had grown quickly into a Piloswine.

"So do we challenge Pryce now?" Blaze asked as the pair walked into the Pokemon Centre.

"I think so, yeah. You guys are going to get some rest tonight, but I plan on taking on the gym tomorrow."

"And he uses ice types?" Blaze inquired.

"He does yeah, but we'll have to be careful. There are a number of water types which also have ice type qualities." The fire type nodded as Arthur checked his team into the centre. Bidding Blaze a good night, Arthur left the centre, staring up into the darkening sky. The stars were just starting to begin shining, showcasing the different constellations.

Alone, Arthur made his way to Pryce's gym, which was where the leader also lived. Since the Team Rocket incident, which had never even seen the light of day beyond Arthur, Lyra, the champion and the local leader, Lyra and Arthur had been staying with Pryce and his wife. The old man was waiting outside when Arthur arrived, smiling slightly as the young trainer made his way up.

"Welcome back Arthur."

"Thank you. It's good to be back."

"Did you find what you were looking for out in the mountains?" Pryce asked. Arthur smiled.

"I believe I did."

"Good. Tomorrow we'll find out for sure." With that said, Pryce led Arthur inside.

Arthur entered the gym bundled up in warmer clothing. The ice encasing the entire area never melted, and kept the temperature below freezing. The people of Mahogany were streaming in alongside the young trainer, as it wasn't very often that trainers came this far north to challenge the elder of winter. Lyra was treated to prime seats alongside the battlefield along with Pryce's wife, Sheila. There were three rooms to the gym, an icy path leading to a field of ice with a pool in the middle.

It was a few minutes before Arthur entered the gym leader's room. Pryce watched the young man closely as he walked up to his position opposite the leader. Everyone watching fell silent as they waited for the match to begin.

"Pokemon have many experiences in their lives, just like we do" Pryce began. Most people in the audience looked more closely at their leader. He had never said anything before a match before, and if he was doing it now, then they knew that this young trainer was something special in the eyes of Pryce. "I too have seen and suffered much in my life. The real lesson is learning, understanding, and persevering. As your elder, I will show you the truth behind such words now. Come, and show me the strength behind your ideals young Arthur!" Arthur closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he was smiling and the easy, quiet confidence Pryce had witnessed back in Olivine seemed to be back within the young man.

"This will be a three on three battle. Only the challenger may make substitutions. The battle will be declared once either trainers Pokemon are no longer able to continue. Trainers ready?" Both men nodded. "Then begin!" the official yelled out.

Pryce began by bringing out his Seel. The sea lion burst forth and immediately entered the water in the middle of the field. Arthur, still smiling, brought out Spark. Lyra looked on, somewhat shocked, as she had seen Arthur transfer out a Magnemite. The steel type before everyone now was a Magneton, meaning that Arthur's training had been intense and extremely successful. It also meant that everything about this battle was going to be different than what Lyra had been used to, as Arthur's team had a totally different look.

"A good choice to begin, but I'm not sure it will be enough. Seel, begin with hail!" Pryce commanded. The ice type surfaced, firing a hail stone at the ceiling. Clouds began forming and ice falling from them. Spark looked up as it was pelted with the ice, looking annoyed.

"This is hardly enjoyable" the electric type said.

"Don't think about it Spark. Let's see how it moves on the ice rather than the water. Use thundershock on the pool" Arthur said in a calm and measured voice. Electricity began sparking between the magnetic prongs, before being unleashed on the water, which of course conducted the currents sending them throughout. With a splash, the Seel launched out of the water and on to the icy flooring.

"Rest Seel!" Pryce called out. Laying down, the sea lion fell asleep. Arthur frowned as the water type regained its lost health. It appeared that while Spark was strong, his attacks weren't quite enough yet to cause serious damage. That would have to be remedied after the match. In the meantime however, what to do about the sleeping opponent.

"It would appear that this creature has fallen asleep" Spark noted, wincing still as the hail pelted its steel body. Even Arthur was starting to feel the falling ice.

"Yes it has, but that doesn't stop us from attacking. Use thundershock once more." Spark moved forward, once more lighting up the white seal lying on the ice. Pryce was frowning, as there was nothing stopping Arthur from taking this first match.

"Not so fast, Arthur. Snore!" the elder yelled. Spark was still within distance of the prone opponent, and the abrupt attack caused the steel type to flinch. Now it was Arthur's turn to frown as the sea lion woke back up and launched into an icy wind attack. Spark was covered in frost after the attack, and appeared to be a bit more sluggish suddenly.

"You see Arthur, there is always a way to stun opponents."

"You're right, however, you know that won't work a second time. Spark, lets finish this!" The Magneton began sending out electromagnetic waves, attracting various bits of metal. As the metal floated closer, Spark spun around and launched a magnet bomb attack which landed directly on Seel's head, knocking the ice type out. Pryce nodded and withdrew his Pokemon, replacing it with a Piloswine as the ref called out a first victory for Arthur. The large hairy swine grunted as it found footing on the slick ground. Arthur stared for a moment before calling Spark back and replacing it with his first partner.

"Let's do this Blaze! Light it up!" The fire type came out and immediately lit the fire on his back roaring his arrival to the crowd's pleasure. The first battle was rather quick and uneventful minus the falling hail which was still pelting everyone watching.

"What the hell is this?" Blaze asked incredulous as the first hailstones collided with him.

"Its hail. I'm guessing that his Piloswine has the snow cloak ability, meaning that this hailstorm is going to help with its evasion" Arthur responded.

"Perhaps against others maybe. Not me." Blaze grinned as he amped up the heat causing some of the smaller hailstones to melt before even coming close to touching the ground.

"Well then, let's see that new eruption attack." Piloswine started charging in and the crowd really began cheering.

"You think we don't know how to handle fire types? I've been around too long not to have some defenses built up against them" Pryce taunted.

"I'm sure you do. I know that Piloswine is part ground type, but I also know that Blaze is the fastest fire type around, and the most powerful. Now you'll see why I say that!"

Lyra watched on as Blaze closed the gap against Piloswine faster than he'd ever moved before. Arthur must have trained harder than ever to get Blaze's speed that high, though the steam coming off Blaze's back and at his feet from the melting ice may have had a factor in making the volcano Pokemon look even faster.

Blaze moved in close. His opponent was building up a mud bomb attack but was moving far too slow. Grinning, Blaze blasted the furry pig at point blank range with his eruption attack. The snow and ice surrounding the two instantly turned to steam as flames lit up the entire building. Heat washed over all the people in the room, along with the smell of singed hair. Steam swirled around the battlefield, and Arthur felt as though he was in a sauna more than in an icy gym. Only one dark shape was a visible to the trainers near the pool, and Arthur was able to see a flickering light coming from it, confirming that the standing Pokemon was indeed Blaze. It was still close to three minutes before the steam had cleared enough for the ref to verify that the Piloswine was indeed knocked out. Pryce was stunned.

"I must say, I'm impressed young man. Not many people have ever been able to take down my Piloswine in just one move. In fact, this is the first time since I was your age."

"Well like I said, Blaze and I are a totally different type of challenge."

"That you most certainly are. That training has paid off I see. Well let us see how you handle my Dewgong." The evolved form of Seel was sent out, a graceful water dancer of sorts. It slid into the pool of water without so much as a splash, impressing the crowd who were all on their feet. Most trainers couldn't handle the cold gym and thus began making mistakes which allowed Pryce to gain the upper hand. Arthur on the other hand, did not even seem fazed by the cold. He had just steam-rolled two of Pryce's Pokemon without breaking a sweat.

"Blaze, come on back. Spark will handle this one." The fire type nodded walking back. He had shown his power already. Spark re-entered the battle just as the hail let up.

"Much better. Now what manner of creature do I face this time?"

"It's a Dewgong. Currently underwater" Arthur said pointedly.

"Shall I bring it back out?"

"If you would be so kind." The Magneton floated forward unleashing lightning which struck the pool at various points. It wasn't long before the sea lion was on the surface wincing in pain. Pryce was frowning, noting that his water type was paralyzed. Unable to attack or defend, Spark was granted a free attack, finishing off the battle in a rather simple fashion. The crowd roared their approval.

"Sir, we have everything in place. All personnel have been prepped and are awaiting your command." The leaner man looked up over the laptop which was connected to the city above him. All he did was utter a single word.

"Begin."

"Pretty impressive battle hey?" the man sitting beside Lyra said.

"It was yeah. I didn't realize how powerful Arthur had grown" Lyra answered distractedly.

"Most trainers have difficulty with Pryce, even though ice types have numerous weaknesses. But Arthur seemed to control the battle the entire time." Lyra was nodding in agreement, still watching her friend accept his gym badge from the elder leader.

"You seem to know this young man quite well. Are you two perhaps together?" the man asked. Lyra turned beet red and faced the rather normal looking person beside her.

"No, no, nothing like that. We've simply been travelling together for some time. You really get to know someone when you do that."

"Aye that you do. So where will you two be off to next?"

"I believe Arthur wants to challenge the Blackthorn gym next."

"Lofty goal. That leader there is a handful to hear everyone talk about her."

"Do you know about the leader?" Lyra asked.

"Alas I do not know much. What I do know is a short cut through the mountains however. Here, come with me, I can grab my map for you!" Lyra's face showed a hint of suspicion which the man laughed at. "No need to worry. I simply meant before you and Arthur head off out of the gym. Come see me and I'll show you where you ought to go."

Lyra looked around the lobby for the man who was to give her the map. Arthur still wasn't there, but with everyone milling around, Lyra figured she should simply grab it before they left. Wandering around, she was unable to spot the man she was looking for. Because she was so distracted with looking for the map man and Arthur however, she missed the man coming up behind her and placing a cloth over her face. She inhaled to scream out, but instead found herself inhaling some type of chemical which instantly put her to sleep in the man's arms. And miraculously, without anyone actually seeing, the man snuck away with Lyra in his arms.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 36  
Lucky (Togetic) - lv. 34  
Muscle (Machoke) - lv. 33  
Delphin (Vaporeon) - lv. 34  
Syrio (Scyther) - lv. 34  
Spark (Magneton) - lv. 33

I do hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! I apologize for being so busy, but that time of year keeps me out of the house pretty much every day all day. Thus I am now finally posting the next chapter! I have heard some feedback from some people that they are upset about the death of Boo. I assure you, I hate killing off characters, however, because this is a Nuzlocke storyline, and because I am trying to make it more realistic, fatal battles can occur. Obviously I do my best to avoid them, but sometimes things happen that I am not expecting (critical hits for example). I'm sorry if this upsets you, but I do not plan on changing my path.

That being said, I do really appreciate the feedback. It's important to help me grow as a writer and to create works that you in turn will enjoy more.

Now a tidbit about this chapter. I added Spark, who was caught as a Magnemite and trained up. There was a decent amount of grinding involved but it got there. As to the voicing of the character. For anyone who has played the Halo series, imagine Spark talking as Guilty Spark. That is the inspiration for some of its personality. That's all I have for now so please let me know how you feel!


	42. Chapter 41 - Team Rocket's Ascension

Chapter 41 – Team Rocket's Ascension

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Arthur demanded. The young man had exited the gym with Pryce only to find out that Lyra was missing. She had been seen talking with a man and then the next thing anyone seemed to know, she was missing. Arthur was already thinking the worst.

"We'll find her Arthur. I'll get..." Pryce was cut off by an officer.

"Sir I have urgent news!" the young policeman said.

"Well come on, out with it" Pryce urged after a moment of silence. The officer looked quickly at Arthur, somewhat uneasy about delivering the news in front of a relatively unknown person. Even if said person just defeated the local gym leader.

"Whatever you need to tell me, you can say in front of Arthur" Pryce said.

"Yes sir. We've just received word about an attack in Goldenrod."

Lance stared in disbelief at the TV screen. Karen was in shock and even Bruno had nothing to say. Koga was looking on through narrowed eyes, wearing an expression of frustration.

"No..." Karen whispered.

"Lance we have to do something!" Will demanded. He was just as shocked as everyone else, but at the same time, his emotions were running high and he felt the need to be out there fighting back. The banner rolling across the bottom of the footage was stating that Goldenrod was indeed under siege from Team Rocket. They must have been recruiting everyone from the lowest walks of life to take to the streets and cause utter chaos. However, Lance could see the order spread thinly throughout, meaning that someone was at least pushing the chaos in directions.

"They did it right and attacked all the important areas first. Radio tower to lock down communications, gym section to prevent a resistance from local leadership, government offices to slow reaction times..." Koga said more to himself, analyzing the strategy involved.

"We need to get there ASAP" Lance finally said in a quiet voice.

"And do what?" Bruno asked.

"Help."

"Lance, we're five against one thousand. We may be the best, but even we can't possibly beat those odds." Lance frowned at Bruno's words. He was right of course. A head on attack wouldn't work. But infiltration might.

"What about sneaking in?" Everyone looked at Lance as if he were crazy. "We all know who's in charge. If we can find Archer, we could put a stop to this."

"I know where he'll be" Karen stated. The four elite trainers turned on her.

"You do?" Will asked.

"There" she responded pointing at the TV screen.

Arthur wasted no time in getting back to Goldenrod. Pryce had found him transport on a plane which was used to fly in supplies from time to time, and as such, the young trainer was back to the sprawling metropolis far faster than he could have imagined. He knew that the man Lyra had talked to was Team Rocket. They had brought her here and attacked the largest city in the region. They were an illness and a corruption which had to be stamped out.

Fires from various parts of the city lit up the night sky and blotted out the stars with their smoke. The pilot was forced to land just east, but Arthur was alright with that. It would allow him to sneak into the city unawares. What he wasn't ready for however was to walk into an operational camp with tons of trainers and people running in all directions.

"Where the hell did you touch down?" Arthur yelled over the noise to the pilot.

"Got told to set 'er down 'ere. Some'in to do with whatever the 'ell's happenin around these parts" the man responded. Nodding, Arthur climbed down from the aircraft. He watched as a rather large man ran up waving his arms.

"What the hell are you thinking, trying to come here? Haven't you heard what's happening?" the man said in a deep voice. All sense of humour was gone from the tanned face. Instead, worry and lack of sleep seemed to be taking its toll.

"I'm here to help" Arthur said cautiously. "Who's in charge?"

"That'd be the champion. But he's too busy right now so I'll get..." Arthur cut the man off.

"Lance is here? Then I need to talk to him now."

"Can't let you do that kid."

"Like hell you can't."

"Hey, like it or not, you're speaking to an Elite. I take my orders from Lance right now, and I'm telling you he's unavailable. Now, if you want to help, there's some hands required in passing out food and goods to those who managed to get out of the city before the siege." It suddenly dawned on Arthur who he was talking to. This was Bruno, the fighting master of both Kanto and Johto. While he was usually full of humour and prone to over-exaggeration, he was renowned for his dedication to training.

"I'm sorry Bruno but that just ain't gonna cut it. I need to speak with Lance. This is urgent. My names Arthur, and I've worked with Lance. You've got to believe me and take me to him now." The fighting master looked the young man up and down.

"Where'd you work with Lance?"

"In Mahogany last month. I've had previous dealings with Team Rocket too." That statement shocked the Elite, Arthur could tell. After another moment Bruno motioned to follow him.

Lance looked up from the map of Goldenrod spread across the table as Bruno entered and a young man. He was about to look back down when his mind recognized the young man with the fighting master.

"Arthur?" Lance inquired. The young man nodded. "What in the name of Arceus are you doing here?"

"They took Lyra." The way Arthur said that statement left both Bruno and Lance chilled. Arthur was here for his friend, and Lance knew in that moment that if he allowed this young man in there, all hell would break loose. And there was a good chance Arthur would become overwhelmed and possibly even killed.

"I'm sorry Arthur to hear that but..."

"But nothing Lance. I'm going in there."

"We can't even get in there! It's not just Team Rocket in there. Some of the underbelly of Goldenrod have boosted their ranks."

"What's your point? There's no way they can possibly block off the entire city."

"No that's true but it takes them no time at all to get people in place to overwhelm anyone trying to enter. Even Karen is having trouble getting in."

"Can you contact anyone in the city?"

"We've managed to contact Whitney but she's confined to her gym." Arthur stepped forward and started looking at the map. It was then that both Koga and Karen walked in. Lance, Bruno and Arthur turned and looked at them.

"Got them" Karen said as Koga held up a few pairs of Rocket uniforms.

Archer looked around at the city. The night was illuminated by the glow of fires in various parts of the city. He was contemplating Petrel's foolishness still. The idiot had brought that girl travelling with the young man who had twice found out and stopped Team Rockets operations. In both instances he had the help of someone who was his superior, but it was becoming uncanny. There were so many similarities to Red...

"Sir?" a grunt asked from the doorway.

"What?" Archer snapped.

"Arianna is here sir."

"Send her in." Archer stayed by the window and waited as Arianna entered and walked over to his side.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she whispered.

"For some. Proton may have gone too far."

"It's one lousy city Arch. I wouldn't worry too much. You can take over Saffron or Vermillion if you like before long." The longing in her voice was hard to miss.

"You are thinking far ahead Ariana."

"Am I? Oh whatever shall I do?" she responded in a high, girlish voice.

"You've hidden away the chairman and the girl?"

"Of course. Why that idiot kidnapped her in the first place I'll never know, but she's not our concern any longer. Why didn't you simply kill her however?"

"Because, if that young man does come chasing her, and is as headstrong as both you and Petrel say he is, then I can use her as a bargaining chip to avoid his tearing through our ranks with the Elite Four by his side. They are formidable enough as a combined strength."

"You really think he would."

"I know he would. Unlike most around here, I do see that young man's potential. He's just come across us when he was weaker. But guaranteed, after your battle with him, he's far stronger than any of us can imagine."

"You make him sound like Red. Giovanni spoke the same way about him." Ariana said with a pout.

"And he was right wasn't he." Ariana frowned. Archer looked once at the woman beside him. Power made her beautiful, but it wasn't enough to stop what Arthur or Red could do. Those were the trainers which even legends looked to.

Arthur walked through the streets. Goldenrod was a desolate place it seemed. Not a soul had been seen since Arthur and Karen had entered the city. The Elite walking beside him was on a mission to get Whitney out of her gym where she had been holed up for the past two and a half weeks. Arthur on the other hand was mounting an assault on the radio tower.

The two parted ways without much fan fare. Neither needed to tell the other what was at stake or what needed to be done. The other Elites along with the Champion were waiting for Karen's signal to enter the city and begin the counterstrike. Lance was still wary however. There was no way to know for sure if Archer was being truthful about a signal to control Pokemon, and due to this, Lance didn't want to take the chance that Archer had that power.

Only one person was present as Arthur entered the tower. A grunt who didn't spare Arthur a second look until another person rushed inside.

"Hey!" the grunt yelled. "What do you think you're doing here?" The person at the door to the tower turned around and Arthur's heart stopped for a minute.

"Fuck off you low life scum" Zeke said glaring at the grunt. Arthur quickly looked from Zeke to the guard and back again as he noticed Zeke's face. The red headed trainer had recognized him.

"How the high and mighty have fallen. I shouldn't be surprised that some douchebag like you turned to this shit organization. Feeling too weak now Arthur? Had to join these fucktards did you?" Zeke taunted. The boy was sneering and also highly pissed off Arthur could see.

"This isn't what you think Zeke."

"Oh? What you don't think I don't know what that outfit means? Team Rocket things they own this place but I'm about to bring them to their knees."

"Who the hell are you two?" The grunt asked, moving forward. A Raticate was following, not quite sure what to do. Before he could react however, both Arthur and Zeke released their Pokemon and knocked the unsuspecting guard unconscious.

"Turning on them now cause I'm here?" Zeke asked with venom.

"No I'm here to find Lyra. They kidnapped her after we shut down their operations in Mahogany. I stole this uniform so I could get in here."

"Bull-fucking-shit. I don't believe you."

"You know what Zeke," Arthur said getting up in the other young man's face. "I really don't give two shits about what you think. I'm here to find my friend and stop Team Rocket. Either you can help, or you can leave."

"You think you're so fucking moral and better than me don't you" the red head asked just as assertive.

"No I think you're here for a similar reason as me. I don't know why but there's a reason as to why you're here Zeke. You hate Team Rocket for some unknown reason. Before I thought it was because they were on the other side of the striving for a power over people which simply cannot be obtained. But now I believe there's more to it."

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Zeke turned away, suddenly looking younger than he was. Like a child looking lost and for their parents.

"No you don't Zeke, but don't lie to yourself anymore" Arthur said softly. "There's more to life than power. And you've started to realize this I think. But until you believe it, you can't obtain that which would make your life that much more. There's a potential you and your Pokemon have that you haven't even come close to encountering yet. But you can't get there unless you believe both you and your Pokmeon can get there."

"You learn that from that bleeding heart dragon master?"

"No, I learned that the hard way, and from friends and those around me. My friends have shown me more than I can even put words too. It's these experiences which bind us closer and allow us to achieve all that we have." Zeke was staring down, shoulders slumped. It was as if Arthur had suddenly held up a mirror in front of Zeke, and that which the young man had been pursuing was shown all behind him. And it came in the forms of the six Pokemon whom he had bonded with. Suddenly without word, Zeke walked away and out of the tower.

"Good luck Zeke..." Arthur whispered.

Lyra woke to a dimly lit area. Her head was pounding, but the cold floor she seemed to be on dulled the sensation somewhat. A groan escaped her throat.

"Ah you're finally awake" a voice said from somewhere above her. Lyra squinted trying to get her eyes to adjust. She opened her mouth to speak but found her tongue wouldn't respond and her throat too dry to talk.

"Just take it easy. Here, some water. Drink slow though. You've been out for some time I'd wager." A man lowered himself into her view and slowly brought Lyra into a sitting position. A glass touched her lips, quickly followed by the cool wetness of the water the man spoke of. A small dribble worked its way down, and the cold brought more sensation into Lyra's body.

"Where am I?" she finally managed to say.

"I believe we are in Goldenrod's underground." Lyra's eyes shot open and she jumped up.

"What?" she yelled.

"Stay calm. How about we start over? I am the director of the radio tower."

"My name is Lyra. I was travelling with my friend. He'd just defeated Pryce and I was waiting outside for him, but that's all I remember..." Lyra trailed off looking down. Tears were starting to blur Lyra's vision.

"Then you hadn't heard about Team Rocket laying siege to Goldenrod." Lyra shook her head. "Do you think you're friend would come here?" Lyra looked up at the older man. His brown suit was rumpled and looked far worse for wear, but she supposed she didn't look a hell of a lot better.

"I don't know." Lyra's entire being so badly wanted to believe that Arthur would come and help, but he was just one person. Surely the League would step in though. How could they not?

"Well someone is coming. This much I know. Haven't seen this much activity around here for days. Everyone is running around now though, like the whole place is coming down." The director turned towards the door to this shared cell, almost as if he was expecting someone to come bursting through. And almost as if on cue, the door opened.

Arthur stood on the threshold of the cell. Two people were in there, one an older man, and the other, the very person he had come to save.

"Arthur!" Lyra yelled in surprise. Arthur stepped in and ran over to his friend, hugging her tight.

"Arceus I thought they had killed you..." the young man whispered. Lyra was crying in full now, something about everything going on scaring her. She was completely lost in every sense. The only thing keeping her here was the man whose arms she sagged into.

"You must be the friend she was just describing" the older man said. Arthur looked over at the ruffled looking man.

"Yes sir. And I take it, you're the director."

"Correct you are son."

"The leaders of this whole shit-show have locked themselves atop the tower."

"I'm not surprised. But we must be quick. They obviously haven't yet activated the signal I heard them talking about, but if they do, and begin broadcasting, then they could in theory enslave any and all Pokemon!"

"Yeah we stopped that little experiment in Mahogany. Apparently they've stepped up their game" Arthur said with a bit of a grimace.

"I'm in no shape to go up against anyone from Team Rocket. I hate to ask this of you, but you must stop them" the director pleaded.

"That was my intention. I had to make sure Lyra here was safe first."

"I can take care of her. Here take this card key. It should unlock any and all doors at the tower. You should contact the League as well. Let them know what is truly going on here."

"They're already here and fighting back. And thank you. Get up to the surface and be careful. There are lots of non-Rocket people wreaking havoc up there."

"You be careful too." Arthur transferred his friend into the directors' sturdy grip. Lyra was still crying but looked up in to Arthur's deep blue-grey eyes when he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face.

"I think these belong to you." Lyra looked down and saw her Poke-balls in Arthur's hand. Fresh tears began washing down her face.

"Arthur..." The young man placed a finger on her lips. And with that he left.

_Be careful young one. They are ready._ That steady presence entered his mind once more, calming Arthur.

"They definitely are not ready for me."

_They are ready for something. I dare not enter their minds. However, we believe in you. This is a task you must not fail._

"I won't Argyra. That I promise." An image of a warm sensation entered Arthur's being at that, and he smiled. The elevator doors opened out to the lobby before the observation deck. And standing before the doors was none other than Ariana.

"So you've come here alone this time? What a mistake. I'm afraid I'm just simply going to have to punish you." Arthur's eyes grew cold, but the smile remained.

"Ariana, your lust for power is about to meet its match. Come, let us begin this dance."

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 36  
Lucky (Togetic) - lv. 34  
Muscle (Machoke) - lv. 33  
Delphin (Vaporeon) - lv. 34  
Syrio (Scyther) - lv. 34  
Spark (Magneton) - lv. 33

Hello everyone. Sincere apologies about the time between posts. Life has been more than busy lately. Between some coaching that I do, travel and work going out of business, I haven't been home much as of late. So hopefully this chapter somewhat makes up for it. Oh and I do hope you appreciate the cliffhanger!


	43. Chapter 42 - Archer

Chapter 42 – Archer

Ariana's serpent wound its way around its trainer to come up before Arthur. The venomous snake stared straight at Arthur, seemingly knowing it was the one which caused such pain in Arthur only a month earlier. Arthur stared straight back at the cold unblinking eyes and brought out his steel type. Ariana cocked an eyebrow at the Magneton.

"So you've already replaced the Pokemon I killed I see. I do so wonder, if you've already gotten past, how do you really view Pokemon? Perhaps I was right in guessing that you weren't so different from us here."

"Ariana, I'm the complete opposite to you" Arthur said. "I am the counter-balance to your chaos. I come here bringing about your end, just as Red did three years ago when this group attempted to go against nature and balance. You have yet to learn that when you do something such as attempt to overrun everyone out there, something pushes back."

"You are nothing but a child" the woman nearly shrieked.

"If I am such a child, then why is it that I understand more about what you represent than even you do?"

"Arbok, use glare!" Ariana yelled. Arthur knew in that moment that he would win. Her quickness to battle rather than banter showed the young man that this dangerous woman was lost within her own madness.

"Spark look at me!" The electric type turned around and floated in front of Arthur.

"I await your command." Arthur held up one hand pausing his friend. The opposing Pokemon was still glaring at the magnet Pokemon. It held up for close to thirty seconds before the gaze wavered and Arthur attacked.

"Now thundershock!" Arcs of electricity raced across the air igniting every nerve in the purple snake. Arbok writhed in pain at the currents tracing through its body. When it didn't move right away, Arthur realized that the serpent had been paralyzed.

"Move now Arbok!" Ariana yelled. The cobra attempted moving but was unable to. Spark on the other hand was floating towards the paralyzed opponent, gathering up any metal objects.

"Finish this Spark."

"Initiating attack sequence. Firing!" The magnet bomb flew out and connected with Arbok with a sickening crunch.

"I'll kill you for that you vermin!" Ariana screamed, sending out her Vileplume.

"Spark, that's enough for now! Time to heat things up Blaze!" Arthur threw out his next Pokeball releasing Blaze into the corridor. The volcano Pokemon roared and ignited his flame heating up the small hallway significantly.

"Use lava plume!" The eruption of heat that Blaze released was absolutely suffocating. Both Arthur and Ariana were sweating and having trouble breathing in it, but neither person was about to give in. Blaze held his attack overlong, the rage he felt at the opposing trainer directing his thoughts. The plant that he had been sent out against would need serious medical attention after the flames which had just enwreathed it.

Ariana shrieked once more in frustration sending out her final Pokemon. Arthur wasn't the least bit surprised that she hadn't come to realize that he wasn't the average trainer. Last time the two of them had battled, Arthur was fueled by pure rage and grief. Now his emotions were tempered. The presence still at the back of his mind kept him level and balanced. In complete control. Ariana on the other hand was unhinged and now attacking without abandon, much like an injured or cornered animal.

Spark went back in against Ariana's Murkrow. The small avian didn't stand much of a chance in the face of a steel/electric type. As soon as the dark type fell from the air, Ariana closed in. Flying at Arthur, the young trainer finally came face to face with what boiled under the surface of all whom felt the need for unlimited power; a mask of fury and fear at that which they could not comprehend.

"You will not hurt my trainer!" Spark called out as the red headed woman flew at Arthur. A thunder wave attack froze the Rocket executive and prevented her from moving. Muscles twitching, she fell to the ground staring up with tear filled eyes at the trainer who had now twice defeated her. Arthur recalled his Pokemon and simply moved on leaving Ariana where she lay.

The elevator climbed up to the observation deck of the radio tower. Arthur climbed off and looked around. Staring out over the city, which now faced the rising sun, was a man in a black suit. He was taller than Arthur and had teal hair. The last remaining executive turned at Arthur's footsteps.

"So you're the young man I've been hearing so much about. I'm impressed that you've made it this far" Archer said in a quiet yet strong voice.

"You're the senator aren't you?"

"Yes I am. My name is Archer. I began this plan over five years ago, while still under Giovanni's tutelage. It was he in fact that allowed me to gain office. Since then, I've been developing this plan to restore Team Rocket to its rightful place in this world."

"By taking over the radio tower?"

"Taking this tower over was just step one. Through this, we could gain control to the most powerful Pokemon in trainers hands, ensuring no resistance to our takeover. Unfortunately, some of our members made some grave mistakes. Thus, we come full circle to our present situation." Archer looked back once more over the city on fire.

"Why do this though? Why upset the balance?"

"Upset the balance? What balance do you speak of? This society of laziness? This society, where we have parasites sucking all that people hold dear out from those who do the work?"

"I'm not saying what we have now is perfect..."

"It's the furthest thing from it!" Archer exclaimed. "Those who we put into positions of power, do nothing but fumble in ignorance with it. That or they are instead just puppets to others who are in stations above them. Thus we slowly kill all that we care about."

"And so you propose that Team Rocket, an organization which subverts science to its own twisted ends, a criminal organization, is instead a better option. Your proposal is to set you and your cronies on top of the world as dictators and tyrants to serve out justice and keep the peace as you see fit."

"You are sharp I'll give you that, but wrong."

"Please do explain."

"Team Rocket is here to right many wrongs. Giovanni had his way of running things and that is what exposed him to Red. He erred when he underestimated those underneath him."

"That doesn't answer why your solution is better" Arthur said frowning.

"No, but Giovanni's goals and ideals were right. Why allow this corrupt system to thrive?"

"Because those who are corrupt eventually get exposed and justice runs its course."

"Is that what you believe?" Archer demanded fixing Arthur with a stare.

"Not entirely no. But we have a semblance of balance. There are people out there who do try to do good in this world. People who do make an attempt at keeping our world and society in balance." Arthur wasn't sure he was getting anywhere with this man in front of him. Archer had looked away again and placed a hand into his pocket.

"I see what you are trying to say. But I challenge your beliefs. And the only proof I need is to have you look around and see what society has sent in order to prove that there is balance in this life. A young teenage man, against an entire organization."

"I have help Archer."

"I see none around you."

"That's because you don't see Pokemon and people the same way I do."

"Then allow us to test that assertion!" Archer's hand flew out of his pocket along with a Pokeball releasing a Houndour.

"Delphin, I need your help!" Arthur brought forth his bubble jet Pokemon. Delphin landed lightly on the observation deck floor and looked down upon his opponent. Archer and Arthur stared across at one another, neither making a noise or move. The tension continued to rise, until at the same time, both men raised their hands and shouted.

"Delphin use surf!"  
"Houndour attack with crunch!" The fire type closed the distance quickly, almost fast enough to prevent being hit by the surge of water Delphin had summoned forth. Unfortunately for the Houndour, the surf attack was unleashed just as it was about to latch its jaws around Delphin's neck. A wave of water rose and sent the canine flying back against the glass, cracking the window. Archer frowned as he withdrew his dark type and replaced it with a Koffing.

"The reports of your strength I see were not quite accurate."

"Flattery won't stop me from taking you down Archer."

"Believe me boy, I wasn't attempting flattery." Arthur brought back Delphin and used instead Lucky. The small avian looked over at the floating ball of gas and scrunched up his face.

"That is a rather disgusting smell, wouldn't you say?" Lucky noted before glowing purple.

"Careful it's a poison type" Arthur noted as the poison gas Pokmeon started spewing forth black clouds to obscure everyone's vision.

"Going to be hard to attack in this smoke!" Lucky called out.

"Just use your other senses to pinpoint it and hit it with an extrasensory!" Lucky closed his eyes and pushed out his abilities as far as they would go. It took a moment but he was able to lock on to the Koffing floating off to his left. Turning left, Lucky let loose his extrasensory attack, scoring a direct hit.

"No!" Archer yelled out. "How are you so powerful?" the executive demanded.

"I told you," Arthur responded as the clouds cleared, "I have a different opinion about my Pokemon than you!" Delphin was brought back out as Archer brought out his prized Houndoom.

"Use faint attack!" Archer called out. Houndoom disappeared from view but that didn't faze Arthur.

"Start prepping surf Delphin!" The Vaporeon spread its stance and began gathering a pool of water at its feet. It wasn't long before the fire type appeared once more and struck Delphin from his right. The attack sent the bubble jet Pokemon skidding across the floor, but Delphin was still able to flick its tail and launch his own attack. A wall of water spread out and struck the canine with a force that immediately knocked the dark type out. Rolling back to his feet, Delphin looked over and cried out its victory. Archer fell to his knees.

"I can't believe this. A mere child undoing Team Rocket once more..." he whispered.

"Not just a mere child Archer. It has been your undoing twice now." Archer looked up at Arthur's words. "Red and I aren't just children playing at battling. We are the ones who truly understand and believe in our ideals. We are the balance to chaos and anarchy. We are the people who rise up and fight back against the unjust and corrupt. So not just children, but so much more."

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Quilava) - lv. 37  
Lucky (Togetic) - lv. 38  
Muscle (Machoke) - lv. 35  
Delphin (Vaporeon) - lv. 35  
Syrio (Scyther) - lv. 35  
Spark (Magneton) - lv. 35

So I decided I would try my hand at a bit of social commentary here. Not quite sure if it turned out the way I'm hoping yet so please let me know your thoughts. Hopefully I've been at least a little bit thought provoking. If you do have questions please ask!


	44. Chapter 43 - Rising

Chapter 43 – Rising

Arthur looked down upon the city nestled in the mountains valley. It had been over a month since the siege of Goldenrod, and his subsequent defeat of Team Rocket. His team of Pokemon came up on the rise beside him.

"The last gym is down there?" Blaze asked to Arthur's right. The trainer nodded his head and looked to his starter. The fire type was looking refreshed, the first time in months. While travelling, Arthur had not battled a single person, nor Pokemon as he needed time to recover from the events of his travels. Both he and his team. Even Lucky was looking better. A shining white light amongst the various colours assembled within the team.

"A battle in the den of dragons. I've heard of this place before. We should be careful" Delphin said.

"I doubt we'll be allowed in the actual den. It is a sacred place, something close to legends. Only dragons and their like are allowed there" Arthur noted.

"So they say. And yet we find others who train" Delphin countered.

"Means that they will be powerful opponents" Syrio piped in. "I look forward to testing them!" The Scyther flapped his wings as if already ready to strike.

"Following this path will lead down to the gym" Spark noted.

"No kidding magnets..." Blaze muttered. Arthur smiled as his Pokemon bantered back and forth. It had taken weeks for some semblance of normalcy to return to this group. The events which had conspired in Goldenrod had shaken all of them to their cores. Even now, the vast city was still recovering from the attack. Those involved still being rounded up and judged. It was an incident unheard of before. To see the unmasking and unveiling of such depravity of humanity and society, it showed Arthur what he was truly up against. It gave to him, an understanding of what Argyra and the legends spoke of. Balance was not something simply accorded to the world. It was a constantly shifting and changing. This meant that Arthur's job was not finished, but rather something that was just beginning.

The group headed down the path towards Blackthorn city where awaited the last key to unlocking the path to challenging the Champion.

Clair wandered once more through her gym. Those who trained under her looked away in fear. The young dragon tamers wrath was something to behold indeed. And now word had come that the young trainer who had single handily taken down Team Rocket was coming to challenge Clair in her domain. Already the town was bursting with those who would watch the battle. Clair however had denied all requests to film the battle or for those not of the Dragons Den to even see the battle. If the trainer even made it to Clair herself.

"Lady Clair!" one of the trainers called out as she sat down at the head of her gym.

"Speak."

"He comes."

"I am ready."

Arthur entered the gym and was blasted by heat coming from the superheated floor. The bubbling geysers and superheated water sent clouds of steam up into the air. Stan was there once more waiting and smiling as Arthur walked forward.

"Good day oh hero!" Stan called out. "I see you enter, but I fail to see your beautiful friend with you!"

"Lyra has returned home for a time" Arthur responded, his face dropping slightly.

"I'm sorry to hear that" the gym advisor responded, his cherubic face saddening.

"Not to cause offence Stan, but I would rather not speak of it."

"Of course not my friend! On to lighter topics then! You'll see before you a path. Careful however, the pools beneath are heated by the molten core of the Earth. And thus, we get this balmy weather! Dragons love it" Stan explained.

"And ice types hate it..." Arthur muttered. It was no wonder why Clair was so successful within her own gym. The closest weakness, and the more evident typing was reduced in power within the gym. Stan was still smiling.

"Thank you Stan."

"Good luck my boy!" Stan said as he watched Arthur stepped out on to the path.

It was said around the region that those who trained under certain gym leaders were amongst the best trainers around. Gym leaders such as Clair, Blue, Sabrina. Arthur was quickly realizing however that the trainers under Clair were only so strong due to their proximity to the Dragons Den and the Pokemon which were procured from such. Dragons in their own right were a powerful typing. A natural resistance to the elements and powerful attacks made them formidable foes.

Before coming in, Arthur had told his team that he would be using Lucky as a secret weapon. However, due to the unpredictability of dragons when it came to attacks, he decided that Lucky would be held in reserve. Spark on the other hand was up to start things off.

Walking up to Clair's platform, Arthur noticed the small amount of fanfare. The audience area was only filled by those who lived in town. The young trainer was grateful for the lack of media. As of late it was becoming increasingly difficult to avoid them.

"I am Clair" the strong voice called out from the tall, blue haired woman. Her cape thrown back, revealing a skin tight black and blue outfit, hugging her fit form. Knee high boots encased her lower legs and added a small bit of height to her. "I can hold my own against even the Elite Four."

"So I've heard. You power is talked about across the region" Arthur stated.

"And you still want to face me? Fine. Let us begin." The ref stepped forward. Arthur frowned slightly at the angry tone she seemed to be taking.

"This will be a four on four match. Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute. Trainers ready?" The ref looked to both Arthur and Clair whom nodded. "Then let us begin!"

"Gyrados begin!" Clair sent out her first Pokemon to begin the slaughter. She would crush this tiny trainer.

"Spark! Let's begin!" The Magneton burst forth and immediately quailed before the towering rampage Pokemon. Gyrados roared before beginning its attack. Purple fire began forming within the maw of the giant sea serpent. In response, Spark began arcing electricity amongst the magnets adorning its body.

"NOW!" Clair yelled. Moving forward, the draconic fire burst forth from Gyrados' mouth and engulfed the electric type.

"Let's go Spark!" The electricity was released at once, tracing its way back up the purple flames into the water types mouth. Clair's Gyrados roared its pain as the electricity ignited the nerves throughout its long body. The serpent-like Pokemon ripped its head back wincing.

"Hit it again!" Once more the yellow lightning shot out and tore through the part flying type. The blue Pokemon fell hard to the floor, a small groan escaping its throat.

"We haven't even begun yet" Clair shouted as she returned her Gyrados to its Pokeball. Arthur's eyes narrowed. Clair was overcome by self confidence. He knew that the gym leader had not faced a challenger in some time which actually caused a challenge, but now Arthur was suspecting there was something else at play as well. A Dragonair replaced the Gyrados on the field.

"Spark come back. It's Delphin's turn." The Vaporeon burst forth quivering with readiness.

"Use thunder wave!" Clair called. The dragon fanned out its wings on its head as the orb on its neck started to glow yellow. Blue lightning arced out at the Dragonair's call, wrapping itself around the water type. Vaporeon clenched its eyes shut and lowered its head as its nerves were sent tingling. Muscles all over its body began tightening and loosening.

"Try and fight through it Delphin. Find a pattern and attack through it. Aurora beam!" Arthur yelled. Delphin's eyes snapped open and it quickly adjusted its breathing to fix the attempted paralysis. Fanning its fins out, the water type let out the multicoloured beam of icy light. The dragon across the field attempted to avoid the attack, but was unable to fully get out of the way from the beam. Ice covered the scales of the blue body.

"You truly believe that you can defeat my dragons?" Clair asked. The dragon in question was moving about the field, including under the heated water.

"I do yes. All Pokemon have their weaknesses, including dragons. Though I see you have gone to great lengths to mitigate those" Arthur said watching Dragonair moving through the water.

"I have done nothing of the sort. This gym was built long ago and used as a training ground for dragon masters!" Clair said with anger and venom.

"Are you threatened by me Clair?"Arthur asked. People watching went deathly silent.

"You dare question a gym leader?" the blue haired woman asked, barely above a whisper.

"I question those who believe they are above all others."

"Dragon pulse!" Clair shrieked. Dragonair burst out of the water and fired a pulsating beam which struck Delphin from the front-right. The attack knocked the Vaporeon's front leg out from under him and flung him back.

"You alright Del?"

"I'm fine. Not sure if I can follow it in however" the water type responded.

"I wouldn't bother. That water wouldn't allow for an ice type attack anyway. Wait for it to come out again, then hit it." Delphin nodded and walked closer to the floors edge. Clair did not voice anything watching the Vaporeon closely. The battle seemed to become a standstill, with the water type watching and waiting, while Dragonair stayed below the water's surface. It was minutes of waiting while Arthur watched Clair, waiting for her to make a move.

"Attack!" Clair called out once more. The dragon burst out, the pulsating beam once more prepared in its mouth. Delphin was much more ready however, launching another aurora beam attack. The lights struck the dragon full in the head, snapping it back and sending it once more into the water below unconscious. Clair took a half step back in shock. Then she recalled her fallen Dragonair, sending out another in its stead. A similar strategy ensued, the only difference being the use of air and water to avoid attacks sent out by Delphin.

"How have you avoided any paralysis?" Clair now questioned as her second Dragonair fell.

"Because I understand Delphin, and how his body reacts. By countering this, I allow him to attack. And I know that he can withstand any attack sent forth. Combine all of these traits with a desire to win, and you see before the reason as to why I will claim your badge." Arthur fixed the leader with a stare cold enough to match her burning rage.

"You believe to be better than me? You haven't seen anything yet!" Clair sent out her Kingdra, her strongest Pokemon.

"Muscle, your turn to shine!" The Machoke entered and waited.

"You let your inexperience come through now! Finish this Kingdra!" The dragon Pokemon launched a high pressured hydro pump straight for Muscle. The fighter was unable to move fast enough to avoid the attack and was sent flying against a far wall. A loud crack reverberated throughout the air, causing Arthur's breath to catch. His Pokemon had just become crippled. It seemed as though Muscle was unaware of this however, and Arthur watched with tears in his eyes as the fighting type struggled through the intense spray and leapt clear.

"Hit it again Kingdra!" Clair yelled. Time slowed down for Arthur as he knew another attack could fatally injure his Pokemon. The dragon began breathing in, and Arthur called Muscle back to its Pokeball. The red beam shot out faster than the water arrived, carrying back Muscle into safety.

"You see what real power is?" Clair shouted. "No one has been able to defeat my Kingdra for ages!"

"Clair you truly don't understand what power means. But I do. And now, you've awakened it!" Arthur threw out another Pokeball, his last option. Both Delphin and Spark were injured, and Blaze was weak to water type moves. Lucky could withstand dragon type attacks, but would not be fast enough to avoid that hydro pump. That left one option.

"Ah a worthy challenger. Let's see what mischief we can wrangle up here!" Syrio yelled as he lowered into his attack crouch.

"Syrio watch out. That hydro pump is faster than you think, and I'm betting the other attacks are as well."

"I got this Arty! Don't worry about a thing."

Syrio looked up briefly. The lights were hanging low enough, and based off what he had heard so far in the battle, it came down to this. His friends needed his help. _Let's hope all that training paid off there, Arty_.

Darting in, Syrio angled his blades so that the light bounced off the steel scythes and into his opponent's eyes. The Kingdra winced and looked away, opening up its flank to attack, which Syrio did. The dragon spun at the attack and launched a dragon pulse. Syrio jumped out of the way and noticed the audience duck as the attack went spinning over their heads. The blue haired trainer was calling out plenty of things, but Syrio tuned her out. Continuing his strategy, Syrio kept avoid attacks as he waited for that opening once more.

"There!" Arthur pointed as the Kingdra moved once more. Syrio moved as a blur striking the blue dragon type once more, sending it to the floor. Clair looked on in disbelief as the ref waited one second before calling the match in Arthur's favour.

"This is not possible. No one has been able to defeat me in years. You must have cheated somehow. There is no other explanation. And there is no way you're even remotely ready for the Pokemon league. I will not confer upon you this badge until you have taken the dragon masters challenge. The elders will await you in the den behind the gym. Go to them. If you can prove to them that you have what it takes, perhaps I will accept this defeat." Arthur opened his mouth to argue but Clair spun on her heel, whipping her cape around and prevented him from saying anything at all. With that, the gym began clearing out. All except for Arthur who stood on his side of the battlefield in shock.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Typhlosion) - lv. 38  
Lucky (Togetic) - lv. 38  
Muscle (Machoke) - lv. 38  
Delphin (Vaporeon) - lv. 38  
Syrio (Scyther) - lv. 37  
Spark (Magneton) - lv. 38

Back again with another chapter hot on the heels of my previous post. Hope things are moving along well for everyone and that you are enjoying the story. Clair's battle was an interesting one. I got extremely lucky with Delphin not being paralyzed during an attack, and during Syrio's turn up to bat, the Kingdra missed two shots while I got in a critical hit. On the downside, Muscle got hit with a critical hit and was taken out. Huge bummer there as Muscle got me out of a couple of sticky situations earlier in the game.

On this note, we are closing in on the final chapters of this first leg! That means that Arthur's next adventure is coming soon, along with a new character perhaps? Here's how I'm breaking this down however. I'd like you input, as fans, as to the next team makeup. I do not want to give much away, but I will need a team for a Platinum run-through. So send me your ideas for a team please! And thank you for your continued support!


	45. Chapter 44 - Trainer of Legends

Chapter 44 – Trainer of Legends

"Hello Arthur! How are you doing?" Professor Elm asked on the video call screen.

"To be honest professor I've been somewhat better" Arthur replied in a quiet voice.

"What happened? Last we heard, you were going to challenge Clair to a gym match."

"We did, and won. Everyone battled great, but it got a bit dicey. And came at a huge cost. Muscle has been seriously injured." The Professor's face went grave.

"How serious?"

"The shattered ribs will heal up the nurses say, but there was some internal damage that they aren't so sure about. And she can hardly even move now."

"You're worried that she can't continue on."

"I've been told that if she gets pushed any further, it could kill her. Hell, apparently any attack to that area, and it could be lethal." Arthur looked back at the desk where the nurses were helping other trainers heal Pokemon. Blackthorn was a rather unforgiving area, with wild Pokemon aplenty, and strong ones at that. But Arthur's issue was a little more serious than simple knock outs.

"Well I'm incredibly sorry to hear that. What does Muscle think about her condition?"

"She wants to get better, but she also told me that there's no way she could fight in her condition right now. And she doesn't want to drag the team down with her." Arthur's heart nearly broke when his fighter told him that. The rest of the team had adamantly stated that this wouldn't be the case, and that Muscle was an important part of why they were where they are. But Arthur also saw the pain that was hiding just behind Muscle's eyes, and the courage it took to admit that she could no longer fight. Sometimes the truth was just something that you never wanted to face.

"If I could change it I would Professor."

"We can't change the past, no matter how much we want to Arthur."

"I know..." Arthur's voice trailed off and he had to steady himself. Images of Boo and his father were floating around in his head at the professor's words. "I'd like to send her back home. Muscle could spend some time with the others, and recover back in New Bark." Elm looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding.

"I think that's an excellent idea. Do you have any ideas as to who you would like to fill the last slot in your party?"

"I do."

"You did what?" Lance shouted.

"There's no way he could defeat me as he did!" Clair countered right back.

"Clair, he's the one who defeated Team Rocket! There's a good chance he could be as good as Red! And so instead of just conferring him your badge, you sent him to see our _grandfather?_" Lance was beside himself. He had just returned to the Plateau after helping the authorities in Goldenrod restore order, and his sister had called to inform him of a trainer who had bested her.

"Listen, I don't care who you have a man crush..." Lance cut her off.

"Clair you stubborn girl! This trainer has everything required to become champion! Even the Elite Four won't be able to stand in his way I'd wager. Hell, I've been training since I met him, cause I know that he's going to be challenging me at some point. Why is it that you can't see the world around you for what it is?"

"Because the 'world around me' is full of bullshit and lies!" At that, his sister hung up the phone. Lance sighed as he set down the receiver.

"Something wrong with Clair?" a voice asked from the doorway. Looking up, the champion say Karen dressed in workout clothing and still sweating. Try as he might, Lance was not completely able to suppress the physical attraction he had for the dark type master.

"Arthur made it to Blackthorn. Seems he won there too." Karen's eyebrows rose.

"So that makes eight now doesn't it?" Lance nodded. "Next step is here. We should probably start preparing."

"You think he'll defeat all of us?"

"He took down Team Rocket didn't he? And he's the first trainer crazy enough to challenge your sister in a long time." Karen looked down for a minute. "If he doesn't defeat us, he's going to make it very, very difficult to win" she finally said.

"I agree. Let Bruno, Koga and Will know. Then start training."

Professor Elm looked through his email once more, before stretching out in his chair and yawning. He had just spoken to Arthur's mother about her son's victory in Blackthorn. The two were talking about getting a group together to go watch the matches at Indigo Plateau soon. His thoughts were interrupted however by a young woman walking into the lab.

"Miki! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?" the professor said hopping up out of his chair.

"I am only here to deliver a message Professor." Elm gave the young woman a puzzled look. "It would seem that Arthur has succeeded far beyond what all of us thought he might."

"He has done the seemingly impossible. That incident with Team Rocket a few weeks ago gave everyone here quite a fright. Especially his poor mother!" The kimono girl nodded.

"Many took notice of his work there, and everything else he has accomplished. Not only did the egg hatch for him, but he also managed to evolve the Pokemon inside. All of these things have brought about the attention of the legends. The boy has but one final test to pass."

"What test might that be?" Elm asked in a somewhat worried tone.

"Please simply tell him that the Kimono girls of Ecruteak are waiting for his arrival."

Arthur made his way into the Dragons Den. The people allowed in there were few. Indeed the only ones present immediately accosted the young man as he made his way towards the middle of a lake. There sat an ornate cottage with a rotting away pier. The house itself however looked quite in good shape, and the decorations glittered like many faceted eyes in the gloom.

Walking inside, Arthur felt a strong presence that he couldn't quite place. It almost felt as if the entire world's prophecies and knowledge passed through this place. In the chamber there stood three elder men. All were looking at Arthur as he crossed the threshold.

"Ah that girl... I believe you are Arthur, no?" the elder at the end of the room asked.

"I am sir."

"Yes your aura precedes you. I am sorry but even though you have defeated young Clair I must still test you." The young trainer nodded and stepped forward. While unsure of what was to come, Arthur was confident in his ability to overcome whatever test the elders here put in front of him.

"Do not worry, I am simply going to ask you some questions. Please answer with your heart." Arthur nodded. "Then let us begin. What are Pokemon to you?"

"They are my friends and partners." The elder to the left nodded with a smile.

"And what helps you win battles?"

"Mostly strategy and outthinking or outmaneuvering my opponent."

"If that is the case, then what type of trainer do you wish to battle?" the head elder continued.

"The best. I want to battle those who are the strongest so that my Pokemon and myself may also achieve their level of excellence" Arthur responded.

"To become the strongest then, how do you raise your Pokemon?" This question forced Arthur to pause, as he had not considered how he raised his Pokemon before. He had of course compared himself to others along the way, but never looked in upon himself that deeply before.

"With love" Blaze said from behind his trainer. Arthur looked at his starter. "That's the answer. Never once have you given up on us, even when we were down and out. You thought out your plans and were honest with us every step of the way. If not love, then what?" That made Arthur smile. The elder looked between trainer and Pokemon, knowing that Arthur was understanding what he could not make out. This bond between these two was something deeper than either Lance or Clair had achieved with either of their Pokemon.

"I've raised them with love" Arthur stated simply. All of the elders smiled at this.

"Last question then; Strong or weak Pokemon. Which is more important?"

"Both are. All Pokemon at some point are 'weak'" Arthur explained, using his fingers to sign out quotations around the word weak. "But they grow stronger. Even though they evolve or get bigger, there are still others out there which are stronger or have a type or size advantage. Thus sometimes your strongest Pokemon may in fact be your weakest."

"I'm impressed young man" the elder was saying as the door opened once more.

"So let me guess. You've failed the test" Clair announced walking.

"Mind your manners young one!" the elder accosted his granddaughter. The woman quailed somewhat at the vicious tone from the elder.

"But master..."

"There is no explanation needed Clair! This young man here is impeccable in skill and spirit! Admit defeat and confer the Rising badge!" the elder said, his tone growing as he spoke more. Clair seemed to shrink away from her grandfather, while Arthur suddenly had a feeling of pity on the young woman. The feeling grew as the young gym leader suddenly stuck out her hand, a badge resting in her palm. Arthur reached out and accepted his eighth and final badge.

"Thank you" the young man said in a quiet voice.

"Clair you should reflect on what it is this man has that you do not." Before he could speak anymore the blue hair woman ran out of the chamber. One of the elders made to follow, but the master shook his head.

"I'm not sure I follow your meaning sir." The elder looked at Arthur.

"Perhaps you don't right now, but I think your Pokemon do. And in time so shall you. There may be others in fact who have taken notice. Have you perhaps heard of the legend of Lugia?" The utterance of that name brought out a pressure in the room that seemed to only be felt by Arthur and Blaze.

"I've heard it lives in the whirl islands, but perhaps that is all just a part of the mythos..." The elder stood there watching and waiting.

"I heard something about it when I visited Cianwood yeah..." The dragon clan master smiled and nodded.

"I wish you luck on the rest of your journey young man." The three elders walked Arthur out of the dragons den thus sending the young trainer on to his final challenge.

Days went by, and the Kimono girls waited. People came and went, watching the dances. But the five women waited for the chosen one. Their patience was, for the first time, being tested. Legends were calling for the one who could stop this spreading of chaos.

All five looked up once more as the doors opened. The audience was waiting for the dances to begin, but the young man stepping over the threshold took their attention more than anything else in years. The young trainer paused at the back of the theatre, until Zuki signalled him forward.

"Welcome Arthur. My name is Zuki."

"I believe we've met before..." Arthur said recognizing each of the Kimono girls from his journey.

"Previously in Violet we did yes. You see, we are here to help bring back the legendary Pokemon, but we first needed to find the right trainer. It was us who asked Professor Elm to give you that egg. That was the first test."

"Test for what?" Arthur asked.

"To see if you were the right one" Zuki replied. "Many trainers have come and gone, attempting to find and capture the legends for their own gain. However, you are different. There is something about you that made us wonder. The hatching of the egg was our first clue that you were indeed someone exceptional."

"Hatching Lucky was the first test? You've been watching this entire time?" Arthur looked around at the Kimono girls. Even the people in the audience were hanging on every word. They knew that something special was unfolding here.

"Yes we had to make sure that you were pure of heart and soul. Now finally you have come to the final test. We will face you, and see if you are truly ready and worthy to face the legendary Pokemon!" Zuki produced a Pokeball and stepped away from Arthur before releasing her Umbreon. Arthur smirked. If it was to be a battle, then he would show these Kimono girls something to behold indeed.

The audience were on their feet to better see the stage. Syrio was a green blur, darting in and landing strikes in a flurry of motion that kept Umbreon unbalanced. Even Zuki couldn't find a way to counter the speed and strength of the Scyther's attacks.

"How is it that your Scyther seems to strike harder than any other we've faced?" She finally asked as her Umbreon was on the verge of collapse.

"Syrio has an ability called technician. That means his less powerful attacks get a boost in power. Couple that with his speed and you have a pretty impressive offensive Pokemon." Arthur held his half grin, blue eyes alight with excitement. The audience were stunned that the Kimono girls were being challenged so completely by this trainer. Watching from the shadows, Morty watched in fascination. So Arthur had been chosen. The five most powerful trainers in the city were in for a rude awakening if they thought they could defeat the young man.

"My name is Naoko, and I will be next." The young woman released her Espeon onto the stage.

"Syrio, you good?" The green mantis nodded, still grinning. "Alright then let's do this. Fury cutter!" And so the battles continued. Syrio laid waste to Naoko and her Espeon, while Delphin took on Miki and her Flareon. Sayo and Jolteon were unable to counter Tusk, and finally Spark went up against Kuni and her Vaporeon. None of the Kimono girls were able to defeat Arthur.

"Excellent job Arthur!" Zuki said after they had completed the battles. The crowd was roaring their pleasure at Arthur's handling of the battles. "I believe we were right in selecting you. The five of us must go prepare, however, you will also be needed. Please meet us atop the Tin tower when you are ready." The young man nodded. People surged forward as the Kimono girls left, to meet Arthur. Zuki smiled. It would be a while before the young trainer would be able to extract himself.

The dance began. All five Kimono girls spinning gracefully and in sync around the top of the century old tower. Tinkling bells soon joined breaking the silence of the dance. Arthur stood at the centre watching, waiting. A soft singing started carrying through the air. At its crescendo, at scream tore through the air. _No, not a scream... A call!_

Out of the sunlight, a shape appeared. Arthur was struck dumbfounded by the sheer magnitude and beauty of the legend. Power radiated out, washing a cleansing heat through all those it touched. The glow was almost too much to behold, yet Arthur was unable to tear his eyes away.

Ho-oh descended down to the tower. The five Kimono girls danced out of the way, to the edges of the tower, kneeling down. Arthur watched as the legendary bird landed in front of him. Folding its wings, Ho-oh leaned down, and fixed the young trainer with one brilliant blue eye.

"You are the one of which Argyra speaks?" Ho-oh spoke to Arthur in what others could only hear as its cry. However, Arthur could make out the words within. The voice resonated deep and powerful, a masculine voice which bespoke of awesome power, yet gentle caring. The giant legend was larger than life, towering over everyone. Arthur's head barely came up to the top of its legs. The deep crimson body was tipped white and green along the massive wings and the golden plumage along Ho-oh's head and tail glowed with an ethereal light.

"If by that you mean I have spoken with her before, then yes" Arthur replied, voice sounding small and insignificant in comparison to the legend before him.

"Hmm it would seem you are. Your aura speaks for you. My name child, is Ra. I have been waiting for some time, for a person of pure heart to help us."

"Argyra said something similar."

"Most legends who are not so preoccupied with their own internal conflicts or not slumbering in hibernation are."

"Why me?"

"You possess that which I just spoke of. Even your Pokemon believe it." Arthur was still somewhat confused, but Blaze burst forth at that moment.

"He's right Arthur. You are different from other trainers."

"And you believe I can help bring balance to the world?"

"Not alone, no. But then, we are not the only ones trying to right this balance" Ra explained.

"Then what are mine and your roles in this?"

"There are those who would impose their wills upon the world, those who believe they are right. Most are in search of power. But in doing so, they come to seek the power of legends. This unnatural enslavement of all that we can do upsets the worlds balance. To see legend fight against legend, we see the potential demise of all that we know. It is this corruption amongst the souls of all that we wish to stop."

"You wish to prevent corruption? That is an impossible task!" Arthur exclaimed.

"No. Not stop or prevent from everyone. Only those who understand. Your father was one such person who began to understand what it was that legends do. It is our power and the refusal to unleash it fully which keeps us in balance."

"But you're saying there are some who use it to grant themselves more power?" Arthur asked.

"Precisely. We are attempting to prevent this by coming to the aid of pure hearted and noble trainers. Those who stand against such ideals. The ones who are not interested in power for their own gain, but rather who have such things thrust upon them, and find that they are indeed ready for it and can control it responsibly. You are one such individual."

"And you are willing to lend me your strength?" Ra turned to Blaze.

"This young one is pure?"

"As pure as anyone I have yet met."

"We shall see then. Arthur, you and I shall battle. If I deem you worthy, then yes, my strength shall become yours. My heart and yours shall beat as one. And you will have at your command the sacred fires of rebirth. Are you ready?"

"Well when you put it that way..." Blaze stepped in front of his friend and put the top of his head into Arthur's chest just as he had done when he was still a Cyndaquil. Tears welled up in Arthur's eyes.

"No matter what happens, we're still a team" the fire type said. Arthur hugged his friend and then stepped back.

"Ra, I accept. Blaze and I will battle you."

"Then come young one, and feel the power of a legend!" Ra spread his multi-coloured wings and leapt into the sky while Blaze ignited his fire and loosed a battle cry.

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Typhlosion) - lv. 38  
Lucky (Togetic) - lv. 38  
Delphin (Vaporeon) - lv. 38  
Syrio (Scyther) - lv. 37  
Spark (Magneton) - lv. 38  
Tusk (Mamoswine) - lv. 39

Back with another chapter and lots happening. I've jumped through this pretty quick and I hope that's alright. I just got so caught up in where young Arthur is headed on his journey! Let me know what you all think.

Also, as I said in the last chapter, I'm looking for some new characters for a Platinum run! So if you have any Pokemon you'd like to see on that team all written out, please let me know!


	46. Chapter 45 - Psychic Ninja

Chapter 45 – Psychic Ninja

Arthur found the mountain tunnels exit finally. The young trainer had been travelling for close to three weeks now to finally reach Indigo Plateau. The last leg of his journey saw him through Victory Road, a challenging and rather harsh trek which only those who were truly serious about challenging the Elite Four and Champion dared. Arthur had met many trainers preparing to make said trek, even battled a few. They were powerful, but all fell to the side after going up against Arthur. Now he was here.

"Looks like there's one more trainer down there" Blaze noticed as he walked up beside his trainer. Arthur looked down and noticed a red headed young man staring up to where Arthur was standing.

"It would appear so." The duo made their way down to Zeke.

"So you think you're going to take on the Elite four hey?" the red head asked as Arthur made his way over.

"That's the plan yeah. It would appear that you have similar ideas?"

"I'm going to become champion and show the world what true strength is. But first, I'm going to defeat you. I'm going to show you that I am truly powerful."

"Zeke you don't need to show me anything. I know you're powerful, but your battle style is reckless. You leave yourself open to people who battle the way I do. That's why I win and why Lance was able to win." Arthur did notice this time however, the rage that always seemed to burn behind Zeke's eyes had dimmed somewhat.

"I don't really give a fuck what you think Arthur." The use of his name shocked Arthur slightly. Zeke had never called him by it before. "Where's that weakling girl who always hung around you?"

"Lyra needed time to recover from the Rocket ordeal."

"So she was kidnapped." Arthur nodded. Zeke looked away for a minute before returning to his normal posture.

"Team Rocket is despicable. They never understood what power even was. But I do." Arthur stepped back at the same time as Zeke did to make room for their battle.

"One last chance to back out Zeke. I haven't warned you yet, but I now have a legendary battling by my side" Arthur said. The other boy stopped.

"Doesn't matter. I'll still take you down! Go Sneasel!" Arthur nodded to Blaze who stepped forward. The two Pokemon eyed one another before Sneasel darted in and disappeared.

"Wait for it to appear again and hit it with flamethrower" Arthur said. Blaze widened his stance and waited. It was only moments later that the dark type reappeared behind Blaze and struck the fire type with a faint attack to the back. Blaze grunted before turning and unleashing a withering torrent of fire at the ice type. Arthur had to move out of the way of the attack, but Sneasel wasn't so lucky. Zeke frowned as he recalled his Pokemon.

"It seems you've gotten a bit stronger."

"We had to Zeke." The red head nodded and then summoned forth his Feraligatr. The blue gator roared and charged in at Blaze. Both Pokemon grappled for a moment before the water type's sheer physical size started pushing Blaze back. The fire type ducked out of the way and bounded backwards throwing Feraligatr off balance. Arthur returned his starter and brought out Spark instead.

Zeke began commanding this round of the battle by having Feraligatr send out attack after attack. Spark was quick enough to avoid some but started to get confused by the lack of countering Arthur seemed to be doing. Spark spared a quick glance back at his trainer to see that Arthur was smirking slightly.

"Big mistake soaking the place like this Zeke. Alright Spark lets show them your power now! Discharge!" The electricity released went crazy. There were sparks travelling everywhere due to the amount of water covering the ground. It was almost as if the field they were battling on had become carpeted in lightning. The water type fell to the ground after just a single hit.

Haunter was Zeke's next pick. And so the battle raged back and forth. Arthur was stunned at the sheer power of Zeke's attacks, but what was more surprising was the way in which Zeke was having them sent out. He wasn't simply going for an all out spread; he was using movements and strategy with it. Arthur used his entire team to bring Zeke down, but it wasn't without some moments where Zeke appeared to be gaining the upper hand.

The battle waged, chipping rocks and scarring the ground before the exit. The Pokemon living in the area left the two trainers well enough alone. However, nothing could avert Arthur's victory. The young man recalled Blaze once more after the opposing Magneton had been brought down. Zeke stared at his Pokeball in defeat.

"Was the dragon trainer right? Do you have something I lack?"

"No Zeke, I don't. You have everything you need at your disposal. You just need to see it for what it is. Your head is in the right place, but you're ignoring your heart and what you know to be right. If you can believe for just an instant that what Lance and I are saying is right, then you will know more power than even you could believe."

"I'm not giving up on becoming the greatest trainer" the red head said. "And when I do, I'll be coming to battle you."

"I look forward to it Zeke." Arthur stepped forward and stuck out his hand. His rival stared down at it, then grabbed and shook. Nodding to one another, they walked past. Arthur towards the exit and the Plateau; Zeke retracing his steps through Victory Road.

"Folks this is it, the moment you've all been waiting for!" the announcer shouted out. Arthur had arrived to the Plateau two days earlier, and immediately had been noticed. People from all over Johto and Kanto were clamoring to meet this rising star. Arthur had simply tried to stay away from all of the fan fare, but couldn't quite escape it. Things hadn't gotten much better when the Indigo staff had come to inform him that the Elite Four had requested he stay in their tower. Arthur had been forced to accept.

All four elites had come to meet Arthur in the past day and a half following his arrival. But the question on everyone's mind was when was he going to battle for the championship. Media people dogged the young trainer's steps every time he exited the tower. And each day, more and more people were arriving, including people from New Bark Town. It was with a certain few that Arthur had spent the last day with while his Pokemon recovered and prepared.

Now the moment was upon him. Arthur stood waiting in the hall leading out to the battlefield. He had declared his intent to challenge the Elites the day before and the order in which he would do so. Will was first up. The field was a deep purple, absorbing lots of the light. Shapes floated around the audiences head, serving both an aesthetic and protection purpose. The Elite standing across from Arthur was dressed for the occasion.

Will's mask hid his purple eyes from everyone's view and covered most of his face. Cameras were placed all around and already people were either hating or falling in love with one of the newest Elites. The burgundy shirt was covered by a black vest with tails. He looked everything like a psychic.

Arthur on the other hand, had simplified his dress. Dark pants, with a royal blue shirt covered by a black vest which was slim fitting. Arthur's deep blue-grey eyes were steel in their set. A young man truly ready to face whatever challenge was thrown his way.

"Here before us, the young man from New Bark town, Arthur Soul!" the announcer shouted.

"Welcome to the Pokemon League, young Arthur!"Will called out. "Allow me to introduce myself! I am Will. I have dedicated myself and my psychic Pokemon to achieving this level. Now we shall see if you are strong enough to become the new champion. Let us begin!" With that statement, Will released his first Pokemon.

"Xatu, the mystic Pokemon and final evolution of Natu. They say that it stays still and quiet because it is seeing both the past and future at the same time" Dex explained to Arthur. The young challenger looked up at the part flying type and sent out his first Pokemon. Spark entered the field, hovering just above the purple flooring. The Xatu turned its head so that both eyes faced its challenge. Spark watched the avian as the crowd began to roar.

"Your commands trainer?" Spark asked.

"Discharge." And thus the battle began. The Xatu was able to strike first due to its me first maneuver. Spark simply shrugged off the attack and countered with its discharge. The electrical attack sent arcs of lightning out in all directions including towards the audience. While they were protected from the attack, the Xatu wasn't so lucky. The electrical attack worked its way through the avian, bringing it down. Will was stunned. Never before had a challenger taken down one of his Pokemon in a single attack before. Well barring Lance himself of course.

Jynx was sent out next. Arthur considered leaving Spark in, but decided against it. Strategy would be important here, and any chance at rest for Arthur's team could be the deciding factor.

"Spark come back! Blaze, you're in buddy!" The challenger sent in his starter Pokemon. The crowd was roaring at this point but Arthur couldn't hear a thing beyond what was happening on the battlefield. Will began calling out his attack, lovely kiss. The ice type began rushing towards Blaze. Both Arthur and Blaze closed their eyes and took a deep breath in. As they began exhaling as one, the fire glands on Blaze's back erupted in flame.

Searing fire engulfed the rushing psychic. The withering torrent did not stop either. People in the audience were flinching back in the nearest rows as the heat washed over them. Even Will threw an arm over his face as the attack battered at him. Once more in a single blast, another one of Will's Pokemon was down.

"How is this possible?" the psychic wondered aloud. Arthur wasn't even sweating, but those piercing eyes cut through Will like nothing. Was this boy another Red? A trainer so strong that no one could possibly even conceive of defeating him?

Slowbro was the next responder to Arthur's assault. A small smirk started spreading across the young man's face. Spark re-entered the field to much applause and shrieking from the audience. Spark flew at the slow Pokemon, lightning sparking from the magnets surrounding its body. No one was sure if the part water type was hurt or not for close to a minute after the attack.

"Do I need to attack it again?" Spark asked Arthur. Even the crowd had gone silent at the Slowbro's lack of response.

"I don't..." Arthur didn't even finish his statement when the hermit crab Pokemon keeled over unconscious. Once more the crowd was on their feet. The announcer was going crazy at this point that Arthur was routing one of the elite four with only two Pokemon. Even the members of the Elites in the audience were somewhat shocked. None of them had seen this kind of power from another trainer before, barring those who were of their caliber, of which there were only about several.

Blaze lit up once more against Will's Exeggutor. The grass type went down easily against the fire types flames. Finally Spark once more went up against Will's mascot Xatu. The same result as the first time happened. The avian was brought low by the electric types lightning. Will was completely shocked. He had landed a single attack and that was all. And Arthur hadn't even blinked.

"Well done Arthur! You've completed this challenge! But now the real test starts. Go on and face the true ferocity of the Elite Four!" Will called out shaking hands with the challenger. The young man nodded and headed out of Will's arena. The crowd followed Arthur out and to the next stage.

"Quite the trainer isn't he?" Lance said when everyone else was gone and Will was simply sitting by the battlefield looking lost.

"He completely and utterly destroyed my team. Swept them away as if leaves in the wind."

"I take it you didn't foresee that one?" The champion asked smiling slightly.

"Not at all. Are you sure you can defeat him?"

"To be honest I'm not sure Red could."

Arthur walked to the next stage. His next challenge would be the ninja Koga. The man's specialty was poison, so Arthur knew that Spark would be a good go to Pokemon once more, with its immunity to poison type attacks. However, seeing as most poison types were also partially grass and bug, Blaze was up on deck and ready to set things off.

The hallway leading to Koga's den was crowded with shrubbery and plant life, full of shadows. As Arthur stepped out into the clearing to another cheering crowd, he noticed that shadows once more took precedence amongst the forest-like setting. As the crowd settled down to watch this next battle, Arthur heard laughter. Then a shape detached itself from the shadows and the ninja appeared.

"I am Koga. A ninja of the shadows. You acquitted yourself well against my fellow Elite member Will. Are you now ready to test yourself against my intricate style?"

"I am." The ninja grinned and brought up his fist, first two fingers pointed up towards the ceiling. A flick down and suddenly a larger than normal Ariados was standing before Koga. Arthur shivered remembering the last time the young man had come up against the arachnids.

Frowning, Arthur sent in Blaze. The Typhlosion roared and launched its attack. The spider was quick however, using its thread to avoid the first flamethrower. It came back with its own spider web attack, but Blaze proved to be just as nimble. The two combatants started dodging attacks without much help from either trainer. Arthur was watching closely, waiting for some type of opening. Koga was standing in a pose not issuing any commands, a tactic which typically threw opponents off. This challenger was not so easily distracted however.

"Blaze, curl up like if you were using defense curl, but superheat your body like with flame wheel." Koga opened up his eyes. The volcano Pokemon was close to the centre of the area, in a fiery ball. This stopped the Ariados as well, as it seemed unsure how to proceed. Any webbing that had been shot at the fire type was burning away, and the heat was building. Koga realized what Arthur was attempting to do suddenly.

"Ariados use giga drain!" The spider landed on the ground once more and shot out tendrils which sought out Blaze.

"Now!" Arthur yelled. Unfurling faster than anyone could even track, Blaze sent one last flamethrower at Ariados, causing the arachnid to shriek in pain. Koga returned his Pokemon and replaced it quickly with a Forretress. However, the bagworm Pokemon was too slow to avoid the second flamethrower in less than a minute from Blaze and was promptly knocked out of the battle.

Arthur finally withdrew Blaze from the battle as Muk was sent out. Koga was no longer looking so smug. Now it was Arthur's turn to really step up the battling. And to show off a new partner.

"Tusk, you're in!" The Pokeball opened and released a mammoth onto the field. Tusk trumpeted his arrival and stomped the ground. Tremors were felt around the stadium.

"A Mamoswine! Impressive to have raised one young man. But I'm afraid it won't be enough." Koga was about to order an attack but Muk remained stationary. The ice type was slamming into the ground once more, this time as an attack. The earth began rolling just as the waves in the oceans do, causing severe damage to Muk and knocking some people from their seats. Both Arthur and Koga widened their stances to remain standing, but it was taking all of their strength to do so.

"For your first battle Tusk, that was one hell of an earthquake!" Arthur said as he returned his ancient Pokemon to its ball. Spark was replacing the mammoth as Koga released his mascot poison type, Crobat. The bat was fast, a small blur darting throughout the trees, making it hard for Spark to track. Things became even more difficult as Crobat employed double team. Spark was blasting the copies out of the air with lightning but getting nowhere fast. So Arthur changed tactics.

Rubbing its steel body together, a screeching noise drowned out all other sounds. People were covering their ears and wincing in pain. Koga on the other hand was smiling. The play was a good one, but one that would be ineffective against the sheer speed.

"Koga, you are smiling about something. Another ninja trick hidden up your sleve?" Arthur asked.

"No, but your move will be rather ineffective wouldn't you say, when you cannot even strike my Pokemon?"

"Oh? I think I can. Spark, use magnet bomb!" Koga's eyes widened as he realized that the young challenger had kept a single attack on his steel type that never missed. The rolling steel came flying at the bat knocking it out of the sky momentarily. The Crobat slammed into the grassy floor, but quickly recovered and hopped back into the air. Koga was now frowning as he was truly out of options. The only attacks Crobat knew were effectively useless against a steel/electric type like Magneton.

Arthur called out the same attack once more. This time it was enough to take Koga's strongest out. His last Pokemon was a Venomoth, which Arthur sent Blaze out against. This bug was less trouble than the Ariados had been earlier in the match. The poison moth wasn't able to move as fast as the arachnid, and was far too slow to compete against Blaze.

"Arthur wins again!" the announcer was shouting as both trainers recalled their Pokemon and met in the middle of the battlefield.

"Having lost I have no right to say anything, save for good luck on the rest of the challenge" the old gruff voice said to Arthur as he shook the ninja's hand.

"Thank you." The young challenger walked back out of the arena and headed on towards his next match. The crowd was positively buzzing now. It had been so long since even a single Elite had been defeated, but today so far, two members had lost. This young man was already heralded as a hero, but now people were chanting 'Arthur for champion!'

* * *

I'll have more to say after the next chapter. For now however, please remember that I am still looking for characters for my next novelization of Pokemon Platinum. Please send me those Pokemon you would be interested in seeing fleshed out as members of my new team!


	47. Chapter 46 - Fighting Darkness

Chapter 46 – Fighting Darkness

"Now here is a young man with potential!" Bruno roared to the crowd as Arthur entered his arena. The man wasn't wearing a shirt and his rippling frame was being swooned over by fans. Arthur however, was calm, yet confident.

"I've trained all my life with my fighters. Think you can withstand our power?" The young man nodded. "Ha, I see no fear in you, rather just determination. Good. Now prepare to bow down to the awesome might of my fighting type Pokemon!" Bruno was laughing as he sent in his Hitmontop.

Arthur began with Syrio, who was only just now having his first battle against the Elites. Neither trainer moved to begin with, then Bruno rushed on the attack. Punching his fist foreword, his fighter spun itself on its head and bolted for the mantis. Both Arthur and Syrio watched the blur of the quick attack move in.

"Now!" Arthur shouted, and Syrio deftly spun out of the way, knocking the Hitmontop down and stopping its spinning. Then it was Syrio's turn to jump in and land a devastating wing attack.

"One strike again! I'm impressed young man. That has to be, in truth, the strongest wing attack I've ever seen!" Bruno was still laughing and smiling as he released his Onix. The rock type roared as it slammed the arena floor. Arthur quickly recalled Syrio and replaced him with Delphin. The water type elicited lots of crowd attention. Its brilliant blue colour contrasted brilliantly with the red arena and the matchup was completely in Arthur's favour.

"Rock slide!" Bruno called out. The Onix moved towards Delphin, showering the Vaporeon in rocks. Arthur smiled as the attack was too slow to hit his on the move Pokemon. As the water type avoided the falling boulders, it prepared a counter. Releasing the wave of water just feet away from the rock snake, the flood pulled the ground type into unconsciousness. Bruno's laugh was no more as he brought out a Hitmonchan. This punching extraordinaire was fast. It landed a rather strong fire punch against Syrio, who was once more brought out for battle. The mantis was now wincing however as it breathed.

Hitmonlee, the kicking Pokemon, followed up the punching master. This time Syrio was better prepared for a fire type move to come out against him. The fire punch had been unexpected. When Hitmonlee launched its blaze kick however, the mantis was able to fight it off. The kicks came fast and hard, but Syrio as up the challenge. It wasn't long before a wing attack sent the kicker staggering.

"Alright Hitmonlee, lets end this with high jump kick!" Bruno shouted over the roar of the crowd, while he jumped up in the air. The fighting type steadied itself for a moment before launching itself in the air.

"Get ready Syrio!" Arthur shouted. The bug type was watching the fighter fall in as he responded.

"I got this one Arty" was all Syrio said as he dodged the attack at the last second. The impact left a minor crater in the floor, but the force and impact knocked out Hitmonlee. Arthur took one look at Syrio and then recalled him. His bug would need a break before the next match as he was looking exhausted.

"Fight as hard as you can!" Bruno said as he sent out his last fighter. A Machamp appeared, all four arms flexing their massive muscles. Arthur frowned and then sent out his smallest Pokemon. This time Bruno did start laughing.

"Let's do this Lucky." The small avian yawned widely which took everyone off guard. Even the Machamp was taken aback, but was suddenly yawning back. Bruno was the only one who seemed to understand what had just happened.

"Not a bad tactic kid, but let's see if you can withstand this!" Machamp ran foreword and used a vicious cross chop against Lucky. The happiness Pokemon fell to the floor, wincing in pain as it landed hard, but popped back up again.

"Try extrasensory Lucky!" A purple hue covered the flyer, before it launched its attack at the fighting champion. The attack was strong enough to cause Machamp to flinch before it fell asleep. The crowd was now on their feet as they watch Arthur get another free attack which seemed to be enough to finish the battle off.

"We meet again Arthur" the dark type master said in a low voice as the young man entered the arena. Arthur looked around and only saw black, the only light coming from above to illuminate the battlefield. Confidently, he strode forward to his next challenge.

"You may remember me as your accomplice when we entered Goldenrod a few months ago."

"I remember. You went to save the gym and other occupants of the city" Arthur replied.

"And you went on to crush Team Rocket." The two stood facing once another, the exchange so quiet that the audience couldn't hear them. Lyra, Arthur's mother and professor Elm were all sitting in the front row watching intently.

"I noticed you did not publicize your work in liberating the city" Arthur noted.

"My hand in what happened did not need to be advertised. I was simply doing the right thing." "As was I."

"How amusing. Lance warned us you were strong. And I can see by your eyes that you believe this to be true. Unsure of whether you are fit to be champion, but confident that you'll be able to best Lance himself. Very well then, let us see if you can withstand my overpowering techniques!"

Umbreon was her first Pokemon. The people watching were in awe of its pitch black coat, ringed in parts by the yellow glow. On Arthur's part, he brought Tusk back out for a battle. Umbreon was quite impressive in its own right, withstanding a few attacks from Tusk, but ultimately it could not stand up to the sheer physical power that the mammoth brought to the battle. Between an earthquake and an ice fang, the dark type was brought low.

Houndoom came next. Karen was smirking slightly as Arthur swapped Tusk for Delphin. Arthur's Vaporeon sent a surf attack towards the canine, but a flamethrower cut through enough of the water to save the fire type from become drowned out of the battle. The dark Pokemon surged foreword, locking its jaws around Delphin's scapula area. The Vaporeon cried out in pain as blood welled up into the wound.

"Delphin I know it hurts, but use your tail to stun Houndoom then quick attack to get away!" Closing his eyes through the pain, Delphin carried out Arthur's orders, freeing himself from the canines grasp. Karen was relenteless however, sending her hound in for another attack. A dark pulse followed Delphin.

"Aurora beam!" Arthur called out. The frozen light shot out and intercepted the dark pulse. The attacks were short lived as Houndoom jumped out of the light and towards Vaporeon. The crowd was roaring once more as this battle was the most intense yet.

Delphin swept his tail in a circle creating a soaked area, and launched another surf. This time, the fire type wasn't able to prevent the attack from striking. Karen called out for her beloved hound too late. The wave struck Houndoom square in the chest and sent it flying back.

Once Houndoom and Umbreon were taken care of, Arthur was able to take care of Karen's Pokemon in short order. The others on her team were strong and able to put up a fight, but it wasn't enough to stop Arthur. The young challenger continued his mastery of the league and finally took down Karen's Murkrow, which allowed him to move on and challenge Lance for championship.

"Strong Pokemon. Weak Pokemon. That is only the selfish perception of people. Truly skilled trainers should try to win with the Pokemon they love best. I like your style Arthur. You understand what's important. Go on... the champion is wainting."

* * *

And so Arthur has defeated the Elites. Will he defeat the Champion? Or is this where it all ends? Stay tuned and let me know what you think!

One last thing, I'm still looking for picks for a platinum team. So please, let me know who you would be interested in seeing characterized! Just send me a PM telling me of who you'd like to see in the story.


	48. Chapter 47 - Rise

Chapter 47 – Rise

It took an entire day to prepare. If the Plateau wasn't full before, it most certainly was now. People were pouring in from all over both Kanto and Johto to witness the rise of a new champion. Or at the very least, the potential of it. Arthur and Lance's impending battle was all anyone could talk about. The young man who took down Team Rocket versus the reigning dragon master. It was a match for the history books.

Throughout the day, media persons were talking to everyone of importance. From the two regions professors to gym leaders. Even the Elite Four and Champion were no exception. Interviews were being had all over the grounds. To help the spectacle even more, exhibition matches were occurring at all of the Elite battlefields save the Championship one located within the tower itself. However, one person was conspicuously absent through all the revelry.

Arthur had wandered away from the crowds. It was his last chance to prep his team for the final battle of their long journey. The young man sat up on the mountain looking down on the Plateau.

"Quite the view, isn't it?" Spark said. The group nodded and then turned to their trainer.

"You guys have done amazing," Arthur spoke after a minute. "To have come this far, and to have done what we have done... No words can possibly describe how happy I am right now to be sharing this with you all."

"It wasn't just us Arthur. You played a big role in our development as well" Delphin noted. The young man smiled.

"Everyone ready for this?" Blaze asked. All bodies present said that they were.

"Then let's go win us a championship!" Arthur yelled. A chorus of roars and shouts accompanied his last statement.

Lyra, Margret, Arthur's mother, Professor Elm and Professor Oak were all waiting in the competitors change room when Arthur walked in. All were smiling.

"Oh Arthur," Margret said, tears in her eyes, and arms wide. Arthur stepped up and gave his mother a hug. "You have no idea how proud your father would be right now" she whispered in his ear.

"Thanks mom." Lyra was next to give the young man a hug.

"I can't believe you've made it this far! Only one more battle!" Arthur grinned sheepishly. He next shook hands with both Professors.

"Well done Arthur! You truly are your father's son!" Elm said. Oak was simply nodding along before adding,

"Don't take Lance too lightly. He's one tough trainer."

"I know sir and I'm not. After travelling for this part year and a bit, I'm finally ready to take him on. And so is my team."

"Well then, we'll let you get ready. Good luck Arthur" Oak said leading the group out.

"We'll be in the front row so we won't miss a thing!" Lyra exclaimed before kissing her friends cheek and heading out with the others. Arthur's face was warm where she kissed him, and his Pokemon were sniggering as he released them. The young man simply rolled his eyes and got ready.

"Arthur's finally here. Are you ready?" Karen asked. Lance looked up at the young woman.

"He's pretty powerful isn't he?" Karen nodded. "Perhaps grandfather was right. Maybe he is the one to take up the mantle. Maybe he really is chosen."

"I don't know about any other that Lance, but what I do know is that he is powerful. He'll be matching you, hit for hit, so do not hold back."

"I didn't plan to" Lance responded standing up. His cape flowed down his back, ending just as it touched the floor. Red hair swept back, and his best suit on underneath his cape, Lance was ready. He took one last deep breath before heading out to the arena. Karen watched him go, a somewhat longing and sad look on her face.

"Here he is, the current reigning champion, your dragon master, LANCE!" the announcer yelled as the leader of the Elite Four entered the arena at the towers top. The crowd was going crazy Karen noted as she took her seat with the other Elites. Looking down she noticed that all eight gym leaders from both regions were present at this match.

"And coming out now, the challenger hailing from New Bark Town! Folks, here is Arthur Soul!" Music was blaring as Arthur walked out. The sound seemed to double as the lights came on and illuminated the simple field. The towers surrounding the arena would keep spectators safe, but it didn't diminish the overwhelming sense of history seeming to take place before their eyes. Everyone was wanting to be a part of this match. Lance in his navy blue and blood red was smiling slightly while Arthur was only in black with a royal blue dress shirt, looked calm and content. Here were two of the most powerful trainers in the region about to wage battle.

"Arthur, I knew from the moment I met you, you would reach me here. There's no need for words now." Arthur nodded and reached for his first Pokemon. Both trainers threw out their Pokeballs at the same time. Lance brought out his Gyrados while Arthur went with Spark. And thus the battle began.

The sea serpent rushed forward as Lance threw out his hand. The look on the champions face was hard, one of sheer determination. That look was mirrored in Arthur's face. The grey blue eyes looked on as the rampage Pokemon used waterfall against his steel type Magneton. The force of the impact caused Spark to flinch, leading the Gyrados to follow up with another waterfall attack.

"You will not succeed in this endeavour!" Spark shouted out as the massive blue Pokemon sent the electric type up into the sky. This time however, Spark unleashed as much lightning as he could muster forth. The discharge sent arcs everywhere. Lance stepped aside as one soared past him, sizzling the air and leaving behind the smell of ozone. Even the crowd flinched back from the shocks. Magnets drooping, Spark lowered himself down, looking on as the water type fell to the ground.

"Impressive. That electrical attack was the strongest I've seen you do yet!" Lance called out over the crowd and through the speakers.

"Thank you, but we've had some tough battles already. Spark here was ready for whatever you could throw at him."

"Well then, can he handle this?" Lance asked as he brought out a Charizard. The fire lizard roared and let loose a jet of flame into the sky.

"My apologies Arthur, but I do not know that I will succeed against that" Spark said, as it floated by its trainer.

"Your steel type doesn't exactly match up against a fire type. I'll let Lucky handle this one instead."

"Not Delphin?" Spark asked confused.

"No, not yet. I may need him later in this battle." Arthur brought out Lucky. The small happiness Pokemon was miniscule compared to the towering fire flying type. The Charizard's wingspan was close to ten feet at least, while Lucky was only three feet tall. But size didn't mean much to the small flyer.

"Charizard use air slash!" Lance called out. The roar was deafening as Charizard launched itself into the air. Bringing its wings together, the lizard sent forth an air stream meant to cut Lucky down. However, Lucky held his ground and absorbed the attack, bouncing straight back into the air.

"Turn this around with ancient power!" Lucky closed his eyes, and summoned forth a strength from before humans walked the earth. The ground cracked and opened as stones flew up and circled around Lucky before being sent careening into Charizard. The boulders brought the fire type low, but not quite crashing into the ground. Looking up into the sky, Arthur started smiling.

Charizard lept back into the air getting in close to Lucky once more, and sending forth another air slash. The attack spun the small avian around and losing altitude. This lured the fire breather after Lucky to send another attack at the smaller Pokemon. The crowd was awed by the speed at which the champions Pokemon pursued, but then something astonishing happened. Another set of boulders crashed into the fire type, which was then followed up by a purple glow around the dragon like Pokemon. Arthur was really pressing the attacks now, as the secondary effects of both Lucky's special ability and ancient power came into play.

"Your Togetic's stats have been increased..." Lance said through gritted teeth.

"They have yes. Lucky's ability is serene grace. That's two Pokemon down Lance." The champion was frowning, but Arthur was right. On the other hand, both of the challenger's Pokemon were low on health as well. This battle was far from over.

"Dragonite!" Lance called out, summoning out his first true dragon. _Lucky is part fairy, but knowing Lance, he probably has an attack to exploit Lucky's flying typing..._ Arthur recalled Lucky for the time being and brought out his mammoth, Tusk.

Dragonite came blazing across the field using dragon rush, but the attack was met head on by Tusk who was using ice fang. The collision sent shockwaves throughout the stadium shaking everyone, including the two trainers on the battlefield. Arthur was sent to one knee causing him to wince along with his Pokemon as Tusk and the Dragonite disengaged from one another.

"Ancient power!" Arthur called out. The stat increased that Lucky received were not given out this time to Tusk, but the attack was enough to sent the champions Pokemon into unconsciousness. Tusk was breathing hard, and looking tired. This battle was taking more out of Arthur and his team than any other before.

Lance brought out his own ancient Pokemon next, an Aerodactyl. The flying type screeched it arrival, something which Tusk challenged with its own roar. Arthur recalled Tusk and instead brought out Delphin. This battle was even more intense. Aerodactyl was faster and extremely strong, landing two consecutive hits; one thunder fang and the other a rock slide. Delphin was limping as one leg was smashed hard by the rock slide, but still had enough to summon forth a surf attack. The wave knocked the flying type out of the sky and allowed Delphin to send an aurora beam after it. Lance was calling for his rock type to rise, but to no avail. Arthur was forced to recall his water type, else he could become even more gravely injured. Both trainers were basically left to two Pokemon.

Lance sent out another Dragonite. Arthur countered with Syrio. The mantis was a blur across the field. The dragon could not accurately hit Syrio with his blinding speed. To make matters worse, Arthur had the bug type reflecting light off the mantis' scythes into the dragon types eyes. Quick darting attacks were used to deal small incremental damage. That was until Syrio closed once more, and was caught off guard by Lance ordering a change of attacks at the last second. A dragon rush attack slammed into the green Pokemon, knocking the wind out of him. Syrio bent over allowing the Lance's Dragonite to land a second dragon rush. Amazingly, Syrio held out. Lance was stunned.

"NOW!" Arthur shouted. One last rush was all that was needed to bring the exhausted dragon down. Syrio's wing attack caught the Dragonite under the chin, slamming the orange Pokemon to the ground. After that, Syrio let one scythe fall, and went to a knee. Arthur recalled his friend.

"Down to this. It's been a long time since this has happened!" Lance said as he brought out his final Pokemon.

"Alright old friend. It all comes down to this. You and me." Arthur held out his last Pokeball and released his first Pokemon. Blaze burst forth from the light wreathed in embers and flames. The air around him shimmered in the heat.

"Then lets finish this" Blaze responded. Arthur's family noticed for the first time the resemblance between Blaze and Arthur. The two were holding identical poses of determination, and their eyes were a perfect match. Their blue grey depths hinted at something far greater than just the two of them.

Lance and his final Dragonite were similar, but different enough to show those who knew what to look for that Arthur would prevail. The bond between the trainer and Pokemon was deeper than anything anyone had ever witnessed. Dragonite inhaled and gathered energy before unleashing a hyper beam. Blaze sent forth a withering torrent of fire, intercepting the attack and causing an explosion. The smoke cleared and both Pokemon and trainers were left staring at one another. The sounds from the announcer and crowds could not be heard by anyone on the battlefield. They were completely absorbed. Arthur raised on hand and Blaze bounded forward. Lance mirrored the action, sending his dragon in. The two collided and began grappling. Dragonite gained the upper hand and threw the Blaze out of the way, then jumped into the air and followed to deliver another blow, this time in the form of an outrage attack. Blaze caught sight of this and dove under the flying dragon. Standing back up, Blaze once more launched himself at the flying type. His rollout attack connected with enough strength to drive the Dragonite into the ground. Rolling away, the Dragonite attempted to keep Blaze at bay by shooting flames from its mouth. However, the fire did not affect the volcano Pokemon.

Blaze rolled forth again, gaining speed even across the broken field. One fragment sent Blaze into the air, and added force to his impact against the champions Pokemon. Dragonite roared in pain as the increased attack power was quickly draining its energy reserves. The third roll was coming in fast and hard, but this time, Dragonite used its tail to deflect the attack. Blaze skidded across the ground, coming to a halt in front of Arthur who bent down to check his friend.

"Blaze!"

"I'm fine."

"I can..."

"No. I've got this." Blaze looked his friend in the eye, and watched him nod. Roaring, the fire type stood back up. Dragonite roared back and sent out another fire blast attack as Lance ordered. The raging inferno flew across the field directly at Arthur and Blaze. The volcano Pokemon stood in front of the attack shielding his trainer, though the hit left him drained. There wasn't much left Blaze could do. It was then that Arthur touched his starter once more. Something stirred deep within the fire type, igniting the burning power of his ability.

"Flamethrower!" Arthur said as Blaze roared and sent out the most powerful attack he had ever done. Lance watch with wide eyes and in slow motion as the fiery stream raced across the battle field and struck his Pokemon. The light was blinding and the heat given off was enough to melt the rubble underneath the attack.

Dragonite fell with a dull thud. The arena was silent for a heartbeat. Then as the match official raised his arm, the audience went insane. Arthur's held breath was released, and he slumped down at the same time as Blaze.

"We did it." Blaze smiled. After everything the two had been through they finally reached the goal they had set out to accomplish. Lance was wearing a sad smile as he walked across the broken arena.

"Arthur you have grown truly powerful. Your Pokemon responded to your kind and upstanding nature and now you have achieved the mantle of Champion. I only have one thing left to say." Arthur looked up at the now former champion and watched as Lance put out his hand.

"Rise."

* * *

Arthur's team:  
Blaze (Typhlosion) - lv. 46  
Lucky (Togetic) - lv. 44  
Delphin (Vaporeon) - lv. 42  
Syrio (Scyther) - lv. 44  
Spark (Magneton) - lv. 46  
Tusk (Mamoswine) - lv. 44

And so comes the end. I hope you've all enjoyed travelling with Arthur. His journey was long and arduous, and not without some loses and hiccups. But now he is the champion. It got pretty dicey for a bit in the battle against Lance, but I got some luck on my side when there were a couple of key missed attacks. Now we look towards the next adventure! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.

One final note, I am still looking for Pokemon that you as fans would like to see characterized from Pokemon Platinum. Let me know via message on here so I may build a team that people would be interested in seeing in an adventure!

And thank you to those who have been supporting this novel. The fact that people are truly enjoying this is a great feeling, as I am enjoying writing out these characters.


	49. Epilogue

Epilogue

Arthur leaned back against the tree. Two weeks had passed since his crowning of champion, and this was the first time since that he hadn't been hounded by media people from all over Kanto and Johto. And they were just the least of his problems. The businesses and other people in that world wanted to sign him to sponsorships and everything else under the sun. The only thing Arthur wanted was time alone and away from everyone. Well almost everyone; Lyra and his mother had welcomed Arthur back home with open arms.

Blaze opened one eye to stare at Arthur. Neither one of them had been getting much sleep as of late with everything going on. The news that Lance would remain acting champion had shocked most. Even though Arthur was technically the champion, he would not be accepting challenges or running the league. There were other more pressing things the young man needed to do.

"What are you thinking?" the fire type asked. Arthur looked out across the field where the rest of his Pokemon were interacting with one another. This included a few he had caught previously but hadn't kept with him for most of the journey. But there was one in particular who wasn't currently on the ground but rather watching from the skies.

"Just what Ra told us."

"You mean about balance still not achieved?" Arthur nodded. Blaze readjusted his position slightly, contemplating what the legend had told his friend.

"There must be something else going on. Or others who are still searching to manipulate the legends powers." The young man frowned looking down at the ground.

"So you think there's still people out there like Team Rocket?" Blaze asked.

"I think there are people out there who are worse. Team Rocket this time never went after legendary Pokemon. Not that they would have hesitated to use one if they had. But instead they tried to increase power artificially. No I think there are groups out there who are after legends power to change the world into whatever they want it to be, and one without opposition."

"So what's our next step?"

"We need to understand the legends better." Both Blaze and Arthur looked up as a giant descended from the sky.

"Your journey has brought you wisdom young one" Ra noted.

"I don't know if its wisdom that I have."

"It is. Never doubt your heart."

"If I'm to start then, I'll start with you." The phoenix's eyes twinkled in what could be a smile at Arthur's words. The other Pokemon stopped what they were doing and headed over.

"There are legends from the Kalos region which talk about a Pokemon of life. If that is the true legend, then what do you stand for?" Arthur asked.

"I embody the old proverb, with each end, comes a new beginning."

"You're the essence of rebirth?" Delphin asked quietly. The avian turned and nodded.

"Rebirth of what?" Syrio asked.

"That which is worthy. I am also the legend which shows those of pure heart." All the Pokemon looked at Arthur who was left speechless.

"So you think..."

"You are the only one who can truly answer that question Arthur. What we think is irrelevant. But you have managed to bring together these here individuals and become a family. You are the one who the legends judged could help. Now the question is what do you do next?"

Lance stood at his window overlooking the Plateau. Karen was sitting behind him going over all the news and logistics of the League. Arthur had accepted the title, but had declined the position, something only one other trainer had ever done.

"Do you know where Red went?" Karen asked as if reading the dragon masters mind.

"No I don't."

"So why didn't Arthur accept the position?" she inquired further.

"He simply said there was more to be done." Lance lost sight of the view before him and instead saw the memories of recent events past.

_The two walked into the Hall of Fame to record Arthur and his team of Pokemon. There was silence between the two trainers until finally they had entered the information into the databank._

_"So we'll have to set a date for you to take over the League. Also, you'll have to decide on your Elite Four."_

_"I don't want the position Lance" Arthur responded._

_"What?"_

_"I've become a champion, but there's still so much out there that I haven't done."_

_"Not yet perhaps but..."_

_"No, I can't Lance. I cannot stay here and wait for another challenger to come along and best me. I need to be out there, experiencing the world. And there are some mysteries that I cannot solve while stuck here." Lance looked at the younger trainer bemused. Arthur raised an eyebrow in question._

_"You remind me of Red three years ago. There was another young man who couldn't sit here and wait. He needed to be out there, searching for something."_

_"I need to take some time to plan my next step, but I do know that it's not here." Lance nodded._

The dragon type user turned back around to face Karen. She stared back wondering the same thing. Was Arthur searching out Red to see who was better, or was he after something else?

A man with graying temples walked into the modest office and took a seat as it was presented. His expression was stern and his blue eyes were hard as glass. The suit he wore was of a design not seen around the Kanto region, with a lower breast indentation and grey with white over black. His shirt underneath was black as were the mans pants. The person opposite however seemed completely at ease.

"You've come seeking information about the legendary Pokemon."

"I've heard you are well versed in their tales."

"My assistant tells me you are muck the same. Your research in the history of the region in question is impressive indeed. I admit to not knowing how I can be of service."

"I need to know whether the other worlds exist."

"You seek proof?" The blue/grey haired man nodded. The green haired individual leaned back in his plush leather chair.

"I cannot give concrete proof, but I can say that there are currently researchers attempting to delve into these secrets. I can put you in touch with them. Perhaps they can show you that which you desire."

"Do they know of the keystones required to create the bridge to these worlds?" The man who's office it belonged smiled.

"I know just the man you need to meet."

The smell of salt air and the sounds of city life reached Arthur as he stepped off the S.S. Aqua. Vermillion stretched out before him, and hopefully some answers as well.

End of Book One

* * *

And thus this story comes to a close. I hope you've enjoyed my rendition of the Johto portion of Heart Gold. It was a huge amount of fun to write and create these characters. Plus the little teaser I've left here ;)

I'd like to give a shout out to some of the people who have really supported me during this novelization:  
strato-abyss17  
stonechild31  
Aquila Tempestas

I encourage all of you to check out their stories as well as they are some pretty impressive works. Some other works which you may also enjoy include:  
Hardships of a Nuzlocke  
Divine Destiny  
Moonlight and Fire:Nuzlocked

There are others out there I'm sure which are just as good that I haven't yet had time to fully pursue. Please feel free to drop me a line and let me know what you thought of the story (or any chapters in particular). And lastly, I am still looking for a team to use in the Sinnoh region. Let me know who you'd like to see characterized!

Thank you


End file.
